


Book One:  Mark of Wisdom

by giegie



Series: The Legacy of Myriad [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, mature content, mature themes, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giegie/pseuds/giegie
Summary: "Two children bound by fate will learn the truth of their pasts and the direction of their futures with the awakening of a powerful sage named Myriad."Orphaned and sent to Kakariko Village as babies, Link and Mira live a relatively normal life despite their vast curiosities concerning the truth of their past and the identities of their birth parents.  Yet their only clue is an amulet left to Mira from the mother and father that gave her up, which doesn't provide any answers.Such mysteries are put on hold however when a soldier from Hyrule Palace brings news to Kakariko of the King and Queen's untimely demise.  Soon after, the children are torn apart for ten long years-and their reunion provides Mira with answers she never thought possible.  Not only is she the true Princess of Hyrule, but she's caught on a path to destiny with Link that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legacy of Myriad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

The Legacy of Myriad  
A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction

Book One:  
Mark of Wisdom

▲  
△ ▲  
  


Author's Note

_Ten years ago, I was looking for a new writing project to pursue, and after a phone conversation with a friend concerning the Legend of Zelda, several ideas were birthed that inevitably took the shape of this fan fiction, The Legacy of Myriad._

_The original fanfiction.net synopsis read as “Two children bound by fate will learn the truth of their pasts and the direction of their futures with the awakening of a powerful sage named Myriad.” But those who read the story know there was much more to it!_

_Since posting this work, I became a self published author and all but abandoned writing fan fiction in favor of pursuing original works. Even so, fan fiction has always maintained a place in my heart. It's a large part of my start as a writer, and will always be important to me as a writing venue._

_Of all the stories I wrote, however, none meant quite as much to me as this one. I had so much fun writing the characters and their story that completing the work was bittersweet._ _So now, I've decided to return to The Legacy of Myriad and give it the much needed editing I thought it deserved._

_In the spirit of keeping true to the original, the story events are mostly the same, but those who've read it before may find a few new surprises in the following chapters, including an altered ending._ _I’m also dividing this story into three different books entitled Mark of Wisdom, Rise of Power, and Heart of Courage._

_With that said, I feel it's necessary to provide a shout out to the reviewers of the original version who inspired me to do my best, and one very special thank you to PhazeWindrider—You really helped me with the decision to give The Legacy of Myriad the fine tuning it needed, and I'll always be grateful!_

_In closing, I hope everyone will enjoy this story, and please keep in mind that it does feature adult themes and was written for mature audiences!_

_Thanks again!_

GieGie  
  


△  
△ △ _  
__In Loving Memory_  
 _Debbie P._ _  
_1982-2018

_Prologue_

The path to destiny sometimes began in the most innocuous of places.

Rains beat down over the canopy of trees, leaves cupped to catch the droplets falling from the cloudy night sky. Below them, mud spattered around galloping hooves along the beaten path, stirring up the scent of earth with each step of what had been a long and tedious journey.

Just ahead was a peaceful village where a young couple lived, waiting on the covered porch of their home as the cloaked rider stopped her horse nearby. Dismounting to unload a wicker basket swaddled in thick materials to protect it from the elements, the rider carried it up the steps with the sound of cooing from within only barely audible above the gusting winds.

Warning the young couple of the weight, she handed the item over, but could not stay. Instead, the cloaked figure departed with haste, remounting her horse to ride away under the turbulent deluge.

Shutting the door on her retreating visage, the couple carefully sat the basket on the counter, untying the lid to pull away. Inside, placed upon soft pillows and wrapped in warm sheets, were a pair of babes with the pointed ears of Hylians.

The boy was older than the girl by just a few months, but both stared in awe at their new surroundings, the little girl kicking her legs excitedly as the boy yawned languidly.

Nestled between their tiny bodies was a scroll, and the husband lifted it to unroll and read the words aloud.

_Adoptive Parents_

_I regret that I cannot stay to ensure the children settle in, but there are matters I must attend, so this letter will have to suffice._

_Their names are Link and Mira, but though both are Hylian, they do not share a blood relation. I truly wish I could say more about their families, but I can only direct you to find the amulet I've enclosed in the basket, which is a gift for Mira from her real parents._

_Yet I'd advise you to keep this gift hidden from others, just as these children should be kept safe within the village. Though young, they already have a history, and caution is warranted. Suspect all outsiders, particularly those from Hyrule Palace._

_These children will eventually find their true purposes when Myriad returns. Until then, they need what you can provide - love and a normal, happy life. Rest assured that I will return when the time is right to assist them as needed._

_Once you've read this letter, please be sure to destroy it and eliminate all ties between these children and the evil brewing in their true home._

_Well Wishes_

_Impa_


	2. Happen Chance

"Mira! Mira!"

The name sounded repeatedly under the midday sun illuminating a field outside of Kakariko village. Hearing it, a young girl gasped and looked up from her place crouching in the tall grass beneath a lazy swarm of mayflies. Her bronzed blonde hair flipped over in the process, the strands falling into place around outward pointed ears as she stood and began running in the direction of the urgent call.

"What!"

Making her way, she soon saw the boy calling her just ahead–Link.

Looking back at her from his place crouched behind a sizable rock—that was, sizable for two seven-year-old children—his own pointed ears jutted through hair a more golden blonde than hers. Whatever his reason for hiding, she could clearly see the wonder filling his sapphire eyes as he lifted a finger to his lips, telling her without words to be quiet.

Heeding the silent request, she soon joined him, staring with curious, violet blue eyes as he peeked over the top of the rock and directed, "Look Mira, just over there."

Following suit, Mira peered over the rock in the same direction, brows drawing together as they observed …

An empty patch of grass.

“I don't see anything.”

“Just wait for it.”

Shrugging, she fixed her gaze on the area again until finally, drifting up from the grass into plain sight was a glowing, purple orb with wings.

Surprise widened Mira's eyes, her lips curling into a smile she beamed at Link. "It's a fairy!"

"I know,” he related with a sly grin, adding mischievously, “and I wanna catch it."

Ducking behind the rock again, Link's admission had her lips pursing as she grabbed his arm and tugged him down next to herself.

"You can't capture it, Link!” she scolded. “That's just mean!"

“I don't wanna keep it," he replied, explaining, "I just wanna catch it and set it free at the fishing pond. Alma said there was a fairy cave near there, so it can go back home, and we can say we actually caught a fairy!”

Understanding his intentions now, Mira smiled over his plan. But the question of _how_ to catch it remained. Thoughtfully pursing her lips, she looked back around the rock to watch as the fairy slowly drifted about without ever moving too far away.

The languid movements offered the time to relate, "That fisherman named Error has a net, but if we go get it, the fairy will be gone when we get back. Also, Error would delay us with a lot of questions."

By the time she'd finished speaking, Link had climbed onto the rock in eagerness to try capturing the fairy, his tan windsock swaying in the gentle breeze—and the sight of his head wear gave her an idea.

Reaching up, she tugged the item off with a grin.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, caught by surprise as Mira held it up.

"Use this!” she announced. “We can tie it to a stick and sneak up on it.”

“But the end might close,” he pointed out. “I mean, waving it on a stick won't keep it open.”

"Hmm," Mira drew out, then snickered and said, "wait, I have a better idea."

Link grinned, taking the hat when she offered it back while explaining her plan.

Just a short while later, he hid in wait, silently watching as Mira took the long way around to the trees on the opposite side of the field. From there, she started moving toward the fairy slowly.

Initially, the tiny being didn't retreat. But once she neared it, the fairy began drifting away, gaining speed the closer she got. So Mira took careful steps to each side whenever it drifted the wrong way in order to keep it on a path to the rock her companion was stationed behind.

Finally, it was close enough that she asked, "Ready, Link?"

"Ready!" he returned eagerly.

"Okay, here I come!"

At that, Mira moved forward at a faster pace, sending the winged being flying toward the rock. Like clockwork, it lifted higher from the ground, gaining enough height to fly overhead.

That's when Mira gave the signal. “Now!”

Instantly, Link reached up his hands, holding his outstretched windsock between them.

And the fairy flew directly inside.

Mira came to a stop at the other side of the rock just as Link tugged his hands back down and stared up in uncertainty.

"Did you get it?"

The was rock too high to see clearly, but Link soon poked his head over the top with his hat raised in one hand, grinning from pointed ear to ear.

"Yep!"

Giggling, Mira exclaimed, "I'll race you to the pond!"

With those words, the two moved away from the rock, running through the grass as swiftly as possible. Laughter and teasing over their lack of speed followed the entire way. Yet Link carefully carried his hat as not to jar the fairy, arguing his cargo was slowing him down, which only made Mira laugh louder.

Continuing on just that way through a thin shroud of trees, they finally arrived at the fishing pond. The circumference of the moderately sized waterway was dotted by rocks and bushes, making the opposite side impossible to reach without taking a swim.

So, as Mira stopped with heavy breaths and looked back to find Link arriving in due time, she asked, "Do you _really_ think there's a fairy cave hidden in the brush over there?"

Link shrugged. "Even if there isn't, it seems like as good a place as any to let the fairy go safely. I mean it can just fly over the water and stay out of reach, you know?”

Smiling, Mira took his hat, slowly lifting it to her ear to listen.

The motion had Link curiously inquiring, "What do you hear?"

Giggling, she answered, "Tinkling, like wind chimes. Listen."

Link moved over and leaned in closely, listening from the other side. Surely enough, he could hear the fairy's wings fluttering on and off like tiny bells, and smiled.

"Neat."

Nodding, Mira lowered the hat again. "That was fun, but we should let it go now. I'm afraid it might suffocate.”

Taking one side of the hat to pull open, Link agreed. "Yeah, and if we take it to the village, it might get hurt.”

With a smile, Mira helped him open the windsock, and they watched as the purple fairy inside slowly floated into view. But instead of immediately taking off, it merely drifted before them in midair.

Being so close allowed the children to make out details of the fairy's visage beyond the purple glow, including a tiny feminine face with long, flowing hair. She even appeared to be smiling, and evidence of the fact came in her soft giggle just before she took off flying over the water and disappeared from sight.

"She was laughing about it!" Link exclaimed while gazing after her. "I guess they're right, and fairies do like fun and games."

"I'm glad she wasn't mad,” Mira qualified. “She was pretty, too. I wonder if she has a name."

Link considered the question before glancing at Mira who was still staring across the pond in quiet thought. Sadly, he had no answers to provide that would appease her curiosity, and supposed they should've asked the fairy before she left.

Yet it was too late, so he simply shrugged before leaning down to grab a small rock from the dirt settled at his feet.

The movement caught Mira's attention, and she watched as he turned to throw the rock with a flick of his wrist, attempting to skip it across the surface of the water.

Instead, it plopped into the pool, and Mira smirked. He'd never been much good at that despite the fact that he tended to be a fast learner. But she had faith in his abilities, and always looked up to him because of his strong heart and caring attitude.

He also refused to give up.

Ever since their adoptive father passed away in a riding accident, Link had tried his best to take care of both Mira and their foster mother, Alma. Maybe he just felt the duty was his in being the eldest child, though only by a few months, but he always worked hard despite his inclination towards mischievous activities.

Not to mention his preference for sleeping in most days.

That's when he spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "Alma will probably come looking for us pretty soon. It's getting close to evening time."

"Yes," Mira replied, sitting down on the shore with a soft sigh as the sky overhead turned a more golden hue. "I don't want to go in yet though."

"Me either. But if she comes out here, we can hide and pretend we're somewhere else," he offered with a grin.

"You're a troublemaker, Link," Mira remarked, watching with a smile as he threw another rock at the pond. "Still, as long as we're back home soon, I don't think it would hurt too much if we did."

"Nope," Link agreed, giving up on skipping stones for now in favor of sitting down beside his friend to spend a little time enjoying the quiet after a busy day playing.

As orphans, Link and Mira found themselves doing such things alone quite often. Of course, they weren't the only children in the village, but playing together wasn't always an option, and for a simple reason. Unlike the others, Link and Mira were both Hylian, beings of magical talent who were also considered to be chosen by the Goddesses.

But despite that distinction being one of honor, to regular children, their pointed ears and lack of true parents were marks of ridicule—and the insults weren't always easy to handle.

Link and Mira were growing up as brother and sister, and had forged bonds as strong as any family related through blood. Yet the teasing they endured served as a constant reminder than they didn't truly know their kin or place of origin. Only Alma had any solid answers, and even her information was vague.

She said they weren't truly related, and as for the rest? She simply hoped they'd learn it for themselves one day. So until then, they stayed close, spending their free time together playing and making up stories of who their true parents could be.

Now was no different, though as they quietly watched a few fish jumping from the surface of the pond, Mira narrowed her brows and looked back at the entrance into the grove of trees surrounding them.

Glancing in the same direction, Link asked, "What is it?"

"I … ," she started, "I thought I heard horses."

"Horses?” Link paused for thought. “Do you think someone's coming to visit the village?”

"I don't know, maybe … and I think we should hide just in case."

"Why?"

Casting a pair of concerned sapphire eyes over at him, she admitted, "I don't know, I just don't feel good about it."

Unlike Link, Mira had an intuitive nature that always seemed to know when something was wrong. Sometimes, she'd get a bad feeling about a particular situation, and Link usually heeded her guidance if only to keep her from worrying.

But he'd be lying to say she was never right.

So he didn't hesitate to stand, and reached for her hand to help her up as well. From there, the two moved hand in hand toward a few tall bushes growing near the pond's edge and ducked under the canopy of leaves in wait to see if this was another case of her instincts being correct.

At his thought, the sound of a horse whinnying hit their ears, and Link commented, "I guess you did hear someone coming. I wonder who they are."

Mira shook her head. "They could just be travelers, I don't know, but I don't like it."

Link sighed, then glanced over at Mira who was just as focused on learning the traveler's identities as he'd been. Yet the amulet she always wore was now hanging from the neckline of her deep purple dress in plain sight.

So he pointed it out. "Your necklace is showing, Mira."

"Oh," she gasped, reaching to stuff the item back into her collar—as a gift from her true parents, she was fiercely protective of it.

Consisting of a silver chain attached to a disc with a blue gem embedded in the center, Link thought the bauble seemed mystical in nature. Perhaps that was due to the strange marking of triangles etched across the back that neither child knew the meaning of. Regardless, Mira didn't want to lose it, and kept it hidden inside of her clothing to make sure it was safe.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Link gave a silent nod.

That's when horse hooves moved into their line of sight, slowly trotting past the bushes where they remained concealed.

Both children looked up in turn, trying to catch a glimpse of the rider's face through the dense web of stems and leaves above, but it wasn't easy. They could only make out the fact that he was wearing armor and settled on a black steed with a white mane.

"Is he from the palace?" Link asked quietly.

"I think so," she whispered back.

"Why is a guard all the way out here?"

Mira could only shake her head in confusion as the two stayed right where they were, confident that their decision to hide was a good one. If this guard was just passing by, there was no need to stop him, and if he was heading into the village? The chances were decent that he was looking for someone, and neither child thought they could've helped him, intimidated by the very idea due to Alma's warnings about guards from Hyrule Palace.

Even as the rider moved from sight, they remained hidden in case he returned, though Link sat down and turned to face his friend with a smile.

Seeing it, Mira shook her head. "What?"

"I just think it's funny."

"What's funny?"

"He never knew we were here," Link grinned, obviously feeling accomplished. "We could've sneaked up on him if we wanted to."

"Oh yeah, and do what exactly?" Mira asked, sitting down and cutely folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, anything, like throwing a mud pie at him."

Link stifled a few snickers at the thought, still trying to keep quiet in case the guard returned to their location. Even Mira found it hard not to grin at his suggestion, though she kept it hidden by retorting, "He'd put you in the palace dungeon for that."

"He'd have to catch me first," Link boasted confidently, adding, "and I'm pretty fast."

"He's faster I bet."

"Nah, that armor's probably heavy. It'd weigh him down."

Mira rolled her eyes, though he was probably right. Not to mention they were both small, so Link would definitely be hard to catch. But she only shrugged, unwilling to concede his point or deny that he was right, and started thinking about where the guard was from instead—Hyrule Palace, no doubt a glorious sight to see.

Was it as white and pristine as in her dreams? With marble columns laced by flowering vines, vast fountains, and painted windows as tall as any building in the village? More importantly, were her parents still living there, waiting for her?

Or did they even know she was alive?

Mira pushed the questions away, finding them too sad to consider. Still, they had her thinking of the guard again—he was from the palace, so wouldn't he know? Well, maybe not about their parents, but he _could_ know _something_ interesting, right?

The notion put a look of wonder in her eyes that made Link ask if she was well.

"I'm fine, but that guard is from the palace, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well," she started, "wouldn't he know more about us? I mean, maybe he knows someone living in the palace that lost children seven years ago, and we could ask him, couldn't we?"

Link wrinkled his nose, glancing in the direction the rider had gone. "I don't know, Mira. Alma said if we ever saw any palace guards that we should hide because they're mean to regular people."

"I know," Mira replied, "but we've never seen one out here until now. So this could be our only chance. I don't want to disobey Alma, but I want to know where I really came from, too.”

Link sighed, able to see in the young girl's hopeful eyes that she was very intent on the possibility, and he looked away in consideration. If Mira wanted it, he'd do whatever it took to help her, though he was also concerned for her safety in this instance.

Still, that concern was almost overrun by his own desire to know more about his past, and he finally stood with a grumble.

"Okay, let's find him, but I don't know how good of an idea this is. If he gets mean to us, I'm gonna get mean back."

Mira smiled, excited and humored by Link's comment as she grabbed his hand with the words, "Let's go."

Pulling him along to follow the rider's tracks, it soon became clear that he was, in fact, heading to the village. Along the way, several homes became visible in the distance, and they soon spotted the rider's horse standing on the side of the forest road—though he was no longer on its back.

Instead, the man now stood next to his steed with the reins in hand, speaking to several of the villagers—Alma included.

Furthermore, none of them seemed very happy.

"How could this have happened!"

Alma's question had Link and Mira coming to an abrupt stop and taking cover behind a few trees to listen in on the conversation without being spotted and forced to go home. In turn, the rider's unfamiliar voice replied, "It was tragic to be sure. Yet Hyrule remains in capable hands, and we're visiting the homes of our citizens to spread the news and ensure fealty to our new King due to his young age."

"Isn't that a bit insulting?" asked one of the villagers. "He's the prince and rightful heir. Of course we're loyal to him, even if he's only eight years old."

"It is not meant as insult. The death of the King and Queen was untimely, and many are unsettled. Ensuring fealty will help calm them and move on. So bring your people to the Village Square for the formal announcement.”

Hearing this, Link and Mira shared a concerned look. Knowing now why the guard was here, they both forgot their original intentions of questioning him for the time being. The tragic news of the King and Queen's passing was both surprising and hard to hear, though Mira felt particularly unsettled by it for reasons she couldn't explain.

Seeing her dismay in the way she frowned while staring down at the ground beneath her feet, Link drew an arm around her shoulder and found her seeking his comfort by leaning into his side.

At the same time, they heard Alma saying, "I need to find my children. Mae, go help them gather everyone at the square."

"Come on," Link told Mira, "let's go now and save her the trouble."

"Alright," Mira replied, letting go to take his hand as they stepped out into view and moved slowly toward the scene.

Simultaneously, the rider tugged on his horse's reins as he started following the villagers now headed for the square. Only Alma stayed behind, having turned in the direction of the field where she knew Link and Mira liked to play.

But she stopped moving the moment she saw them already walking up.

"Link, Mira, I was just about to go looking for you."

Hearing Alma's voice, the rider came to a halt and looked back as she greeted her children with a hug and kiss to each of their cheeks.

"We know,” Link remarked, explaining, “we were on our way home and heard everything.”

Mira nodded in agreement, hiding her upset over the news by relating to Alma, "Link caught a fairy."

"You helped,” he interjected, unwilling to take the full credit.

Alma smiled brightly at them both. "Really? Where did you find it?"

"In the field," Link replied, "and we set it free at the fishing pond so it could go home."

"Well that's nice of you," Alma commended, patting Link's head before she stood and took both of their hands. “But we need to go to the Square now to hear the announcement.”

Both children nodded, and Mira looked up at Alma, asking, "Why did the King and Queen die?"

Parting her lips with a soft breath, Alma tried to think of the best way to answer the child. Yet the royal guard, who'd quietly moved in behind her, interrupted them.

"It was illness that took them,” he explained simply, then turned his focus to Alma. “These are your children? Hylians?”

With a proud smile, Alma nodded. "They are, adopted of course.”

The guard nodded at her explanation, regarding them with the words, "A strapping young man and a lovely young lady. You must be proud.”

"Oh I am," Alma started, and commenced with relating a few reasons for her pride.

In the process, the guard's eyes settled on Mira, and she stared back with a wary expression Link couldn't ignore. So, as Alma spoke, he inserted himself between them, glaring up at the man in warning to leave her alone.

Sadly, it only seemed to humor the guard as he merely snorted and returned his attention to Alma.

"Well, it's good to hear they're so well cared for,” he remarked. “But duty calls, so I'll see you three in the Square.”

"Of course," Alma replied, watching as he turned to leave before asking her children, "Are you two ready?"

When neither immediately answered, she looked down to see two unhappy expressions.

"What's wrong?

"I don't like him,” Link remarked.

"Neither do I," Mira concurred.

"Why not?"

Link explained, "He was looking at us funny.”

Sighing, Alma crouched to put herself at eye level with the children and suggested, "Well, you're Hylian. So he was probably confused.”

"No," Mira started, shaking her head. “He didn't look confused. He looked … "

Frowning, she shoved her fist against her hip in thought until her violet blue eyes raised to meet Alma's again with the word, "Interested."

"Well, I'm sure he was, but if it makes you feel better, you can stay home."

"No, we wanna go with you," Link interjected, "and stay together."

Sighing, Alma agreed. "Very well, we'll all go together. Come on."

Smiling in the hopes of providing comfort, she supposed the wariness she'd instilled in them of royal guards would've easily caused this type of reaction. Yet Alma herself wasn't quite sure what to think, recalling the letter sent with her children that provided a number of warnings.

Still, seven years had passed since then, so surely it was safer now than when they'd first arrived. Besides, this guard was riding alone to deliver a simple message, so how much trouble could he cause?

Either way, she decided to pay special attention to the situation while leading Link and Mira to the Village Square, praying on the way that things wouldn't turn out badly.


	3. To My Friend

Because Kakariko Village was a fair distance from Hyrule Palace, formal announcements were typically treated with the utmost solemnity. In fact, visitors with news from the palace were so sporadic that the villagers acted as if their arrival was a holiday, gathering in the Square with whatever food and drink they had stored in their homes at the time.

But now, things were different.

Instead of a group gathered together in celebration, the people stood by with solemn looks of concern. All of it suggested that though the announcement was yet to be made, the tragic nature of the incoming news was already getting around—and no one had to wait to learn what it entailed.

The Stablemaster's son, a young lad named Tallor, took the reins of the visiting guard's horse as he stepped onto a few large crates stacked at the center of the Square so everyone could see him. Simultaneously, Alma entered the Square with Link and Mira as Mae, a close family friend, offered to hoist Link up onto her shoulders so he could see.

Accepting her offer, he was lifted up just as Mira settled on Alma's shoulders, giving them the perfect view over the villager's heads.

Yet Link's attention was snagged by a passing group of children traveling with their parents, and Mira looked over in time to see them raising their fists to the sides of their heads with fingers pointed straight out to mock their ears.

Accompanying the gestures were silly faces, and Link grumbled in irritation.

Shaking her head, Mira directed, "Let them be annoying brats, we're cuter than they are."

Her comment had Link grinning again, at least until he heard the visiting guard speaking above the crowd to inform everyone of the King and Queen's untimely demise.

"Good citizens, my name is Casimir, and it is my solemn duty to inform you all of the death of King Hadinaru and Queen Nissandra of Hyrule."

Chattering and gasps swept through the crowd as he continued, "They recently fell ill, and though our best sages tried valiantly to save them, no medicine or magic would work. Succeeding them is their only son, Ganondorf, whom isn't yet old enough to rule the Kingdom alone. Yet he will be aided by our wise advisors until the day he is fit to wear the crown.”

More chattering ensued as Casimir momentarily grew quiet as if to allow the information to sink in. But once they'd gone on for long enough, he lifted his hand to get their attention.

"Until then, the new King needs support from his people, especially at this point in his life, and has asked that all of his loyal citizens reaffirm their fealty. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but in light of the rumors concerning revolts and unsettled citizens throughout the kingdom said to be planning rebellion, we have to be certain each village remains loyal."

Link and Mira exchanged a worried look, the latter asking, "Doesn't rebellion mean a fight?"

Alma sighed, but answered honestly, "Yes, Mira. It does."

The little girl narrowed her brows in confusion, wondering why someone would want to fight a child. If he was the King and Queen's son, then wasn't he supposed to take over after they were gone?

Like clockwork, a voice from the crowd called out the same question. "Why would anyone want to rebel against the Prince?”

"Because rumors have spread, evil lies twisted to make our future king look bad to his people,” Casimir responded. “But never fear, good citizens, as all of this is a distant matter from you so long as you have faith in your kingdom to provide protection. All that's needed is for you to sign this proclamation of fealty.”

Lifting a scroll in hand, he added with a charming smile, “The children here under ten years of age needn't worry of having their play time interrupted either. They may resume their game duties without worry of signing their names."

Several people chuckled, though Link and Mira found his jest ringing hollow. Still, Alma looked over at her son perched on Mae's shoulders and asked, "Would you like to take Mira back out while I re-pledge my fealty?"

Link looked at Mira, and when she nodded, he replied, "Yeah, we'll go find something to do."

"Good," Alma returned, lifting Mira to put down just as Mae did with Link.

Once their feet were firmly on the ground again, she kissed them and directed, "Stick close to one another, and try to stay close to home, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," they replied simultaneously before moving to exit the Square with the other children younger than ten.

On the way, Mira sighed low, unable to help feeling as if everything was wrong, and casually voiced the thoughts to Link as they walked.

"I don't feel good about this at all, and I don't want Alma to sign that paper."

"Why not?"

Shrugging, Mira pursed her lips at Link, telling him without words that it was just one of her feelings. Yet he knew as well as she did that there was nothing either of them could do about it. They were too young, and this was an adult issue they'd simply have to let be, at least for now.

Rounding some buildings at the corner, they soon heard laughter, drawing them both from their worried thoughts. A group of children were playing with a ball nearby, bouncing it back and forth between each other without letting it hit the ground. They were the same children who'd been picking on Mira and Link's in the Square, and their leader was a boy of nine and a half named Sam with orange red hair and numerous freckles.

The other two were Rowe and Ranald, brothers that lived fairly close to Link and Mira. But while Rowe always joined in on picking at them, Ranald never actually spoke, and seemed to only tag along because Rowe was his brother.

Hoping they could make it past the trio without a problem, Link and Mira tried to hurry by. Yet their hopes were dashed when Sam called out to them.

"Look, it's big ears and tag along!"

Mira sighed, rolling her eyes as she took Link's hand to urge him on and whispered, "Just ignore them."

"I'm trying to," he muttered, continuing on without looking back despite the annoyance visible on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rowe called out. "You shouldn't have a problem hearing us with those big ears!”

"Yeah! And look how they're holding hands. They think they're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

At the resounding 'ew' the boys let out, Link glared in their direction. But he didn't stop walking, and Mira was grateful for it. She felt bad enough without having to stop Link from returning their insults.

But the next comment was extremely embarrassing, and served as the last straw.

"I bet they kiss when no one's looking, and tell each other how cute their big ears are! How can you like a girl who looks like that!?"

At their incessant snickering, Link finally stopped, ready to go give the annoying brats a piece of his mind—but Mira didn't provide him the chance. Instead, she pushed her way past him to travel in _their_ direction.

The action left him staring in shock for a long moment before enough of his senses returned to allow him to run forward and grab her arm. After all, Mira wasn't the one who usually spoke her mind against the bullies, and they knew it, too.

So her surprising move even had _them_ staring in shocked silence.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she yelled. "How can you say such mean things to us when we've never done anything bad to you? Link gave your brother a rupee last week to buy candy! And Sam's sister told me she thought he was cute!"

Still gripping Mira's arms to hold her back, Link nearly lost his hold in learning Almanda said he was cute. Yet he fought to focus on the moment, and finally managed to spin his irate friend around to face him.

Taking her shoulders, he quickly inquired, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mira was usually so mild mannered that he had to ask, but when she finally looked at him, he could see by the flare in her eyes that she was anything but okay. Still, her anger faded almost as soon as their gazes met and she realized what she'd said.

Just as quickly, tears welled in her violet blue eyes, and she didn't answer. Instead, Mira pulled away and ran off in the direction of their home.

Watching her go, Link's brows drew together in an angry line.

Now, he was _really_ mad.

"Hey, Li—Link?"

Hearing Sam's voice, he turned to face the kid, and Sam cringed to see the anger in his gaze, swiftly waving his hands.

"I'm sorry, Link! We didn't mean to make her cry."

"Well, you did," Link retorted, shoving a finger into Sam's chest with the words, "so maybe you should apologize to _her_ instead of me. I think you really hurt her feelings this time."

The kid guiltily kicked his foot into the dirt, and slowly nodded. "Maybe we can do something to make her feel better."

Because he obviously felt bad about it, Link decided it was probably best to just walk away, and he tried, but halted after only a few steps. After all, Sam was actually apologizing for once, so shouldn't he offer something in return?

Turning around to face the child and his friends, he suggested, "Why don't we all go to the fishing pond tomorrow. Maybe we can catch something big. Mira doesn't like to fish, but she likes to go with me and watch.”

Sam looked back up, then nodded so swiftly his orange red hair bounced over his brows. "That sounds like fun, Link. But, I'm still sorry for picking on your ears. Tell Mira I said that too, okay? Actually, tell her I'm kind of jealous because I think they look cool."

Link stared in surprise, though it also made him feel good, as if he'd done the right thing by stopping to show Sam lenience instead of barging off and letting him feel bad about what he'd done.

"Alright," Link returned with a smile. "I think she'll like that, and we'll see you tomorrow. But I need to go make sure she's okay.”

Saying their goodbyes for now, Link started walking home while truly hoping Sam's apology would make Mira feel better. After all, her feelings had obviously been hurt pretty badly this time, and the only reason Link ever got angry with the boys was his worry over how Mira would take it.

But maybe Sam's apology would actually lead to good things, and instead of playing alone, they could do so with the rest of the children without worrying about being picked on anymore.

He kept the thoughts in mind while walking past some buildings surrounding the square. At the corner, a cucco clucked its way by, and Link cringed at what he'd deemed long ago to be the evilest little creature in existence, stopping to allow it to pass without incident.

But the scene in the Square now visible between the two buildings where he stood quickly captured his attention. People were still in line, waiting to sign the proclamation of fealty to Ganondorf as Casimir sat at a table in wait for each to have their turn.

Link eyed the guard suspiciously, and as if aware of it, Casimir eventually looked his way.

When their eyes met, Link fought to keep a straight face, but was unnerved when Casimir offered a little smile that seemed twisted in the young boy's eyes.

Mira was right again, and Link didn't feel good about this at all.

▲  
△ ▲

Thunder rumbled in the distance, signaling a coming storm. But the sound fell on deaf ears as Mira gazed over the sparkling amulet clutched in her hands, its vivid blue stone reflected in her quizzical eyes.

Who had this necklace belonged to? Why had they given her up?

Meeting Casimir today had strengthened her curiosities over the matter, but the way he'd regarded her made knowing seem fearful at the same time. Topping it off, the bullies outside the Square had her wishing to be with her real family in a place where there might be other children like her instead of those who picked on her and Link because they were different.

With a sigh, she lowered her arms and turned her head to stare out of the window, crestfallen. If it weren't for Link, she'd be all alone. But why did they have to be so different? Sometimes not even Alma understood them.

They'd bonded with their adoptive mother, loved her as if she were their true parent, and Mira was endlessly happy for that. But she still wanted to know more, and not just for herself, but for Link as well. He was just as curious about his own family, and deserved to know as much as she did.

At the thought, the bedroom door opened, and Mira looked over to see Link walking inside and shutting the door behind himself. From there, he adjourned to his own bed across the room and climbed up onto the mattress.

Once settled, he noticed her watching with the amulet clutched in her hands, and offered a warm smile. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied softly, looking back down at the amulet again before adding, "and no."

"What's wrong? Thinking about those kids again?"

"Well, sort of. I just … ," she trailed with a low groan. "I really want to know more about where we came from, and why we were given up."

Link nodded in complete understanding, admitting, "Me too. I wanna know why we couldn't have our real parents around, not that I'm complaining. I mean it's really nice here, except for the other kids picking on us. Still, they want to come with us to the fishing pond tomorrow, and said to tell you they were sorry for what they said. Sam even told me he just picked on our ears because he's jealous of them.”

"Really?" Mira asked in surprise, abandoning her bed to join him on his own.

Link nodded in the process, and she smiled, feeling a little better about the whole thing.

"Wow, that's kind of nice I guess."

"Yeah, you should've seen his face, too. I think you really scared him."

"Well," she started, "I was already feeling bad after hearing about the King and Queen, and I just really didn't feel like dealing with Sam, too. But … do you think I'm bad for saying the things I did?"

"He wasn't saying anything better, so I think you're fine,” Link returned. “Still … ."

When he trailed off and scratched his head, Mira prompted, “What?”

Clearing his throat, the boy inquired, “When did Almanda say I was cute?"

Snickering sheepishly, Mira returned, "It was supposed to be a secret. So don't tell her I said anything, okay?"

"Alright."

He didn't sound as sincere as she would've liked, prompting the demand, "Promise me!"

"I promise!" Link retorted just as dramatically, then grinned. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing. She already looks at me funny anyway," he added, wrinkling his nose. "It's weird. So just trust me, I don't want her knowing I know, you know?"

Mira giggled at his word play, but he really didn't need to tell her to trust him. She already did, feeling it in her heart as she glanced down at the amulet still clutched in her fingers.

No matter how much the pretty gift from her true parents had come to mean, Link was still more important, and somehow, she knew he always would be.

As his own gaze met the bauble, he motioned to it, asking, "You think one day that'll lead you back to your parents?"

"I hope so, but … ."

Trailing, she glanced at him, then back to the amulet again and smiled brightly while reaching to lift the necklace above his head.

"Hey!"

Link blinked a few times as she pulled it down to rest against his chest, then sat back and looked him over.

Smiling at the result, she explained, "You're just as much my family as anyone else is, Link, and you're my best friend too, you know? So I want you to keep it for a little while, okay?"

"And then what? … Give it back to you?" he asked, looking confused.

Mira shrugged. "I don't know, if you want to. But even if we never learn anything about our real parents, we still have each other, right? And it's mine to give away if I want.”

"Yeah," he conceded, finally seeing her meaning.

"Then take it as my gift to you,” she urged.

"Hmm," he drew out in thought, then reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but I'm not going to keep it forever. Just until you want it back, alright?"

Mira smiled with a nod, her blonde hair waving in the process. Reaching over, she took Link's hand as he returned her smile in understanding. They would be best friends and each others family all of their lives regardless of what the future held, and her gift was a promise of that, one he knew she felt necessary to keep them together no matter what.

But it was in that moment that their smiles faded, eyes inexplicably drawn to the window. Outside, the sky had grown dark, flashes of lightning illuminating a thick haze of clouds looming almost angrily overhead.

The sight spoke volumes of the fact that something was wrong—they could feel it in the air, knew it as well as they knew their own names.

As if the thought was shared between them, Mira abruptly jumped off of the bed to grab a candlestick which she lit by the hanging lantern near the door. Link wasted no time following as thunder rumbled once more, punctuating his question.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," she replied, "but I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm here, and we'll be okay."

Link spoke with a confidence that did alleviate her fears, though he'd always seemed to know the right thing to say. Then again, it could've been the courageous glint in his eyes promising she'd be safe without the need for words.

Either way, as she gave him a small smile and trusting nod, the door opened, and Alma entered.

"Link? Mira? Come on, I want you to put your cloaks on, and bundle up. It's gotten cold outside."

"We're leaving?" Link asked as Alma went to their beds and grabbed one of their quilts.

She seemed to be in a hurry, as if time was of the essence, answering quickly, "Yes, right away. We're going to Roshala Village, just for a few days."

"Why?" Link asked as he was turned to have his cloak put on. "Something bad's happening, isn't it?"

Alma frowned, but Mira spoke before she had the chance to respond, and her observation captured the woman's full attention.

"Someone's coming for us." Gripping the candlestick tighter, she added, "They're coming to find us."

"No," Alma denied with a shake of her head. “All of the children are leaving, Mira, and their parents as well. Only a few are staying behind."

Taking the candlestick, she set it on the dresser before tugging Mira's cloak around her shoulders with a kiss on the cheek, directing, “So just stick close to Link and I, and we'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, kissing her mother's cheek with the words, "I love you."

Smiling, Alma stood up straight and remarked, "Let's go before it gets late.”

Both children followed her without question, stopping just long enough to help her gather a few necessities for their impromptu trip. Yet, before they reached the front door, Link separated and ran toward the counter where Alma prepared their meals, prompting her to call his name.

Returning in quick time, she realized he'd snatched his slingshot and a bag of pebbles from the cabinet.

Sighing, Alma hurried him to the exit with the words, "Come on, we've no time to waste."

Outside, their transportation waited.

△  
▲ ▲

What started as droplets of rain had steadily grown into a deluge that muddied the horse hooves idly tapping the ground. Nearby, their armored masters stood waiting while chatting amongst themselves, all save one soldier who'd moved several paces away to grab a leg from the unfortunate animal his men had killed a day ago.

Raising it to his lips, he tore the roasted meat from bone, losing but a few slivers through the gaps of missing teeth in his mouth. The half chewed particles fell to his chest plate to be washed away with the rain, allowing him to ignore the mess in favor of focusing on their rustic surroundings.

And something other than lightning finally cut through the sky.

A high pitched shriek sounded followed by an immediate thump as an arrow slammed into the muddy ground several meters from where he stood.

Gaze fixating on the projectile, he called back to the others, "We've got our signal!"

Two men joined him with haste, their eyes locking on the arrow now sticking out of the ground, and one sighed begrudgingly.

"He hasn't found anything important. All this waiting in the damned rain for nothing!"

As if in retort, a second shriek sounded, drawing their attention to the sky just as another arrow pierced the ground next to the first.

Staring down at it, their commander tossed the half eaten leg over his shoulder with a grin and exclaimed, "Two arrows!"

"Casimir found them," the soldier remarked. "It's time!”

"Let's move in!”

With the order given, the men rushed to do as bidden. Only moments later, their horses galloped away from the arrows jutting out of the ground, taking the muddy path beneath an arched sign too worn to read in the dark of night. Yet the lightning illuminated the single word etched into its wooden surface in brief, sporadic flashes.

Kakariko.


	4. Departure

The doors to Alma's home opened, and her children were surprised to find two large, horse-drawn wagons waiting on the roadside out front.

Even more surprising were the numerous villagers loaded into the back, old and young alike. Yet there was no time for questions before Alma ushered Link and Mira toward one of the vehicles and helped them climb inside.

The others made room, including a middle-aged shop owner named Shamrock who asked Alma if she'd retrieved all she needed to travel.

Lifting two bags of supplies for the others to grab, she confirmed his question and finally loaded herself into the covered vehicle, taking a seat across from him. In turn, Mira climbed into her mother's lap as Alma wrapped her opposing arm over Link's shoulders—and he looked just as perplexed by the situation as she felt.

"That everyone?" one of the drivers called, and received an affirmation from several people.

So he wasted no time, setting the wagons into motion with the words _giddy up_ directed at the horses, two drawing each transport along at a moderate pace.

With the creaking of the wheels turning outside and lightning flashing above, everyone finally quietened down, providing Mira the chance to ask, "Why are there people coming here?"

"We don't know, Mira,” Alma responded. “When I find out though, I promise I'll tell you."

Nodding to her mother's promise, Mira looked out at the scenery as it passed the back of their wagon, dark and dreary, cold and damp. The only comfort was in the sight of familiar buildings, but those eventually disappeared as the wagons took a route on the Valley Pass through the mountains settled to the northwest of Kakariko.

It was a road winding around the base of Death Mountain used as easy passage by the treacherous slopes of the infamous cliff sides. Their elevated position on the path was only noticeable in the way the trees disappeared into valleys below, lending a stark feeling to an already worrisome situation.

Yet the adults were content to speak softly over what they believed a group of soldiers recently spotted outside Kakariko were up to.

Some said the new King wasn't appeased by the pledges of fealty he'd gathered, and others postulated more rumors of revolution on the rise, meaning the soldiers could be looking for traitors. The notion was frightening, but their talk inadvertently answered Link and Mira's questions—everyone thought it best to have the older people leave with their women and children to avoid conflict at all costs.

Link listened to them in passing while gazing out through the rain beneath the edge of his cloak's damp hood. Inevitably, their village came into view, though it now only appeared as a few flickering lights from their position so high up on the mountain pass.

Seeing how far from home they'd traveled, he turned his head away, the hood falling forward to hide his dismayed face. Sadly, the hood also blocked his view of Mira, but it was better to hide his face than let her see how upset he was at their situation.

If she mistook the look for fear, it might scare her—and he couldn't allow that.

Still, he clutched Mira's amulet in his palm beneath his cloak, wondering if she missed it right now. Perhaps she wanted it back, but he couldn't hand it over and let everyone see it. Alma told Mira it was to be kept hidden away, so he'd have to wait until they got to Roshala Village, and silently promised to keep it safe until then.

At his thought, everyone suddenly craned their heads toward the back of the wagon when the unintelligible yells of a rider sounded in the distance. Judging by the steadily growing volume of his horse's hoof falls, he was coming in behind them fast, and Link looked up just in time to see the horseman as he passed their wagon.

Sadly, no one could hear anything he said, but only a few moments passed before their driver explained things by calling out a warning.

"Everyone hold on tight! We've need to pick up the pace! Some of those soldiers are heading this way!”

A sharp gasp filled the back of both wagons, everyone bracing as they picked up speed at an alarming pace. At the same time, Alma pulled Link in closer and he tightened his hold around her back to let her know he was secure, glancing up at his hooded friend to see confused fear in her violet blue eyes.

So he took her hand, and when she felt it, she lowered her gaze to his. Link met the look with the warmest smile he could muster, heartened when she clutched his hand. It was a small reminder that they weren't alone in this, but just as potent as a full hug.

Even though things were getting chaotic, they were together with Alma, and everything would be fine.

Eventually.

Sadly, their wagons couldn't travel fast enough to outrun the incoming soldiers forever, and just down the road, a small contingency of horses appeared, riding up the mountain pass with haste.

Once they were in sight, Shamrock let a gasp of shocked uncertainty, asking, "Archers? They're not serious!"

Eyes wide, Link lifted his head to see, and Mira did the same. Surely enough, not only did they have an archer, but one of the soldiers carrying a torch lifted the item to ignite the tip of his arrow.

Then, without breaking his horse's pace, the archer nocked the flaming projectile and took aim.

"Din's fire!" Alma exclaimed. "Link, Mira, get down!"

As she folded herself around the two children, everyone else followed suit, taking cover as the flaming arrow sailed through the air over their wagon to make its home in the roof of the first vehicle in the caravan.

Again and again, arrows flew overhead, and though the recent rain kept the fires from spreading so quickly across the damp cloth of their covered carts, the screams of the people riding on the first wagon served as proof that it wasn't enough—and their vehicles weren't the only victims of the deadly projectiles.

As Link clutched Mira and Alma with all his might, another arrow came down to impale their driver through the back.

His cry was sharp, but brief, and as his body slumped sideways, an arrow hit the rear flank of his horse.

As the animal whinnied loudly in pain, their wagon lurched forward violently and turned, the right side ramming into the mountain wall. Link nearly stumbled from his seat on impact, and would have if not for Alma and Mira keeping him so tightly anchored in place.

Yet, despite his success in staying seated, it no longer mattered.

The soldiers had finally caught up.

Several went galloping by while three continued to ride at the back of the wagon Alma and her children occupied. What happened next did so swiftly, and Link could hardly believe his eyes.

The archers now at the front of their transport killed the horses still galloping along, bringing their wagon to an abrupt halt. But that didn't stop the momentum from tipping the cart onto its side, sending passengers tumbling about in a frenzy.

Among the screams was Alma's fearful cry as she did her best to make sure her children were protected. Yet, the moment she landed and things calmed down, she looked up to find that neither were at her side.

Instead, Mira had wound up a few feet away, thankfully fine except for being shaken up, while Link was nowhere in sight.

“Link!”

Initially, her call went unanswered, but Shamrock soon lifted the boy into view after grabbing him during their tumble.

Endlessly grateful for the help, she reached out to take his hand, and both bent over to help Mira to her feet.

As she struggled to stand up, Alma asked, "Are you alright?"

Both children nodded in response, just as a large, black stallion carrying a helmeted guard appeared at the back of their toppled wagon.

Drawing his sword with a metallic slice of air, he demanded on a clipped tone, “Get out.”

No one disobeyed, the villagers climbing out of the cart one by one until each soul stood before the armed soldier in a disheveled mess. Most were clutching their children close, including Alma, who fought desperately to keep fear from shaking her hands as she gathered Link and Mira toward the back of the group and—hopefully—out of immediate sight.

But one of the older men seemed more irate than fearful, demanding, "Why are you doing this! What have we done!"

"You have all been deemed traitors to your kingdom for harboring fugitives."

Despite the man's deep, unwavering tone, the same villager moved toward him with his arms held up and replied, "Sir, I assure you, we know nothing of any fugitives, otherwise we'd–"

His response was cut short when the soldier wasted no time turning his sword to thrust forward, the blade finding its way through the villager's chest.

Blood spurted from the back of his body, and just as ruthlessly, the soldier ripped his blade out again, leaving the villager to crumple face first on the dirt road.

Screams tore through the air as Alma grabbed her children, muffling Mira's fearful cry with her clothing as she pulled them both even further around their toppled wagon to hide—not that it was any safer. Even more screams were coming from up ahead, no doubt a response from those who'd ridden on the other wagon witnessing the same type of cruelty.

Sadly, their cries drowned out the sound of a horse's hooves trotting up behind the trio.

"Going somewhere?"

Alma turned her head at the question, letting a gasp at a familiar face. Her reaction had Link turning around as well, his gaze met by the Royal Guard Casimir.

With a smirk curving his lips, he climbed off of his horse to the voices of his men demanding to know where the fugitives were hiding—but he ignored them. After all, he'd just found precisely who they were looking for, and their fugitives weren't going anywhere.

"Not at all, Sir Casimir," Alma finally replied to his earlier question. "So please, let us go peacefully! We don't know anything about any fugitives!”

"No? After you were found running?” After making a _tsking_ sound, he related, “You should've stayed in the village, my lady. There, a temporary house arrest would've been the extent of your discipline as we would've had no need to resort to this sort of tactic."

By the time he was finished, another soldier had joined them, looking the family over with mild interest before inquiring, "Sir, what do you want done with them?"

"Shackle them to be taken back to the palace for questioning, but make a special place for the children. We want to keep them comfortable after all."

"Yes sir," the soldier replied, dismounting his horse before pulling a set of shackles from his belt.

Bringing them over to the frightened family, Alma took a deep breath, then turned her gaze to Link and Mira and directed, "Just do as they say, don't fight with them."

Deciding to heed her advice, Link stared past the soldier walking toward them and at Casimir. Once the man caught the little boy's gaze, he grinned, drawing a sneer from Link as he hugged Alma's leg tighter.

Yet he was soon jolted away when she was cuffed and shoved toward the back of the wagon.

Reaching out, Link tried to follow only to find a sword barring his path. The blade came down so swiftly he stumbled backwards, looking up to see Casimir shaking his head in the negative.

"Please don't harm them, they're only children!” Alma pleaded. “Link, stay with Mira! I'll be alright, I promise!"

"No harm will come to them, my lady," Casimir replied as she was taken to a line of several other adults who were also shackled. Then, with a menacing look down at the children he'd sandwiched between his blade and the back of the toppled wagon, he added too softly for anyone else to hear, "As long as you both behave for me."

Once Alma was out of sight, Casimir commanded one of his men, "Take the girl. I'll deal with the boy."

Hearing this, Link and Mira shared a wide eyed look—separation was unacceptable. But how were they supposed to stay together with so many soldiers around capable of tearing them apart?

Link wracked his brain for answers, and as one of the soldiers headed drew in, his vision locked on the hind flanks of a soldier's horse several feet to his left. Seeing it, an idea came to mind, and he reached into his cloak for the slingshot shoved into the back of his pants.

Tugging it out along with a pebble from his pouch, he expertly loaded it up and pulled the string taut. Sadly, his aim still wasn't the best, but a horse's behind was no small target, and as he released the string, the pebble flew through the air and deftly hit its mark.

The resulting sting caused the horse to buck and kick out its hind legs, hooves ramming into the soldier with enough force to send him flying—right into Casimir.

Both men immediately toppled, effectively removing the barrier of his sword, and Link wasted no time taking advantage of their newfound freedom.

Grasping Mira's hand, they took off as swiftly as their legs would carry them.

Recovering from his stumble, Casimir looked up to see the retreating children and snarled in anger.

"Seize them!"

Mira, following a few feet behind Link, gasped when one of the soldiers nearby turned to do as Casimir had commanded. Moving into their path, he forced Link to stop and grabbed for them both.

Yet Mira recalled her friend's boast of being smaller and faster than them, and used it to their advantage by pushing Link aside, then ducking away. As a result, the soldier wound up grabbing the air between them and fell forward.

As he landed on his face, the children rejoined hands behind him and continued running, escaping yet another soldier by maneuvering under a horse.

Seeing their ingenuity, Casimir sneered.

"I'm going to _kill_ that boy!"

Spying their escape, Alma just barely stopped herself from calling out for them to keep going, unable to speak her mind in this precarious situation. Still, she watched until they were out of sight—and spied Casimir mounting his horse to follow.

Riding by her spot in line with the other villagers, he singled her out and called, "That's the mother, take her back to the village, _now_!"

Alma frowned, casting her gaze down with a deep breath for courage. He'd yelled the words loudly enough for Link and Mira to hear, knowing that if he failed to catch them, they'd come back for her. The realization left her enduring the pain of hoping her children never returned as she knew in her heart it was Link and Mira that these men were _really_ after.

Allowing the soldiers to take her without fussing, she silently prayed _Three Goddesses, please help us_.


	5. Descent

Rounding the pass in pursuit of the Hylian children, Casimir drew his steed to a stop, the horse rearing up with a loud whinny. But as his eyes scanned the elevated path around the mountain, his quarry was nowhere to be seen.

Yet they couldn't have run far. No, they were hiding.

"Come out, lads," he called, "and save your mother the pain of torment for not returning to me!"

From his hiding place nearby, Link sneered at the threat, ready to confront the royal guard. But Mira grabbed his arm to draw his attention, then shook her head no.

"He's lying,” she whispered.

Though anger lingered in his eyes, he stayed put for her sake. Besides, it was better not to waste their hiding spot with the large rocks blending into the wall of the mountain side. They served as the perfect cover, providing a crevice just big enough for the two of them to fit into.

So when Casimir dismounted his horse and slowly walked by, he never realized he'd just passed their position.

"As I told you before,” the guard called, “I don't intend you harm, as long as you behave. I don't want to harm your mother either, but if you don't come out, my hands will be tied.”

The more he spoke, the stronger Link's desire to intervene became. There was a yearning deep in his soul to do whatever it took to stop Casimir from hurting anyone else—especially Mira. He hated seeing how scared she'd become, and that aside, Casimir wasn't going away until he found them.

At the thought, Link pulled his sling shot back out only to find Mira tightening her grip on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I can see him, and if I hit him in the head, we can get out of here."

Mira shook her head, choking out her response with tears brimming in her violet blue eyes.

"But you c-could miss! So just l-let him leave, then we can go to Roshala and get help there. He might catch us otherwise."

Link exhaled low, supposing she was right, and he didn't want to scare her further. Still, he loaded another pebble into his slingshot in case it was needed and returned the child's toy to his belt for easy access.

With the task completed, he looked back out to where Casimir had been standing only to find that the man was gone.

Confused, Link craned his head, but didn't see Casimir's steed either.

Not a single trace of the man remained.

"Where'd he go?"

"Maybe he gave up,” Mira suggested.

Link considered it, then directed, "Okay, you stay here and I'll go see."

Mira frowned, but knew he wouldn't change his mind if she tried to argue. She also feared their continued conversation would only draw attention, and remained silent as he slowly stepped out of the crevice to get a better look.

After a moment of waiting patiently for news, he related, “I don't see anyone, but his horse is still standing on the— _ah_!”

His sudden gasp came when Casimir, who'd taken a spot next to the crevice after overhearing their whispers, grabbed his collar.

"Link!"

Mira hastily reached for her friend to pull him back inside, grunting with effort as Link scrambled for purchase at the rock wall. But Casimir merely rolled his eyes at their resistance and reached into the rocky gap with his free hand to snatch the back of Mira's cloak and dress.

Screaming, she swung her fist at his arm, but it was no use. The guard easily pulled her free of the crevice after dropping Link to the ground.

Still, she struggled in his grasp as Link pushed himself up and, with no intentions of allowing Casimir to harm her, ran at the guard in a blind fury.

“Put her down!”

Glaring, Casimir flattened his hand and drew it back across Link's head the moment it was in reach.

The blow knocked him over, rattling his senses as nothing ever had.

"Link!” Mira screamed. “No! You hurt him!"

"Silence!" Casimir demanded, walking over to the little boy as he pushed himself over, still dazed and reaching to his temple. Yet he had no time to assess the damage before a heavy boot hit his chest, pushing him down flat onto his back.

Link grunted in response, the pressure too much to draw breath, and he grasped Casimir's foot to remove it. But no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge—the man was simply too strong.

Smirking as he gazed down at Link, Casimir ignored Mira's struggles completely, holding her away from his body by the back of her cloak while she screamed at him to leave Link alone. Instead, he increased the pressure on Link's chest, laughing maliciously as the child squirmed to escape.

During his struggles, Mira's amulet fell from the collar of his shirt, and Casimir easily recognized the symbol of the Royal Family of Hyrule etched across the back.

The guard's eyes widened in response to the discovery, drawing out, "Then it _is_ true. You two _are_ … ."

Before he could finish the sentence, an orb of purple light flew right into his face, moving so quickly it startled the man into stepping away from the boy trapped beneath his boot.

As soon as the pressure was gone, Link sucked in a hard breath, his blue eyes cracking open to spy Casimir swatting at a fairy resembling the one he and Mira caught earlier that day and set free by the fishing pond.

Still doing her best to distract Casimir, she called out, "Link! Look up! Use your slingshot!"

Unsure what the fairy meant, Link followed her instructions and looked up to see several boulders settled above the path where they stood, held in place by a few withered branches.

Knowing what he had to do, Link grabbed his sling shot and took aim, releasing a pebble as hard as he could. To ensure he didn't miss his target, he loaded another one, then another, three pebbles smacking the side of the boulders in quick succession.

A small tremor rushed through them in turn, causing a few cracks to form in the wood of the branches, but it wasn't enough to bring the boulders crashing down. Instead, only a few smaller rocks tumbled around them, one thumping against the dirt at Link's shoes.

By then, Casimir had managed to grab the fairy in his hand, likely planning to crush her the same way he'd tried to crush Link. So he grabbed the rock that had landed near him and lifted it up, catching Casimir's attention.

Smirking, the guard taunted, "Go ahead, take your best shot, boy. I'm on the low ground, so it shouldn't be too hard for a strapping little man like you to hit me.”

Standing higher up on the slanted path and heaving for breath, Link nodded with a serious glint in his blue eyes and pulled his arm back to hold the heavier rock steady. Casimir chuckled at the sight, just waiting for him to try, and soon enough, Link pushed his arm forth to propel the rock into the air with all his might.

But instead of flying toward Casimir, it soared upwards—right into the boulders above.

Instantly, the wood snapped under the force of the larger rock, gravity shaking the wall just as some of the soldiers from the wagons appeared, traveling up the path behind Casimir. But his full focus was on the newly forming rock slide, and he released the fairy and Mira both in a bid to escape.

When she hit the ground, her head smacked into the dirt as she rolled aside, though not quite far enough to be completely out of harm's way. Yet Link was already running toward her, grabbing her arm to drag her back as the boulders continued to fall.

The movements left them watching from the ledge, and though Link couldn't see beyond the slide or the dust it sent up, he could hear the soldier's frantic screams above the din of the rolling boulders.

Breathing heavily, everything soon grew quiet again save for the taps of a few smaller rocks falling to settle nearby. Somehow, it was all over, and Link finally looked down at Mira to see that her eyes were closed.

Gasping, he lifted her up with a brisk shake.

"Mira! Wake up!"

"Mmm," she drew out. "Link?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, her eyes opening. "My head hurts, but I'm okay. What about you? He stepped on you."

"I'm fine, Mira," he reassured her. "But I think we should sit here and rest for a few minutes before we go anywhere.”

“What about Casimir?”

“I'm pretty sure the rocks got him.”

Giving him a tiny smile, Mira followed his suggestion of resting before moving on by hugging his side and resting her head to his shoulder. He returned the gesture by laying his cheek against her crown, and the two stayed just that way for several moments that were silent save for the tinkling of the fairy's wings as she landed on Mira's shoulder.

She wanted to tell the tiny being thank you, but the medallion still hanging around Link's neck had snagged her attention. Reaching for it, she pushed it back inside his shirt and asked, "By the way, what did Casimir mean? He said something was true when he saw this."

"He's a liar," Link replied, "he doesn't know _what's_ true."

"Ain't it the truth," the fairy grumbled out.

Smiling, Link said, "You came back to help us."

"Thank you," Mira added, "very much."

"It was nothing!" the fairy announced. "I owed you one. I'd eaten too much honey earlier and got a little lost, and you guys helped me get back home. So after my nap, I went into town to find you and say thanks, but you were leaving in a hurry, and everyone looked scared. So I followed you here.”

"Then we're even," Mira replied with a smile, though it faded when she noticed the redness of Link's temple.

It was the same spot Casimir struck, and she reached up to inspect it without thinking. But Link snorted and abruptly pushed her hand away as if she'd only tickled him.

Seeing this, the fairy giggled, then flew high into the air and eventually called down, "Hey! I see some people down the path, but all of the soldiers are gone now. I think the villagers freed themselves!"

"Then we should go back to them," Link suggested.

With Mira's agreement, he stood and reached for her hand to help her do the same, eager to return to the wagons and make sure everyone was safe. But after only a few steps, both children came to a stop when the ground shook.

Strangely, the tremors didn't end with their movements, prompting an exchanged look of confusion between them.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"More boulders?"

At her suggestion, they looked up to search for more falling rocks to avoid—just as the earth beneath their feet began to crack.

A fissure formed in the earth, working its way along between their feet before the fairy spotted it and called, "No, it's the ground! Get away from the ledge!”

Link and Mira both looked down at the fairy's warning, and the moment they spied the fissure, the earth beneath Link's feet collapsed.

“Link!” Mira cried, swiftly grasping his wrist as he tumbled downwards.

Sadly, the weight of his fall was too much to remain standing, pulling her over onto her stomach with enough force to knock the air from her lungs.

Clasping his wrist until her knuckles turned white, Mira struggled as hard as she could to hold on. Their only saving grace was how solid the ground beneath her body remained, but that wouldn't mean anything if she couldn't pull Link back up again.

Sucking in as much air as she could, she cried, "Someone help! Please! Link's falling!"

"I'll get them!" the fairy called, darting away and down the path in order to alert the villagers.

Hoping she returned with help soon, Mira stared down at Link in fear as he tried to grab the ledge with his free hand and hold on. Sadly, her strength was failing, and Link suddenly slipped downward until only their hands were clasped together, preventing him from reaching the ledge with his free arm.

"Link, I'm not strong enough! Please hold on, the fairy's getting help!"

"I'm trying to," he replied, even as his hand started slipping from both of hers.

Reaching up again to try holding on, he clasped her hands tight as they grunted with effort, pain shooting from their arms into their fingertips.

"Link … ," she whimpered, begging, "please … please don't fall!"

This couldn't be happening, could it? No, someone was coming, they had to be, and they'd make it in time to grab him before he could fall!

Mira's eyes opened at the thought and she stared down at her best friend. His own gaze locked on hers, and for the very first time, she saw fear in his blue eyes. The sight of it increased her determination, her grip tightening despite her failing strength—but it simply wasn't enough.

Their fingers slipped apart.

"LINK!"

"MIRA!"

His sharp cry of her name quickly transformed into a harsh yell as the boy plummeted downward, the sound fading along with his falling body.

"Link!" she screamed, still reaching out for him. " _LIIIIIIINK_!"

As her thoughts scrambled to make sense of what happened, a small segment of the ground beneath her cracked away. Still, she continued reaching as if will alone would've dragged Link up from the abyss, paying no mind when her own body pitched forward.

At the last second, a strong pair of hands grabbed her to pull back, but Mira only struggled, still screaming Link's name in a frenzy to reach him.

"No! No! Link fell! We have to get him! _Please_!"

Clutching the little girl tight, Shamrock's heart broke over the news. Yet he didn't let go, knowing she'd only throw herself over the ledge to find Link instead of accepting the fact that there was nothing anyone could do.

Even Shamrock was reluctant to let it go, staring down the ledge in despair over their most recent loss. Why such a young child had to be taken from them, he'd never know, and perhaps the worst part of all was everyone's confusion over the reason this all happened from the start.

The only truth anyone knew for certain was that this tragic night would always be remembered with sorrow.


	6. Broken Paths

_The Gerudo Desert  
_ _One Week Later_

"Hey kid? You awake yet?"

Groaning in response, the child slowly turned his head. It wasn't much, but it was also the most movement he'd made in a week.

The absence of such physical activity had everyone thinking he was a goner, but it was starting to look like the kid had more of a fighting spirit than they believed.

"Come on, open your eyes. You've been asleep for a week now. Wake up."

The boy could hear the words, but they seemed foreign in his disoriented state. Was someone actually speaking, or was he still being subjected to strange, nonsensical dreams? If so, he was definitely aching much more now than in any dream prior to this one.

The notion itself made him groan a second time.

"I think he's finally coming to,” someone related.

“Yeah,” came a second voice. “You sure are a fighter, kid. From the looks of it, you took one hell of a fall."

"He still needs rest,” a third voice interjected. “So let's stop pestering him to wake up."

Following the words came several agreements followed by the thud of a shutting door, making it more and more clear that this wasn't just a strange dream. Further indication came when the soft mattress he rested upon dipped and someone dabbed a damp cloth against the side of his head.

Finally, his eyes cracked open to the fuzzy outline of a woman with olive skin and red hair tied atop her head sitting before him.

"Hah! You listened. Nice blue eyes you got there,” she spoke, inspecting a wound on his head that had been recently bandaged. "Looks like this is doing much better, too. That's a very good thing, kid."

Parting his lips to speak, his voice cracked from a burning dryness in his throat. So instead of asking the first question in mind, he rasped out the word, "Thirsty."

Providing a warm smile, the woman reached for a long necked bottle sitting on the bedside table filled to the brim with water. With in hand, she gently lifted his head and pressed the opening to his lips, allowing the cool, clear liquid to flow into his mouth.

Gulping as much down as he could, the dry burning in his throat finally faded to a memory—and still, he couldn't get enough. The refreshing drink satisfied like nothing before, which only amplified his disappointment when it ran out.

Yet the woman holding his head provided another, and he eagerly accepted, drinking until the second bottle was as dry as his throat had been moments prior.

Chuckling, the stranger returned the empty bottle to the table with an introduction.

"So, I guess you need the basics, huh? My name's Nabooru, and you're in the Gerudo Desert with my tribe.” Patting his head, she then asked, “What's your name, kid?"

Opening his eyes again to look up at the woman, he realized he could see her more clearly now. But the improvement of his vision didn't help clear up the answer to her question, which he considered for several long moments.

What _was_ his name? For some reason, he couldn't quite remember despite feeling as if it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Um … ," he drew out.

"You don't know?"

"I … I think it's … .”

She waited as he trailed, then shrugged and suggested, "Maybe hitting your head made you forget."

He looked disgruntled by the possibility, but Nabooru figured he had good reason to be. After all, not knowing your own name had to be frustrating, though there was still a chance he'd remember soon.

So she didn't push the matter when asked in a change of subject, "How did I get here? Where did I come from?"

"Well," Nabooru started, "I was traveling with our trade caravan when we found you at the base of Death Mountain on our way back home. You'd apparently taken a nasty fall, and with your condition being so critical, I didn't waste time trying to figure out where you came from. You needed immediate care, and we had medical supplies in our caravan, so bringing you with us was the best choice if you were going to live.”

With that explained, she went on, “Aside from that nasty bump on your noggin, your left arm's broken and you're all bruised up. So I think you'll need to spend a little while longer in bed.”

"Okay," he agreed without the strength to argue. But there was another concern he wanted to ask over, and didn't bother holding back. "Has anyone come looking for me?"

"In the desert?" Nabooru scoffed. "No, people tend to avoid it. Oh, and that reminds me."

Snapping her fingers, she stood and walked over to a chest sitting in the corner of the tan-walled bedroom. Watching her, the boy quickly realized her quarters were actually nice. It wasn't a big room, but it offered several comforts, including a table and chairs ornately carved by hand and windows draped with colorful cloth.

Yet Nabooru quickly captured his attention when she fetched a silver amulet from her chest, the blue gem attached glinting in the sunlight shining into the room.

Carrying it over, she held it up.

“This was laying near your body when we found you, and it looks like a girl's necklace, but I thought to ask if it belonged to you before assuming anything. Saying you can remember that is."

Staring at the pendant for several moments, some inexplicable force deep inside compelled him to reach out his right hand and take it.

Letting him, Nabooru watched as he scanned it, almost able to hear someone calling what he knew to be his name, the word echoing again and again along with the warm sound of laughter. In turn, the vague image of a little girl appeared at the edges of his mind, but her face remained elusive.

Still, he finally answered Nabooru's first question. "My name's Link. This belonged to a friend of mine. But I … I don't know who she is.”

Nabooru smiled. It was good to see the familiar item had jogged his memory, even if he couldn't recall any details.

"Link, huh? You Hylians with your funny names," she teased, sitting down again. "You look to be about eight years old."

"I think so," he replied, setting the amulet on the mattress next to himself. Somehow, its presence was comforting, and while he wasn't sure why, he also didn't care. All that mattered now was keeping it close.

As he thought it over, Nabooru crossed one leg over the other and related, "You know, I had a son once. He would have been about your age now, maybe a little older."

"What happened to him?"

"Actually, I'm … I'm not sure.” Her golden eyes turned down to her lap, heartache sounding in her voice when she explained, “He just … disappeared, as if someone stole him."

Link frowned, saddened to hear such a thing if only because Nabooru had been kind enough to take him in and nurse him back to health.

Yet she wasn't intent on dwelling, and changed the subject. "Still, that's another story for another day, and as for you, well, our tribe is all women. So there's no boys your age to play with if you wanted to stay around.”

"That's okay," Link replied. "I don't feel like playing right now."

Smiling, Nabooru pushed some of his hair back behind his pointed ear, replying, “Of course not. But I'll let you in on a little secret.”

“What's that?”

Leaning in, she told him, “If you want, whenever you feel like playing again, you can stay here for as long as you like.”

Her promise turned the corners of his mouth up in a small smile. “Thank you, Nabooru.”

“You're welcome.”

With that said, she drew the covers up around him, unable to help the soft spot in her heart for the broken child. After losing her own son, it just felt good to make sure he was alright, and if fate saw fit, maybe she could help him find his family once more.

"Just rest now, Link. You need your strength to heal up, and if anyone comes looking for you, I'll be sure to letcha know.”

Link nodded, snuggling under the blankets with a brief yawn. She was right, he needed to rest, and maybe later he would remember more about who he was and where he came from. After all, realizing his name was Link after seeing that amulet wasn't much, but it was a start.

It was also the start of a fast friendship with the Gerudo.

Over a month passed before Link fully recovered from his injuries, and just as Nabooru promised, he was allowed to stay afterward for as long as he liked. Doing so taught him a great deal about the tribe of women who'd found him, including the fact that though they lived in a desert, they wanted for next to nothing.

Skilled traders and accomplished fighters, they excelled in the areas of archery, swordplay, horseback riding, and most considered themselves to be master thieves. Nabooru in particular loved making shrewd deals—or stealing what she needed, though only when necessary.

She also enjoyed teaching her skills to Link, who soon developed a fondness for archery and swordplay—not that the Gerudo made practicing easy. Several nights saw him returning to Nabooru's place with a black eye or busted lip, and he swore their sparring arena knew his backside better than he did.

Yet he never gave up trying, returning to the arena even after a devastating defeat.

The show of determination had the Gerudo slowly warming up to him after initially showing only apathy and mild disdain—not that it was personal. Being both an outsider and male, the secluded tribe of women found it difficult to give him their trust. So Link eventually learned to dismiss their behavior.

And even _that_ had caused a few fights.

No one could say the Gerudo weren't spirited, and life among them was interesting at the very least. As the years went by, Link came to care for his rescuers a great deal, to the point of considering them extended family.

But no matter how good life in the Gerudo Desert became, it always seemed as if something was missing.

To her credit, Nabooru never chalked his feelings up to simply missing a few memories, and tried her best to find news. Their trade caravans delivered goods to several parts of Hyrule, and it stood to reason someone somewhere knew _something_ —but they had no luck. Instead, the only thing Link carried as a tie to a past he knew nothing of was an amulet and vague images of a little girl clouding his dreams.

Was she real? If so, did she know what had happened to him? Or had she been left to wonder as he had?

While the questions were troublesome for Link, not knowing his true fate had Mira thinking her hair should've turned gray long ago. In the weeks following his mishap, the villagers combed the areas around Death Mountain, but never found a trace of his body. Some speculated that animals had gotten to it before it could be recovered, and yet there were other signs that Link had survived the fall.

After that tragic night, Mira was taken to Roshala Village where she stayed with a family during a time of immense grief. Not only had she lost her best friend in the world, but Alma was arrested and taken to Hyrule Palace, and no one knew her fate.

So for all intents and purposes, Mira's entire family was gone, leaving her feeling as if her whole life had crumbled down the same cliff Link toppled over.

For days, she could do nothing but lay in bed staring at the wall, refusing food and drink with only the fairy who'd saved them from Casimir for company. Her name was Nissa, and though she pleaded with the girl to eat, her attempts were futile.

Yet her situation was only temporary, in part because her host family's home was too small to accommodate another child. So they made arrangements for Mira to move in with a mysterious woman named Impa living in a remote cabin on a road far outside of Roshala Village.

With tan skin and snowy white hair tied into a bun, the woman had little to say, and all Mira knew for certain was that she was once affiliated with the Royal Family of Hyrule. But despite her cold exterior, it soon became clear that Impa had more up her sleeve than first appeared.

She was wise, kind, and taught Mira so much more than she ever thought possible. Gifted in the magic arts, Impa helped awaken her own mystical abilities—and they were much more potent than Mira would've ever guessed.

Practice with magic, mixing potions, and horticulture soon became an everyday routine, and as the years passed, Mira's talents grew. Such skills even helped her earn rupees from traders passing through the area.

One such trader had needed a place to stay for the night, and it was through him that she and Impa first heard the tale of a boy living in the mysterious desert region of Hyrule. Apparently, he'd earned the respect of the Gerudo where no other man could—and the trader provided a description of his appearance that matched Link's.

Sadly, he didn't rightly know the boy's name, so Mira could only wonder if it was too much to hope his tale could be about her dearest friend. Yet, if that were the case, why hadn't Link tried to return?

Deciding it was best not to get her hopes up, Mira forced herself to focus on more tangible matters, and finally returned to Kakariko at the age of fifteen. By then, she'd saved enough to build her own home, and even managed to help the villagers maintain their community.

Nissa accompanied her, having pledged to do all she could if only because she hadn't been swift enough to get help the night of Link's fall. Together, they worked diligently to keep Kakariko a peaceful place, earning high praise and kind words from the villagers with many looking to Mira for strength and advice despite her young age.

Through it all, she held onto a sliver of hope that somewhere, Link was really out there, and perhaps she'd have a chance to see him again if only to apologize for being too weak to hold on that night.

Two years later at the age of seventeen, almost ten years after Link's tragic fall, Impa paid a late evening visit to relate a story to Mira.

The story of a Princess … .


	7. Horizon

Ten years had passed. Ten years since his ascension to sovereignty over a kingdom striving to serve him—though, how hard the people were actually trying was difficult to say.

After all this time, the loyalty of his citizens remained sketchy at best. Yet his power had grown daily, power enough to force hands, raze cities, and snap bone.

And what good was power if it wasn't put to use?

Evening blanketed the sky in a murky haze of purple and red above the royal balcony overlooking the distant countryside. Upon it, the King of Hyrule stood in wait, as still as the guards standing watch on the Palace walls. All was silent with not even a breeze passing by to indicate life—the perfect time to consider his lingering dilemma.

Ten years, and still no sign.

In the antechamber, the doors opened and shut, drawing the King's attention. Turning around, he spied a soldier approaching in full armor, the broadsword strapped to his back as thick and heavy as his build.

Walking toward his King, he didn't stop until reaching the bottom of the stairs leading up to the balcony landing. There, he dropped his battle scarred face and crouched on one knee.

"My Liege, you called for me?"

At his subordinate's show of fealty, Ganondorf answered, "You may rise, Arden."

With the allowance given, the burly man rose to his feet again and turned a set of mismatched eyes toward his king—one blue, the other a stark white. The jagged scar upon his face outlined the latter, moving from his right cheek upwards to the side of his bald head.

Giving the King his direct attention, Ganondorf went on, "I have only one thing to say. It's been ten years. Where are they?"

Arden's response was immediate. "Kept hidden by someone who thwarts you."

"Is this fact you speak?"

Again, the soldier didn't leave his King's question hanging in the air, his head shaking in response. "No, My Liege. Only a possibility.”

Despite Arden's intimidating stature, he carefully watched as the King inhaled a deep, irritated breath through his nose, releasing it before admitting, "I grow impatient, Arden. Fate, fortune, and time are rarely kind to the restive, yet time is not something I wish to continue drawing out."

Knowing better than to speak out of turn, Arden waited for Ganondorf to say more, which he finally did after gazing back out over the Hylian countryside.

"You were there ten years ago when I claimed the crown, and my first order of business was to find the chosen ones and have them brought here despite knowing they'll come to me regardless. Now that I've failed at that task, they'll simply arrive as my enemies instead of the fledglings I would have preferred."

"Sir, if I may, had you brought them here as fledglings, your kingdom wouldn't be as strong as it is now."

The comment genuinely surprised Ganondorf, his brow arching over a scrutinizing, yellow eye. "Explain that to me, Captain."

With effort, Arden masked his flinch at the King's clipped words and proceeded to articulate as carefully as possible, "With them out there, you've shown determination in your bid to find them and inspired us all. So failure doesn't matter when your soldiers have worked at it for so long. No man would just hand over ten years worth of hard labor without something to show for it, and they'll continue for as long as you deem necessary.”

Finally, the King showed more than just a questioning glance, a smile curving his lips. "I'd already considered that, and it's pleasing to hear that you have as well. I'm surprised, Arden. Perhaps I chose a suitable right hand after all.”

With that said, the King departed his balcony for the antechamber—and Arden released a silent sigh the moment he passed. Tip toeing through a discussion with Ganondorf over failure of all things was no simple matter. One false move would've resulted in Arden's head rolling across the floor, so saying it was nice to have earned a vote of confidence would've been understating it.

Yet their conversation wasn't over.

“So, since you know so much,” Ganondorf started from the center of the antechamber, “then it shouldn't surprise you that I've decided to change tactics."

Turning to face him, the captain asked, "You're calling off your search?"

"The search has already ended, Arden, long ago in fact. I've known for many years they would eventually come here regardless of the circumstances, and I have everything necessary to keep them controlled when they do. So our continued hunt was partly a ruse to … _stay informed_.”

He spoke the last in vague terms, but Arden knew his meaning. Ganondorf trusted no one, and had used their hunt in part as a means of weeding out those disloyal to his cause.

So he remained silent as the King continued, “Though, the more time that passes, the more restless I've grown. It's right there on the horizon, it has simply yet to dawn. So I've decided to change my tactics to defense. For now."

"Defense?"

"Yes, I want this palace fortified until Myriad awakens. That will be the sign that the Hero of Legend has arisen. That will be the dawn."

Arden nodded, familiar with the legendary tales his king referenced, though a question remained.

"My Liege, might I ask, how will you know when Myriad awakens?"

Ganondorf provided a simple response.

"The stones will return to life."

▲  
▲ △

"Link!"

Jerking awake, the seventeen year old sat forward at the sound of Nabooru calling his name on the cold desert morning. As a result, his blankets flew away with a sharply asked, “What!”

There wasn't an immediate answer, his groggy eyes scanning the dwelling to realize he was alone, and her voice had come from outside.

Proving it, the Gerudo soon called, “Open up!”

Grumbling at Nabooru's early morning energy, Link rubbed his eyes and stumbled to his feet, grabbing a wooden post on the way to his window. There, he pushed the flap open and propped it up, taking only enough time to see that the sun was just starting to peak over the distant desert dunes before setting chin to fist and closing his eyes.

Nabooru, climbing a ladder to his window from below, noticed his groggy face as he leaned against the window sill and chuckled.

“Not still tired, are you?”

“The sun's barely up, Nabooru. Even you don't usually get out of bed this early.”

Reaching the top, she climbed into the room of Link's adobe home—and didn't bother doing so gently. Instead, her shoulder knocked his elbow from the sill, causing Link's head to drop.

The sudden movement snapped him out of his groggy stupor, and he muttered under his breath, knowing it was useless to keep trying until Nabooru said whatever she needed to. She'd never give up otherwise, so he forced himself to pay attention.

Still, if he had to guess judging by her chipper demeanor, he'd say she'd just struck a trade deal—or stolen something valuable.

So he asked, “Things go well with your negotiations?”

Grinning, she turned to face him and planted a fist against her hip. “You could say that, but first, I brought you something.”

Lifting a bag in her free hand, she announced, “Sweet rolls!”

Without hesitation, Nabooru tossed the bag over, which Link caught in one hand, glad to know he wouldn't have to make breakfast after his early start. But first, he set the food aside and opened a dresser drawer to fetch his brush and a hair tie.

Sticking the tie between his teeth, Nabooru watched as he started work on taming his messy blond hair. The moment he began tying the medium length strands into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, she teased, "You know, it doesn't matter what you do, Masita will think you're handsome.”

Link cringed, turning a dejected look on his friend. The girl she'd mentioned was a Gerudo not much older than himself who wasn't precisely quiet about her interests. Yet he'd hoped no one would notice the way they'd spent some time together.

Still, it was unlikely Nabooru knew the full extent of their relationship—if one could call it that—and instead, just wanted to tease him like usual.

So instead of letting her goad him into saying something he'd regret, he played it off with a casual shrug and smirked.

"I know. She's not indirect about it."

"No, she's grown into a very forward woman," Nabooru chuckled out. “Lucky you.”

He nearly smiled and replied _if only you knew_ , but thankfully had the bag of sweet rolls to use as a cover. Grabbing it from the table, he stuffed one into his mouth and shrugged indifferently.

Sadly, it didn't wipe the grin from her face, making it doubtful his indifferent act was fooling her. Yet her smile soon faded and gaze narrowed as she walked over and leaned in to inspect his ear.

"Hold still a moment, let me look at this."

A few nights ago, Link had received a second piercing in his ear, which now looked a little red. So she nudged the silver hoop aside to see his reaction.

Cringing, the resulting pain was uncomfortable, but not enough to make him bat her hands away.

So Nabooru let go and asked, "Did you know about this?

"No, it wasn't like that last night. Do you think it's infected?"

"Only irritated, that's all. Some potion will clear it right up." With that said, her smile returned as she adjourned to a cabinet where Link kept his personal supplies—including medicine—and retrieved a vile of green liquid.

Returning with it, she motioned for him to sit on the bed and asked, "So, ready to hear my news?”

Nodding, he took a seat to allow her to tend his ear, then waved a hand for her to continue.

Taking a seat next to him, she started by asking, “Have you ever heard of a place called Kakariko?”

Link thought back, wondering if he'd actually heard the name before. It sounded familiar, but he merely shrugged. "It rings a bell, why?"

"Well," Nabooru replied, removing his earring while explaining, "It's a village near Death Mountain that's opened a new tavern, and I finally received a missive today from the man I've been negotiating with saying they're willing to pay us top rupee for Desert Wine! So we're delivering a few batches to them."

With the earring free of his ear, Link looked up to watch as she pulled the cork out of the potion and poured a small amount over the silver hoop, replying, "That's great, Nabooru. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Well, considering you haven't been there yet, I figured it might be another place to look."

Link would've looked at her, but she'd already began dabbing some of the potion against the hole in his ear to get rid of the redness. It was simply fortunate they'd found a trader who'd managed to secure a fair deal of healing potion from a reputable source. Otherwise his ear might've ruined his chances of going on this trip altogether.

Still, he had the feeling Nabooru wouldn't have been entirely disappointed.

Even though she was smiling over the suggestion of Kakariko being another place to look for clues regarding his past, there was something in her eyes he could only describe as unhappy—and not for the first time. He'd never broached the subject before, unwilling to sound as if he were blaming her after everything she'd done to help him.

Still, if there was a problem, if she feared losing him, wasn't it better to ask and put her mind at ease?

At the thought, he started, "You know, you never did seem too happy about trying to find out where I'm from even though you look eager whenever you mention it. Is it because you're afraid of letting me go?”

Having just reinserted the hoop into his ear, Nabooru sat back and, for the first time that he could recall, she seemed to be having trouble looking him in the eye. Instead, her gaze was centered on her lap, and the notion had Link canting his head in curiosity.

“Nabooru?” Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes,” she answered, her head still bowed. “I'm just thinking.”

“About what?”

Finally, her golden gaze lifted to regard the boy she'd grown so fond of over the years, her lips curved into a smile. “Just that you're right. I've tried my best to find your family, but no, I wouldn't have been happy if you ever left us. Well, I _would_ have, but after I found you all those years ago, all I could think of was the son I lost who would've been about your age.”

Link frowned, recalling how she'd mentioned a son after they first met, but never elaborated on what happened to him. It was a subject he'd only asked over a few times, and Nabooru always said the same thing. _I'll tell you later._ Such avoidance told him it was too painful for a casual conversation, and so he let it go, deciding she'd talk about it if she ever thought he needed to know.

Now, he listened as she went on, “I kept wondering what happened to him, wanted him back, and as terrible as it sounds, it almost felt as if the Goddesses sent you here to fill the hole in my heart.”

"It's not terrible to want your son back," Link countered, "and besides, you've been good to me. I don't know what my life was like before, but I'm glad I got to live here if I couldn't stay where I came from."

"So am I," Nabooru replied, her smile growing with relief that her confession hadn't offended him. But she'd never been one to dwell on emotional scenes, and grinned impishly with the words, "Not to mention it's amusing how popular I've become with the girls who've taken a liking to you.”

Link cleared his throat, lips pursing, and Nabooru snickered at his sour expression. "I'm just teasing, Link, although it _is_ true. After all, you _have_ grown into a very handsome young man."

Link groaned, though not out of embarrassment. Growing up with the Gerudo had taught him a great deal about women, and being the only young man around made him, well, _popular_. But discussing his personal life with Nabooru was like navigating a field of bomb flowers—if he didn't watch his step, he'd never live it down.

Sadly, she was good at sussing out details just by getting him to discuss his opinions. So he navigated the conversation away from the topic by mentioning, "It kind of makes me wonder if your son would've been just as popular. But wouldn't he have become your king?”

“Yes,” Nabooru confirmed. A male Gerudo was only born once every hundred years, and was destined to lead them, meaning her son would be their last chance at having a king for another ten decades.

Considering it, Link admitted, “That makes me even more curious to know what happened to him.”

Nabooru pursed her lips, realizing she'd never discussed the night her son disappeared with Link—and perhaps now was the time. He was old enough to hear it, and maybe then he'd better understand her reluctance to let him go.

So she finally told the story.

"It all started about eighteen years ago after I met a man at Hyrule Palace named Druno. Being a typical Gerudo, I wasn't very pleasant to him at first, but over time, he proved worthy of my attention, kind in a proprietary way, and very attractive I must say. I'd visit the court just to see him, though I pretended to only be interested in his magic potions.

“You see, he was a skilled wizard, and was even affiliated with the royal family. I found him intriguing, and believed I was falling in love, but we had precious little time as I was soon returning home. Still, he promised to come here for me, and I left with the hope of a quick reunion.”

Again, Nabooru stared down at her lap, and Link didn't think he'd ever seen her so deep in thought. Yet he didn't interrupt with questions, allowing her to continue at her own pace.

"Once I was home, I learned I was pregnant, and nearly six months passed before I saw Druno again. But he wasn't the same man I remembered. Fragments of his former persona remained, but he was so cold, and seemed strangely intrigued to learn I was carrying his child.

“He started asking about our sons, and I began to fear the reason for his interest in a boy was a secret desire to lay claim to the Gerudo. So we confronted him, and … he tried to abduct me for my child.”

Shocked anger split Link's lips as she further explained, “Thankfully, our warriors managed to drive him out before any damage could be done, and I had the baby a few weeks later. I named him Balson, and whatever heartbreak Druno caused was mended the moment I saw his tiny face.

"But when he was nearing five months of age, a terrible sand storm tore through the valley. We lost many homes that night, and a few of our people died. I'd bunkered down in my home with Balson, and fell asleep with him on my chest. But sometime during the middle of the night, I heard laughter, loud and twisted, and woke to find my son was gone. Later, the others said they'd heard the same kind of laughter, but no one spied any intruders that evening."

A tear dropped down to the back of Nabooru's hand, and she quickly swiped it away before dabbing her eyes in the hopes of hiding her distress from Link. Yet he didn't say a word, and when she looked up, he was offering a handkerchief.

"Your makeup's smudged," he remarked as if she wasn't crying at all.

Finally, she smiled in appreciation. He was thoughtful to help keep her pride intact, and she accepted the handkerchief with the words, "Thank you, Link, and well, as you can imagine, we had no idea how any adult could've survived being out in that storm, much less a five month old baby, but … ," she sighed, glancing through the window in concluding, "I like to think he's still alive, somewhere … ."

Link pursed his lips in thought over the story. It was more tragic than expected, and he could only imagine the heartache Nabooru must've felt. Yet it explained a great deal about the reason she always seemed so sad whenever they talked about finding his family.

It was a point she made by stating, "I just hope that wherever he is, he yearns to know me the way you yearn to know your own past. So I truly want you to find your family, Link, because I know their pain, and if I've ever acted as if I didn't, it's just because I remember my own son.”

She truly didn't need to explain—he understood completely now, and after all she'd done for him, it was his turn to provide a little reassurance.

Taking both of her hands into his, he locked gazes with her and said, "I'm old enough to care for myself now, Nabooru, and I have been for a while, but I never went out to search for my true family because I'd already found one here. Still, I'd like to find them soon if I can, so after we deliver the wine to Kakariko, I think I should get started with the search. But that doesn't mean you've lost me. I'll always come back here, as often as I can. I promise."

A smile crept across Nabooru's face, unable to deny that it would be easier for him to find answers if he traveled out alone. They'd miss him as well, but if Link was successful, it would be worth it.

And she'd be eagerly awaiting his return.

Nabooru leaned in to hug him at the thought, relating, "You're not as old as you think, Link, but you've got a good head on your shoulders that makes up for your lack of years."

He snorted. “Is that your way of wishing me luck?”

“More like my way of saying I hope you come back soon,” she countered, sitting back once again to regard him fondly. “And now I'm reluctant to get started packing.”

“Just think of the rupees you'll earn,” he suggested with a warm smile.

Standing to get their trip started, Nabooru returned, “I'll deny saying this later, but you're more important than rupees, kid … .”

A short while later, a caravan loaded with wine casks and other goods traveled from the Gerudo Valley in the direction of Death Mountain to be delivered to Kakariko. Driving the first cart in the line, Link considered what secrets might await him there, though it seemed unlikely he'd find anything substantial. No other place had provided any answers, so why should this one be any different?

Still, who was to say? Maybe Kakariko was the one place he needed to go to get started.


	8. Delivery

Shamrock was in quite the mood that day, whistling a happy tune as he cleaned his bar counter.

"What's got _him_ so cheerful?"

Mira could only shrug in response to Nissa's question, the fairy hovering overhead as they entered Shamrock's new tavern with a batch of goods for delivery. The owner's jovial tune hit their ears immediately, and as Mira carried her crate of goods inside, she called, "Good afternoon, Shamrock. You seem to be in a good mood.”

Instantly, the older, bearded man stood straight and gave the seventeen year old a smile as bright as the sun.

"Good afternoon, pretty lady! I am indeed in a good mood! It's a beautiful day, the sky's clear and the birds are singing!”

"I see," Mira drew out, finding his jovial mood infectious with a smile curling her lips as she settled her crate down on the counter.

Shamrock's Tavern had only opened a few months ago, but was already drawing favorable attention from locals and travelers alike. Constructed by the best carpenters available in their end of Hyrule, the atmosphere was always warm and friendly. Still, Mira knew its growing popularity had less to do with the routine minstrel shows, and more with its brewery—ten taps of ale ensured no one's mug ever ran dry.

As part of her work, Mira delivered goods to places about Kakariko twice a week, and Shamrock's Tavern was always last on her list. So she was usually content to linger and speak with the older man everyone regarded as the village's jovial grandfather, and now was no different.

"Is that so?" she asked knowingly. "Because rumor has it the true reason for your glee is that you've a top secret shipment incoming."

Shamrock chuckled, storing the eggs she'd delivered into one of his cabinets as he remarked, "The wise, all knowing Mira has spoken. So, did you hear what that shipment happens to be?"

"No actually,” Mira answered, settling on a stool and tugging a red rupee from her pouch to place on the counter. "But since I'm here now, I'll listen to everything over a cup of honey tea if you don't mind."

Shamrock grinned, taking a kettle of the brew he already had going and poured some into a cup while sliding her rupee back over with the words, "On the house, like always. And sorry, that's a surprise."

Nissa, who'd plunked down onto Mira's shoulder, pried by saying, "Awww, come on, Shamrock. The best part of a surprise is spoiling it! We're not gonna tell anyone!"

Chuckling, the old man set out a dish of sugar cubes before them, then leaned on the bar counter as Mira took one to dissolve in her drink.

"I can't do that, I don't trust you," he teased. "But I'll give you a hint since you're so curious.”

“What hint?” Nissa inquired eagerly, drifting the to dish for a sugar cube of her own.

“It comes from a dry place."

Mira canted her head in thought, admitting, "I do like puzzles better than being spoiled. When is the shipment coming in?"

"Should be here in a few hours," Shamrock informed her, "so you've got until then to figure it out."

"Well, I need a little more to go on. Is it a drink or food?"

"It's a drink," Shamrock confirmed. "I'll give you that much."

"Hmm, a drink from a dry place," Mira replied, considering it while sipping her tea.

"Is it rare?" Nissa asked.

"Very, but no more questions,” Shamrock remarked. “You'll both find out with everyone else."

"Alright," Mira agreed, smiling. "Perhaps I'll figure it out on the way back this evening.”

Grinning, Shamrock replied, “Could be, and I tell you what, if you guess correctly, I'll give you a free slice of chocolate pie, and Nissa can have some raspberries."

"Oh! Raspberries, my favorite!" the fairy chimed in, wings tinkling with sound. "And you love Shamrock's chocolate, so we better figure this one out, Mira!"

Grinning over Nissa's enthusiasm, Mira sipped more of her drink before responding, "Sounds like fun."

"Well, this is Shamrock's," the old man announced, taking a seat behind his bar to shuffle through the deck of playing cards he always kept in his apron.

"So," he started in a leisurely change of subject, "do you know what I heard?"

"What's that?" Mira asked.

"There's talk that the King is raising taxes on common items like sugar and milk _three_ fold, and that's after raising everything else twice already.”

Mira nearly choked on her drink, giving Shamrock an incredulous look. "Whatever for? Hyrule isn't in financial turmoil."

"I know, but they're planning some kind of construction project for the palace that needs funding. Still, there are other ways to get it without bleeding the people dry,” he remarked with a sigh. “Hate to say it, but seems like the older that new King of ours gets, the worse he becomes at ruling us.”

Hiding her frown, Mira gazed down to her cup, spying her wavering reflection in the liquid, and exhaled low. "I have to agree. Any time I hear news from the palace, it's always gloomy and rarely ever suits the needs of the people. Instead, it makes them bend even further to suit the desires of the crown, and I have to wonder how far the people _can_ bend before they break.”

"You're right,” Shamrock concurred, “and just between us _lowly peasants_ , I get the feeling that anything King Ganondorf does is just to suit _his_ whims.”

Pushing some of her blonde hair behind a pointed ear, Mira admitted, "I'd like to have more faith in my kingdom than that, but I can't ignore a nagging feeling that you're right, and if things continue this way, what will be left?"

"Not much,” Shamrock muttered. "Still, I thought to warn you since you produce so many of the common goods people use around here.”

That was true. Mira provided Kakariko with at least half of the common goods it used, from eggs to spices and a few vegetables—and she hated the thought of raising prices just to cover the cost of taxes.

Yet she refrained from making any comments, and gave Shamrock a grateful smile.

"Thank you. We'll all just have to keep looking out for one another.” With that said, she finished her drink and set the empty cup down, then looked at Nissa, asking, "What about you? Finished with your high priced sugar cube yet?"

Nissa snickered, retorting, "It tasted like a regular sugar cube to me, why's it so pricey!"

Shamrock chuckled as Mira rose from her stool and pushed it beneath the bar. Bidding one another farewell, she then grabbed her empty crate and started for the door with Nissa following behind.

Moments later, the two were traveling down the roadside leading home, though Mira soon decided on a detour through the woods just because of the time of year. The leaves had turned a golden shade of yellow, giving the forest a vibrant glow that seemed warm despite the cool autumn breeze.

Still, the pleasant scenery didn't stop her from thinking about what they'd heard at Shamrock's, and Nissa was just as preoccupied with the worrisome news.

"Impa was right, you know," she pointed out. "She said things would steadily decline under King Ganondorf unless something was done to stop him.”

Mira nodded, remembering the secrets Impa told her of the King all too well in responding, "If what she said of Ganondorf was true, then it's not hard to see why."

"Which part?"

Stopping in her trek, Mira sat on the gnarled stump of a tree not far from the fishing pond where she and Nissa first met ten years ago. There, she placed her empty crate on the ground, wanting to relax for a few minutes before going home. Besides, if they started discussing the secrets Impa had entrusted them with, it was better to be alone than risk anyone overhearing.

So her answer came cautiously. "To start, that he's not the true child of the King and Queen, and was switched out with their daughter after they were brainwashed by a wizard to believe he was their son."

"Oh yeah, that part,” Nissa groused. "But do you _really_ think a parent could be fooled about the identity of their child?"

Sagely, Mira returned, “We both know there's powerful magic out there, Nissa. In the wrong hands, it could be used for terrible purposes."

"I know,” Nissa grumbled, settling herself on Mira's lap in thought.

Things grew quiet after that, and when the fairy realized her friend hadn't made much sound, she glanced up to see a distant, forlorn look in Mira's violet blue eyes.

“Hey,” she called. "Are you okay?"

Snapped out of her stupor, Mira blinked and looked down at the fairy in her lap. Realizing she'd been daydreaming, she apologized. "Yes, I'm sorry, Nissa. I'm only thinking."

"But you look so dejected."

"I know, I was just thinking too hard.” She offered a warm smile. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Lifting into the air, Nissa drifted to Mira's cheek to give her a tiny kiss. "It's okay, Mira, I know you didn't. But you've been this way for weeks now. Sometimes you just get real quiet, and you look so sad.”

Looking down, Mira replied vaguely, "Well, I've been dreaming a lot lately … ."

"What about?"

Parting her lips to respond, she stopped when the sound of horse hooves trotting along the road beyond the nearby trees hit her pointed ears. Glancing in that direction, a trade caravan consisting of several wagons emerged into view, traveling toward Kakariko.

The sight distracted Mira from their talk of her dreams, and Nissa was too curious not to ask, "Who's that?"

"I don't know, it's … oh," she drew out, suggesting, “maybe it's the shipment Shamrock's getting?"

Flying higher into the air, Nissa's wings flickered excitedly. "Ohhh! But, if we can't figure out Shamrock's puzzle before they arrive, we won't win his guessing game!"

Smiling, Mira grabbed her crate from the ground and reminded, "Shamrock will give you raspberries anyway, Nissa. He always does.”

“That's true,” the fairy conceded. "So! Should we greet them and find out what he's getting?”

At her question, Mira watched the caravan passing beyond the trees. Closer now, she could make out a number of women riding horses alongside the procession of wagons, most armed with weapons to protect their goods, and no men in sight. Yet that wasn't the most curious aspect of the traveling caravan now rounding the corner.

It was the potent sense of foreboding overwhelming Mira as she gazed upon them.

The strange sensation hit so suddenly it left her reeling, unable to understand the barrage of feelings that ensued, or what they meant. It was the same type of gut feeling she experienced as a child that told her something was off—but it was much stronger.

Whatever the reason for it, she only knew that if this was truly the caravan bearing Shamrock's delivery, it was bringing more to Kakariko than simple goods.

“Mira?” Nissa asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

Drawn from her anxious thoughts, Mira took a deep breath to quell her intuition and replied as plainly as possible, “You go ahead, Nissa. I'd still like to figure out Shamrock's mystery for myself. So I'll just take this crate home.”

“Okay, have it your way! I'll see you there!”

Leaving Mira to make her way home, Nissa eagerly zipped up to the canopy of branches above, taking a path to the caravan that brought her overhead from the back of the wagons. That way, the contents stored in each would be visible—and she was surprised.

“Desert Wine!”

So _that's_ what Shamrock meant by a drink from a dry place! Desert Wine was made by the Gerudo and considered a rare and enjoyable treat. So this delivery was sure to please his patrons—and there was enough to last for several months!

Nissa fluttered by excitedly at the thought, making her way to the front of the caravan with the intentions of greeting their driver. In the process, some of the Gerudo took notice of her presence.

“I've never seen a fairy before,” one remarked.

“A fairy? Where?” asked another.

Ignoring the comments, she finally arrived at the first cart in the caravan to find it being driven by a young man who glanced at her in mild surprise. But though she hadn't expected to find a man driving a Gerudo caravan, the truly strange part was how familiar he seemed.

Still, she provided an introduction. "Hi! I'm Nissa. Welcome to Kakariko!”

As if distracted, the young man cast his sapphire gaze around at the passing trees and replied with a courteous but vacant, “Hello, and thanks.”

Giggling, Nissa moved in closer and asked, “What's your name? Because you seem familiar. Have we met before?”

If her question seemed strange, he didn't comment on it, nor did he tell her his name. But Link was too preoccupied to pay her much mind, no matter how surprised he was to find a fairy of all beings offering such a warm welcome.

Instead, his thoughts were focused on their surroundings. Ever since they'd arrived on this road, something had seemed eerily familiar to him, and the closer to Kakariko they got, the more anxious and out of place he felt.

At first, it seemed like nothing more than a random occurrence, and he told himself the feelings would pass. But after the fairy arrived, and the buildings became visible in the distance, his discomfort increased tenfold.

No longer able to ignore the strange sensations, Link tugged on the reins, drawing the horses pulling their wagons to a stop with a single conclusion in mind.

He'd been here before, he just couldn't remember it.

Noticing the halt to their caravan, the rest of the Gerudo stopped as well, all save for Nabooru, who rode toward the front, calling, "Link? Why did you stop?”

"Sorry, Nabooru," he replied, climbing down from his seat. "I need to take a short break."

Landing on the soft earth near her horse, he turned and looked up as she asked, "Oh? Are you alright? Eaten properly before we left?"

"Yeah, I did," he returned, and offered the first excuse that came to mind. "I just need to take care of some business."

"Oh … I get it.” Smirking, she directed, “Go on, we'll wait for you."

"Thanks, Nabooru," he returned, and wasted no time moving toward the woods.

On the way, he was only vaguely aware of the fairy now following at a distance, and didn't care. He just needed time alone to cope with the discovery that this place was so familiar—but it wasn't helping. Even the woods were eliciting a sense of awareness, as if awakening from a ten year long dream, and every step saw his confusion growing stronger.

Sweat beaded his brow as he came to a stop by a tree and leaned against the trunk with heavy breaths. In the near distance was a fishing pond nestled in a small grove, the pristine waters glistening in the afternoon light. He hadn't seen it when they passed by earlier, and could barely register its beauty now.

Instead, the sight of it brought to mind the image of the little girl, her elusive face always hovering beyond the edge of his thoughts. But this time, he could hear her laughter, could hear himself boasting to her about … outrunning guards?

The thought gave way to even more images, those of a chaotic night, of fire and screams as men were mercilessly cut down. Of an outstretched hand and a girl crying his name only moments before searing pain shot through his arm, his head, blotting everything else out as his helpless body toppled ever downward across an unforgiving slope.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the distressing memories, Link grit his teeth in a bid to focus on the little girl instead. Her half formed image had always seemed soothing, calming, and during his efforts to contain his mixed emotions, he only barely heard the fairy who'd greeted him before asking, "Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to barge in, but are you okay?”

Sucking in a breath, he heard himself reply, "This is where I'm from."

The sound of her wings chiming hit his ears as she fluttered closer. “What do you mean? You're from Kakariko?”

She sounded highly surprised, and he finally opened his eyes again, unsure what to say. Yet the fairy didn't give him a chance to figure it out as she started zipping from side to side only a few feet from his face.

“Wait a second … your hair and ears. You look like—oh! Farore's blessing!”

Her wings chimed so loudly with the exclamation Link thought she was about to fall out of the air. Yet she darted to the tip of his nose with the words, “It's you! But … how can that be?”

Almost going cross-eyed, he stared at the fairy uncertainly. “You … know me?”

“Yes! You're Link! A lot of people here know you!”

“They do?” he asked, eyes wide and heart drumming a heavy beat. How anyone here knew his name, he had no idea, but the questions her comment elicited seemed endless. Still, it wasn't easy to pick a starting place with the emotions already battering his senses—and it looked as if Nissa had questions as well.

Yet neither spoke before another voice called softly, "Nissa, give him some space.”

The words drew Link's immediate attention, his eyes following the fairy as she lifted again and flew off in the direction of a young lady standing nearby. About his age, she wore a dark blue dress and possessed bronzed blonde hair rolling down her back and over her shoulders in waves.

Yet her most notable feature were her violet blue eyes.

Absently stepping away from the tree, he stared into their calming depths, feeling as if a weight he didn't understand and hadn't even known was there had lifted. She even seemed to realize he'd been struggling with his memory because she told Nissa, "I think he lost his memories of this place after his fall, and of us.”

Her mention of a fall proved the fairy was right. The people here actually did know him, and memories were resurfacing all the time, their impact undeniable—the night on Death Mountain, Casimir, Alma, the soldiers and wagons.

And her.

“Mira.”

Link breathed her name, feeling unable to move, though his legs carried him toward her anyway. Of course, getting closer wasn't necessary to see that she looked very different from the little girl he remembered. Yet the fact that he'd finally remembered was the important thing, dazing him to the point of lifting a hand to brush her cheek the moment he was within reach.

But what if this _wasn't_ her? Blinking as the thought surfaced, he stopped himself just before his fingers could make contact and cleared his throat.

"Is it—,” he started, voice cracking with emotion. "It's really you, right?"

Her own voice was strained when she replied, "Yes." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, it's me, Link."

Once Mira realized who Nissa had followed into the woods, it was nearly impossible to stay in one place. It hadn't even been possible to ignore the situation and return home. After the fairy departed to greet the Gerudo, Mira tried, but quickly dropped her crate and turned around, her intuition too strong to ignore.

Something deep down was urging her to go back—and now she was staring up into the sapphire blue eyes of her cherished childhood friend.

At the thought, more tears joined the first, his name escaping her lips on a raspy breath. Somehow, after ten years worth of grief, heartache, and uncertainty, he was here. They were together again, and no matter how he'd survived or what trials they'd faced, she couldn't get past that single, joyous fact.

As if they were considering the same thing, the two moved simultaneously, arms winding around each other in a tight embrace. Each buried their face in the crook of the others neck, and Mira's tears spilled forth along with laughter as Link lifted her from the ground, unable to help himself.

“I can't believe I forgot you, Mira!” Holding her aloft for several moments before setting her on the ground again, he then added, “But I couldn't even remember my own name at first, and this place is … it's bringing things back.”

Finding comfort in the way he squeezed her, she tightened her own grip with the words, "I'm glad, and I missed you so much! We thought you died in the fall that night, but no one could be sure because they never recovered a body.”

Link inhaled a deep breath against her neck, finding even her scent was familiar. But how did he respond? Returning her sentiment wouldn't have been accurate—he had only the vague image of a child haunting his thoughts for the past decade, not an actual person.

Still, he'd longed to know who that child was, making it feel as if he'd missed her in a different way, especially now that he could recall their past together.

But he didn't get the chance to tell her so. Instead, they were too busy with their hug to notice a woman walking toward them until she stated, "Here I thought you needed a break to find the privy, but lo and behold you're just wooing the locals."

Nabooru's joke had Mira gasping and turning around just as Link lifted one of his hands to scratch his ear, an impish look on his face.

"I _did_ need a break, but it was because … ,” trailing, he glanced between Mira and the Gerudo, then approached her, saying, “This is where I'm from, Nabooru. I stopped the caravan because I was overwhelmed with new memories as we traveled, but this is definitely it!”

Nabooru's golden eyes widened in surprise. "Really?” Motioning at Mira, she added, “Then is this someone you knew?”

"Yes, this is actually my … ," he trailed, trying to think of the right word since so many applied, and finally settled on, "childhood friend, Mira. We were adopted by a couple living in this Village when we were babies and raised as siblings, but we're not actually related. Still, she's the only family I've ever had.”

Grinning, Nabooru patted his arm and related, “I'm happy for you, Link!” To Mira, she added, "And it's good to meet someone from Link's past. I'm Nabooru, by the way.”

“She's the one who found me and took me in,” Link qualified.

Feeling a swell of gratitude, Mira immediately bowed in respect to the Gerudo, relating, “Then I'm indebted to you for helping him, and several others here will feel the same.”

"They really will," Nissa concurred. “Everyone in the village who remembers Link has spoken of him fondly!”

Grinning, Nabooru looked at Link and replied, “We've all grown fond of the kid, too, though I think Masita's a little more taken than most.”

When she winked at Link teasingly, Mira spied the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks as he muttered, "Knock it off.”

Chuckling, Nabooru conceded. "Fine, but only because we have a schedule to keep. So why don't you stay here with Mira and catch up while we deliver the wine."

Link liked the sound of that more than he could say, and yet, the thought of shirking his duties was distasteful. He'd promised to help, and besides, it wouldn't take long to finish their work.

So he denied her suggestion. “It's okay, Nabooru. We can finish this and—”

“Link,” Nabooru interrupted, smirking with the knowledge of how seriously he took his duties—despite the fact that he slept in so often—and explained, "it's better if you sit this one out because everyone will ask a lot of questions once you show up again so randomly. So let us conclude things in peace, and I'll come back to get you after I tell everyone you're here."

Link considered it, and couldn't say she wasn't right. If the villagers remembered him, all the attention would make it unnecessarily difficult to complete their task, and he really didn't _need_ to help—he'd just wanted to fulfill his promise.

So he looked at Mira and asked, "Are you busy right now or–"

"Don't be silly, Link, of course I'm not too busy to talk to you! Besides, she's right,” Mira started, explaining, “it could get a little hectic, and anyway, once Shamrock knows, everyone will know.”

"It's settled then,” Nabooru announced, grinning. “You go catch up with the lady and I'll let everyone know a special kid's coming back they thought they'd lost long ago."

Realizing it was out of his hands, Link shrugged. "Alright, and thanks, Nabooru. We'll see you later.”

The Gerudo walked away with a wave of her hand and a big, warm smile, leaving Link with Mira once more, who was now waving with a smile of her own.

"She seems nice,” his friend remarked, adding curiously, “and playful."

"She can be," Link confirmed, ready to warn Mira not to listen to any of Nabooru's gossip or teasing because she tended to get carried away.

Yet Mira took his hand, catching his full attention. Glancing down at their joined palms, a sense of contentment overwhelmed him. The movement seemed completely natural, and yet, after their long separation, it was almost odd feeling so comfortable with someone who was a proverbial stranger in many ways.

But he had no protests to offer, and found himself eagerly agreeing when she suggested, “Let's go sit at the fishing pond and talk like we did as children—I mean … ,” she quickly amended, “unless you'd feel uncomfortable there after everything that's happened.”

Uncomfortable? Holding her gaze, he could only imagine any impending discomfort would be chased away by the warmth in her violet blue eyes, and shook his head.

“I won't lie and say this isn't all a little … strange, but it doesn't matter. I wouldn't pass up the chance for the world.”


	9. Reminiscence

"You still have it!"

No matter how much time had passed, Mira would never forget the amulet she'd given Link so long ago. As the only connection she possessed to her true parents, she smiled when Link held up the pretty blue gem to dangle from the silver chain it was attached to.

Lifting her fingers, she touched the gem now sparkling in the light reflected by the fishing pond. It was just as beautiful as she recalled, but even though her memory of it remained in tact, time had certainly weathered her perception of the bauble.

She now recognized the symbol on the back of the disc as that of the royal family of Hyrule, and its implication bore a bittersweet meaning.

Impa's story of the Princess of Hyrule rang out in her mind.

Her smile faded at the thought, and Link gave a look of confused worry as she removed her fingertips from the amulet entirely.

“Are you okay?”

"Yes,” she started, mustering a quaint smile with the excuse, “I was just considering all of the time we've lost.”

With that said, Mira stepped back without taking the necklace from his grasp, leaving Link even more confused than before.

"Don't you … want it back?"

"No, no," she returned, placing a hand on his to gently urge it in his direction. "Really, I gave it to you as a gift to prove our friendship, and you've had it all these years. So please, keep it.”

Pursing his lips in consideration, he finally obliged her by donning the amulet once more. Yet he didn't hesitate to point out, "Knowing what it is now, I just don't feel right keeping it. I mean, it's all you have of your parents, so what if you need it someday?”

With a little effort, Mira managed to hide her frown, which wasn't difficult when she considered her answer.

"Then you'll just have to stay close so that if I need it, it's there."

The smile that curved his lips in response warmed her heart, as did his reply. "Well, it's not like I plan on leaving again anyway. Now that I remember more, I'd like to stick around for a while. Before we left the Gerudo Valley to deliver the wine, I'd told Nabooru I wanted to start searching for clues about my past, anyway.”

The comment made Mira genuinely happy, and she looked out over the pond with a smile while taking a seat in the grass, relating, "Then I think we should start catching up, don't you?"

Smiling, Link nodded and joined her, sitting to her right with his back against a small rock jutting up from the ground.

"Where should we start?" he asked, idly snatching a pebble from the dirt nearby to toss up and down.

"Well," Mira drew out, mildly distracted by the motions—or maybe it was the young man performing them.

Though traces of the boy she once knew were still visible in his face, there were notable differences as well, starting with his height. As children, they were at eye level, but the past decade had made Link a good head taller than herself. His frame was broader now as well, possessing the lithely masculine curvature of a young adult.

Another difference was his hair, being slightly longer than he'd kept it as a child. The back was currently tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, giving him an almost roguish look that fit the mischievous streak of the boy she once knew.

Yet Link wasn't a boy any longer, and the fact stole more of her concentration than she would've liked. So Mira forced herself to focus and said, "Start with the Gerudo. What are they like?"

Smiling, Link drew up a knee to drape his free arm across, still tossing the pebble up and down while relating, "Strong, capable, and they care about each other. Still, it took them a while to really accept me because they distrust men. But Nabooru lost a son, so I guess they saw me as something like a replacement at first, and then I grew on them.”

"I see. So Nabooru is like your mother then?"

"Not really," he answered, explaining, "she's more like my captain. Everyone looks up to her because she's resourceful and a skilled warrior. She also trains a lot of the Gerudo to fight.”

As he spoke the last words, Link turned his wrist and flicked it, propelling the pebble toward the pond. Watching it fly, Mira's brows raised when the stone didn't simply sink, but skipped across the water's surface three times.

Lips curling in a smile at the show of skill, she asked, “Did Nabooru teach you to fight, too?”

He nodded, though she really hadn't needed to ask. A pair of fingerless archer's gloves graced his hands, leather bracers encompassed his wrists, and he wore a leather strap across the tan tunic covering his chest with a harness on the back suitable for carrying weapons. Additionally, a sheathed dagger was stored in his belt, all of it pointing to the fact that he'd taken lessons.

Still, Link qualified, "I've learned a lot from the Gerudo, mostly because I wasn't sure if I'd ever leave, so I wanted to help them protect the Valley from intruders if I could." With that explained, he waved a hand in her direction and asked, "But what about you? What's happened here since I've been away?”

There was evidently so much to tell that Mira took a moment to sit back and stare over the water in thought. Link smirked, knowing the feeling—it hadn't been easy to summarize the Gerudo, and he wouldn't rush her for an answer now.

Besides, waiting provided another opportunity to look her over again and try to adjust to the changes, not that he fully trusted his returning memory. Still, he _did_ recall her preference for wearing her hair a bit shorter, and now? His eyes followed the long blonde locks to their end at the curves of her waist where his gaze lingered for a moment before trailing across the rest of her figure.

Memory wasn't necessary to point out other parts of her anatomy that were different now, and his childhood friend hadn't only grown up, she'd grown  _out_ .

Link just checked a groan at the thought. Admiring Mira's feminine assets wasn't his intention, and yet he couldn't stop himself from considering what a beautiful woman she'd become. Of course, he'd always believed she was pretty—he just hadn't been prepared for the extent of her beauty as an adult.

" … and we finished rebuilding about three years ago.”

Blinking, Link realized he'd been so distracted staring at Mira he hadn't noticed when she'd started answering his question. Thankfully, it wasn't difficult to figure out what she was telling him—about the soldier's attack on Kakariko the night he fell—and for all his relief to have finally discovered something of his past, her next remark wasn't so kind.

“But Alma was taken with the soldiers that night and we never heard from her again.”

Mira stared down at her lap, and resisting the urge to grab her for another hug wasn't easy. Alma was a good person who didn't deserve her fate, and the more he considered it, the more devastating it seemed.

How had Mira coped after losing the two people she was closest to in all the world?

Whatever the answer, she didn't dwell on the matter, relating, “Still, everything's going well now. Shamrock escaped imprisonment by feigning his death until the guards departed, and I went with him and a few others to live in Roshala for a while. Nissa came to stay with me, too. You remember her don't you?"

Narrowing his brows, Link asked uncertainly, "Should I? I mean, I remember her coming to help us that night."

"Well, we'd caught her before that, in your hat. Remember?”

Link's gaze widened before it snapped to the fairy floating nearby. "That was you?"

"Yep!" Nissa giggled out. "I stayed with Mira because she was very depressed once you were gone, and I felt like I'd failed her in helping you both. So I wanted to keep helping and stick with her until she was better."

Hearing this, Link's gaze sank as swiftly as his heart. But before he could start blaming himself for her pain, Mira's right hand came into view, settling over his left as her small fingers clutched his larger hand.

"Don't feel bad, Link, it wasn't your fault. I'm just so happy to see you again, to know you're actually okay."

Tearing his gaze from their hands, he locked it on her worried face and replied, "But you suffered a lot more than I did because you could remember everything, and all I had were shadows of a memory.”

"No, we both suffered, and neither loss is greater or less,” she countered. “We both experienced the pain of not knowing the fate of our loved ones."

"I suppose so," Link conceded, "but I can't help wishing … .”

Trailing off, he decided not to finish the sentence. No amount of wishing would change what happened, and their only option was to move forward and be grateful the Goddesses saw fit to reunite them at all.

So he patted her hand reassuringly and said, "Tell me about everything else. You said you lived with Shamrock in Roshala?"

"Well, not precisely,” she returned. “I stayed there for a while, but then moved in with a woman named Impa who lived in a cabin on a secluded road leading away from Roshala. She was kind and wise and … I suppose a bit like Nabooru was to you. She wasn't a mother figure, but a mentor, and with her help, I eventually saved enough rupees to move back here. I even had my own house built to stay in."

“I'd like to see it,” he spoke in earnest, “especially if you built it for yourself."

His interest seemed to please her because she smiled brightly, then qualified as if she'd forgotten, “Oh, and I have a spare room that Impa sometimes uses, but you can stay there for now if you'd like. I also have a garden and … well … .”

“What?”

With a puckish grin, she answered, “A cucco coop.”

Link cringed, and Mira immediately laughed.

"You _still_ don't like them!"

"Only as a meal," he returned with a grin just as their eyes met—and his thoughts came to an abrupt halt.

Seeing her smiling so happily was like a balm on his soul.

Maybe what happened ten years ago really wasn't important after all. He'd always wish for the chance to have stayed with her instead of being torn apart, but if he could stay here now and find a way to keep her smiling, that was all he really needed.

Yet, after holding her gaze for several moments with the thoughts in mind, he soon realized there was a problem—her beauty. Looking away from the soft curves of her face was a challenge, not that Mira seemed to notice his stare.

Instead, something caught her attention, and she suddenly brushed his hair away from his ear with an observation.

“You have hoops in your ear now.”

"Oh yeah. I got the first when I turned fifteen, and the other a few days ago. Oh, do you see any redness?”

Leaning in a little closer to inspect them, she answered, "No, it looks fine, why? Was it irritated?"

"Yeah, Nabooru put some potion on it though. Guess it did the trick."

Nodding, she sat back again and regarded him with a little smile he found curious.

“What?”

"I just can't get over how grown up you are, though I know I've done the same.”

Understanding the path her thoughts had taken, he admitted, "I was actually thinking about that a few moments ago, and you're right, you've changed a lot too, but you're still you. It's strange. I always thought you were pretty, but you got prettier than I'd figured."

The words slipped out without thought—a testament to how at ease he felt around her. Still, it wasn't surprising considering their closeness as children, though he couldn't recall a time when he might've commented on her looks, and Mira's reaction was amusing, if not endearing.

Blushing, she sat back and wrung the folds of her blue skirt in her hands, whispering properly, "Thank you. Everyone says that, and it's a little embarrassing. I mean, there's a man in the village named Hayden who actually proposed to me.”

The news had Link staring in surprise and uncertain how to respond. "You mean like … as in … marriage?"

Mira nodded, and the simple motion was like taking a battering ram to the gut. Why, he wasn't sure, but a possessive wave rolled through him. He simply didn't like the notion, especially after they'd only just found each other again—and the decade that had passed didn't change a thing.

She was still his closest friend, and on that score, it didn't seem as if a single day had gone by.

Still, something aside from friendly interest was playing into his feelings as well, like a strange sense of disappointment. Link couldn't quite describe it any better, and it flared when he asked, “Did you accept?”

The immense relief provided by her denial was yet another unexpected sensation.

“Hayden's very nice, and works hard in the mining caves north of here towards Death Mountain. But I don't like him in the sense that I would want to marry him, not now anyway. Perhaps I'll marry someday, but I'm still young enough to wait.”

"I agree," Link responded, sitting up from his place against the boulder to face her in adding, "and besides, I'm back and marriage would just take you away from me again."

Mira grinned, shrugging with the words, "We have plenty of time now, and I don't plan on abandoning you even when I do get married.” She patted his hand. "So don't worry. I won't be accepting any proposals anytime soon."

“Good,” Link returned, and they shared a smile just as shuffling sounded in the bushes nearby.

Looking back, they saw Nabooru emerging with a greeting.

"Hi, guys. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all,” Mira answered. “Did you conclude your business in town?”

“We did, and I told Shamrock about you, kid,” she informed Link, adding, “and he said you need to come by the tavern when you and Mira are done chatting for drinks on the house. He also doubled our payment for the wine.”

"He what?" Link and Mira asked at the same time, then shared a surprised look.

"Desert Wine isn't cheap,” Mira pointed out. “Did he _really_ double it?"

"Well, he tried,” Nabooru started, “but I only took payment and a half when he insisted on doing _something_ special for us. I think your good nature has worn off on me, kid.”

Mira smiled, informing Link, "Well, don't be surprised if there's a large gathering at Shamrock's when we stop by. With the way he talks, I'm confident all of Kakariko knows you're here, if not all of Hyrule."

Her comment drew several snickers from Nissa as they finally stood to depart the pond and return to the village.

That's when Nabooru took the chance to inquire, "So, have you remembered anything else, kid?”

Walking away from the pond, Link provided an answer, but Mira was too distracted to pay attention to it. Instead, during Nabooru's question, she'd been dusting the grass from her skirt when the back of her left hand snagged her gaze.

On it was a golden symbol of three triangles arranged so the tips touched to form an inverted triangle at the center. Of the three, the bottom left was the most visible, almost seeming to glow.

The mere sight of it drowned out her companions' talk entirely, the forest growing still as if time itself was coming to a full stop. It was the first time she'd ever spied the mark, the implications of possessing it astounding.

And devastating.

In a stupor, Mira glanced from the symbol and over at Link's smiling face as he talked with Nabooru. Regarding the happy expression for only a moment, her vision then traveled down to his left hand. Sadly, his gloves hid from view that which her gaze sought—a matching symbol to her own.

Yet something deep down, something related to those golden triangles, told her she didn't truly need to see it to know.

He was the one, meaning she was also destined for … .

Exhaling a silent breath, she finally regained enough of her senses to open the pouch on her belt and retrieve a pair of dark brown gloves, slipping them on before anyone could notice.

Anyone, that was, except Nissa.

Now sitting on Mira's shoulder, the fairy whispered, "Isn't that … the Triforce symbol?"

Just as quietly, she returned, "Yes, but don't tell anyone yet. It needs to be kept secret for now."

"Okay," Nissa agreed.

Having heard their whispers, Nabooru glanced over and asked, "Is everything alright, Mira?"

"Yes," she returned, "I was just cold and asking Nissa if I'd left my gloves home, but they're in my pouch.”

"I see," Nabooru remarked, then asked, "So what do you think?"

Drawing a blank, Mira requested clarification. "About what?"

"About having a party tonight at Shamrock's in Link's honor."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I lost track of the conversation while looking for my gloves, but that sounds like a wonderful idea!”

“I agree!” Nissa concurred.

Curiously, Link grumbled, causing Nabooru to snicker.

"Well, it looks like the girls win, kid,” she announced.

Link rolled his eyes with a mild shake of his head, prompting Mira to ask, “What's wrong with having a party, Link?”

“I haven't done anything to deserve it.”

"Of course you have," Mira countered. “You survived and returned to us without wear. Everyone who remembers you will be happy for it."

"She's right,” Nabooru agreed, “and besides, we'll be staying at the inn here tonight, so it gives us a chance to have a little fun and celebrate your fortune.”

“I guess you're right,” he finally conceded, glad Nabooru wasn't teasing him for once.

“And I'll bet Masita will cry when we return to the valley without you,” Nabooru teased.

Link's palm planted against his face, and Mira grinned. "Then it's settled. Tonight we'll celebrate, and until then, I should take you around to get to know everyone again, Link."

“Sounds like a plan,” Nabooru remarked as they finally reached the road where she parted ways with the intentions of letting the other Gerudo know what was happening that night.

"I'll see you later, kid,” she called, and once they were alone again, Link turned to Mira who smiled up at him.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"I think so,” he started, muttering, “and this is gonna be strange."

"How's that?" Mira asked, taking his hand like she used to when she was a child before him off. Smirking, he wondered if she even realized she'd done it, but didn't bother pointing it out and continued with his explanation while following her from the small grove of trees.

"Well, everyone's probably gonna be making a fuss, hugging me and so on.”

"I see. Well, I'm sure they won't carry on for _too_ long.” With that said, she smirked and asked, "Do you think it will be any worse than Masita's reaction to seeing you're not there?”

Link grumbled, side eyeing his friend. "Don't you start, too. I keep telling Nabooru we're just friends, but she won't listen.”

Mira muffled her laughter by covering her mouth and offered an apologetic look as they walked on, only stopping long enough to grab her discarded crate. When asked over the item, she explained her delivery work to Link, who insisted on carrying the crate despite her arguments, and offered to start helping with her routes.

The walk to her home beneath a canopy of yellow and orange leaves was filled with such bickering and laughter, reminiscent of their childhood. It was joyful, and yet a knot of anxiety had worked its way into Mira's stomach after discovering the mark on the back of her left hand, one she was trying desperately to ignore.

It wouldn't be possible to turn a blind eye to the occurrence forever. But they had this one day to share, a day as happy and carefree as those she'd spent with Link in their childhood.

The conflict to come after could wait. In the meantime, it was a matter of hoping Impa had answers.

▲  
△ △

She had cuccos.

_Cuccos …_ , Link thought, masking his distaste as he approached Mira's cabin home. There was a coop built on the side of the house, and a few of the cotton-balls-with-beaks were currently settled outside of it, completely still.

He hated them. Cuccos were only useful when roasting on a spit.

Still, they did little to taint his opinion of Mira's home. Quaint and cozy, the cabin stood in a secluded area away from the village, nestled within the shelter of a few trees. Sunlight filtered in through the branches above as golden autumn leaves drifted downward on the wind, providing a serene atmosphere to the dwelling.

"What do you think?" She asked, anxious to know.

Link nodded, giving her a smile. "It's perfect. What kinds of things do you grow in the garden?”

"Mostly vegetables, but also some rare spices. The villagers use them for cooking, but Impa taught me how to grow them for mixing potions.”

"Potions?” Regarding her curiously, he asked, “Have you been studying magic?"

"Yes. Thanks to Impa, I've learned quite a bit, and I hope you get to meet her soon."

“So do I,” Link returned, genuinely curious about the woman who'd taught his friend so much. But his focus was drawn to Mira when she grabbed the crate he'd been carrying and took it to the coop to place in a stack with a few others.

Afterward, she reached into one of the small doors and retrieved a chick, cupping the yellow baby bird in one hand while stroking its head with the tip of her opposing index finger.

Holding it out to Link, she remarked, "Now I know you hate cuccos, but admit it, this one's cute."

Link pursed his lips, brows wrinkling when she grabbed his hand to place the chick in his palm. Awkwardly cradling it near his chest, he watched as it ruffled the yellow down covering its body with eyes shut.

Grumbling, he conceded, "Alright, the _babies_ are cute. But the rest are staring at me with malice and it's making me uneasy."

"They are not!" Mira countered with amusement lighting her violet blue eyes. Glancing at the adult cuccos in the pen to see them minding their own business, she added, "They're just keeping warm and resting. They're not looking at _anyone_."

"Mira, I was stampeded when I was a kid. They don't like me," he insisted seriously despite the smirk threatening to curve his mouth.

Laughter erupted from Mira's lips, remembering all too well the day they heard Link yelling out in the yard because a flock of cuccos decided he was the perfect perch and wouldn't leave him be.

After what he'd done to them, however, it might've been considered poetic justice.

" _You're_ the one who was pulling on their feathers,” she reminded, taking the chick he held to return it to the coop.

In the process, Link scoffed and gave the same excuse as always.

"I only wanted to make an arrow."

Mira rolled her eyes, glancing back to see a noble grin on his face complete with underlying tones of mischief.

And it was far too charming. _He really is the same boy I knew before._

Waving a dismissive hand, she asked, "Can't you admit when you're wrong?"

"Yeah, when I actually am wrong."

"You're just terrible," she chided despite the growing urge to hug him again out of sheer happiness to have him back.

Still, he was going to be hugged enough later on that evening by the villagers. So she refrained, and instead watched as Link turned away from the coop and regarded the currently sparse collection of crops growing in her garden.

Despite the autumn season, her plants were green and steadily developing under the watchful gaze of a small scarecrow standing in the middle of the patch, and Link seemed impressed.

The notion drew to mind a question. "Do you know anything about gardening?"

"Not really. There aren't too many farmers among the Gerudo, but you know, I think Alma would've been proud of you. She never did have much of a green thumb,” he related with a smirk.

That was true, and the memory elicited a bittersweet smile that didn't quite reach her cheeks.

Seeing it, Link asked, "Did I say something wrong?”

"No, it's just that remembering Alma always makes me a little sad. I mean I was happiest when the three of us were together, and though Impa was very good to me, and Nissa can be as mischievous as you were … or _are_ , I just missed you and Alma too much to ever feel the same way.”

Staring off into space in thought over the matter, her gaze was drawn up to his face when he covered her shoulder with a comforting hand and pointed out, "Then we'll just have to make new memories together, good ones. Maybe then, the past won't seem so sad.”

Holding his gaze, her lips slowly curved upwards, and she gave a single nod. He was right—things were different now, which already made the past seem a little less glum.

"Mira!”

The desperate call broke through the serene interlude, and Mira turned away from Link just as her name was yelled a second time.

“Mira! Where's Archer!"

With those words, a young man appeared, moving around the front of her cabin like a dart. Face and clothes smudged with dirt, he slid to a stop the moment he saw Mira and Link, the movement so sudden it sent bits of soil and rock away from his boots.

"Hayden, what's wrong?” Mira asked, rushing toward the obviously panicked miner. “I haven't seen Archer all day."

With a deep breath, Hayden planted his hands on his knees, panting from his long run as Link joined them, just as curious as Mira to know what the problem could be—and the miner didn't make them wait.

"We need to find Archer," he breathed. "His twins, Mylo and Itis, are trapped in the mines. They sneaked in and took a trolley to ride on and were caught beneath a cave-in.”

With that explained, he motioned at Mira and added, “You should go there with me. If the miners can free them, the kids may need some of your healing potion."

Mira was already moving, quickly disappearing through the front door of her home and emerging with the necessary vials in due time.

Without hesitating, she and Link followed Hayden through town, moving as swiftly as possible to the caves northeast of Kakariko. Taking a dirt path up to the base of the mountain, they found a small group of villagers gathered outside the entrance into the same mine shaft where the twins were trapped.

Another miner stood sentry, holding them off while Hayden called his name.

"Milton!" His voice rang out as he pushed through the crowd, and the man in question looked over when Hayden added, "Are they still down there?"

Milton nodded, his face weary as if he'd been working hard to try to retrieve them. "Yes, and we've heard some strange sounds coming out of there, too. It's hard to describe, but the last I knew, the others were still trying to clear out the rocks to get to them."

Hearing this, Link only wished he had more than a dagger to take inside and help, unwilling to stand by and do nothing while those twins could be hurt. So, the moment he spied the pickaxe on Milton's belt, he grabbed it and moved to the cave's entrance.

As soon as he took off, Mira gasped, following with the words, "Link, wait! I'm coming with you!"

"You could get hurt, Mira," he said, stopping long enough to direct, "so just stay out here until we get those kids out."

Grabbing his hand to stop him a second time, Mira retorted, "They could need potion right away to give them a better chance if they're badly hurt."

Link regarded her quietly, taking in the stubborn set of her jaw, and realized he wasn't going to win this. Besides, she was right, and the twins might be in dire straights by the time they were found.

So he relented by motioning his head over his shoulder, telling her without words to come along, then ran into the cave.

Following closely, Mira called back, "Hayden, keep trying to find Archer!"

Hayden didn't waste any time, turning to run off again and locate the father. Once he departed, Milton waved his hands and asked, "Wait, who _was_ that with Mira? He stole my pickaxe!"

An older man in the crowd answered, "That's Link. He's back!"

Milton turned to face the grinning old man in confusion. "Who?"


	10. Heroic Feats

Mira took a lantern hanging from the rock wall typically used by the miners for everyday work and carried it into the mine with Link taking the lead. Nissa, who'd joined them after Hayden ran back into town looking for Archer, also helped their vision with her natural purple glow.

With the growing darkness of the cave thwarted by the sufficient sources of light, they followed the tracks until a trio of miners standing around a cave-in came into view.

"That's it, set it down carefully!"

An older man gave the order to the two younger men working to move a rather large boulder that had blocked access to the mine almost completely. After the boulder was set down with a medium thud, everyone could see a hole in the cavern floor where the cave-in had broken through.

“Is there no way around?” Mira inquired.

Her question garnered a look of surprise from the older miner, his bushy brows arching and wooden leg clicking against the floor with each step as he turned to face her with a nod.

"There is,” he started, his voice gruff. “But we've already got people searching further down. Where'd you come from, anyway?”

"Hayden brought me here while he was looking for Archer."

"Well, it's a good thing because those kids could be hurt pretty badly. Did you bring any potion?"

Mira nodded, then looked down with Link when one of the younger miner's got their attention.

"Boss, there's another level of the mine shaft down there.”

“So?” the old miner everyone called Boss asked. “There's several levels to this mine.”

“Yeah, but not _this_ close to the entrance … Oh, hey Mira."

"Hello, Rowe," Mira greeted as Boss walked forward to look down into the hole.

"These are old mines, Rowe, so there could be several caverns we don't know of yet. Regardless, you can bet your bottom rupee those kids are down there.” Clearing his throat, he called out, "Mylo! Itis! You boys down there?"

There was no response save that of his echoed voice.

"It sounds like the cavern is rather large,” Mira observed. “If they weren't injured in the fall, they may have wandered off, looking for a way out. Milton said you heard strange sounds, too?”

"We did," Rowe confirmed as he stood from his crouch.

"Then they could be hiding,” Link suggested, moving toward the hole.

As he did, Rowe stared at him quietly, and so did his younger brother, Ranald, who was standing nearby.

"You … you're … ," Rowe stammered.

"Yes, this is Link,” Mira confirmed for him. “He may not remember you though."

Rowe knew it wasn't the right time, but couldn't help staring in shock. "We thought you–"

Link patted Rowe's shoulder understandingly and told Mira, "I think I remember him. Rowe and Ranald?" When the two young men nodded, Link smiled. "We'll talk later. For now, let's concentrate on finding those kids.”

Rowe was still dumbfounded, but Ranald was grinning as if he couldn't be happier to see Link—whose memory of the brothers was vague. One of them used to pick on him because of his ears if he recalled, but he couldn't remember which. Still, it didn't matter, and he turned to climb down into the hole without delay.

When he did, Rowe grabbed him again.

"Hold on, Link. You don't know how stable it is."

"Neither did Mylo and Itis,” Link countered, “but they didn't have a choice.”

Sighing, Rowe conceded and let go of Link's arm, watching with his brother and Boss as he lifted the pickaxe to use as leverage in case the rock pile leading into the cavern below became unstable.

"Mira," Link started, carefully working his way down with the words, "wait here."

Mira pursed her lips, holding up the lantern while pointing out, "In case you forgot, it's a little dark down there. Besides, Mylo and Itis don't know you. But they do know me."

Without pause, she then turned to Rowe and said, "Give me your pickaxe please."

Link, now halfway down, glanced up with a sigh. They had no time to argue, though Rowe obviously felt differently.

"No,” he denied. “Give me your lantern and I'll go with him. This isn't a place for, well … a girl." He cleared his throat as if knowing how it sounded, but had no other way of putting it.

"Rowe," Mira returned sternly, her tone commanding in its own right. "The twins don't know _you_ very well either, but they have lunch at my home almost every day. So I'm going down there with Link, girl or not."

When she told him that, he looked contrite and finally handed over his pickaxe.

"You two be careful down there,” came Boss's gruff voice as Mira began climbing down with her friend. "We'll stay up here and make sure Archer doesn't go tearing down there getting himself killed trying to rescue his kids once he arrives.”

More quietly, he muttered, “After all, it'll take all of us to do so."

“He _is_ a big guy,” Rowe grumbled in agreement.

Below, Link reached a small ledge of the rocky slope, then waited as Mira worked her way toward it, taking his outstretched hand as soon as she was close enough. As her feet hit the ledge next to his, Nissa flew downwards to inspect the rest of slope, pointing out safe spots that would aid in their descent.

Yet the sound of clattering rocks was heard when Link took a bad step and stumbled, immediately hooking his pickaxe into the wall to catch himself. Behind him, Mira started to slide with Nissa urgently calling, "Be careful!"

Still, Mira didn't go too far with her hand firmly clutched in Link's, and the moment they'd steadied themselves, the pair finally worked their way to solid ground.

"That scared me," Nissa breathed.

The miners above them could see how far the cave went down through the light of Mira's lantern—about twenty feet—and after having a look around, Link called, "The twins aren't here, and there's another cave ahead. So get some rope ready to pull us back up when we return.”

"We're on it," Boss called back. “By the way, what's your name again?"

"Link.”

"Alright, you and Mira be careful."

Giving a nod, Link cast his gaze around the cave again, the walls glittering in the lamp light with the promise of precious gems. But the most important thing was the toppled trolley nearby.

The sight proved Mylo and Itis had come this way, though no trace of them remained now. Still, it was relieving to know they hadn't been crushed in the fall.

Pushing himself to his feet, Link looked over at Mira and asked, "How old are the twins, anyway?”

Sheepishly, she answered, "Seven."

Link stared at her for a moment, then exhaled a loud sigh with only one thought in mind as they accessed the cave ahead—seven-year-olds and Death Mountain just didn't mix.

Mira called the children's names again, and Nissa flew ahead of them to see if she could spy anything through the darkness. But nothing was visible, and instead of replies from the kids, Mira's call was met by a low skittering sound that seemed to emanate from all around.

Coming to a stop, Link tugged his dagger from its sheath and held it ready in his right hand, the pickaxe in his left. Mira grew motionless next to him, but after taking a moment to watch their surroundings, nothing happened.

"Well that was strange," she remarked, suggesting after a brief glance back, “Let's just keep going. If something's down here, it'll show itself eventually.”

"Agreed," Link muttered, continuing forward just as she'd said. Yet they quickly found themselves facing another roadblock in the form of two different tunnels at the end of their current path.

"So … left or right?” He asked.

Nissa zipped back and forth between the two entrances, grumbling, "I don't like this. Both of them look creepy and it's all dark down here. Kinda scary if you ask me."

"You don't have to stay, Nissa," Mira pointed out. “You can always fly back out."

"No, you might need me. But if you don't mind, I think I'll stay in your pouch for a while.”

Smiling, Mira nodded as the fairy darted for her belt to slip inside of the pouch attached, then suggested to Link, "Let's just keep this simple and go down the right path.”

“Right,” he repeated, nodding in agreement. “Can't go wrong with right … right?”

Despite their foreboding surroundings, Mira grinned, heading in that direction with Link taking the lead—and it seemed she'd chosen well after all. After only a few steps into the corridor, a child's yell came from directly ahead.

Without pause, the two both quickened their pace, rushing forward while Mira called, "Mylo! Itis! Where are you?"

"Mira!"

Though the child's voice rang out loud and clear, the tunnel came to a dead end just ahead. Yet a hole existed in the rock wall near the floor with a child's hands clutching the edge. His wide, frightened eyes were just visible through the small gap as he called, "Mira? It's Itis, are you in there?"

"I'm here," Mira responded, leaning down to reach through the hole and take his hand. "Are you hurt? Where's your brother?"

"I don't know,” he replied on a quivering voice, admitting, “Mira, I'm scared, something's in here with us. I think it got Mylo."

Sniffling followed the comment, and Mira squeezed his hand, reassuring, "Don't worry, I have an old friend with me who's going to help get you out of there. So sit tight and we'll find another way around to you. Also, Nissa's here, and she'll stay with you until we get there, alright?"

The fairy had already abandoned the safety of Mira's pouch and flown through the hole in the wall when they heard her saying, "Hi, Itis! When we get out of here, maybe we can go to the playground for a little while."

“O-okay,” the little boy whimpered in agreement.

Knowing Nissa would do her best to keep Itis calm, Mira stood straight again and told Link, "I suppose we should've gone left."

"Come on," he replied, turning back to access the other corridor without hesitation. Knowing Itis was well if not a little shaken up put some of their worries to rest, but neither Link or Mira could relax until they'd located Mylo as well.

So they returned to the alternate cavern and moved inside at a moderate pace. Mira held the lantern high on the way, hoping to improve their vision, but it didn't prevent Link from stepping on something that made a decidedly wet crunching sound beneath his boot.

Coming to a stop, he lifted his leg to see a rather large spider where his foot had landed.

Cringing, Mira groaned. "Uh, Link … just so you know, I'm kind of scared of spiders."

"Most girls are," Link observed with a playful smile. “Not scared now are you?"

Mira sent a bland look in his direction as they continued further into the tunnel. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't being serious, and only intended to distract her from their predicament—and it'd worked.

"That's not funny, Link. It _could_ have been a cucco, you know."

"Don't joke like that. Cuccos _are_ evil. Spider's just want a meal."

"Uh huh," Mira retorted on a flat tone despite her appreciation for his tactics in getting her mind off of their surroundings.

Sadly, when they come across a few bones, including skulls, laying in sporadic spots about the cavern floor, the reality of their situation returned with a vengeance.

Her heart picked up speed at the sight. Itis said something was down here, and worry for Mylo consumed her to the point of forgetting about teasing Link entirely. Making matters worse, the further into the tunnel they got, the less rocky the walls seemed to be. Instead, they resembled snow due to a thick mesh of webs covering nearly every inch of the cavern.

Mira retrieved her pickaxe and clutched it in her fist, her skin crawling. Even the floor was blanketed, sticking to their boots with every step. How Link could hate cuccos and then claim spiders were only looking for a meal, she had no clue. But even now, there wasn't a trace of fear in his eyes. Concern perhaps, his vision locked on the skulls as they passed, but fear?

Not a hint.

As Mira considered it, Link couldn't help wondering how long the bones had been down there, and precisely what had happened to the people they once belonged to. Spiders? If so, it would've taken several like the one he'd crushed to make the kind of web some of the bones were wrapped in—or a really big one.

Catching a glimpse of Mira from the corner of his eye to see that she was clutching her pickaxe so tightly it was a wonder the handle hadn't snapped in two, he decided not to relate that particular thought and pushed forward quietly, preparing for almost anything.

Several feet before them was a much larger cavern than those they'd recently traversed. But just before reaching it, they heard whimpering coming from a small alcove to the left—Itis.

Cowering in fear just down a short corridor with Nissa glowing upon his shoulder, he didn't move until Mira approached and leaned down to place her hand on his back.

"Itis, don't be scared, we're here."

Finally looking up, the child grabbed Mira, hugging his arms around her neck.

Lifting him from the web covered floor, she stood straight and attempted to shush him before asking, "Where was the last place you saw Mylo?"

Itis reached a hand up and pointed in the direction of the large cavern, whispering, "It took him."

Casting a concerned glance to Link, Mira asked the boy, "What took him?"

"The monster."

Hearing the words, Link told Mira, "We don't have any time, let's go."

Nodding, Mira put Itis down and grabbed his hand, saying, "Stay right next to me, Itis. Just hold my hand no matter how scared you are."

"Yes ma'am," the child agreed, clutching her palm tight as she moved in behind Link to access the large cavern Mylo was taken to. In the meantime, Nissa landed on Mira's shoulder for safety from the webs, which could easily snare a fairy.

Rounding a corner several yards up the tunnel, more spiders skittered across the webs, weaving through the tangles with ease. Mira desperately tried to ignore them—a simple task when she and Link discovered what had become of Mylo.

Several meters ahead, they saw the boy cocooned in a web upon the wall, unconscious. Making matters worse, only a few feet away was a sac full of spider eggs—and it was pulsing as if ready to burst.

Itis grabbed Mira's leg tight as Link looked back and stated, "I'll get him, wait here."

Nodding, she held fast to Itis and watched as Link started climbing the sticky webbing to free his brother. Once high enough, he reached up to grab Mylo's foot, then tugged, hoping the web would give without the need to cut any strands away, otherwise they could end up falling to the floor and getting hurt in a different manner.

Thankfully, it worked. Still cocooned, Mylo came free of the web and landed right in Link's arm with a soft whimper of sound.

Holding the lantern up as high as she could, Mira was relieved to see Link carrying the boy back down. Yet she knew this wasn't over when the lantern's flame flickered on a breeze so gentle she wouldn't have noticed it without the sudden shift in lighting.

Looking behind her, a black streak crossed her vision so swiftly she almost grew dizzy, only realizing what it was after it jumped down from the ceiling of the cave and right in front of her.

A giant spider.

Yelling in surprise, the quickness of the oversized arachnid's movements had Mira stumbling backwards and onto the floor. Itis fell as well, but the spider ignored him to focus on the bigger meal, its flexing mandibles bearing down on Mira threateningly—and it didn't hesitate to lunge forward and use them.

With no time to think, Mira grabbed her pickaxe and blindly swung it upwards. A crunch sounded on impact, followed by the spider's screech, proving she'd hit _something_ , but she had no time to figure out what.

Instead, the creature jerked away, tearing the handle of her pickaxe out of her hand completely. Still, its temporary retreat provided the chance to back away—a difficult task with the webs covering the floor slowing her movements.

Sadly, the obstacle offered the spider enough time to recover and attempt reaching her once again, lunging with frightening speed.

Just as its mouth closed in, the front of its face met the blade of Link's dagger.

Throwing himself in front of Mira and Itis to protect them, he forced the blade in deep, green gunk spilling from the arachnid's new wound, its pained squeal filling the cavern.

Yet the attack only seemed to anger it, and with a harsh jolt backwards to free itself, the spider raised a front leg to swipe at Link from the right, forcing him into a wall. Hitting it with a grunt, Link tore himself away from the sticky web and dove aside just before the sharp appendage could stab him, causing it to penetrate the rock wall instead.

Landing nearby with the spider turning to face him, he called, "Mira, get Mylo!”

Mira had already worked her way to her feet and clutched Itis' hand as she sprinted toward his twin where Link had been forced to leave him upon the floor, still cocooned and unconscious.

"Mira, is he going to be alright?” Itis asked in concern. “His eyes are closed!"

Too unsure of an answer to provide one, she cradled Mylo against her side while tearing the webbing from his body, her gaze intermittently drawn to Link battling the large spider nearby. Moving around his enemy with as much speed as the webs would allow, he made several attempts to use his weapon. But the arachnid moved just as swiftly, making it difficult to land any blows.

_Thurp-thwap!_

The gruesome sound came from nearby, and Mira looked up to spy the egg sack just above them bursting to free a plethora of baby spiders like the one Link stepped on earlier.

With the last of the webbing pulled from Mylo's body, she hoisted him up and stood as swarms of the arachnids emerged. Despite being babies, they were as big as an adult's hand, and with their numbers, they could easily cause a problem.

Sucking in a breath, Mira steeled herself and closed her eyes, head lifting back. Simultaneously, her hand raised to her chest with a small red orb emerging from her palm. Concentrating, seeing life through the eyes of the light she'd created, the orb darted away from her body and directly into the sack, disappearing.

Silence ensued for a scant moment. Then Mira opened her eyes—and the sack abruptly burst into flames, setting the baby spiders on fire.

Pained shrieks sounded from within, the fire swiftly consuming the sac before spreading to the rest of the web in an outward wave, causing it to disintegrate from the walls.

A thin haze of smoke filled the tunnel as a result, and with its children destroyed, the giant spider screeched angrily, distracted from its attacks on Link.

And he took full advantage.

Rushing forward, Link leaped onto the creature's back. Boots hitting down into its torso, the arachnid immediately took notice and bucked to throw him.

Struggling to stay in one place, he stabbed the pickaxe into its back to use as leverage.

Now hooked in place, he deftly flipped his dagger around in his opposite hand so the blade pointed down, then raised his arm.

Mira watched with relief as he stabbed the blade down into the spider's skull, its body shimmying almost violently and legs stumbling before lifting to curl around it in defeat.

Still, Link didn't pull his dagger back until the spider had stopped moving completely. Once that happened, he exhaled low and pushed himself up to hop off of the creature's back, immediately seeking Mira and the twins with his gaze.

Finding them close to the same spot where he'd left Mylo, he joined them as Mira retrieved one of the potion vials from her pouch. Twisting the cap off in her gloved hands, she lifted the boys head and gently poured the liquid into his mouth.

"Mylo!" Itis called, shaking his brother's arm. "Wake up, Mylo!"

The little boy only cringed in response, and Mira told Link, "He's been poisoned, but the potion will keep him well until it runs its course.”

Crouching next to them, he asked, "Is he okay besides that?"

"He doesn't seem to be hurt," she replied, giving Mylo another check to be sure. Once she was satisfied, she lifted him to Link, asking, "Could you carry him for me? I'll take Itis.”

"Sure,” Link replied, taking the child to carry out of the cavern—and they exited with haste, ready to be done with the place.

By the time they returned to the rocky slope, Archer had found them, and Boss, Rowe, and Ranald were having a hard time keeping the concerned parent from charging off after his kids. Thankfully, he calmed down when Link called to Boss with a description of the boys' condition, and the miners threw a rope down to pull the children up.

Itis hung onto Mylo tightly as they rose to the surface, and Archer grabbed the twins the moment they were in reach, hugging each before carrying Mylo off to see the village healer.

With Link and Mira emerging from the collapse not long later, Rowe grinned at them and related, "You two better watch out. Archer's liable to break your backs hugging you for saving his kids."

With a chuckle, he slapped Link on the back before walking away. Mira smiled in turn, then focused her attention on her friend to see him returning the pickaxe he'd taken from Milton.

After the man thanked him for his help and he turned around to face her, she related sincerely, "That was fairly impressive, Link."

Lips pursing at her praise, he shrugged it off. "It was nothing really. You should see the Gerudo when they're angry. _That's_ impressive.”

Grinning, Mira felt a swell of admiration for his humility. No matter how noble or courageous his actions, Link refused to take credit. Even as children, he'd typically brushed off Alma's praise, or involved Mira by stating how she'd helped with a task.

Yet he deserved commendation, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, saying, "Link, honestly. This was more than just nothing. If you hadn't been here, I don't know how we would have helped those children in time. That spider could have even hurt some of the adults trying to rescue them."

"Kind of like Archer might end up hurting us showing thanks?" he asked, chuckling.

Mira smiled, an amused light in her violet blue eyes. His continued refusal to accept any accolades made her wonder how he'd handle the attention he was sure to receive at Shamrock's that night.

Now that he'd saved Archer's boys, more people would be attending the celebration as well—perhaps the entire village.

She shook her head at the thought, exiting the mines with Link to return to her cabin in order to prepare. On the way, several people were already calling out thanks to the both of them, most wanting to know about the large, man-eating spider and where it could've come from.

The questions had Mira considering the matter as well, though she feared knowing the answer. That spider couldn't have been natural, could it? Or had it been there for a long time now, growing large after so many feedings?

It wasn't a pleasant thought, and she was glad such a monster hadn't been left to wander the mines and harm others. So perhaps its origins weren't important, and she turned her thoughts to Link's reactions instead.

As before, he was taking the compliments in stride, telling everyone it wasn't a big deal or that Mira was Mylo's true savior.

Catching onto how humble he was being about his heroics, Nissa asked when he was out of earshot, “Has he always been so modest?”

"Yes,” Mira replied, “but it's just because he has a good heart. He's … .”

"A hero?" the fairy supplied.

Exhaling low, Mira nodded. "Yes, he's a hero."

The sentiment drew to mind the mark she'd spied on her hand earlier. Its appearance that day was simply too coincidental to be random. So did Link have one, too? She wished she could ask him to remove his gloves without raising suspicion, but even if she could, now wasn't the time.

The crowd of people already gathered at Shamrock's doors were proof enough. The sight of everyone so ready to celebrate left no room to dwell on ancient prophecies and divine relics. Fate would reveal his mark when it was ready to be seen, and not a moment before.

So she pushed the thoughts aside and entered the tavern with Link and Nissa.

Now, it was time for a huge celebration.


	11. Enlightenment

"Get over here!"

As everyone in Shamrock's happily danced, drank, and socialized, Link and Mira were grabbed—simultaneously—in an excruciatingly large hug.

Both tried to smile as Archer showed his immense appreciation, but the pain inflicted by his hold made it difficult. Thankfully, he did release them in due time, but not before passing out from lack of oxygen became a feasible possibility.

Leaning against each other, the two had to feign wellness until he finished giving them praise and finally turned to walk away.

"I think he's part Goron,” Link wheezed out, his back to a post and Mira against his side.

"Seems like it,” she muttered. "I can't feel my legs."

"Do we still have them?"

Their collective groans faded into the lively music filling the busy tavern. Archer's agonizing thank you hadn't been the first, and it wouldn't be the last time someone paid respects. More people were coming by all the time to give their appreciation, not to mention those wishing to reunite with Link after ten years.

Keeping up with all the fuss was nearly impossible, proving his heroics in the mine had earned him the respect of everyone in Kakariko.

Yet none admired him more so than the twins themselves. Mylo had recovered well enough to join in for the celebration, and in proper seven-year-old fashion, he and Itis took to mimicking Link and telling everyone how they were going to be just as strong and brave when they grew up.

But for all the commotion, there were certainly good times to be had. Not only did the festivities include drinks and song, there were several games Shamrock set up to win prizes. In the meantime, Nissa was busy with a well-earned bowl of raspberries, and Mira received an entire chocolate pie she promised to split with Link.

Even the Gerudo were getting along with the villagers, everyone enjoying the revelry at hand.

Except Mira.

Having a seat at the table where Nissa was enjoying her favorite fruit, Mira sat her cup of honey tea down and watched everyone mingle. Shamrock was explaining a brewery process to the Gerudo, Archer was playing a game with his sons, and Link was talking with their old friends Sam, Rowe, and Ranald.

_Kids will be kids_ , she thought, though they were far from the annoying brats she'd once called them. Yet she was paying more attention to Link, unable to ignore what she knew of him, and what Impa had told her.

As a Sheikah, Impa was once charged with the protection of the royal family, and her position had provided a good bit of information. Mira believed most of it as well, yet she struggled with the wise woman's most recent story.

According to Impa, Mira's name wasn't Mira. Instead, her true name was Zelda, born the Princess of Hyrule and chosen to carry the Triforce of Wisdom at a very young age.

As if that blow hadn't been difficult enough to handle, there was another, someone close to her, who possessed the Triforce of Courage. He was the fabled Hero of Legend, destined to bring balance back to the Kingdom of Hyrule and the only one who could wield the Master Sword.

Until her mark appeared that day, Mira hadn't allowed herself to believe she was secretly royalty. It was much too far fetched … and yet she recalled the heartache she'd felt as a child to learn of the King and Queen's demise, making her wonder.

Had a part of her known they were her true parents all along?

After spying her mark, the possibility seemed entirely feasible—and she suspected Link was the long awaited hero while desperately hoping it wasn't true.

They'd just reunited after ten years of grief, and already, fate was conspiring to tear them apart again. Perhaps it was selfish, but she wanted more time, and dreaded the thought of him facing the same hardships she was likely to encounter, if not even worse plights. After all, if the stories of Ganondorf were true, Hyrule needed him, needed them both to fight for a peaceful future.

Glancing down at her gloved hands, Mira exhaled a frustrated breath. How did she explain this to Link? It would be simple enough to show him her mark and prove that the story was true, but she wasn't yet ready to admit it to herself, let alone ask Link to accept the tale.

Looking back up at the young man, she realized Nissa had flown over to speak with him, and watched as he nodded with a smile. Whatever she'd said, Link obviously agreed and, questionably, turned to approach her table.

With the music hitting a lively beat, she asked as soon as he was close enough to hear, "Enjoying yourself?"

With a nod, Link parted his lips to speak, but was interrupted by Shamrock who'd just meandered around their table with a mug clutched in his hand and made an observation.

"Hey guys! I just realized how grown up you two look. Wasn't really noticeable with just Mira, but now that Link's back and seeing the two of you together, the changes are clear. You guys really make a handsome couple!”

Mira fought a blush, knowing Shamrock hadn't meant to imply anything suggestive, but the thought of them being romantically involved cropped up anyway—and it was strange. Link was her childhood friend, and she'd never considered him in such a light before.

Until that evening anyway.

Before she could respond or give the thoughts any consideration, Link called out a thanks as Shamrock wandered off again, then returned his attention with an outstretched hand.

"Would you like to dance, Mira?"

Staring at his hand, she asked suspiciously, "Is _that_ what Nissa told you just now? To ask me to dance?”

A sheepish grin split his lips as he confirmed, "She said you looked lonely and all you do at parties is sit by yourself and think anyway. I agreed, you do look lonely, so we should dance."

"I don't know, Link," she returned with a blush at the thought of dancing around so many people. "I'm not sure I can. I don't know the steps.”

"Come on, it'll be fun, and besides, I don't know any steps either. So if they laugh, it'll be at both of us.”

Without hesitating, Link grasped her hand and pulled her up to lead into the thick of the party.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted on the way, biting her lip until they stopped at the center of the crowd and Link turned to face her.

Dancers moved around them as onlookers clapped in time with the lively music to encourage their movements. In turn, he watched to get a feel for the pace, then took one of Mira's hands and latched his opposing arm around her back.

Drawing her close, he finally took off to join the others.

Mira gasped, wondering if the blush on her cheeks was permanent as she tried her best to keep up—and it wasn't as hard as it looked. After just a few steps to work out their rhythm, they flowed together nicely with lively swings to the fun music and shouts filling the tavern.

Taking so many circles around the floor with the other dancers soon had their heads swimming enjoyably, the crowd cheering everyone on. Faster and faster they moved, weaving and spinning together until Mira could no longer stifle her loud squeals of laughter, the rest of the world completely forgotten.

"See, we're getting there," Link called above the music with a wide grin.

Panting, she asked, "Getting where exactly?"

"I don't know, but it's a fun ride anyway,” he returned, swinging her around in a manner that had the onlookers cheering.

And she hoped the ride never ended.

In a shadowy corner ignored by the party goers, a pair of reddish brown eyes watched the two in silent appreciation. With a long stemmed pipe clutched in her lips, she took a drag and nodded.

"The Hero has finally returned.”

This night truly marked a beginning, and something in the way the pair danced together ignited a spark of hope in Impa's heart. After ten years of separation, they'd found each other again and were behaving as if not a day had passed between them. Such conduct proved the bonds of friendship forged as children were indeed strong, lending a much needed sense of optimism to the future—and not just the future of Hyrule, but that of the pair she now watched.

A turbulent road lay ahead, one requiring a great deal of fortitude and strength to traverse. It was a sad truth that Link and Princess Zelda had been placed on such a path as mere babes, never knowing how closely their destinies entwined.

Yet Zelda was beginning to learn. Reluctant as she'd been to accept the truth, Link's arrival would reveal her destiny more clearly than she'd ever seen it, and soon, she'd teach him as well, guide him—just as she was meant to do.

Still, the two needed this night together, getting to know one another again with nothing more to worry about than the steps of their dance. What came after was a push in the right direction, a spark to get the fires going. But without this joyous reunion, Link wouldn't burn through the evil now spreading over the land like ravenous wildfire.

Heroic and courageous as he may be, one always fought with more passion if they had something to fight for.

▲  
△ ▲

Hours later, after the village lights began dwindling away and the tavern music had ceased, Mira opened the door to her home and carried her things inside, including Shamrock's chocolate pie. Link had insisted on staying at the tavern to clean some of the mess so Shamrock wouldn't have trouble opening for business the next day, and promised to be there soon.

Taking a candle from the dinner table, Mira lifted her hand and passed her palm over the wick, causing a flame to erupt and flicker softly in the dark home. Carrying it to her bedroom, she stepped inside and shut the door, then settled her candle on the dresser.

"You've seen the mark now, haven't you?"

Gasping, Mira spun around to see her mentor standing in the corner, exclaiming, "Impa! You startled me!"

"My apologies,” Impa returned, stepping into the candlelight. “I didn't wish for anyone to see me here, so I sneaked in while you were still at the party.”

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Mira nodded in understanding. Impa rarely liked to be in the spotlight, and often traveled with stealth. So she didn't respond to her mentor's explanation, and instead, answered her initial question by grasping her left glove to remove it.

Holding up her hand, the golden mark of the Triforce almost seemed to shine against the flickering candlelight.

"It appeared when Link arrived today.”

With a sage nod, Impa remarked, "It's because he carries the same mark. Once together, the two pieces of the Triforce you each possess will react to one another now that you've reached the age of ascension. Ganondorf's would be visible as well were he near you, which is why you must exercise caution. They're telling signs of your identities.”

"I know, Impa, I know. So it means I'm the … ," she took in a breath and looked aside, still unable to say it aloud.

"Princess of Destiny,” Impa supplied. "Yes, Mira. You are the one taken from the King and Queen as an infant, switched so that Ganondorf could be raised as the Prince. Though your name was changed to protect your identity, you remain the Princess Zelda, rightful heir to the throne of Hyrule."

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She'd yearned to know her past for so long, to learn where she'd come from, but this was simply too much. A princess? The Princess of Hyrule? Impa had told her all of this before, but she'd refused to believe it without seeing the proof with her own two eyes.

Now she had, and it was still too much to believe.

Stepping forward, Impa placed a gentle set of hands on Mira's shoulders with the words, "Don't be frightened, Mira. I've taught you over the years to ensure that you'll be able to handle this, and you can. Somewhere inside you, there's a _need_ to handle this, your emotions are simply drowning everything out.”

Mira gazed up at Impa, knowing she was right, which begged the question, "Then what should I do? Where should I start? No one knows my true identity, and they won't believe me if I tell them. Most think Ganondorf is the true heir, so how do I take back the throne?"

Releasing her shoulders and turning to step away, Impa related, “You already know the answer to that question. There is a darkness spreading through the land now, a plague of corruption and malice warping all it touches. What happened in the mine today was a clear example.”

Mira didn't need to ask what that meant. She'd already guessed the giant spider was unnatural, and listened carefully as Impa continued.

“Soon, such monsters will appear more frequently, devouring everything in their path without cease until the long awaited Hero of Legend takes sword in hand and vanquishes them.”

With that said, Impa glanced over to see the young Princess thoughtfully lowering her gaze, and soon, she repeated a phrase of her mentor's statements on a whisper.

“ _Takes sword in hand_ … .” Her enlightened face snapped back up as she summarized, “I need to take Link to the Master Sword. To the Temple of Time.”

"Yes, the Temple of Time where you'll find the gateway into the Lost Woods. There, the Master Sword sleeps peacefully, waiting for the one worthy of wielding it. It is your task to equip Link to set this Kingdom back on the right track, and guide him, as he will guide you to your own destiny.”

A few tears escaped Mira's eyes which she wiped away, still overwhelmed by everything Impa was saying. More than that, the thought of involving Link was disheartening in a way she couldn't put into words. Of course, neither of them had a choice in the matter—they'd started traveling down this path long ago without ever knowing it.

But that did nothing to ease her sorrows.

Seeing her sadness, Impa walked over and hugged her, realizing how difficult this was for Mira to take in. She wasn't raised in a manner befitting a typical princess, so accepting her role would take time. Yet she'd come to be very kind and wise beyond her years.

So for now, all she needed was a little reassurance.

"Everything will be fine, my lady. Neither you or Link are alone in this. You were sent from the palace together, and together you will overcome your obstacles. So go to the temple with him, though first, I have a warning to pass on.”

Parting from their hug, Mira lifted a quizzical brow. “What warning?”

Wisely, Impa explained, “A curse has been placed on the Temple of Time which could make things difficult. Still, the time is now. Fate has returned Link because you're both ready to face your trials, and strong enough to overcome them.”

Mira held her mentor's gaze, unsure if the word _ready_ was accurate, and yet there was an undeniable sense of truth to the sentiment. Perhaps her lingering inability to let go of dubiety made it seem otherwise—and she could only imagine how difficult it would be for Link to accept everything they'd discussed.

Thankfully, Impa was the perfect candidate to provide advice over the matter of telling him.

“You've always been so kind to me, Impa, and I'm grateful for your council. So I must ask, what should I tell Link?"

Nodding, the woman offered a practical suggestion. "Plant the seeds, my lady, but wait for the harvest. By telling him only a little, you'll allow him to discover more on his own, just as I allowed you to do.”

Staring down at the floor, Mira wrapped her arms around herself in thought. It was a sound suggestion, one she could easily understand. After all, she was still struggling with her own truth, and didn't wish to overwhelm Link by telling him so much all at once.

So she nodded understandingly, then regarded Impa with an altogether different question in mind.

"Did you know my parents?"

Simply, Impa gave a nod.

"Did they … ," she trailed, sucking in a shaky breath to prevent more tears before continuing, "Did they love me?"

"Very much.”

Her glistening eyes closed, a single tear trailing down her cheek that sparkled against the candlelight. Too many emotions mixed together to name a single one, but another question was begging to be asked before she could even try.

"What about Link's parents? Did you know them, too?"

With a soft sigh, Impa answered, "Only after he was separated from them. I was handed a basket carrying two infants one evening and told to keep them both safe, and after I completed that task, I met them.”

Mira regarded her quietly, wishing she could ask every question that crossed her mind. But the latch on the front door of the cabin clicked, signaling Link's return home, which provided only enough time for one.

"You'll tell us of them sometime, won't you?"

Silently, Impa nodded at the hopeful look in her tear stricken eyes—just as Link knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mira? Are you in there?"

Turning around to grasp the knob, she hesitated to open it only out of uncertainty over whether Impa wanted to stay and meet him, or leave before he could see her. It was a question the Sheikah answered as soon as Mira glanced back to see she was already gone.

Sighing, Mira wiped her eyes again and opened the door.

On the other side, Link gave a curious look and asked, "Was someone here?"

"Why? Did you hear something?"

"I thought I heard voices and … Are you alright?"

The question came when he noticed the remnants of tears staining her face. Reaching up without thought, he gently brushed his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe them away.

Mira stared up as he did, their eyes locking once he was done. A silent moment followed in which her throat went dry, and she cleared it before turning her face away, unwilling to let him see her blush.

Link took a step back in the process, and when she glanced back up, he was rubbing the back of his head in … embarrassment?

Unsure if that was the case, or what just happened at all, she also wasn't sure she disliked it. But there were more pressing matters at hand than figuring out the source of her strange feelings, and now seemed like a good time to bring them up if only to get past the awkward moment.

So she got started planting the seeds as Impa suggested.

"I'm fine, Link, and you heard voices because Impa was just here with information on what happened in the mines and … I know it sounds sudden, but tomorrow, I'd like for us to travel to the Temple of Time.”

Canting his head curiously, he asked, "What for?”

"Because Impa confirmed my suspicions that the giant spider was no natural monster. You see, she's told me several tales about the royal family of Hyrule, and if they're accurate, then a curse is spreading through the kingdom.”

“Curse? What kind of curse?”

Exhaling, she folded her hands against her stomach and looked down, whispering, “One of pure evil. It twists everything it touches, and left unchecked, no one will be safe. Impa also believes the temple is the best place to start looking for answers because it's cursed as well. So I want to see if I can find something there to prove more is going on than anyone realizes.”

Finally meeting his gaze again, she smiled in concluding, “I'd also feel better if you accompanied me, especially after what you did for the twins.”

Link regarded her carefully, thinking she was right, and this request was out of the blue, though their fight in the mine could've been described the same way. Besides, she'd been studying magic with Impa for years, and possibly believed she could find a way to break the curse.

Whatever the case, there was another reason he didn't refuse her outright—her hopeful eyes and sweet smile. It was the same look she used to give him when they were children that he could never refuse.

"Temple of Time, huh?" he inquired, shaking his head with a smile. "You're giving me that look again."

She blinked. "What look is that?"

"The one I can't deny because I can tell you're really hoping for something." Sighing, he finally conceded to her request. “Okay, if it means that much to you, tomorrow we'll go to the Temple of Time, but only because I get the feeling you'll go off on your own and get into more trouble than if I accompanied you."

The smile Mira gave was full of mixed emotions, from sadness over their need to go, to appreciation for his support, not to mention a great deal of friendly affection. Link had always been dependable, and she only wished it were possible to tell him more about her reasons instead of merely trusting in his good nature and desire to ensure her safety.

At the thought, she stepped in and clasped her arms around his sides in a tight hug.

Surprised by the movement, Link placed his hands on her shoulders and stared down at the top of her head in concern. All this because he'd agreed to go? Was she simply happy, or did the idea of a cursed temple scare her?

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?” he asked softly. “Why were you crying earlier anyway?"

Her reply was muffled against his chest, but the tremor in her voice was still clear. "I'm just so happy to have you back, Link, and I don't want to ruin it.”

"How could you ruin it?"

Shaking her head, Mira separated from him and admitted, "I don't know … I suppose I'm just tired. So we should head to bed. It's late after all, and we'll need our rest for the ride to the temple.”

Link wanted to protest, but he couldn't argue with her logic. Besides, she _did_ look tired, so he merely nodded in agreement. "Alright, then goodnight, Mira. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Link," she replied softly, allowing him to leave before shutting her door.

Link stared at the closed portal for a moment before heading to the spare room across the hall. Once inside, he pulled his hair free of the ponytail and leaned against the door, reflecting on the happenings of the day.

Saying it was eventful felt like understatement. His memories had returned, he'd slain a giant spider to help save two children, and his dearest friend was right across the hall. But the only thing he could think about was Mira and the sadness he saw in her eyes before she'd shut her door.

Perhaps there was no bigger reason for her mood than fatigue, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it—possibly a great deal more. Regardless, all he wanted was to find some means of providing comfort, and nothing was coming to mind.

Grumbling at his lack of ideas, he tossed the band onto the dresser before removing his bracers and gloves, then slumped across the bed face down. With his arms outstretched, the Triforce symbol was visible on the back of his left hand, but remained unnoticeable in the darkness of the room.

During the light of day, however … .


	12. Paths United

"We can't give him _that_ horse! She's so temperamental she'd throw him before he even left the paddock!”

Shamrock's unhappy voice was audible before Link entered the stable, making him wonder if he'd come at a bad time. Still, he rounded the corner at the entryway and found the older man arguing with Tallor, the stable master of Kakariko's small horse ranch.

Link couldn't remember much about him, and only knew he was a few years older and had a mild disposition. So it seemed unlikely that either of them would be upset by his arrival.

Still, he played it safe by asking, "Hey guys, should I come back later?"

Immediately, Shamrock and Tallor looked over, their stern expressions softening into smiles.

"Good morning, Link, and no, please come in,” Shamrock greeted. “We were just discussing you actually."

Link accepted the invitation without qualm, though Shamrock's comment had his gaze turning suspicious. If he was the topic of their argument, it sounded as if they were planning on giving him a horse when his reason for visiting was to purchase one.

Yet it seemed rude to make assumptions, so he cleared his throat and asked, “What about me?”

"Well, Tallor and I decided we want to give you a horse,” Shamrock confirmed.

Looking back and forth between them, Link shook his head. "You guys don't have to do that. I was going to buy one anyway. Mira and I are taking a trip today, and that aside, she said her deliveries have been getting larger, so she could use the help when we get back."

"No, it's fine, really." Shamrock assured him as he stepped over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know the Gerudo left this morning, and you don't have much along the lines of personal belongings. Besides, with what you've done for Archer's twins, it's a way of saying thank you from the entire village. After all," he paused for a chuckle, "Archer said we needed to give you a magnificent gift, and I fear for my frail body if I don't come through.”

After the hug Link endured last night, he completely understood Shamrock's concern, replying with a smile, "Good point.”

"Right." Tallor chimed in. "So we wanted to give you something that'll get you started off on the right track."

Despite Shamrock's eagerness to give Link a horse, he shot a disapproving look at the stable master, explaining, "He wants to give you Epona though. She's a temperamental beast who'll throw you the minute you try to ride her."

"Epona's a bit … flighty, sure, but she's also a strong, sturdy horse,” Tallor argued. “If they're going on a lengthy trip, they'll need resilience, and she's the best fit for the bill.”

"She's not fit for a rider, much less for Link!"

"She's perfectly fine!"

Holding up his hands to stop the two men from renewing their argument, Link stepped between them and rushed out, "Hold on, guys! It's okay, just show me the horse. Who knows, maybe she'll like me, I mean, if you _really_ want to give up a horse like that.”

"That's _why_ he's giving her to you. He can't do anything else with her!"

Tallor sighed loudly, muttering, "Shamrock, go back to your tavern. Link, she's this way. Follow me."

At that, he turned to head in the direction of the paddock, and Link followed after patting Shamrock's shoulder with a smile.

Grumbling, he shook his head and went with them, relating, "I still say he's just trying to rid himself a nasty horse."

Link smirked as they arrived on the paddock where several horses were grazing in the morning light. All were beautiful animals, from silver dapples to chestnuts, and Link knew he'd have a hard time deciding if things didn't work out with Epona.

At the thought, Tallor stepped up and pointed, relating, "That's her, the silver bay in the back, heading this way."

Taking a look, Link saw a tan brown horse emerging from behind some of the others with silver white points and a matching mane and tail. Coming to a stop near her equestrian companions, she lowered her head to the ground to graze, tail lashing from side to side

Link stared in awe. After Shamrock's argument with Tallor, she really was more than he expected, and he had no trouble following Tallor's suggestion when the stable master waved him on with the words, "Go check her out."

Nodding, Link started toward the grazing horse slowly as to keep from startling her. Holding his hand out on the way, Epona turned for a moment in her grazing, and finally lifted her head from the ground when she spied Link drawing in close.

Shamrock and Tallor watched intently as Epona began shaking her head, then took a few steps back. So Link slowed down, moving carefully forward until finally, her muzzle met his hand.

Growing still, Link watched Epona carefully, waiting for her to overcome her wariness. In the process, he realized she'd been saddled, likely by Tallor before his arrival. It was a telling sign that she was probably used to being ridden, but picky about who she let on her back.

During the thought, she pressed her muzzle into his hand, and Link lifted it to stroke his fingers along the front of her head.

In doing so, Epona snorted and pulled it away.

Watching, Shamrock covered his mouth dramatically, fearing the horse was about to have a violent response—Tallor merely rolled his eyes at the old man's theatrics. That's when Epona finally stepped forward, moving just far enough that her saddle was in front of Link, as if to let him know she'd be fine with a riding session.

Smirking, he stroked his hand down her back and glanced toward the two men watching, calling, "She seems pretty even tempered to me."

Tallor grinned and Shamrock sighed.

"Wait til you mount her,” the tavern owner muttered blandly.

Smirking, Link grabbed the reins and began leading her in their direction. Once close enough, he replied, "Maybe later. For now, I want to spend more time with her. By the way, was she born on this ranch, Tallor?”

"No, she came with a few others gathered from a village that burned to the ground about a month ago. She was a bit scratched up when she arrived, but healed quickly with Mira's help and hasn't shown any lingering problems.”

"Hmm, no wonder she's temperamental then. She's probably seen too much. Thanks, Tallor, I'll keep that in mind."

"You're not going to ride her yet?" Shamrock asked.

Knowing the man was eager to learn how fit the horse was, Link gave him a kind smile. "Give me a little while. I'll let you know." With those words, he turned with Epona and walked her away from the men, adding, "The Gerudo are good at training horses, so I think I can manage her."

"See, I told you she'd be a good horse for him,” Tallor said once Link was out of earshot. “If he can get her ridden with no trouble, then he deserves to have a strong horse like that.”

"Yeah, yeah," Shamrock grumbled with a shrug. "I just don't want the kid getting hurt. Not after what happened before."

"Don't worry too much, he's tough. Surviving a fall from a cliff on a mountain called Death is nothing to scoff at, so I doubt he'll get hurt too badly, if at all."

Tallor was right. Within the hour, Link was riding Epona without being thrown and having no trouble directing her. They simply trotted about the paddock like old friends getting reacquainted.

Mira arrived at the stables at that time, journeying out to the paddock where Tallor was leading one of his mares inside to be fed and groomed.

"Hello, Mira," he greeted in passing. "Did you come for Link?"

"Yes, is he still here?"

Nodding, the stable master pointed and explained, "He's right over there, getting to know his new horse, Epona. They've gotten along really well."

"You gave him Epona?" she asked disbelievingly, lifting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the morning sun while gazing across the paddock. "I thought no one could ride her."

"Link can. Pretty well, too. Those Gerudo must be horse masters."

As he spoke, Mira spotted her friend in the distance, and Tallor let a shrill whistle to alert him of her arrival.

Hearing the sound, Link looked up and grinned when he noticed Mira standing in wait. Turning the reins, he urged Epona in her direction, and she could only wonder how he'd managed to gain her trust.

Or why he looked so gallant riding her. _Oh dear._

Exhaling low at the frustrating thought, she forced herself to focus as he came to a stop a few feet away and waved her hand at the horse. "This is a … _tremendous_ gift."

"I know, but apparently no one else could ride her."

"Yes, I know. Epona came here about a month ago, and I did my best to help heal her scratches, but I never tried riding her because she threw everyone who did. So I'm really surprised.”

Turning her gaze from Epona and to Link's face, she admitted, "I'm also impressed yet again."

Clearing his throat, Link waved her praise away with a, "Nah, it's nothing really. So, are we ready to go?"

"If you are.”

"I am," he confirmed, dismounting Epona before adding, "and we won't have to worry about rupees. Nabooru gave me enough to purchase a horse before she left, but now I have Epona. So if we have to stop for something on the way to the temple, we'll be able to get what we need."

Smiling, Mira turned and extended an arm toward the exit, asking, "Then shall we?"

"We shall," he returned with a playful smirk, walking through the stables as Epona trotted along contently behind them and Tallor bid them a fond farewell.

"So, where to?” Link asked once they'd reached the path outside. “Stopping by the cabin before we leave?"

"Yes, I packed a few satchels to bring along.” Glancing over to see him nod, she asked, "Did you get to say goodbye to the Gerudo?"

"Yeah, and Nabooru almost cried again. She keeps picking about how Masita's gonna miss me, but I know she'll miss me most of all. Nabooru just likes to hide her emotions behind humor.”

Link smiled at the memory. In truth, all of the Gerudo seemed sad to see him go, but he reassured them he'd come back whenever he could, and they promised to keep a room ready.

“I suppose things went as well as can be expected then,” Mira suggested.

“They did,” he confirmed—though not _everything_ that morning had gone quite as planned.

And Link had no idea what to think.

As they reached Mira's cabin and he stopped to wait outside while she fetched the satchels, he looked down at his gloved left hand. That morning, after washing his face, he'd spied a strange symbol upon the back—the symbol of the Triforce.

Raising his glove now to peer beneath it, the trio of golden triangles were just as vivid as before with the bottom right shape almost glowing.

The sight of it baffled him to the point of staring at his hand for several minutes with the same questions as before coming to mind. Why was it there? The symbol had to possess meaning, yet he couldn't begin to guess at what it might be.

Mira could know, or perhaps Impa would have an answer, and yet he hesitated to bring the issue up.

Even though ten years had passed, he could tell Mira was struggling with something she'd yet to explain. Her sad looks and morose silences were clear indications, they simply weren't enough to draw any conclusions over the source. With a little more time, he'd be able to figure it out, but until then, adding to whatever burden she was dealing with seemed like a bad idea.

Besides, they were on their way to a temple where someone versed in Triforce lore could reside. So he decided to keep his discovery a secret until they reached the Temple of Time, hoping in the interim it didn't mean some _other_ curse was going around.

During his thoughts, Mira returned with their satchels in hand, and he would've helped her tie them to Epona's saddle but was too busy staring to consider it.

Staring at her, that was.

The moment she stepped through the door, his concerns over the symbol on his hand vanished. Mira had taken the time to prepare for a lengthy trip by pinning half of her bronzed blonde hair up, the rest hanging down over a lavender blouse tucked into a pair of beige riding pants.

It was the first time he'd ever seen her wearing pants, and for as good as she looked in them, the real sight to behold was in how the sunlight made her eyes sparkle and her complexion seem so radiant.

Had he thought she was merely pretty before? _Seems like an insult now._

It wasn't until she asked Nissa to help watch over everything while she was gone that he managed to snap himself out of his stupor—and he almost felt guilty. He'd noticed her beauty during their first meeting, and last night at Shamrock's, his heart wasn't hammering simply because of their rigorous dance.

It was also because of her laughter as he held her close.

Yet Mira was his childhood friend, and … well, weren't such feelings wrong?

Maybe not, and there would be plenty of time to figure things out on their impending trip. So instead of focusing on it, he bid Nissa goodbye as the fairy gave them each a kiss on the cheek and wished them good luck on their journey moments before they departed.

Getting started by walking Epona down the road leading away from Kakariko, Link quietly watched Mira along the way. She seemed to be deep in thought, and looked mildly anxious, as if considering what they might find at the Temple of Time.

Unwilling to let her imagination get carried away, he decided to distract her with a question.

“Did Impa tell you anything else about this temple?”

As if she'd completely forgotten he was there, Mira looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh! No, she only believes it's the best place to get answers, and I agree. Someone had to curse it for a reason, after all.”

Link supposed that was as good a reason as any to explore it, and as they came to the road just outside of Kakariko, he stopped walking Epona and turned to face his friend.

Mira gave him a confused look in return, at least until he offered his hand with the other settled on the horse's saddle.

Hesitating to take it, she asked, "What if Epona throws me before you mount her?”

Link smiled, answering, "Then I'll catch you. But trust me, she's safe.”

His smile grew into a grin as she took his hand with a decidedly suspicious look on her face, then hooked her foot into the stirrup. With his help, she proceeded to mount Epona—and the horse didn't move an inch, accepting her new rider with ease.

Glad to see he was right, Link climbed up behind Mira a moment later and reached around her sides to grasp the reins.

And once more, his heart drummed a heavy beat to have her so close.

Feeling no different, Mira sat patiently, ignoring her fluttering pulse while waiting for Link to goad Epona off into a trot. Sadly, it wasn't easy with the warmth of his body beckoning her to relax into him as a means of escaping the cool autumn air.

In an attempt to resist the urge, she asked, "What did you do to make her so calm?"

"It's a secret," he replied, lightly tapping his heels into Epona's sides.

As the horse began moving, Mira turned a curious gaze over her shoulder. “Really?”

From her vantage point, only Link's mouth was visible, but that was enough. The grin splitting his lips proved he was teasing without saying a word.

"Nah,” he replied, “I just tried to ease onto her, that's all. But I think Shamrock was right, and if I'd mounted her as soon as they wanted me to, she _would've_ thrown me.”

Nodding, Mira faced forward again and grasped the saddle's pommel to hold on, casting her gaze back only once more to regard Kakariko as it faded into the distance, and exhaled a sigh. It was nice to travel again—for reasons _other_ than being settled in Link's lap—but the only memories she had of leaving Kakariko for extended periods of time were all bad ones.

Looking ahead again, she just hoped her luck changed this time despite a sinking feeling things wouldn't be entirely pleasant.

"Is everything okay?" Link asked then. "You sound a little sad."

"Mm hm," Mira drew out softly, "I was just considering everything, wondering what we might find on this ride."

"Well, we have to get there to know for sure," Link suggested. "But with it being just us, I think we'll have fun no matter what we find.”

Unexpectedly, Mira smiled. She'd almost forgotten about his ability to make her feel better where it seemed few others could.

Shaking her head, she said so. "You always did manage to make me feel more optimistic about things. Did you know that?"

"Nope. But that's exactly what I wanted."

"Well, then you've succeeded, kind sir,” she started playfully. “The lady in distress thanks you."

His soft chuckle filled her ears as they finally reached the fields, the road leading away from the village tracked by wagon wheels with no one in sight. The blue sky above was clear, the sun shining bright, and a brisk breeze was gently whipping by—the perfect condition for a ride.

Realizing it, Link asked, "You know another way to make yourself feel better?"

"How is that, Link?"

"By finding out exactly what your new horse can do.”

Grinning, he snapped the reins, holding tight as Epona reared up with a loud whinny, then pushed her hind legs into the road and took off at a full gallop.

“Link!” Mira gasped, clutching the pommel tighter out of surprise. But though she spent the first few moments hunched forward with the wind whipping by at a speedy pace, Epona's hoof falls punctuated by Link's laughter helped her relax.

She'd been so focused on matters of duty and fate that she'd forgotten how enjoyable riding could be. It was freeing, the crisp autumn air invigorating, and a smile curved her lips.

Just as he'd done by dancing with her at Shamrock's party, Link had once again reminded her there was more to life than responsibility.

Still, moving through the fields now, Mira saw the world through new eyes. After recent revelations concerning her true self, there was something different about the distant mountains and lush fields, something more dire perhaps. Yet there was also a sense of pride in knowing what Hyrule _could_ be once restored, and just as Impa suggested, she suddenly felt the need to make sure it happened.

The thought had her gaze drifting to the northwestern skies of the kingdom where dark clouds loomed above the palace of Hyrule. The royal dwelling was shielded from sight due to the distant mountains, but the gloom was still clear, like an ugly mar on a clean glass goblet.

And she wanted to be rid of it completely.

They rode at a gallop long enough to get a good start on their journey before Link slowed down to keep from tiring Epona out, particularly because she carried two riders instead of one. She was definitely a resilient horse as Tallor claimed, and didn't seem to mind having two passengers, yet Link opted to dismount for a while and let Mira take the reins.

Several hours had passed by then, and she tried to protest, but he thought it was best if Epona got used to her, especially if Mira ever had to ride the horse alone. So she didn't argue and continued on their path as Link traveled using his own two feet.

Along the way, they'd passed a few sporadic landmarks featuring white stones with smooth surfaces. Some were set atop pedestals while others were located in alters along the roadsides, and it wasn't the first time Link had ever seen them. One was set in the Gerudo Valley, located at the entrance of the Spirit Temple where the Gerudo gave worship, and he was sure he'd seen more, but he simply couldn't recall.

He also wasn't clear on the purpose of such stones, and only knew what people called them.

"Mira, have you ever heard what those Myriad Stones are for?”

Glancing first at Link, and then out at a nearby pedestal featuring one of the stones in question, Mira answered, “Yes, Impa told me there was once a powerful Sage named Myriad who placed these stones throughout the kingdom to thwart evil. Afterward, she went into some kind of slumber, so whatever these stones used to do, they don't work anymore, at least, not until Myriad awakens.”

Link regarded the pedestal thoughtfully. "When is she supposed to awaken?"

"I don't know. Impa never told me, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Typical,” he muttered. “Whenever you want to know something, there's never a direct answer."

Mira smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her pointed ear before they both gazed ahead again. Because their path was currently leading them northwest, the darkened portion of sky was easy to see.

"I've always wondered why it looks so stormy in the distance, too,” Link remarked.

"Impa said it's the curse,” Mira answered softly, staring down at the back of Epona's head in adding, “She also told me the stronger it grows, the bigger the cloud will get, until it's consumed all of Hyrule."

Link frowned, disliking the implication of her explanation. Yet he said nothing more on the matter except, "Impa seems to know a lot. I guess she's well traveled.”

"Then you're lucky.”

"How so?”

"Because it means I'm well versed," she informed him with a playful nod, her smile widening when Link shook his head.

The lighthearted talk was welcome, easing her growing wariness. The closer they got to their destination, the harder it became to ignore the possible outcomes, and she wanted to focus on simply enjoying the ride.

Things were blissfully peaceful as well. With their trip requiring most of the day to complete, there were plenty of chances for something to go wrong, but nothing ever did. Like the calm before a storm, they were left to move at their own pace, taking sporadic breaks to rest Epona followed by riding at a gallop.

When their travels were less intense, they shared stories of times during their separation, and eventually, Mira unexpectedly nodded off.

Link didn't even realize it until her head drifted back to rest against his shoulder, her body relaxing into his. It felt much nicer than he wanted, and he regarded her quietly with a warm but conflicted smile on his face. After spending the day with her, he'd finally determined a part of the reason for his strange feelings regarding his friend, and it was actually simple.

With Mira around, it no longer felt as if something was missing from his life.

During his time with the Gerudo, he'd assumed such feelings were related to whatever family and friends he'd left behind. So on that score, he was right, and words couldn't describe his satisfaction in getting to know Mira again.

Yet he'd be lying to say that was the _only_ thing he felt regarding his childhood friend—and he had no idea how to approach the matter.

It was the last thing he'd expected to happen, but the more time they spent together, the harder it became to ignore Mira's feminine appeal. Her laughter and smiles made his chest tighten with longing while her beauty had a familiar ache spreading through his core.

He'd even experienced some mild jealousy at Shamrock's the previous evening. Before asking Mira to dance, he'd spied her mingling with a few people, including Hayden. Their chat was brief, but the miner watched her all the way to her table with a dreamy smile on his face.

Link couldn't blame him for the look, but it evoked an unexpected sense of protective possessiveness he wasn't sure he liked. Mira was free to conduct her business with whomever she pleased, and he'd never interfere. She'd made new friends over the years, and he was certainly no different, giving him no right to feel anything but grateful that she was back in his life at all.

So could his jealousy be a sign that their time spent apart was blinding him along with her beauty as a woman?

For ten years, he'd yearned to know more about his past, only to find a lovely woman who'd meant a great deal to him as a child. So it was indeed possible that his emotions were clouded by the immense relief of simply knowing her again instead of serving as some testament to a deeper meaning.

For that reason, he decided to keep himself in check instead of acting on what seemed like a misguided attraction, and focused his thoughts on their journey once again.

“What's that mist in the distance?”

Mira lifted her head with the question, having just woken from her nap, and Link looked up to see what she meant. They'd just cleared the eastern mountain range via bridge, and with the sky now turning a golden evening hue, they found themselves in an area Link had visited before where, just above the distant treeline, a cloud of mist was shooting into the sky.

“Geysers.”

Mira turned her head to give him a questioning look. “How do you know?”

“There's a town called Mido not far from here the Gerudo traveled to occasionally for trade. They have bath houses and hot water springs thanks to the geysers. It costs a fee, but it's worth it.”

Mira's brows arched high above her eyes as she turned her gaze back toward the towering plumes, idly suggesting, "Maybe we should visit the bath houses together sometime. They sound nice.”

After a brief pause, Link asked, “Together? That's … .”

Her eyes widened over the realization of what her statement implied, and she quickly amended, "Oh! I don't mean _together_ as in bathing, I just mean, you know … visiting and … .”

The expression on Link's face had her trailing off. Looking back to see his lips folded in and chest rumbling with suppressed laughter, Mira stared, her jaw agape.

He'd been teasing her.

"You think it's funny!"

She smacked his shoulder despite her own amusement, then folded her arms across her chest and faced forward once more.

Releasing his pent up snickering, Link countered, “Come on, you have to admit that _was_ funny."

"Maybe," she remarked with a shrug, keeping her face turned away so he wouldn't see her smile. "As long as you're not laughing _at_ me."

At that, she risked another look back to see he was still grinning, then shook her head with a few snickers of her own.

Hearing them, Link's grin grew bigger, as did his appreciation for having found her again. Now that he could remember it, he realized he'd missed their teasing, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

Somehow, it made their visit to the Temple of Time seem a little less serious than it could possibly end up being—and the temple was right around the corner.

After rounding a vast hillside, the tall, granite edifice became visible in the near distance. With a few towers gleaming against the sun and several painted glass windows, it was settled amidst a vast forest.

Perhaps more remarkably, farther in the distant hillsides stood Hyrule Palace itself. The royal dwelling was overcast by the dark clouds looming above it, yet the towers capped by banners were still visible, making for an impressive view despite the darkened sky overhead.

"The palace … ,” Mira drew out, adding, “I've never seen it before. It's so big … even from this distance."

Her comment was airy, as if lost in a daze, drawing Link's attention away from the scenery and down to her face—or what he could glean of it from her profile. Strangely, her violet blue eyes were full of wonder and, if he didn't know better, glistening with unshed tears.

As if she beheld something sacred.

Placing a hand on her arm, he asked gently, “Mira?”

Blinking, she lowered her gaze and cleared her throat to state, "The closer we get, the easier it is to see how odd the sky looks over it."

As she spoke, their view of the distant palace was obscured by a canopy of trees over the path to the Temple of Time, and yet Link couldn't forget her reaction to seeing it. Was there something special about the palace? Or was she merely overwhelmed after beholding it for the first time?

Whatever the case, Mira didn't dwell on the matter, regarding the temple just ahead of them instead—and the area was rather beautiful.

The throng of trees surrounding the temple yards were full of life with the sound of birds chirping happily and the trickle of water traveling through a small brook. Above, the branches were laced with hanging vines sporting white flowers, creating an idyllic scene.

"It doesn't look so cursed," Mira observed.

"I hope it's not," Link replied.

"So do I. But whatever the case, Impa told me something else interesting about this temple.”

"What's that?"

Still looking about the scenery, Mira answered, “She said it's also called the Temple of Light, but the _true_ Temple of Light resides within the Sacred Realm, and this place serves as its only gateway.”

As she spoke, Epona approached the steps leading up to the massive temple doors decorated by the Triforce symbol above a shape resembling a bird stretching its wings. The sight reminded Link of the mark he'd discovered on his hand earlier that day, and hopefully, he'd learn the reason for its appearance now.

After all, if this place served as the only gateway into the Sacred Realm where the Triforce was left by the Goddesses, the chances of learning more seemed good indeed.

Either way, he drew Epona to a stop and turned to dismount before offering a hand to Mira.

As she took it to climb down, he replied, "I've heard a few things about this place from the Gerudo. They told stories of how chaos would repeatedly return to the world, and that the Temple of Time has always played a significant role in the fight to extinguish it. I just don't remember the details.”

Mira listened while searching one of the satchels tied to Epona's saddle and finally pulled out a small vial of potion she'd brought along for emergencies, having been unsure what to expect.

Stuffing the vial into the pouch on her belt, she turned to him and nodded. "I've heard the same stories, and you're right. The temple has been a significant part of our history. I suppose it will be again, too. Sadly.”

Link didn't have to ask to know what she meant—the idea that chaos would keep returning wasn't a cheerful one. But perhaps the point of the story wasn't the _end_ of chaos, but believing it didn't matter how many times it tried, people would always bind together against it and fight to restore order.

And if such a time came about during his life, Link wouldn't hesitate to help them.

Wrapping Epona's reins around the post at the landing of the steps, he patted her forehead and asked Mira, "So, are you ready to get some answers?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be,” she confirmed. “Let's go."


	13. Doorway

With a thud, the temple doors opened to let in a line of evening sunlight that widened until two shadows stretched across the marble floor.

The foyer ahead of them was devoid of life, the painted glass windows doing little in terms of providing illumination once the doors shut. Instead, the room's lighting came from two tall candelabra's on each side of the front entryway, and an iron wrought chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling.

With eyes anywhere but on their feet, Link and Mira walked along toward an archway leading to a corridor.

"It's quiet," she said, peering down the hallway ahead with a few more steps.

But as she passed Link, he took her wrist to bring her to a halt, and she looked back to see her friend eyeing the corridor warily.

"What?"

"Stay near me," he replied, "at least until we know more about this place and what's going on.”

Deciding he was right to be cautious, she agreed and let him take the lead, staying close the entire way. Moving through the archway and into the hall, they noticed painted glass on the walls depicting elaborate scenes. Some portrayed periods of history while others featured historical figures, from royalty to sages—including a former Princess of Hyrule.

Mira beheld the image quietly, realizing from the army of knights standing with her that the ancient figure had fought to preserve Hyrule during a crisis long ago. _Is this to be my fate as well?_

Letting her gaze fall away at the thought, she looked to the next and final image. This one depicted two figures, the first being a young boy dressed in green and wielding a sword with lush forests surrounding a palace behind him. The second was a woman hovering over the scene protectively.

Like the rest, their faces were nondescript, but the image of the boy seemed familiar anyway.

"Link," Mira started, pointing it out. “Look at that."

He'd just noticed the same mural, and glanced down toward the bottom of the glass to see the symbol of the Triforce gracing its frame with a plaque that read _Hero of Ages_.

"This is something that happened long ago, but … ," Mira trailed, looking up at him, "it almost looks like you as a child."

"It does," he agreed, his sapphire gaze confused and doubtful. Yet he also seemed surprised when he regarded the woman at the top of the picture, stepping in closer with the words, “Wait a minute.”

“What?”

Reaching into his collar, he retrieved Mira's amulet and removed it to hold up next to the image of the hovering woman, pointing out, “She's wearing an amulet just like this.”

Mira stared for a moment, having overlooked the necklace in the mural until then, but he was right. A necklace with a blue stone was hanging around her neck, suggesting she was also royalty of some type.

But there was no time to comment because, as Link spoke, the door behind them opened, its heavy thud jarring if only because things had been so quiet until then.

Unsure what to expect, Link lowered his arm again and stepped ahead of Mira only to find an old man sporting a long white beard emerging. With his head shrouded by a red hood and robes adorned by a slate gray vestment displaying the temple's symbol, he regarded them curiously, but with a warm smile.

Instantly, Link relaxed as the man asked, "May I help you?"

"We're visiting from Kakariko Village,” Mira replied cordially. “I'm Mira, and this is Link.”

Nodding, the old man returned her introduction. "I am Brahm, a Priest of Time and the steward of this temple."

Reaching up to remove his hood out of courtesy, they were mildly surprised to see a set of pointed ears jutting from his white hair. While his heritage wasn't remarkable, particularly this close to Hyrule Palace, Mira and Link had yet to meet other Hylians like themselves.

Brahm was oblivious to the fact, however, stepping closer to the image on the wall with the words, “I see you've found our glass murals.”

Link nodded, explaining, "We were just wondering what they were about."

Folding his arms into his sleeves, Brahm answered, "This is one of several depictions our temple displays of Heroes from our past. Among them are the Hero of Time, the Hero of Light, and,” he motioned his head at the glass, “the Hero of Ages seen here, all of whom fought to vanquish evil and return Hyrule to glory.”

Shifting his gaze to the image with a proud fondness in his eyes, Brahm concluded, "One day, he will return and save Hyrule in its darkest hour."

Hearing this, Link shared a look with Mira, who didn't seem surprised, though her expression had once again turned solemn. The reason was questionable, yet there was no time to ask before Brahm made a request.

"Pardon me, but might I see the necklace you're holding, sir?"

Link first glanced at the older man, then at Mira, seeking her approval before agreeing. When she provided it with a nod, he finally lifted the amulet up for Brahm to see.

With his eyes fixating on the gem, the steward reached to turn it around, revealing the symbol upon the back. Seeing it, his head lifted, gaze meeting Link's and then Mira's with a type of surprise and solemn respect on his face Link wasn't sure he understood.

Even more confusingly, he released the amulet and motioned to the door, remarking, "You should follow me. There's something I need to show you."

As Brahm turned to go, Mira gave Link a nod when he sent an uncertain look her way. She had no idea why Brahm wanted them to follow him, but something deep down told her this was all preordained.

So, as they walked through the door at the end of the hall, she took a silent breath to prepare for what was likely to come.

A large atrium awaited them, the room much larger than any Mira or Link had ever seen. Yet it came as no surprise—this was the Chamber of Light, the most important part of the temple and perhaps the most sacred place of worship in all of Hyrule.

Lit chandeliers cast a glowing light upon the vaulted ceiling marked by an elaborate mural of the three Goddesses who created the Triforce and warded off evil to manage the creation of the world. The vibrant colors of the image were in stark contrast to the gray tones found in the rest of the room, and the hum of the temple priests sitting upon their pallets between the granite columns lent an ominous feeling to the scene above.

At the head of the room upon a dais was a large mirror, arched at the top and framed by the same granite moldings found around the temple's doors, as if it might've been a doorway in itself.

As Link and Mira took in the sights, Brahm adjourned to the bottom of the dais and related, "I apologize for being so cryptic, but I've been expecting you, Link. We all have.”

“You have?” he asked in surprised confusion.

“Yes. You see, for many long years, your amulet has appeared in my dreams, clutched protectively in the hand of a noble defender as a voice called _take me to the mirror_. When I obeyed, the darkness we've wandered for so long broke against a light as blinding as the sun, dissolving the chaos around us.”

His explanation had Mira's lips parting in discovery. At once, she knew the reason she'd given Link her amulet so many years ago—Brahm's symbolic dreams were representative of the Hero of Legend, and she watched in a daze of enlightenment as the steward turned to the mirror and held out his arm.

"So please, Link, approach it and tell me what you see.”

Hesitating, Link turned his gaze from Brahm to the mirror, and then to Mira as she read the words written above it aloud.

"Only the chosen will see the true path. Only the chosen will return stronger."

_The chosen?_ Link had no idea what that meant, taking a deep breath before regarding the mirror again. Clenching his fists with Mira's amulet still hanging from his left palm, he lifted his boot to take the first step.

Facing uncertainty without flinching, Link drew closer to the mirror, only stopping once he reached the top of the dais. There, his brows narrowed at what he saw—instead of a reflection of the room and himself, a lush, green forest stared back.

The sight was so random he momentarily froze before drawing closer as if proximity would help him better understand what he was seeing. Doing so, he almost thought he could hear the sound of a distant flute playing above the hum of the priests in the chamber.

“Do you see that, Mira?” he asked after she joined him at the mirror.

“I only see our reflections,” she related. “Why? What do you see?”

After a brief moment of observation, he answered, "It's a forest."

"The Lost Woods?"

"I think so," Link confirmed, curiously lifting his hand to place the pads of his fingertips against the glass.

As a result, the surface shimmered, rippling against his hand like a pool of water.

Sharing a look of confused wonder with Mira, he watched as she lifted her own hand to place on the surface of the glass, yet nothing happened.

Still standing at the bottom of the steps, Brahm explained, "You see what the mirror truly is, Link—a portal into the woodlands, a means of protecting all that is sacred from malevolent hands. However, those who pass through still face the maze of the Lost Woods, and the risk of never returning."

With Brahm's warning given, Link looked through the mirror again, then pushed his arm into it, the limb passing to the other side with no effort at all.

Unconcerned of the danger while still keeping it in mind, he walked through, leaving Mira to stare in surprise.

"Link?"

Placing her hands upon the glass, she couldn't see the shroud of mist and trees her friend now stood within. Yet Link regarded the scenery with curious eyes while replacing Mira's amulet around his neck, finding the distant music of a flute had grown a bit louder without the priests' humming to drown it out.

Whatever was causing it, he had no idea and didn't focus on figuring it out after looking back to see Mira still standing in the Chamber of Light, evidently asking his name, though her voice didn't come through.

Frowning, Mira stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself in thought. _Here's hoping he's fine and returns in good time._

As soon as the notion struck, his arm came back through the mirror, hand grasping her wrist to tug her in.

Gasping, Mira threw up her free arm, unsure whether the barrier would allow her through. Yet her arm passed with ease, soon followed by the rest of her body, stumbling into the forest so swiftly she had to grab Link for support before she fell over.

Catching her, he watched as she stared up with wide eyes, then straightened and swatted his arm indignantly.

“That scared me!”

Link smiled impishly, apologizing. "Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't be able to see me if I stepped through the mirror, or … portal. Whatever it is."

Shaking her head, Mira glanced at the mirror, able to see the Chamber of Light as if looking through a window. Behind the mirror, however, was nothing but more forest under the evening sun.

"It's just a doorway,” she remarked, “and you're the only one with the power to bend its barrier and pass through to these woods."

"The Lost Woods," he added, releasing a low sigh. “Somehow I don't get the feeling this will be easy, and we don't even know what we're trying to find.”

_**I** know_ , Mira thought, ignoring the guilt of leaving him without answers while suggesting, “I suppose we should get started then. The sun will be setting soon, and I'd rather not be wandering around out here in the dark.”

“Good point,” Link replied, and they wasted no time moving away from the mirror.

Still, there seemed to be worse places to get lost. For all the fog, neither could remember having ever seen such a lushly green forest before. Blossoms littered the ground in nearly every shade imaginable, mushrooms with vibrant caps sat happily at the base of trees, and numerous, colorful hummingbirds sought nectar from flowering vines wrapped around their trunks.

It was a proverbial paradise, and the only real oddity was in the strange flute they could hear that never grew louder, nor did it fade away. It simply played in a happy, upbeat rhythm, eliciting a curiosity to learn where it was coming from, and who was playing it.

And that, Mira surmised, was likely part of the problem.

Perhaps one of the reasons people were lost here was their desire to find the source of the music, and she had no doubts that source was attempting to mislead travelers purposefully. So she allowed herself to be distracted from it by a few pink fairies swiftly flying by, their soft glow adding to the beauty of the forest.

Hoping to keep Link distracted from the music as well, she related, "Nissa told me pink fairy's can heal wounds, and even breath life back into someone who's dying."

"I know,” he confirmed. “Nabooru has seen it done before, and that's why they're rare. People tend to exploit them. I guess that's why we're seeing so many here, too. No one's around."

Yet another pink fairy was drifting above a patch of clover nearby, though it could've been one of the same they'd seen before. As Link considered the possibility, he heard a branch snapping and looked over to see that Mira had broken the stem of a bush before stabbing it into the ground—a marker.

He smiled at her clever method of keeping track with their progress. The best part was that even if the branch was knocked over, they could tell by the break on the bush's limb that they'd already passed through the area.

But it seemed their journey had only just begun.

Randomly, giggling emanated from the near distance. The mirthful sound seemed to fall in time with the flute's music, and Link's gaze darted about to locate the source. Yet he only managed to glimpse the retreating form of what appeared to be a small child, and looked at Mira in confusion.

"Why is there a kid out here?"

Shaking her head, she stepped over to stand next to him and observed, “I don't think that's a child. Rather, it's something related to the magic of these woods attempting to misguide us, like a spirit. So we'll have to trust our instincts here."

More giggling sounded as she spoke, and they both glanced left to see the same childlike entity shuffling through the bushes in a different direction than before.

Already annoyed by the strange being, Link took Mira's advice to heart and grasped her hand, unwilling to be separated. Otherwise, they'd likely never find one another again—and he'd only just found her from the start.

So he held on with a firm grasp as they began moving once more, the giggling and music now coming from different directions. At times it grew louder, then softened, most instances accompanied by one glimpse of a child, then another, the small entities moving in different directions around them.

Whether there was more than one was difficult to say, but the sounds coupled with the swift movements made the whole world seem to spin.

Stumbling from dizziness, Link felt Mira tug at his hand to stop him from proceeding as she advised, "Close your eyes. It's trying to make us lose our sense of direction."

Grumbling at the thought that it already had, Link did as instructed, tightening his grip on her hand to make sure she stayed right where she was—and thankfully, the spinning quickly stopped. Yet the music and giggling continued to strengthen at random intervals, proving this spirit was still hard at work.

At that point, it seemed like a stroke of luck that this being couldn't alter the course of the sun itself, thereby changing the direction of the shadows cast on the forest, which would've really caused a problem— _wait a minute …_.

Realizing what needed to be done, Link waited until the laughter faded away again, then opened his eyes. For the moment, the dizzying spells cast by the spirit were no longer active, allowing him to check the shadows of the trees.

Taking note of the direction they pointed, he began moving once more, keeping Mira close and only coming to a stop again when the music and giggling grew in volume. Following the halt, he’d check the shadows once more, then correct himself if needed and move on.

If his companion was curious over the method, she didn't ask any questions, allowing him to lead the way without qualm—and repeating that tactic a few times finally garnered results by bringing them to a new landmark in the form of a stone tablet jutting up from the ground.

Curious, the pair approached it to see several words of ancient Hylian carved into the surface. The text was too strange for Link to understand, but Mira crouched and ran her index finger from right to left while reading the words aloud, revealing a poem.

And a warning.

"You've found me here, so lend an ear,  
much dwells within these woods to fear.  
Spirits of the lost now without time,  
have rung the bells of mischief's chime.  
No longer do woodland strolls bear fruit,  
as the route will change by happy flute.  
So beware the paths on which you roam,  
unless this place you'll call your home."

With pursed lips, Link muttered, “Too bad they didn't post that warning back at the mirror. Could've saved us a few headaches … and some nausea.”

Smiling, Mira agreed. “True, and we also know now what happens to those who've been lost here. They become one of the spirits attempting to mislead people into getting as lost as they did."

"And I'm throwing rocks at them the next time they show up.”

Snickering, Mira stood and remarked, "You're not subtle, you know."

Turning her head to give him a pointed glance, her smile immediately faded when her vision was met with an empty patch of grass.

Link was gone.

Casting her gaze about, she called his name and turned around to find him standing on her opposite side, inspecting the area.

Hand flying to her heart with a sharp gasp, she groused, “Do you have to move so quietly?”

"What?” Amused by her concern, he asked, “Were you afraid I'd vanished?”

"Mischief's chime," she reminded, motioning at the stone tablet. "There's no telling what these spirits are capable of, and besides, _you_ were squeezing my hand just a few moments ago."

"I was dizzy," he excused.

Knowing better, Mira folded her arms over her chest and retorted, “You were afraid you'd lose me, too, just admit it!”

“Fine,” he returned with a sigh, taking her upper arm in hand to urge her on with the words, “I'm sorry I scared you.”

"You're … ," she trailed, dragging behind him while staring in disbelief. “You're sorry? I asked you to admit you were afraid, not say you're sorry."

"I'm not afraid," he countered. "But no, I didn't _want_ to lose you. That's happened once already, and I'd really rather not go through it again.”

Looking over, Link watched as her mildly annoyed expression softened, lips curving upward in a warm smile that made his heart flutter. In turn, she removed his hand from her arm and placed it in her own, walking along with him at the same pace as before, at least until the music and laughter grew louder again.

But even during those moments standing still while waiting for it to stop, neither of them worried, their hands secured with the knowledge that they were together—and no matter what this forest threw at them, that was what counted.


	14. Revelations

At first, it seemed as if Link was wandering aimlessly through the woods, but after another half hour passed, Mira wasn't convinced.

She'd been steadily keeping track of their path by using branches as markers, some of which they unwittingly returned to. Whenever that happened, they'd turn in a different direction while the spirits around them continued playing tricks.

And soon, those tricks grew more intense, even distressing.

Illusions became a part of their tactic to mislead the Hylians, who saw visions of themselves, and even one of Epona. At random, the horse had galloped by with a number of the forest spirits behind her that eventually caught up and attacked—a horrible image neither Link or Mira could watch.

Soon afterward, Link thought Mira had released his hand and run away to inspect what she believed was an exit from the woods. Calling her name, he nearly sprinted off to stop her only to find the real Mira grabbing him with both arms to keep him in place.

Still, he'd tried to follow the illusion until she explained how she'd seen him moving away at an earlier point in their journey. She would have gone after him as well if she hadn't gotten a bad feeling about doing so—another premonition warning her away from danger.

Still, the elaborate tricks were a telling sign of something Link didn't hesitate to point out.

"We must be getting close to _something_ because it seems like they're getting desperate with these visions.”

She agreed, taking his hand again before asking, “Do you have any clues as to which direction we should go to find that something?”

"I have a theory,” he replied confidently enough to offer a bit of hope.

"What's that?"

"Well, none of these spirits ever head north."

Mira quirked a brow. “How can you tell?”

Motioning right, he explained, “The shadows are pointing east with the sun setting in the west. When I realized it, I started making notes about which way the shadows were pointing whenever we saw one of the spirits running by, and they never go north. Took a while to figure it out, but that's how I did it.”

Mira smiled at his observation, remarking, “Impressed again.”

“It's just common sense,” he returned with a shrug.

“Hmm,” she drew out thoughtfully. “Surprising how _un_ common that is, don't you agree?”

Unwilling to admit he done anything exceptional, Link pursed his lips, causing her to smile brightly at his modest nature. As a result, he smiled in turn, and finally parted his lips to reply.

Yet the curious look overcoming her face after turning her gaze forward again stopped him.

Turning his head in the same direction revealed something they'd yet to see—a clearing of trees, allowing in more sunlight than they'd found in the rest of the forest. Even the thin veil of mist they'd been wandering through refused to cloud out the light shining from within the grove.

It was so bright in fact that neither of them could see what waited there until they drew in closer. Doing so caused the glint to fade away, revealing a surprising sight.

In the middle of the grove was a dais crafted from white marble with three steps on each side of it's octagonal shape. At the center was a sword stabbed into a pedestal, its blade glinting in the evening sunlight and blue hilt shining.

The Master Sword.

Neither of them had to ask to know what they beheld, and it was during those moments gazing upon the legendary weapon that Impa's words rang out in Mira's mind. _It is your task to equip Link to set this Kingdom back on the right track, and guide him, as he will guide you_ _… ._

Her gaze shifted at the thought, pinning her dearest friend with both affection and remorse for what had to be done.

“Well,” he started, motioning at the sword, “I guess that counts as something, right?”

The smallest of smiles curved her lips. “I'd say so, yes. But … Link?”

When he tore his gaze from the weapon to give her his attention, she took a deep breath and uttered, "Go claim it."

The suggestion seemed to surprise him. Brows narrowing, he shook his head. “Claim it?”

With a nod, Mira answered, “This is why you were the only one who could see through the mirror. It said only the chosen will return stronger, and now we've found the Master Sword. It can't be simple chance.”

Thoughtfully gazing down at his gloved hands in thought, he asked, "Do you really think I can?"

"I … ," she trailed, reminding herself that this was part of their fate before continuing sagely, "I know you can."

Her encouragement was surprising, as was the confidence in her violet blue eyes. Again, it reminded him of the suspicion that more was going on than he was aware. After all, she was telling him to take the Master Sword of all things, and he almost asked what inspired her belief that he could wield the sacred blade aside from his ability to see through a mirror.

Yet something deep down was urging him to step forward and do precisely as she said despite his questions. He couldn't explain it, and didn't think it was necessary to figure out, though his thoughts turned to the mark of the Triforce on his hand.

Was this the reason it had appeared? The reason he'd been able to see through the temple mirror when no one else could?

Perhaps there was only one way to find out, if not for himself, then for the hopeful look in Mira's eyes—the look he could never refuse.

Finally, he turned a determined gaze back to the sword, then headed toward the pedestal.

Mira held her breath as Link stepped up onto the dais, her hands folded together in front of her chest in hopeful prayer—a difficult task. This moment would define everything to come, her heart fluttering so swiftly she could barely think, let alone entreat their Goddesses for favor.

As she tried, Link stopped within arm's reach of the blade and raised his left hand. With his fingers nearing the hilt, his Triforce mark glowed through the glove covering it, and Mira's lips parted, eyes widening to see it, all the while oblivious to her own symbol now shining through.

Yet she had no time to process the sight as his fingers gripped the hilt of the Master Sword at last and, with a single tug, he freed the blade from the stone pedestal.

Drawing it around with a slice of air, an abrupt whir reverberated beneath his feet. The sound grew in strength as a white light rose from the dais with it, culminating above Link in a vivid white glow nearly as bright as the sun until it burst, sending a shock wave throughout the forest around them.

As a result, the white stones of Myriad scattered throughout Hyrule began glowing, returning to life one by one.

Unsure what had just happened, Link faced Mira again to find her regarding him quietly, her expression one of awe. But before he could utter a word, her eyes widened in surprise as her vision shifted just above his shoulder.

A warning.

It was all he needed to see, diving to the right just as a battleaxe with a jagged edge came down at an arch to cleave him in two. But thanks to Mira's expression and subsequent cry of his name, the weapon only met the stone of the dais where he'd stood a moment before.

Rolling to the side, Link used the momentum he'd built to stand and face his opponent, finding a walking skeleton leering down at him with green orbs glowing inside its eye sockets. Tattered bits of decaying flesh and dried blood were caked to its bony structure, a rounded shield resting on one bone-arm and a huge battleaxe gripped in the opposing hand.

The Stalfos was also three times taller than Link, and wasted no time charging at him with a menacing laugh.

Swinging his battleaxe, Link was again forced to roll aside without a shield to block the blow. The lack of protection would certainly make this fight more tedious, but he didn't let it stop him. Instead, he moved to his opponent's left side—the one lacking a shield—and brought the Master Sword around to meet the battleaxe with a loud clash of metal.

Their weapons locked, the Master Sword easily holding against the strength of the battleaxe, though the Stalfos swiftly retaliated by raising its free arm to bash Link with his shield.

Without the time to react, Link flinched, preparing for the pain his opponent's blow would cause. Yet, as the shield came down, it slammed into a translucent wall.

Somehow, a magical barrier was now holding firmly around him, providing Link a moment to glance past his enemy at Mira. Standing nearby with the tips of her index and middle fingers touching, she gave him a supportive nod, proving she didn't intend to merely standby and watch while he was hurt.

With a wave of gratitude overcoming him, he took full advantage of her magical talents.

Grunting with effort, he used his new weapon to push the battleaxe away, then drew his blade to the left. Instantly, the Master Sword proved its worth by breaking the skeletal arm carrying the shield in a single strike.

Falling to the dais, the appendage crumbled to dust, leaving the Stalfos unprotected as it reeled back. Doing so provided another window to strike which Link took by turning his blade against the monster's skull.

Breaking away from his body as easily as his arm, the cranium rolled across the dais and crumbled as well—but its body continued to fight, and its lack of a head did nothing to hinder its aim.

Swinging the battleaxe again, Link countered blow after blow, moving with the skill he'd acquired from training with the Gerudo—and by comparison, this was easy. The Gerudo didn't have the strength of this monster, but they were much faster.

So he merely needed to wait for a chance to land the final strike, and the opportunity came as the Stalfos raised its weapon high.

Bringing the battleaxe down, Link waited for the right moment, then rolled just before it struck the dais, coming to stand next to his opponent's body. Without pause, he brought his blade around, cutting through the arm wielding the battleaxe with a determined yell.

Now defenseless, the body stumbled back, then turned to face him yet again. But instead of continuing to fight, it fell to the knees, the bones finally disintegrating to ash and blowing away with the breeze.

Seeing this, Link exhaled and slowly backed away, taking a moment to observe their surroundings and ensure no more threats remained. Yet things were now calm, and he finally stood at ease before glancing over at Mira.

Releasing her own breath after her efforts to maintain Link's shielding, she lowered her arms and locked gazes with her friend in contemplative silence—and in that moment, the weight of the truth overwhelmed them both.

Clutched in his hand was the Master Sword, a sword only the chosen could wield, and he'd done so with ease. Drawing the blade down, the rays of light shining through the branches glinting upon its surface, Link regarded it with solemn eyes as Mira finally spoke.

"You're … ," she trailed with a shaky breath. "It's all true. You're the one foretold to us.”

The words were spoken as if coming from someone who'd been denying the truth, and for several moments, Link couldn't move. He could only stare quietly at Mira as the breeze picked up a few strands of her hair, her words ringing in his ears.

The one foretold? He knew the legends, but the thought that he was chosen … .

It made no sense while simultaneously feeling like the undeniable truth.

Once Link finally regained his mobility, Mira stared at her feet during his approach, the guilt of keeping so many things from him eating away at her insides. It wasn't until he stood before her and set the Master Sword to rest against a nearby tree trunk that she managed to look at him again, watching as he removed his left glove.

With the article out of the way, she could see his mark as clear as day, listening as he explained the discovery.

"I found this on the back of my hand early this morning, and I've never had it before. I wanted to tell you, but you were acting as if something was on your mind, and I didn't want to add another problem. Still … something's going on. You're so sad sometimes, and it has to do with what just happened, doesn't it?”

Nodding, Mira reached for her own glove, capturing his complete attention as she finally held up her bare hand to show him the same symbol upon the back.

Looking it over disbelievingly, his eyes finally returned to her face. "You have one, too?"

"Only after your return,” she started, “and it proved Impa's story true.”

“What story?”

Bowing her head forward, Mira turned to face the dais while wrapping her arms around herself with a deep sigh of breath. Somehow, she seemed tired in that moment, as if the burden she'd been carrying had weighed her down to the point of exhaustion.

The thought made it difficult not to step in closer and provide whatever comfort he could instead of merely listening as she answered his question.

"Impa is a member of an ancient people called the Sheikah. They've served the royal family of Hyrule for ages, mostly as protectors, and she was assigned specifically to be the caretaker for the sole child of the former King and Queen.”

“You mean Ganondorf?”

Mira shook her head in the negative. “No, I mean their daughter.”

“Daughter?” Link asked, more confused than ever, and thankfully, Mira didn't hesitate to explain.

“Yes, the King and Queen had a daughter, but were brainwashed by a powerful mage to believe _his_ child was theirs, and this mage went to great lengths to both ensure his son was never discovered, and provide him power over all.”

After a brief pause, she continued in the same remorseful tone, “He even endeavored to obtain the Triforce, but it broke into three pieces with a single touch, leaving only the Triforce of Power in his possession while the others were bestowed to two people destined to do great things."

With a deep breath, she took several steps away from Link, still unable to look him in the eye, and not simply because she'd kept this from him until now. It was also nearly impossible to admit who she truly was when she'd never spoken the words aloud.

But Link deserved to know everything, and she wouldn't stop until he did.

So she finally went on by stating, "The Triforce of Wisdom went to the true child of the royals, and that of Courage went to the Hero meant to bring balance back to Hyrule. Impa also told me the King and Queen's true child was taken from the palace in order to protect her from the mage, and she wasn't alone. Another baby was taken with her, being the son of a royal guard. The Princess' name was Zelda, and the boy's name … .”

She closed her eyes, and though Link already knew what she was about to say, he let her finish.

"The boy's name was Link. You were sent away for your own safety as well, and for fear that the Princess wouldn't do well alone, or even needed someone to protect her. Her name was also changed to protect her identity.”

Finally, Mira opened her eyes and forced herself to look at her friend, finding him listening intently as she concluded Impa's story.

"When you returned, our pieces of the Triforce reacted to one another now that we've reached the age of ascension, proving that I'm … not Mira. I'm the … Princess of Hyrule, and I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I didn't want to overwhelm you with so much information, and … .”

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she dipped her head once more and admitted, “I was being selfish. I wanted to have a day with you like the ones we had as children, and I … I'm still having trouble accepting the truth from the start.”

With more tears joining the first, she rasped the question, “C-can you forgive me?”

It was hard enough to know how to view herself now, but whether she looked in the mirror and saw a commoner named Mira, or the Princess Zelda, the way Link viewed her was even more important.

And after learning the truth, she couldn't imagine his opinion was favorable whatsoever.

In the middle of her thoughts, a gentle hand covered her shoulder, and the comforting touch only made her cry harder.

"You don't need forgiveness,” Link answered, standing close behind her now. "I didn't tell you about the mark I found either, and what you wanted wasn't selfish. I wanted a day for us, too. More than that, actually. So yesterday wasn't just for you, it was for us both. We hadn't seen each other for ten years, and I don't think it was too much to ask for something that could be ours, especially not after the way we were separated.”

Link waited patiently for a response, and truth be told, it was difficult to resist the urge to hug her in the meantime. The tears flooding her cheeks broke his heart, and all he wanted to do was find a way to ease her plight.

But now that he understood the reason she'd seemed so forlorn, he also knew why she worried he'd be upset at her refusal to tell him before. Learning you were royalty was no small matter, and he wasn't surprised by her difficulty accepting the truth.

His own truth was hard to swallow as well, though he wasn't entirely daunted by the prospect of being … _chosen_. Surprised certainly, and wary of what was to come, but he didn't fear it.

Perhaps the Triforce of Courage had something to do with his lack of concern, or it just seemed like a better idea to deal with problems as they came. Regardless, he hadn't had his entire identity changed to protect him from a power hungry mage, making it little wonder she was so conflicted.

So he was truly glad to see a tiny smile on her lips, no matter how sad it seemed.

Turning her head, Mira risked looking back at the cost of more tears when she saw his blameless face, asking, "But I'm … I don't even know who I am anymore, Link.”

"That's easy," he started without hesitation. "You're you, the same Mira I knew when I was a child, just grown up. Mira, Zelda … ," he stopped in thought, then added, "Mary, Lilly, Anna, pick whatever name you like. It doesn't matter. I know you, and you know yourself. That's all you need to know, Mira, and all I need, too.”

That certainly made sense. Princess Zelda or plain old Mira, she was still herself, and nothing would ever change it.

"Well, I _do_ like the name Zelda," she mused with a smile through the tears still rolling down her cheeks, and the curve of her lips drew out a smile of his own.

At the sight of it, Mira finally turned to face him, unable to stop herself from throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

Without hesitation, Link slipped his own arms around her, resting his cheek upon her crown as his eyes shut, remarking softly, "You're my friend and my family, Mira, and if you thought I'd care what your past was, then you're wrong. Princess or not, this isn't going to come between us. Having an unexpected destiny to fulfill doesn't mean ending our friendship. We can fulfill it together."

His words had a fresh batch of tears welling in her eyes, but this time, the culprit was joy. Knowing he'd be there comforted her in a way she hadn't expected, but perhaps that was all she truly needed—to know it wouldn't be necessary to leave _everything_ she cared for behind just because she was destined to sit on a throne.

After all, she'd lost everything once before, and never wanted to experience it again.

The notion prompted her to state, "If I'm ever crowned and have to live in Hyrule Palace, don't you dare think you're staying in Kakariko.”

Grinning, he replied sincerely, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The sound of her snickering warmed his heart, and as she stood back to wipe her eyes, Link recalled something important. Reaching for the amulet still hanging around his neck to pull over his head, he remarked, "This is bothering me though. You should keep it. It's yours, and it won't keep me any closer to you if I'm wearing it. I think we're tied together now no matter what.”

As he lifted it over her head, Mira let him put the amulet around her neck without protest. He was right, after all. It belonged to the royal family, and even if she was hesitant about her connection to that family, it could one day be needed to prove her identity.

Once settled, she regarded the blue stone for a silent moment before tucking it inside of her clothing. Perhaps one day she'd embrace the name Zelda as her own, but for now, at the start of what promised to be a long journey, she was content to remain Mira.

At the thought, she gazed at the pedestal where the Master Sword was kept, wondering what the next step in that journey might be—and she didn't have to wonder long. Instead, as if she'd posed the question aloud, the answer presented itself, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"Link, look."

Doing as she asked, his own expression grew uncertain at the sight of a light forming over the dais. Sparkling and building in luminescence, it suddenly flared so brightly neither of them could see for a brief moment.

Blocking their vision until the light faded, Link and Mira glanced back to see the translucent form of a woman in a white hooded cloak standing next to the pedestal. She almost appeared to be a ghost, her face youthful but wise, with kind eyes and long, curly blonde hair hanging from the inside of her hood and tucked behind her pointed ears.

Link and Mira shared a look before returning their attention to the apparition when she began to speak, a lilt in her voice that gave her words a gentle sophistication.

"I can sense that the Master Sword has found its home in the hands of Hyrule's Savior, and if I'm not mistaken, your name is Link."

Link stared at the woman in white, so baffled by her appearance it took him a moment to respond.

"I am Link. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I am Myriad, the Sage of Light and advisor to the royal family of Hyrule. You have claimed the sacred sword of our ancestors and roused me from my long slumber, and for that, I thank you. Now, I can aid you in the reclamation of our once proud kingdom."

Hearing that this woman was an advisor of the royal family, Mira asked, “You knew my parents?”

“That I did, my Princess Zelda, and they loved you dearly. However, much as I would delight in telling you about them, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until another time as there are pressing matters to discuss at present.”

Knowing she was right, Mira nodded understandingly, and refrained from correcting the Sage's use of her true name. Instead, she related, "You're right. So how do we stop Ganondorf from corrupting this kingdom?"

"By first concentrating your efforts on readying yourself,” replied Myriad. "The foe I faced in my day was his father, an evil mage who named himself Dragmire, King of Darkness after summoning dark powers from the Sacred Realm, a place from which both great good and terrible evil may disperse.”

Waving her hand at the pedestal, she added, “This dais where the Master Sword was kept safe is a link to that realm, and it is only here that can I assume my true shape. So I will not be able to join you on your quest, yet I can provide valuable information once you are ready to seek it.”

"If you can't come with us, how can you give us information?” Link asked curiously.

"I have placed several stones throughout the kingdom which, with my awakening, will allow you to speak with me any time you wish it through a simple touch,” Myriad explained. “If ever you're in doubt, contact me, and I will help you through your troubling times. This extends to you as well, my Princess."

"Thank you, my lady."

"You are most welcome,” the Sage replied, her image walking across the dais with a proper gait until she stood directly before them.

There, she described how dire the kingdom's situation had truly become.

“You're both caught in the web of an evil time, and those doing the weaving will only thicken the silk once they learn the Hero of Legend has come to right their wrongs. Now that you have claimed the Master Sword, Link, things will become much more difficult for you both. The land is in turmoil, and the Princess must be protected until the throne is rid of the evils infesting it and she can take her rightful place.”

Wondering how things had gotten so bad, Link inquired, “What happened exactly?”

"Dragmire sought to fortify his son's future on the throne, and the power of the Triforce became his goal to accomplish this task. At the time, the Triforce was sealed safely within the Sacred Realm, and for the potency of the dark powers he'd already summoned, opening the seal required more than he alone possessed.

“So he turned to another, having realized that his act of summoning dark power caused an equal but opposite reaction to occur. The Sacred Realm had also bestowed powerful light magic to another as skilled in the magic arts as himself in order to create a balance between our realms."

Without pause, Mira observed, “You received those powers.”

"Yes, and Dragmire wished to use me to both undo the seal on the Sacred Realm, as well as obtain the Triforce for him, and eventually, he found me. So I opened the seal, but only to enter the Sacred Realm and shut the portal before he could step in and obtain any part of the Triforce.”

Exchanging a look with Mira, Link asked, “But didn't that mean trapping yourself in that realm?”

“It did,” she answered, her tone solemn in adding, “but the alternative was much worse, and the sacrifice worth it to protect those I loved.”

Learning Myriad had sacrificed her life in Hyrule to protect her loved ones sparked a new sense of respect for the woman standing before them now—not to mention remorse. The notion of anyone being forced to cut themselves off from all they held dear was as sad as her act was noble.

Yet there was another question to be posed, and Link didn't hesitate.

"But the Triforce still fell into his hands, didn't it? Otherwise we wouldn't have pieces of it.”

“It did,” Myriad confirmed. "Years later, he regained entry to the Sacred Realm by sacrificing the blood of someone innocent. So, as a last resort, I tricked him into attempting to possess the whole of the Triforce for himself, knowing that no matter which of us tried, the three pieces would break away, leaving but one in our grasp.”

“Then why not take one before he arrived?” Mira inquired.

Sagely, she returned, “I could have done so, yet the possibility remained that Dragmire would've been gifted with a piece regardless, leaving us both a third of the whole—and that was his wish. He believed, as I knew was true, that he would only manage to keep one piece in his possession before the other two vanished.

“So he intended for me to claim a piece with him, then use the leverage of my friends and family to keep me in captivity where my third could be accessed at will. I could not allow this, and awaited the chance to capitalize on his arrogance by convincing him that he was powerful enough to harness all three.”

With a remorseful solemnity in her voice neither Link or Mira could deny, she concluded, "In retribution for my trickery, he used the Triforce of Power to bind me and once again seal the Sacred Realm, preventing me from further meddling in his affairs. So I cast myself into a deep slumber, only to awaken once the Hero of Legend came calling.”

The pair grew silent, as did Myriad. It had been a long story, and perhaps the saddest part was in knowing her tale was merely the beginning of what would be a harsh journey.

Yet she didn't wish to rush the telling, providing the Princess and the Hero several moments of deliberation before making a final declaration.

"Now it has fallen to you, Link. The Princess must be kept safe as she's guided back to the throne, and Ganondorf will make certain it is no easy task to accomplish.”

Link's response was immediate—and entirely serious. "It doesn't matter how hard things become, I don't intend on letting harm come to her."

A small smile graced Myriad's lips as he spoke. "I don't doubt your sincerity or your determination. You both have a deep inner strength you'll need to call on to survive this, as well as the bonds of friendship formed as children. Still, further assistance is required to set things back in order, and such tools can be found in Roshala Village.”

With that said, Myriad lifted her hand as a bright light formed in her palm. Building in strength, it darted toward Link, causing him to double forward as it slammed into his body.

Yet it wasn't painful, only a force of motion, and as the light fully encompassed his form, Myriad continued, "Before you go, allow me to bestow a gift to our Hero including clothing suitable for such a warrior, as well as a sheath to carry your sword and a shield to protect yourself."

As the light finally faded away, Link looked down at his hands. Instead of bracers and gloves, a pair of fingerless, leather gauntlets covered his arms, each etched with a leaf pattern and markings of the Triforce were found on the backs of the hands.

His tan tunic was now a green jerkin with the same patterns gracing the collar, and beneath was a white tunic with a set of chain mail protecting his chest and back. Even his boots felt like new, each article durable and comfortable, as if custom made for him alone.

While inspecting the garments, Myriad told them, "Now venture forth and restore Hyrule to its people. May the light guide you."

Looking up, Link realized the Sage's image was now fading away. Yet he had so many questions, quickly lifting his arm to stop her with the words, "Wait! I just learned I'm the son of a royal guard, and you might've known who they are. Are they still alive?”

Just before she disappeared, Myriad answered, "You will learn more of them upon collecting the next piece of your quest."

As she vanished from sight, Link lowered his arm with a deep sigh. Simultaneously, Mira placed her hand on his shoulder and told him, "Don't worry, Link. Roshala isn't too far away, so we'll have answers soon.”

Facing her, he nodded and offered a small smile. "I know, and I'm not worried, I just … I'm curious about them.”

He didn't need to ask to know Mira understood the feeling all too well, and gave her hand a pat to make sure she knew he was fine. After spending a lifetime wondering, Myriad's vague reply wasn't at all disappointing—quite the opposite in fact. The Sage's knowledge that he'd find something in Roshala was more than he'd hoped to hear, and he was grateful just having a chance to learn more.

So he wasted no time getting started by retrieving the Master Sword from its spot resting against the tree trunk. Lifting it, he regarded the blade thoughtfully. How and why he'd been placed in this position was still an enigma, and perhaps he'd never fully understand.

Yet he didn't wish it away, and not simply because fighting for a noble cause was the right thing to do.

It was also because of Mira.

Whether they played the part fate dealt them or not, she would be in danger simply due to her royal bloodline. So it didn't matter if he was a chosen hero or just an average man, he cared about her too much to let her be hurt, pushing the Master Sword into the ornate blue sheath upon his back at the thought.

Watching, Mira couldn't help feeling a sense of awe, and even relief. Somehow, perhaps by the grace of the Goddesses themselves, Link wasn't decrying his role as the Hero of Legend. Instead, he was behaving exactly as he had before freeing the Master Sword from the pedestal nearby, his dedication to their friendship unwavering.

The thought was humbling—if not maddening. She was part of the reason things would become so difficult to handle, and knowing her ties to the royal family would endanger his life was intolerable.

Yet she had no intentions of sitting idly by while he did all the heavy lifting. One way or the other, she would support him, though … watching him turn to approach her in his new gear gave the distinct impression he didn't truly need it. _And why does he have to be so handsome?_

"Mira?"

As if he'd just broken her out of a trance, Link watched his friend blink before clearing her throat and offering a suspiciously abashed smile.

“Yes?”

Smirking, he asked, "Were you daydreaming?"

"Uh … not really. Just considering Myriad and how much she gave to help this kingdom."

It was a lie, but he really didn't need to know the truth of her musings over his physical appeal, and she pushed the thoughts away by asking, "But, we should go now, right?"

Nodding, he suggested, "Unless we're staying the night out here."

"No thank you," she returned sincerely. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Smiling, he accompanied her out of the grove, departing the dais to return to the Temple of Time without delay.


	15. Dark Half

The sun drew down over the western horizon, tinging the blanket of clouds above Hyrule Palace orange and pink. The subtle beauty it created went unnoticed, however. Instead, all eyes were fixated on the softly glowing Myriad Stone in the courtyard.

Including Ganondorf's.

"How ironic."

"What's that, Your Majesty?”

"That the dawn would come at sun down,” Ganondorf remarked, idly stroking his beard while watching the stone in consideration of what its new glow meant.

Myriad had awoken. The time had come at last.

Standing behind Ganondorf, Arden regarded the stone with his one working eye from their position high upon a granite bridge connecting two of the palace towers. The vantage point provided an ample view of the surrounding hillsides, not to mention the courtyard below, and even from that altitude, the stone's glow was visible.

Shifting his gaze from it and to his King's profile, he inhaled a silent breath, knowing Ganondorf's comment meant the real battle was about to begin.

And as captain of the royal guards, it would be Arden's job to produce results.

During his thoughts, another soldier standing with them asked, "My Liege, should we double our efforts in preparing the defenses of the palace?"

Ganondorf lowered his hand without response, regarding the stone below for only a moment more before turning to head for the tower door. His lack of a reply seemed to confuse the soldier as well because he gave Arden a questioning look the moment their King passed.

Yet his expression soon turned to one of shock when Ganondorf grasped the back of his collar without warning and altered course, dragging his subordinate to the edge of the elevated walkway.

As soon as the soldier realized where his King was going, he started pleading for his life—too late. Showing an immense amount of strength, Ganondorf lifted and hurled the man over the ledge, sending him careening down into the courtyard, and only his impact with the ground silenced his screams.

"Defense of the palace," Ganondorf mocked with a scoff, turning back for the tower door without a single glance back.

“Arden, was he high in your command?" he asked on the way.

"No," Arden replied despite his uncertainty over the soldier's specific rank. Still, it was better to give a quick response than join his former comrade, and he promptly added, “He was no one that can't be quickly replaced."

"Good," his king replied, and moments later, they entered the tower. Traveling down the spiral staircase, he went on, "This palace is meaningless, and what _I_ want now is that prophecy's head on a platter, that whelp I've seen in my visions who's so unwittingly eluded me all these years. But the perfect opportunity has just presented itself.”

Keeping pace while maintaining a position just behind his king, Arden narrowed his brows in curiosity. "Might I know what opportunity you mean, my Liege?”

Stopping at the landing, Ganondorf answered simply, “My father sealed Myriad inside the Sacred Realm at the Temple of Time, which is where that urchin went to awaken her.”

He didn't need to say more than that, and as Arden followed him into the throne room, he had only one question remaining.

"How many would you like to have sent? We'll be there by sunset."

Traversing the stairs to the throne, Ganondorf stopped next to it and lifted an arm to rest upon the back with his answer. “Take as many as are available. There's no question, he's there, and I want that place turned inside out to find him.”

"Yes, Your Highness.”

Wasting no time, Arden turned to do his king's bidding.

"And Arden … ."

Stopping near the door when Ganondorf spoke his name, Arden looked back. “Yes?”

His expression filled with malice, Ganondorf directed, “Should _she_ be with him, don't hesitate to introduce her to your blade, and do not disappoint me by returning empty handed."

Knowing fully well what he meant, Arden bowed his head obediently, then ventured forth with determination in his mismatched eyes.

After watching his captain depart, Ganondorf glanced down at the throne, and then turned to the velvet draped wall behind it, silently walking over with a raised hand. Pressing his palm against one of the bricks, a click sounded followed by a low squeak as a secret door opened, allowing him to push the drape aside and enter the darkened corridor beyond.

Flickering light cast from the sconces lining the walls crossed his austere face in passing, gaze fixed on the door just ahead. Upon it was the symbol of the Triforce emblazoned in the stone, and Ganondorf lifted his left hand.

Pressing it to the surface of the door, the same triangular symbol appeared on the back of his hand, glowing briefly through his gauntlet. As a result, the stone etching upon the door lit up, the top triangle shining more brightly than the others as the lock opened to allow him entry.

The stench of decay permeated the chamber beyond, which was nearly pitch black. Only one candle settled upon a ledge at the front of the room provided any illumination. But considering the sight awaiting him, Ganondorf would've preferred being submerged in darkness.

Opposite the doorway next to several stacks of books sat a robed and hooded figure, their slumped posture and lack of movement making it difficult to tell if they still drew breath just by looking. For that matter, the only visible sign that the figure was human was a set of bony, wrinkled hands protruding from the long sleeves, their skin stark white with numerous dark blotches.

A spider crept up an index finger and into the sleeve as Ganondorf approached the crippled figure, kneeling down on a knee to look upward at the thin lips and chin visible beneath the edge of the hood.

There, he spoke the words, "The time has come, Dragmire.”

At the sound of his voice, Dragmire's fingers slowly flexed, a surprising feat—they appeared so frail a single movement might break them.

Drawing a raspy breath, he asked on a gravelly voice, "What time?”

"The stones are glowing,” Ganondorf explained. “Your enemy has awoken from her slumber."

As if the simple thought of his enemy sparked enough hatred to fuel his ability to walk, Dragmire jerked forward, then twitched disturbingly while hacking, a line of murky spittle rolling from the corner of his pale lips.

"Myriad … ," he drew out, the weakness of his voice doing nothing to diminish the strength of his vengeful tone.

Slowly sitting back once more, the frail mage rasped, "My son … you _must_ find her."

Ignoring the spider crossing his father's cheek and nose, Ganondorf stared at the withered mage tentatively—his comment was unexpected. Yet, as the decrepit old man slowly turned his head to regard him with a pair of beady orange eyes too vivid for such a decayed face, the severity of his expression was clear.

Ganondorf shook his head slowly. "Find Myriad?"

"Yes," Dragmire whispered, insisting, " _find her_. She can give you absolute power. The power to overthrow the Sacred Realm … ."

Pausing only to hack again, he finally concluded, "To use it for complete control. That is all which remains in your … bid for dominance."

Ganondorf turned his yellow eyes away in thought. He'd considered possessing the Sacred Realm for himself many times, but could only wonder over the means necessary to do so.

Now, Dragmire's scratchy voice provided an answer.

"You must … collect them. The Triforce of Wisdom and … of Courage. The three together … ," he paused for a hard coughing fit, one during which Ganondorf slowly stood, completing his father's sentence in his mind before the man could say it aloud.

"They can open the realm to you,” he wheezed. “ _Seek them out_."

Staring down at the decrepit mage, the slightest smirk raised the corners of his mouth.

"This is the last of my tasks? To seek Myriad through the remaining Triforce halves?"

"Yes," came the raspy voice once again. "That is your final conquest."

Lifting his head with Dragmire's confirmation given, his smirk grew. Then, regarding the ruined man with a single nod, he turned his arm and gripped the hilt of his blade, ripping it from the sheath to slice through the air and subsequently, through Dragmire's chest.

The lunge forward had his face coming to hover just over his father's, his malicious smile never waning. Hand still gripping the blade, he placed his opposing palm on the back corner of Dragmire's chair and uttered, "Now that you've finally told me all I need to know, you have no further use. So consider this my mercy on your suffering … _father_."

As Dragmire lay there motionless, eyes rolling back into his head, Ganondorf stood straight once more and stepped back, leaving the blade jutting from the mage's chest. Watching his father's body crumple away, dust sifting down onto the floor, he felt no remorse, no sadness, and no regret.

He only felt empowered.  
  


▲  
▲ △  
  


“Didn't think we'd make it before the sun set, but it looks like we're just in time.”

Link's comment came as the portal back to the Temple of Time appeared beyond a few trees, and Mira agreed with the sentiment.

"Yes, it's nice not to have to search in the dark."

“All those markers you put down were pretty helpful with that.”

She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her cheeks. So, once they reached the mirror, Link stopped and placed a hand on her arm, asking, "Are you still worried about what Myriad said?"

"No," she returned, meeting his gaze with a shrug. "I was just considering what's to come and … I think all this walking has worn me out, too. It makes me wonder if Brahm would be amenable to having a few guests so we might rest a bit before moving on.”

“Sounds good to me,” Link agreed, removing his hand from her arm as they headed for the portal.

But Mira abruptly stopped with a loud gasp, her eyes widening at what she saw in the Chamber of Light.

"The priests!” she exclaimed. “They're dead!"

Link stared past his translucent reflection to see that every last priest in the chamber was now slouched over in a heap, their blood pooling on the floor. Not even Brahm had managed to escape the slaughter, though he at least was still alive and struggling to get up.

Still, his wounds appeared to be serious judging by the way he collapsed after only a moment.

"Who could've done this?"

Link's enraged question came as he took Mira's hand to bring her through the portal with him, intending to assist Brahm as quickly as possible.

She followed without hesitation, but only made it a few steps before Link abruptly stopped without explanation. The sudden movement had her bumping into him, and once recovered, she looked up with questioning eyes.

"What is it?"

Link didn't answer, his gaze fixed on his reflection in the glass—which hadn't moved a single step.

It wasn't until Mira followed his line of sight that she realized the same thing. Not only was his reflection standing completely still, the expression didn't match her friend's, and as they stared in confusion, the eyes in the mirror image turned red.

Seeing this, Link backed away slowly, and this time, his reflection followed, moving toward the mirror instead of away, lips curving in a devious smirk.

Once it reached the glass, the portal rippled around the image as it stepped through, emerging into the forest as an actual person. Yet, where he'd worn a green jerkin before, crossing through the portal turned it black, his golden blonde hair now stark white.

Staring between the two Links facing one another now, Mira stammered, "What … is this?"

"Just stay back, Mira," Link directed, drawing his sword without pause.

When he did, the reflection drew his own blade, mirroring Link's speed in pointing an exact replica of the Master Sword at his progenitor.

Holding his stance, Link stared at the weapon uncertainly, telling Mira, “It can't be as powerful as the real thing.”

Mira had the sinking feeling it was, but didn't get a chance to say so before the mimicry of Link responded with a twisted grin.

“Oh, it is. Let me provide a demonstration.”

Dashing forward, the Dark Link struck with alarming speed, offering little time to deflect the blow. Yet Link managed, the metal scrape of blade against shield causing sparks to fly just before the ping of their swords echoed around them.

Issuing blow after parried blow, their blades finally crossed between their faces, gazes locked, Link's eyes determined, his dark half's full of contempt.

“What are you?” Link demanded, fighting to hold his position.

Unfazed by their struggle, his copy answered, “Everything you fear.”

With those words, Dark Link used more strength than his light half could've mustered to knock his sword away before swinging a fist.

The blow landed, knuckles slamming it into Link's jaw with enough force to send him onto his back—and his dark half didn't offer the chance to recover. Instead, the mimicry flipped his blade over in his hand and moved in while raising it to stab downwards.

Link looked up just in time to see the point driving for his chest. Yet, as he was about to roll away, the sword ceased its downward descent mere inches above his heart with a strange, blue glow encompassing the blade.

Confused by the development, even Dark Link didn't seem to understand what was happening—and simultaneously, their gazes shifted to Mira.

Standing only a few feet away with one hand raised in Dark Link's direction, her left palm was glowing the same pale blue color as their enemy's blade. Simultaneously, her right hand slowly raised, fingers outstretched with a loud whir reverberating as if drawing power.

Whatever spell she was casting, her efforts were clear by the sweat beading her forehead. Or perhaps that was a result of her endeavor to hold Dark Link's sword in place. Whatever the case, she soon drew her hand back, then threw it forward.

Doing so sent an unseen force into the mimicry that hit with enough power to launch him through the air.

As he landed with a brief slide across the ground several yards away, Link swiftly sat up and got back on his feet to continue their fight. But his dark half was only mildly dazed, and soon rolled aside to stand with a brief glance in their direction.

Seeing Link charging forward, he sneered, then pinned Mira with a much more curious look before running toward the trees in retreat.

As his shadowy incarnation fled the area, Link's boots skid across the ground to a stop, his scowl deepening. The notion of leaving this business unfinished wasn't a pleasant one, but there was no time to waste on chasing down his twisted doppelganger.

As he had the thought, Mira hurried to stand by his side, asking, "Are you alright?"

Glancing up at his profile, she frowned upon spying the trail of blood running from the corner of his lips and lifted a hand to inspect his jaw.

“I'm fine,” he replied, thoughts trailing as she drew her thumb across his skin. Despite what just happened, the gentle touch had something twisting in his chest in a way he couldn't describe, causing his following questions to come out more breathlessly than he preferred.

"Where did he come from? And why did he just run away?”

Mira looked at the mirror, then in the direction Dark Link had fled, deducing, "Something tells me we just learned what the curse on the temple was about. It was placed upon the mirror to give the chosen one a dark incarnation that would thwart him once he passed through the portal. As for why he left … .”

Turning her gaze back to Link's, she suggested, “Perhaps he didn't realize you had a companion skilled with magic, and decided not to face us together.”

“In other words, he chickened out,” Link concluded, scoffing. “Guess he really is my opposite.”

Shaking his head, he pushed all concerns over the shadow away. Brahm's condition was more important than worrying over what could happen with a twisted mimicry of himself running around, and after sheathing his sword, Link removed his hat.

"Mira, we need a fairy."

Knowing precisely what he intended, Mira assisted him without question, and only moments later they entered the Chamber of Light. Brahm was now pale and unconscious, prompting Link to open his windsock and release the pink fairy inside.

Drifting forward, the glowing sprite touched Brahm's skin, then rose upward, spiraling through the air to leave a trail of sparkling light in its wake. The magic left behind washed over the elderly man, his color returning to normal and wounds healing.

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath and began coughing as Link and Mira helped him to sit up, the latter asking, "Were you attacked by the dark Link?"

"Y-yes," Brahm confirmed, working to catch his breath. “He appeared not long after you left. We thought perhaps Link had come back, but he … .”

"Just rest, Brahm," Link interrupted. “We got a good idea of what happened a few minutes ago.”

"I-I see … but," Brahm drew out, looking Link over in awe as he touched the green fabric of his jerkin before continuing, "You _did_ return. You're the one … .”

"I know," he qualified, adding, “but that's not important. Right now, you need someplace to rest for a while.”

"There are rooms upstairs," came a voice Link couldn't identify.

Looking back, he saw a tall, bronze skinned woman with white hair tied into a bun at the nape of her neck entering the chamber just as Mira asked, “Impa? When did you get here?”

"I arrived not long after the priests were killed, and went to ensure the safety of the others here from Link's dark half at Brahm's request,” she explained. “Thankfully, I succeeded."

Mira sighed, relieved to know the others were well, then proceeded to help Brahm stand while offering an introduction to Impa for Link.

Once Brahm was standing and insisting he was well, Link turned his attention to Impa with a greeting and supplied, "Mira's told me about you. She said you were supposed to protect her, and you're also the one who took us to live in Kakariko as babies.”

"I did,” Impa confirmed, "and I've been watching from the shadows all your lives. But I myself was being watched, making it impossible to be near you as children, otherwise you could've fallen into Hyrule's hands."

With that said, Impa informed Mira, "I realized on the way here that the Myriad Stones are working again, proving you'd completed your task. Tell me, did you speak with her?”

“Yes, and she told us to head to Roshala for the next piece of our quest.”

"Good, then you should do so with haste." Motioning to the doors, Impa added, "Soldiers of Hyrule will be heading this way because of the Myriad Stones, and beware of the Dark Link, who's likely to play at being you in order to draw them straight to you. I'll stay behind and watch over the temple.”

With her promise given, she informed Link, "Your horse is faithfully awaiting you outside. So go now and take the Princess from here before they arrive.”

Feeling a new set of responsibilities settling in on him, Link agreed and reached for Mira's hand, stopped only when she grabbed Impa in a tight hug, whispering, “Please be safe.”

Returning her embrace only briefly, the Sheikah released her with the words, "I will be, now make haste. We'll meet again soon."

Nodding, Mira finally allowed Link to take her wrist, gazing back at Impa and Brahm the entire way out of the chamber.

As the doors shut, Brahm exhaled a low sigh and remarked, "Finally, Myriad has awoken and our future Queen has begun to find her way with the Savior of Hyrule."

"Yes, finally,” Impa agreed, adding in a solemn tone, “and now the true battle begins."


	16. First Quest

Outside of the Temple, Epona pranced at the ready as Link rushed down the steps toward her, Mira's hand still clutched in his.

Stopping at her side, he helped Mira mount the horse, then swung up behind her, tugging the reins before goading the animal into a gallop down the path. Yet, as the trees began to thin around them, he slowed their pace with a wary gaze at their surroundings, unwilling to be caught off guard by any soldiers soon to arrive.

Surely enough, the pounding of hooves against the earth was heard coming from the direction of the distant palace. Glancing that way, the shadowy figures of numerous horses appeared under the moon, all of them heading for the temple, and Link quickly searched for another path to take that would prevent them from being seen.

"That way," Mira remarked, pointing toward a trail passing through a field of trees that would provide enough cover to prevent the incoming soldiers from spotting them.

So Link turned toward it and goaded Epona off once more, hoping her speed would be enough to get them away before anyone could notice their presence.

Moments later, Mira looked back to see the soldiers were just reaching the path to the temple's entryway. Without falter, each rider turned to access it instead of altering course, proving they hadn't spotted the two Hylians fleeing on horseback now.

The sight was only visible for a moment, and as soon as they faded from view, Mira closed her eyes, head dipping forward as she covered her face with a hand. _How could I do this to them?_

Leaving the temple was so much harder than she'd thought it would be. Running away and abandoning Impa and Brahm to Ganondorf's soldiers felt like cowardice, not to mention pointless. Perhaps she was a princess by birth, but her life had taken a path so far away from the royal court she wasn't sure the title would ever fit, even if she legitimately took the crown.

Why should Impa or Brahm put their lives on the line for something so meaningless? _If they're killed, it'll be my fault._

Unable to stand the thought, she reached up and patted Link's arm to get his attention.

“Please stop, Link!” she called over Epona's hooves pounding the earth.

At the request, Link glanced back to make certain they weren't being followed, then slowed their pace, allowing Epona a brief respite. Still, it wasn't safe to remain in one spot for long. Whoever led the soldiers could send a few men out to comb the area once they realized what they sought was no longer in the temple, and they hadn't yet traveled far enough to stay out of reach.

So he remained alert while asking, "What's wrong?"

"We have to go back," she replied urgently. "We can't just leave them to deal with those fiends claiming to be soldiers! They could be killed!"

Link furrowed his brows with an adamant denial. "We can't go back, Mira, and don't worry. If Impa managed to keep everyone safe from that copy of me, then she can handle a few armored thugs.”

“Then you go to Roshala,” she directed. “It's me they want, and if turning myself over to them saves lives, it's worth it.”

"They want to _kill_ you, Mira," Link reminded her forcefully, adding, "and the chances are that once they did, they'd kill Impa and Brahm anyway.”

The comment gave her pause if only because she knew he was right. Still, she had to try, insisting, “You don't know that! So let me down!"

When she attempted to dismount, Link swiftly wound an arm around her waist to keep her in place, retorting, "We _both_ know it, and if protecting you means stopping you from hurting yourself, then I will.”

Preventing her from arguing further, Link thumped his heels against Epona's flanks, taking off at a gallop to reach the other side of the field where the mountain roads leading to Roshala began.

The moment Epona picked up speed, Mira gasped and grabbed the pommel to steady herself, staring ahead in remorse—and shame. Link's candor proved how brash she was being, and she squeezed her eyes shut, finding it nearly impossible to sort through her churning emotions despite the length of their ride.

By the time they reached a crossroad of three different paths with a sign posted between them, she was trembling with her efforts—and Link wasn't oblivious to it. As Epona slowed to a trot, he could only wonder if he'd been too stern before, or if she was only afraid for the lives of those they'd been forced to leave behind.

He certainly wasn't feeling great about the situation either, and spoke her name gently with an apology.

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh, but I can't allow them to catch you, especially knowing what they want. Whatever you're supposed to be, you're too important to me.”

Mira exhaled a shaky breath and shook her head, finally turning her glistening eyes up to gaze ahead with the words, "No, don't apologize. I'm just ashamed of myself for stopping you back there, a-and … .”

Her voice cracked, fists clenching against the pommel and tears welling as she rasped, “I can't stand knowing it's _me_ they're after, that Impa and the others might be killed just because I'm supposed to be a princess.”

The depth of emotion in her voice pierced his heart like an arrow, but none of it was as bad as when she added on a whisper, “Worst of all, being Zelda means I'll never … it means they're gone, Link. My parents are … I'll never g-get to meet them!”

The last was spoken in anguished despair as Mira buried her face in her hands and began sobbing in earnest—and she wasn't alone.

Wrapping his arms around her, several tears tracked across Link's cheeks as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He'd wanted her to meet her parents as badly as he longed to know his own, recalling the nights they spent making up stories about them, and in those moments, he certainly felt like a child again, wishing for a way to make things right.

If not for himself, then for her.

With Epona coming to a stop, they stayed locked together just that way, and Mira leaned against him, so grateful for his presence her tears flowed harder. Still, the amount of weeping she'd done that day alone likely had him thinking she was a blithering shrew, and she endeavored to stem her tears by pulling her hands away to wipe her eyes.

Doing so, she noticed Link reaching up as if to do the same for his own, and curiously narrowed her brows.

“A-are you crying, too?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, lifting his head from her shoulder with a low sigh. “Can't help it, not with how much meeting our parents means to both of us.”

Her heart melted to hear those words, not that his compassion was surprising. They spent so many nights discussing the matter that it always felt as if he was the only person in the world who truly understood her.

Now was no different, particularly when he cleared his throat and went on, "But none of this is your fault. We've been through a lot today and what we learned is hard enough to handle without being forced to leave our friends to save ourselves. Still, Impa was right, and if we'd been captured by those soldiers, everything she'd done these past seventeen years would've been for nothing. Everything _Myriad_ did would've been for nothing.”

Mira hung on every word, realizing she hadn't considered things in such a way—and a smile finally curled her lips when he concluded, “So what you did wasn't shameful. You were ready to sacrifice yourself just as they're willing to do for you, and it matters that you care enough to help however you can.”

With a shaky exhale, Mira wasted no time lifting a leg to turn until she was riding sidesaddle, then leaned up and kissed his cheek, announcing, "You did it again."

Though brief, her kiss left him staring ahead with a blank expression before he rubbed the back of his neck and related, "I don't know what I did, but I like the results.”

Snickering softly, she explained, "You made me feel better, and you're right. We're coping with a lot and … .”

Trailing thoughtfully, she gazed up at the glittering night sky to see a shooting star crossing the horizon and smiled, remarking, "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"It's a nice night, and we're pretty far away from the temple now, so why don't we just walk Epona and talk for a while? If we get tired before we reach Roshala, we'll find a place to stop and rest.”

Smiling, Link replied, “That sounds good."

Dismounting his horse moments later, they inspected the sign at the crossroads which pointed in the direction of three locations, being the Temple of Time, the Goron City, and Roshala Village. The last was pointing down the center path, and as they walked, Mira absently took Link's free hand.

He doubted she noticed, and didn't point it out, content to carry on just that way while discussing whatever came to mind. Most topics revolved around their years spent apart, perhaps because neither of them wanted to speak of anything serious after the day they'd had.

Regardless, it was a relaxing way to pass the time, though Link eventually addressed the subject of her identity.

"So what should I call you, anyway? Do you still want to use the name Mira?”

Pursing her lips in thought, she looked up at the sky and then shrugged. "I think so, at least for now. It's kept me from being discovered all this time, after all.”

“Good point," Link concurred as they turned down a path leading into the valley of Death Mountain, admitting, "I'll probably end up calling you Mira just out of habit.”

"And I probably wouldn't answer to Zelda right away," she supplied with a smile. "So I suppose it'll be a strange adjustment for both of us. Still, the more I think about it, the more I feel like I've known this all along.”

Curious, Link asked, “What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “It's hard to explain. I just feel as if the need and will to be this person was there all along, somewhere deep inside.”

Nodding, Link pointed out, "I think I understand. When you first told me to take the Master Sword, I was unsure, but after seeing the mark on my hand and then pulling the sword from the pedestal, something about the way it felt was almost … ,” he trailed, looking for the proper word, and finally settled on, “ _right_.”

“And you certainly put it to proper use when that skeleton attacked you.”

Looking over, he saw her smiling up at him as if both impressed and proud. The expression had him squinting an eye shut while muttering, "Don't look at me like that, Mira."

Her smile grew wider. "Why not? Embarrassed?"

"No," he stubbornly refused.

Snickering, she turned her gaze ahead again and admitted, "I can't help it. You've just grown so much from the boy I knew, and besides, the clothes Myriad provided suit you. You look very prestigious and capable."

Smirking, Link tugged the collar of his jerkin out in a confident fashion, causing her to snicker and playfully warn him not to be a showoff.

Teasing one another that very way as they walked along, the path led them by a sign providing a welcome to Roshala, and just ahead was a drawbridge connecting two ledges of a ravine. Hundreds of meters below was a tributary of the Zora River, and as they arrived at the foot of the bridge, Epona tugged back on her reins clutched in Link's hand.

Glancing over to realize the horse was hesitant to cross, he reached up to stroke her mane.

“What's wrong, Epona? Don't like heights?”

A silent moment followed his question before Mira observed, “It's not the ravine that has her spooked. Something's wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

Casting a concerned gaze at her friend, she answered, “I just have a bad feeling.”

Knowing better than to dismiss Mira's intuition, Link scanned the opposing side of the drawbridge. Thankfully, the sky was clear and the moon was bright enough to illuminate the area, yet everything seemed calm.

That's when Mira pointed with the words, "Link, someone's over there."

Just as she spoke, his vision locked on a figure hiding behind the cranks used to lift and lower the bridge. It was too dark to make out any details, but the shape of the body was familiar—a little _too_ familiar.

Link scowled at the thought, announcing, "It's him!” just as his dark half emerged from the shadows with a devious smirk plastered across his face.

Watching the mimicry turn to the crank and lift his leg, Mira asked, “What's he doing?”

“He's dropping the bridge!” Link answered just as his dark counterpart sent his foot into the lever of the drawbridge's controls, causing it to rapidly spin.

With a loud metal groan, the gears started turning, causing the bridge to separate at the center as the far half sank down with Dark Link's laughter echoing out from the other side.

As he departed, a tremor rumbled through the ravine until the opposing platform hit the wall. The resulting thud was brief, yet the inconvenience caused was much more intrusive—with the bridge down, there was no way to cross, and no way of knowing how close the nearest alternative might be, saying there _was_ an alternative.

Still, with the way Dark Link had hidden on the other side, it was doubtful his original intentions involved causing an inconvenience. Otherwise he would've dropped the bridge before they arrived.

So no, he'd been hoping to lower the bridge while they were on it, and would've succeeded if not for Epona's instincts and Mira's intuition.

“That conniving little … ,” Link muttered, stopping himself with a groan if only because he couldn't think of an insult strong enough to be suitable.

Concurring, Mira looked about to locate a lever that might raise the bridge again. As luck would have it, there were two controls nearby—but the handles of both were broken.

“You know, you have an annoying dark side, Link,” she grumbled. “Maybe if you weren't so nice all of the time, he wouldn't be so nasty.”

Scoffing, Link walked over to Epona and replied, “Believe me, if becoming temporarily evil would get him to come back and turn the gears again, I'd consider it.”

"And let me deal with an evil you until he does?” Mira shook her head. “I think I'll pass on that, sir. Besides, he probably broke the crank over there, too.”

“True,” he muttered as she started walking toward the center of the bridge.

Following behind with Epona, he curiously watched as she began judging the distance from one side to the other, then surprisingly related, "I could cross this gap, but I'm not sure about taking you and Epona.”

Coming to a stop next to her, Link asked, "How can you cross the gap?"

“Impa taught me how to teleport over short distances."

It was his turn to be impressed, not that he'd forgotten what she'd done for him against both the Stalfos, and during the fight with his dark copy. Still, she'd admitted to being uncertain about taking him and Epona, prompting the question, “Is it too far to go with all three of us?”

“It's not that, I've just never teleported other people before, and if it requires more power, we could end up in midair and fall down the ravine."

Link cringed. He'd already tumbled down one cliff too many, and didn't want to have a repeat experience.

So he suggested, “Maybe you should practice?"

Shaking her head, she explained, "My magical energy is limited, and takes time to rebuild, especially for teleportation. Had I not intervened during your fight with that shadow, I might have enough for a single practice round, but as it stands, we'll have to wait a few hours, and by then, the soldiers could find us.”

Glancing to the other side again, Link sighed, pointing out, “Then I guess we have three choices. Take a chance, look for another bridge, or go the long way around.”

Doubling back around Death Mountain to head through Kakariko Village would take far too long, and they could waste a lot of time looking for another way across that may not exist.

The thought had Mira inwardly cursing Link's dark incarnation again while asking, “Which option do you like best?”

“Honestly? I like the first one.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It's the fastest, and I trust you completely.”

Mira pursed her lips, finding that though his belief in her abilities was heartening, she was still reluctant, relating, “I don't know, Link. I already dropped you off a cliff once and—”

“Wait, what?” Shaking his head, Link asked, “Do you blame yourself for that?”

She bit her lip, knowing he'd only argue if she answered honestly, though her expression must've been answer enough because he grasped her upper arms and insisted, “You never dropped me, Mira. We were seven years old, and we hung on as long as we could.”

“I know that, but Shamrock showed up _seconds_ after your fall. He stopped _me_ from falling! So if I'd just held on—”

“Mira,” Link drew out, looking down with a sigh. “We could argue about this all night and still not convince each other, and it doesn't matter. I believe you can do it, but I'd never ask you to do something you're not comfortable with, so come on.”

Lifting his head again, he motioned at Epona with a warm smile. “We'll just double back around the mountain. It's the easiest way.”

Mira allowed him to take her to Epona's side and mounted the horse without a word. Yet she was in a stupor the whole time, finding his immense understanding both comforting and inspiring. He believed in her, but wasn't pushing, willing to take a long detour if it meant her comfort.

Sadly, she  _wasn't_ comfortable, unwilling to face the guilt of causing a delay, and stopped Link before he could goad Epona away from the bridge.

“What?”

At his question, she gazed to the opposite side of the ravine, brows narrowing with determination.  _You can do this … ._

“Just hold onto me,” she directed, then took a deep breath, confident with the wisdom that her fears didn't matter—her abilities were sufficient to carry them safely across, and she wasted no time.

Summoning the energy required, a blue green light enveloped their bodies, causing them to disappear. Only a moment later, they reformed on the other side of the ravine, standing only a few feet from the crank.

Realizing there was solid ground beneath their feet, Mira exhaled low, a smile curving her lips even as she collapsed against Link—and not simply out of relief.

Catching her, Link asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes, just tired and … hungry for something more than what we packed.”

He knew the feeling, shifting her so that her back was flush against his chest and directed, “Then just rest, Epona and I have it from here.”

Still smiling, she didn't protest as he got started on their trek into town, too dizzy from exertion to even think of it.

She merely whispered, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping me believe in myself,” she explained. “I wouldn't have tried if you hadn't been so patient and understanding, and now I know I can teleport us both if we ever need it.”

Her sincerity warmed his heart. After the emotional day they'd had, it was also nice to see her so pleased to have overcome this obstacle.

He also hoped it was the last one they encountered for a while.

Still, and no matter where their journey led, Link got the feeling his dark half was likely to cause them a good bit of grief. The shadow had only been around a few hours and already attempted to kill him twice, which certainly didn't bode well. But he could be thankful this encounter at least had a positive outcome, and helped Mira gain a little confidence.

It also proved Myriad was right.

She'd told them their bonds of friendship would be necessary to overcome challenges, and if things continued the way they were going, Link could only hope it would be enough.

Otherwise, future engagements could wind up being disastrous.

▲  
△ △

_Welcome to Roshala Village! Drinks, Good Times, and Friendly Faces!_

The elaborate welcome sign greeting visitors to the mountain valley town had Link and Mira exchanging a look, the latter remarking, “Well, that's new. I guess the mayor's been hoping to attract tourists.”

Link smirked, gazing about their new environment with interest—Roshala was one place he'd never had a chance to visit. Compared to Kakariko, it wasn't as green and lacked a certain old world charm. The roadways were dusty and some of the wooden buildings looked worn down.

Yet everyone they passed nodded in greeting as if they were actual residents and not simply passing through. _Friendly faces_ , Link thought, wondering if the drinks and good times had anything to do with it.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

The shout came as Epona carried them down a roadside between several shops and saloons. Neither Mira or Link knew who'd called out however—that was, not until a middle aged man meandered up alongside them with a less than sober gait.

"Heeeey!"

Mira suppressed a few snickers at his drunken greeting and nodded with a polite, "Hello, sir."

"Wow … .” The man stopped walking, staring at her in wonder before announcing, "You actually said hello to me! That's great!"

Epona had carried them further down the road by then, and he stumbled to catch up again, adding, "I've got some jewelry for sale. It was my wife's, but … ,” he hiccuped between words, “she doesn't need so much jewelry, so I'm getting rid of it for her. You interested?"

Uncertain of his story, Mira asked, "Does your wife know you're selling it?"

"Nah," he started, hiccuping again before admitting, "she'd get mad, not that she ever notices when it's gone."

Mira cast a knowing look at Link, who shook his head at the colorful drunk's money making tactics. Still, whatever his reason for selling his wife's jewelry aside from making a quick rupee, they weren't interested, and Link turned him down.

"Sorry, we're just looking for an inn, and don't really have the rupees to spare. But we'll be in town for a while, so maybe we'll catch you later.”

"Hey, alright!” he replied as if happy to simply be considered. “I'm Midus! Just ask for me, everyone in town knows where I live! By the way, some friendly advice, if you want a good room with a place to keep your horse for cheap, go talk to Lyonel and tell him Midus sent ya!"

“Lyonel? Who is … Midus?” Link asked as the drunken man turned away without providing any details.

So he called a little louder.

Spinning around, Midus asked, "Huh?"

Tugging on Epona's reins to stop her, he reiterated the previous question. “Who is Lyonel and where can we find him?”

Midus stared with a blank expression, then snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh yeah, he's probably over at the stables where he lives, since you know, he's a stable master and all. He usually hangs out there in the evening, playing his flute."

"Thank you, Midus," Mira replied.

"It's cool, pretty lady! You just— _hic!_ —you just be good, ya hear!"

Mira smiled as he drunkenly wobbled away in the direction of the nearest saloon, listening as Link inquired, "Do you think we should listen to him?"

"He's drunk, but he seems honest enough, that is, for a man selling his wife's jewelry behind her back.”

“True. So I guess we're looking for the stables, unless you already know where to go.”

Looking down the road, Mira mentioned, “Things have changed a bit since the last time I was here, but if memory serves, we should turn right on the next road.”

Following her directions, Epona took them to the next road in quick time. At the corner of the street was a large tavern with numerous people gathered around, including a number of young ladies about their age.

And they had no compunctions over ogling the traveling Hylians—or Link, anyway.

What started as a few appreciative stares eventually turned into suggestive smiles, greetings, and even a few wolf whistles.

Arching a single brow, Mira threw a brief look over her shoulder and remarked, "I told you that outfit looks good."

Initially, Link grumbled, but after a moment of thought, he asked, “Who says it's just the outfit?”

Her lips pursed despite his point—he _was_ handsome all on his own, much to her chagrin.

Still, his question had her curious. “Are you actually gloating?”

“Not really. Why? You think this is the first time someone's whistled at me?”

Instantly, her curiosity grew, as did a knot of something she couldn't describe deep in the pit of her stomach. Somehow, the thought of him garnering such attention from women was simply unpleasant, and it was incredibly tempting to ask when it'd happened before.

But their exchange had all the markings of a conversation that could quickly become embarrassing if she wasn't careful. So instead of providing Link any chance of teasing her, she opted to strike the first blow.

“Oh no, I'm sure Masita used to whistle at you all the time.”

She waited for the sound of grumbling, but it never came. Instead, glancing back revealed an amused smirk on his face, at least until he noticed her puzzled expression.

“What?”

“What's so funny?”

“Oh, I guess you'd have to know the Gerudo better to get it.” Shrugging, he explained, “They're haughty with men, so the thought of them whistling at one is kind of funny. As for Masita, she never whistled, but she did deck me several times during training.”

Staring blankly, Mira asked, “She _decked_ you?”

He nodded, unabashed. “We sparred together a lot, and I won't lie, I liked the hand-to-hand combat practice best.”

“Why is that?”

Now, he looked sheepish. “Let's just say she usually made losing a match feel like winning.”

Mira had absolutely no idea how that could be, or why it sounded as if he'd just shared some massive secret. Whatever the reason, it made her wonder about the nature of his relationship with the Gerudo named Masita. He'd claimed they were only friends, and Mira believed him, but Nabooru's teasing and the way he spoke of Masita now made it seem as if there was something more.

That uncomfortable knot in her stomach returned at the thought, and Mira frowned. Whatever was causing the discomfort, she decided not to ask for more information, too afraid his answer would worsen the strange sensation. There was also the chance she'd stumble over her words and give Link an easy shot at teasing her back.

So it was definitely better to let it go.

Thankfully, a distraction from the subject was available when the stables became visible up ahead. Settled in a rural area just outside the village's main junction, the structure stood on the left side of the road with a private, two-story home to the right.

Accompanying the sight was the sound of a flute playing softly. Unlike the song they heard in the Lost Woods, this one had a much more noble melody, though the notes also possessed a melancholy quality, evoking a sense of somber longing neither Link or Mira were sure they understood.

Bringing Epona to a stop at the start of a long walkway leading to the front porch of the home, Link dismounted and helped Mira down before scanning for the source of the music. Thankfully, it wasn't difficult as his eyes soon pinned the man they were looking for sitting on a tree stump several yards outside of his home.

With his back facing them and a hood covering his head, he continued playing the flute, either unaware of the two approaching, or simply ignoring them.

Once within earshot, Link interrupted as politely as possible, "Pardon me, are you Lyonel?"

Instantly, the music stopped, the man lowering his flute with a soft but impatient sigh of breath. Then, without looking back, he directed on a clipped tone, "If you need a horse, come back in the morning. Until then, you can stay at the Farore Inn and tell Rita Lyonel referred you for a discount.”

Immediately, Lyonel resumed his playing, and Link shrugged at Mira, who raised a single brow while turning to leave the man in peace.

"I guess the greeting sign wasn't _completely_ right,” she mused.

“Guess not,” Link returned, adding, “but it's alright. We'll rest for now and find out why Myriad sent us here tomorrow."

With his suggestion given, the music Lyonel had resumed playing abruptly stopped.

The pause drew Link to a stop as well, and he turned with Mira to see Lyonel still sitting with his back facing them as he asked, "Did you say Myriad?"

Mira and Link exchanged a look, the latter replying, "Yes, I said Myriad, why? Do you know of her?"

He was silent for a moment, but then nodded and stood to turn and face them. The hood on his head hid his hair from view, but his vivid blue eyes were visible, with a scar under the left that ran across the upper half of his face.

The mar provided an air of intimidation, and his tall, sturdy build suggested he'd done his fair share of hard work. Yet it was difficult to determine what kind of life he'd led, and he seemed just as curious about them, gazing between each before his attention centered on Link—specifically, the sword on his back.

Uncertain, Link asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine," came the man's soft voice. "It's just that I haven't heard the name Myriad in a … long time. Nearly seventeen years. Still, I can see you've awoken her.”

Nodding, Link started to approach the man, but Lyonel raised a hand to stop him.

Obeying the silent command, Link listened as he next asked, "What did she send you here for, Hero of Legend?"

"She didn't say in specific, and only told us that we'd find something helpful in Roshala,” Link related.

With that said, he decided it was probably best to offer an introduction to hopefully keep things going smoothly, adding without hesitation, “My name is Link, and this is Mira, my best friend."

Turning to regard her, Lyonel gave a respectful bow—suggesting he knew more than the name Mira. The gesture made her feel odd, but she refrained from commenting upon it as Lyonel stood straight again and motioned at his home with the words, "Follow me. You can stay here for the night and get something to eat. I'll put your horse in the stable as well so it can rest more comfortably.”

Watching him walk by, Mira looked at Link in confusion over the man's sudden change of heart, though it didn't stop her from replying, "Thank you, sir. We're very appreciative."

Coming to a brief halt, Lyonel turned his head, his face hidden by the edge of his hood. Yet his voice was filled with a kind of solemn duty they didn't understand as he finally replied, “It's the least I can do,” before leading them to the house.

There, he unlocked the door and told them to make themselves at home, then departed to tend to Epona's needs.

Once he was out of earshot, Mira asked Link, “Is it just me, or does he seem a little … strange in a way.”

“A little, but with the way he bowed to you, I'm getting the feeling he knows more about what's going on than the average person, so he may just be worried that trouble will follow us here.”

Following him inside, Mira sighed low and mused, "I guess we'll find out soon enough.”


	17. Gift

The scent of meat and vegetable stew permeated Lyonel's home, redoubling Link and Mira's hunger pangs instantly.

After their host returned from placing Epona in the stable, he was kind enough to serve them both a bowl along with a few bread rolls, and they dug in as politely as their hunger allowed. Yet their long day ensured both asked for seconds soon enough, and thankfully, Lyonel had no problems providing more.

Still, he sat through the first half of their meal in silence, not that his guests found any reason to complain. After putting them up for the night for free and even providing a meal, he could refuse to speak for the remainder of their visit and they wouldn't care.

Yet Mira found herself curious over Lyonel's hood which he continued to wear in the house. So, after taking another bite of her stew, she broke the silence by asking, "At the risk of being impolite, might I ask why you're wearing your hood in the house, Lyonel?”

Tearing a roll in two, Lyonel offered a half to Link who'd just finished his second. Once her friend accepted and gave his thanks, their host finally answered.

"It's not impolite, my lady, and the answer is simple,” he started, explaining, "Many years ago, I was wounded in a fight that left a prominent scar on my face and disfigured my ear. So, as I'm not the type who likes to stand out in a crowd, I've grown accustomed to wearing it at all times.”

"I see," Mira returned, "and I'm sorry to hear that."

Sheer curiosity had her wondering what kind of fight had caused such a scar, yet she refrained from asking. With the kindness he was showing them, it just seemed like a better idea to limit her prying to the question of his hood.

Following suit, Link swallowed another bite of his meal and changed the subject to ask, "So, are you married?"

"I was once, and I suppose I still am, but she's … no longer with us."

Link cringed, rushing out, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.”

"No, it's fine,” Lyonel returned with a wave of his hand, adding, "it's been a long time. We were very happy and the only bad memory I have is of losing her."

Mira gave a sad smile, sorry to hear of his loss but glad he recalled the woman so fondly. Still, the subject of his late wife could wind up being upsetting for their host, so she didn't pursue it, inquiring instead, “Might I ask you something else?”

Now done with his meal, Lyonel retrieved a long stemmed pipe and a small bag from the counter nearby and returned to the table to begin the task of packing it. Once seated again, he gave a silent nod for her to continue.

Taking care to word her statement as tactfully as possible, she started, "You were ready to turn Link and I away until we mentioned the name Myriad. So I was wondering what made you change your mind? Did you know her rather than just _of_ her?"

Sitting back in his seat with his pipe clutched between his teeth, his downcast face briefly lit up by the match he struck against the box. As a result, a few small plumes of smoke wafted through the air before he shook the match to put it out and thoughtfully uttered the name, “Myriad.”

Silence ensued, making it seem as if he didn't wish to discuss the topic. Yet he finally provided a more extensive answer, proving he not only knew the Sage, he also knew her enemy.

"I'm sure you know she was a powerful Sage of Light, and the dark mage Dragmire was her opposite in this world. Light and dark, good and evil. They clashed of course, and her attempts to prevent him from causing harm eventually led Dragmire to seal her inside of the Sacred Realm using the Triforce of Power so he might overthrow Hyrule without her interference."

Link and Mira recalled her saying as much, and once they acknowledged his story with a few nods, Lyonel continued.

“Yet Dragmire had acted in haste, his judgment clouded by anger, never realizing until it was too late that sealing Myriad in that realm also meant sealing away her powers, and without them, he and his son would never gain absolute control. So she used her abilities to reinforce the binds he'd placed upon her, then put herself into a deep slumber only to awaken once the Hero claimed the Master Sword so that she might aid him in his struggles."

Leaning against the table with a low sigh, Lyonel pulled the pipe from his mouth and concluded, "So to answer your question, yes, I knew her well. I once served the King and Queen as a royal guard, and Myriad was a close friend of theirs, bound by her duty to both the crown, and the Goddesses due to the power she possessed. It was a duty she couldn't forsake, and she made the greatest sacrifice of all of us—to leave everything she loved behind in order to protect it.”

Growing silent for a moment, Lyonel finally waved a hand and concluded, “Myriad did this so we'd have a fighting chance, and _I_ would do anything to ensure that sacrifice isn't wasted, as well as to serve the true King and Queen of Hyrule.”

Turning his gaze to Mira, he added, “And their daughter."

Link watched Mira's gaze fall to the table top, though he got the feeling it was more than her true identity bothering her. It was also the gravity and depth of the situation they were in which, the more Lyonel spoke of it, the better Link understood.

How many were out there that knew the truth of the situation, but had been left unable to fight? The thought of their helplessness spoke volumes of the reason he'd been able to pull the Master Sword free of its pedestal, and though he had no idea if he _could_ actually help them, he did know it was possible to _try_.

Still, he didn't dwell on the matter for long. Instead, Link was focused on Lyonel's claim of having been a royal guard. According to the story Impa told Mira, at least one of his parents had served the same role, and he was extremely curious to know if Lyonel was acquainted with either of them.

Yet Mira asked a question of her own before he could address the matter.

"Is Dragmire still alive?"

"If he is, he's a shell of the man he used to be," Lyonel replied. “You see, many of us resisted his magic using various tools Myriad provided as her power was the only available strong enough to thwart his. Eventually, they allowed us to break the King and Queen's mind free of the spell he'd placed upon them as well, and that's when Dragmire struck out in battle.”

Absently stroking his left cheek where the scarring was visible, Lyonel added, “But he was defeated, and passed all of his ill-gained power onto his son. So if Dragmire still lives, it is only because Ganondorf wills it.”

“Then the real threat is Ganondorf and not Dragmire,” Link suggested.

“I would not underestimate Dragmire if you ever encountered him,” Lyonel warned. “But yes. Ganondorf is the real threat now, and he's even more merciless than his father. This means that, with Myriad's awakening, he'll have dispatched soldiers and evil alike to await you at every turn, in every corner. So don't let your guard down, even for a moment."

His comment defined their entire evening after claiming the Master Sword. First the Stalfos, then Link's shadow, followed by the soldiers from Hyrule Palace. Those encounters proved Lyonel understood what was going on, and Link knew it would be wise to heed his advice.

By then, their host had started the task of gathering their plates to be cleaned, and Mira didn't want to let him work alone. So she stood to help, and once all of the dirty bowls were placed within a bucket of water on the counter, she asked, “Lyonel, when did my parents realize Ganondorf wasn't their true son?”

Lyonel thought back, then stated, "Ganondorf was eight years old at the time, so roughly ten years ago now. The King and Queen were naturally furious, yet they had no intentions of abandoning Ganondorf as he was only a baby when Dragmire switched the two of you out. So their rage was directed solely at the dark mage himself.

“Yet, as I understand it, Dragmire had just obtained the Triforce of Power before they confronted him, and he had no compunctions over using it against them or the rest of us. A fight ensued during which Ganondorf stood idly by as if unsure of the path he should take. However, Dragmire had a hand in raising the boy, and convinced Ganondorf the King and Queen would only cast him out once all was said and done. So, near the end of the fight, he joined his true father.”

Lyonel grew quiet following his story, returning to his seat at the table with Mira, who could admit to feeling some remorse for the way Ganondorf was manipulated. Yet her focus was on her parents, uttering softly, “That's the night they were killed, isn't it?”

Lyonel gave a slow nod, relating, “And those of us true to King Hadinaru and Queen Nissandra became fugitives because of it. Even though Dragmire was defeated, he'd amassed several men loyal to both him and his son, and they would've had us put to death. So we've been hiding in various places across Hyrule ever since, just waiting for Myriad to awaken, the sign that salvation was close at hand.”

Link glanced at the Master Sword and his shield which was presently leaning against the leg of the table next to his chair. Lyonel's words weighed heavily, and yet it wasn't enough to keep Link preoccupied when the man added, “I had often wondered if, when the day came, I'd end up meeting the babes I placed in Impa's care seventeen years ago.”

Instantly, Link's gaze darted to Lyonel, and Mira's surprised expression mirrored his own feelings.

“You're the one who gave us to Impa?” she asked.

Unable to stop himself, particularly in recalling Myriad's claim that he'd learn more about his parents in Roshala, Link added the question, "Who told you to take us?"

Pulling his pipe from his lips, Lyonel looked from Mira to Link, quietly sizing him up as if to ascertain whether the young Hylian was ready to hear his answer.

For Link, such deliberation seemed to take an eternity, but his host finally related, "A mournful father did. He overheard Dragmire issuing a private command to have the newborn Princess taken from the Palace to be killed, and she wasn't the only baby there at that time. You were the other, and what better way to force Myriad's obedience than by threatening someone so young and innocent?”

Looking down at the table top, Lyonel added, "So your father sent you away with Zelda, hoping the two of you would form a friendship with each other instead of bearing the burden of loneliness, and seeing you both now, I'm certain he'd be pleased to learn he was correct.”

Mira quietly glanced across the table to see Link staring at its surface in thought, and could only hope he was alright. Sadly, the tone of his voice didn't inspire confidence over the matter when he asked, “Did you know my father?”

Letting a low sigh, Lyonel returned, “I know he served his post to the royal guard as valiantly as he could, but … .”

Trailing off with a look suggesting he'd just remembered something, Lyonel tapped his fingers on the table top in deliberation before standing and qualifying, “There's actually something I need to show you, Link. It'll take me a moment to find, but if you'll excuse me, I'll get it."

Link nodded, allowing the man to depart as just he noticed Mira gazing at him with concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Taking a deep breath through his nose that he exhaled from his mouth, he returned, "Just disappointed I guess, and angry over what Dragmire tried to do to us. What he _did_ do.”

As he stared down at the table, Mira's hand slipped into view, moving to take his with a gentle squeeze. The sight of their joined palms evoked a wave of contentment and appreciation that only grew stronger when he looked up to regard the warmth and sympathy in her violet blue eyes.

Instantly, the rest of the world ceased to exist. Holding her gaze, he could barely recall the reason for his upset, particularly when she offered a tiny, reassuring smile filled with understanding. His heart swelled with more than simple contentment to see it—it also ached, though he couldn't think clearly enough to determine why.

He only knew that if it was his father's wish to provide his son with a friend, he'd found the most wonderful person in the world. _She's just … beautiful._

For as absorbing as the quiet musings were, they came to an abrupt halt when Lyonel returned with a small satchel that he placed upon the table. With their hands drawing apart, they watched as he rummaged through the contents quietly, then produced an old envelope which he held out to Link.

"This is from your mother,” he explained. “She wrote it to be given to you once you were older, saying any of us ever found you again. Yet your father feared it would only tie you and Zelda to the palace even more strongly, so he asked me to keep it safe rather than send it with you.”

Link stared at the envelope, the paper tan with age, and couldn't quite get his fingers to take it. Still, he somehow reached out anyway, as if another had taken control of his arm to open the flap as Lyonel sat in silence with Mira, the two giving him ample time to read the message inside.

Thankfully, the elegantly written words upon the paper were still legible despite its age.

_My Only Son,_

_As I write this letter, you are settled safely on my arm, fast asleep. Yet I fear that once I am done, you will be taken from this place. Your father has learned of evils being plotted against you and the newborn Princess Zelda, meaning it is no longer safe for you here, and that I would do anything to protect you, I must now do the hardest thing any parent could ever be asked to do._

_Relinquish their only child._

_My dearest Link, words cannot express my sorrow, and yet I needed to write this in the hopes that it will one day find you and tell you what I was never able to - I love you so very much._

_Releasing you will be the hardest thing I've ever done, and I'm not certain I can. Yet, watching you asleep now, I wish you could see yourself. So tiny and helpless, and this helplessness is the very reason I cannot fail._

_I pray that one day we will be reunited, and if we aren't, I pray this letter will be a constant reminder to you that I never meant for any of this to happen. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and no matter what comes, I beg you, never doubt yourself. I can look at you and see there is strength within you to pull through troubling times. So please use that to keep yourself safe where I am sadly unable to._

_Sincerely_

_Your Loving Mother_

A few tears borne of both sadness and anger spattered against the paper as Link read each word twice over. Aside from those tears, his mien remained impassive, but it was only a mask of calm for the emotions roiling in the pit of his stomach.

Quietly placing the letter down on the table, he stared at it in consideration of what his mother begged him to do, to leave all doubt behind and stand strong. Before that moment, he'd intended to do just that, not only for the people of Hyrule, but for Mira, his cherished friend who'd been just as wronged by Dragmire as he had.

And now?

"Now I have a third reason to fight.”

Turning in his chair, he stood to depart the room so abruptly the seat fell over.

Mira gasped at the sudden movement, staring behind her friend with the thud of the front door shutting hitting her ears only a moment later. Brow creased with worry, she reached for the letter to look the words over.

Reaching the end in quick time, a low sigh escaped her lips as she replaced the letter in its envelope, asking Lyonel, “Is it possible that Link's parents are still alive?”

“Anything's possible, though I've never been fond of offering false hope.” Turning his gaze to the door, he added, “Either way, you should go to him now. He needs someone who understands what he's going through, and you're that person. I'll go ready my guest rooms for you in the meantime.”

"Thank you, Lyonel,” Mira returned, knowing fully well he was right, and she was probably the only person Link would confide in or allow to console him—saying he was in the mood.

There was only one way to find out, however, and she soon joined him outside, exiting the front door to find her friend at the bottom of the porch steps, staring up at the full moon. Mira watched him for a silent moment before taking the steps to stand next to him without bothering to mask the sound of her footfalls.

Hearing them, Link briefly glanced her way, then sighed and provided an apology.

"I'm sorry I left like that. I was just angry."

"I know," she returned gently, adding, "but there's no need to apologize. You've every right to be angry, and so do I. Dragmire stole everything from us before we even had a chance to live, and now Ganondorf is freely carrying his father's legacy onward without regard for the cost.”

Proving he knew it, Link's head dipped, his fists balling as if her words had only renewed his anger. So Mira stepped around to stand before him, reaching to lift his chin until their gazes met.

There was a fiery determination in his sapphire eyes that made it difficult to recall what she wanted to say, but she managed to continue, “Some of the damage they've done can't be fixed, but we'll make sure it stops there, and I'll always be here if you need to talk, okay?”

Link continued to hold her gaze, unable to look away. She was no longer smiling, yet a warm sincerity was visible in the depths of her eyes proving she truly meant what she said—and bathed in moonlight, the expression was so sweet it scrambled his thoughts.

He'd spent ten years with her face just beyond the edge of his memory, and now that he could see it clearly, he didn't think he'd ever be rid of it. Perhaps it was their shared trauma, or maybe there really was more to the attraction he felt than mere physical appreciation. Either way, looking at her now, he wanted to do more than hug her tight.

He wanted to kiss her.

His anger dissolved at the thought, and it was difficult to resist the urge instead of simply taking her hand from his chin and pulling her in closer. Still, he managed to exercise restraint, limiting himself to a hug, and not just out of vast appreciation for their friendship.

He also knew the longer he regarded her lovely face, the more likely that kiss was to come true.

“You're right, we'll fix what we can,” he started, adding meaningfully, “and I know you'll be there, Mira. You always have been.”

Mira didn't resist his hug, her eyes closing as her temple came to rest upon his shoulder. A feeling of safety and comfort came with the way his arms wrapped around her, reminding her of the times they'd hugged as children. Even then, she'd found it hard to be truly afraid when Link was around, and not because she knew he'd protect her, but because he understood her feelings.

The thought prompted her to state, “When we were children, it always felt like you were the only person in the world who really understood me. That's how it feels now, too.”

With his cheek resting against the back of her head, he smiled and tightened his grip around her, agreeing, “Yeah, it does, and if we weren't actually meant to ever meet our parents, then I'm glad we've at least got each other.”

“So am I,” she whispered, confident that all would be well as long as they stuck together.

Inside the house, Lyonel stood at the living room window and tugged the curtain open just far enough to see the young Hylians hugging outside. A small, sad smile curved his lips in response. Knowing they were the same babies he'd sent away so long ago and seeing how close they'd actually become warmed the heart as much as their plight broke it.

Wiping a stray tear from his cheek, he sighed and regarded the flute clutched in his hand. Considering its origins, his smile grew as he turned from the window and walked upstairs. Link and Zelda would come inside when they were ready, and he wouldn't interfere.

Not when they needed to be alone.

▲  
△ △

Morning brought a clear sky and a crisp breeze a few degrees colder than the day before.

Thankfully, Lyonel's blankets were thick enough to combat the cool weather—not that Link was fully concealed. Instead, he'd sprawled out in his sleep, one leg hanging down to the floor while his arm cushioned his cheek more than his actual pillow did.

If not for the sound of a rooster crowing outside, he would've stayed just that way for another hour. Instead, he jerked awake, squeezing one bleary eye shut against the morning sunlight filtering in through the sheer white curtains.

_Damned cuccos._ At the thought, he rolled over with a groan and stretched, deciding he couldn't actually complain. If not for the rooster's squawking, he probably would've slept until noon.

Forcing himself to get up, he grabbed the tunic still hanging across the edge of the bed where he'd left most of his clothing the night before. Straightening it out with the intentions of tugging it on, he paused at the sight of himself in a long mirror pinned to the wall nearby, realizing his hair had been replaced with a bird's nest.

Walking over to comb the mess out with his fingers, he finally let his arms fall to his sides once satisfied and took a moment to regard himself more thoroughly. Gaze locking on his shirtless torso, his head tilted as he turned sideways, then flexed an arm with a nod of mock approval over the musculature definition. _Well, c_ _hosen or not, at least I'll look good trying._

Snorting in amusement at the ridiculous thought, he shook his head and stood straight before someone caught him in an embarrassing position and—

"Link? Are you awake?"

Mira's question had Link's tunic flying out of his hands just as she knocked at his door. The sudden visit had startled him into jerking so hard he couldn't hold onto the item, and he muttered under his breath over the mishap before providing an answer.

"Yeah, I'm up. Couldn't sleep with that crow squawking."

Carrying a tray of food inside, Mira snickered at Link's obvious dislike of cuccos, relating, "It's a rooster, Link, not a crow."

“Yeah, that _is_ insulting to crows,” he remarked with a smirk while grabbing his tunic from the floor.

And Mira came to an abrupt stop.

She'd had no idea he was shirtless, getting a healthy glimpse of his back and arms as he pulled the tunic over his head. It wasn't the first time she'd encountered a shirtless man, and yet her thoughts came to a halt with her heart fluttering to regard this one.

She hadn't quite expected to see such definition—or any light scars.

Still, his training with the Gerudo would've likely resulted in some bumps and bruises. So she didn't question the sparse slashes on his back, and wasn't even embarrassed because of his state of undress.

It was the strange shiver spreading through her body that had a flush of warmth turning her cheeks pink.

Of course, she might've known he slept shirtless if she'd gone to his room last night after awakening from a recurring dream that had been plaguing her for months now. The images were too vague to really call it a nightmare, but it was distressing nevertheless. She continually heard her parents calling her true name from somewhere in the palace, and usually, they were begging her to save Hyrule.

But last night, they'd pleaded for her to save _them_.

It was unsettling, though she had to wonder if everything she and Link had learned yesterday could've influenced it. Whatever the case, as soon as she roused, her first instinct was to join her friend in his room, even if she had to make a pallet on the floor. Having him nearby would've been enough to offer comfort, but she also didn't want to risk waking him and explaining why she was there.

So she stayed in her room and eventually drifted off again.

Now, she turned away from Link to keep him from noticing her blush, using the excuse of looking for a place to set the tray of food in her hands. Yet her quick movements must've confused him because he asked, "What's wrong, Mira?"

"Oh, nothing," she rushed out. “I'm just looking for somewhere to set the tray."

Finally deciding to leave it on the mattress, she walked over at the same time Link was taking his chain mail from its spot at the foot of the bed. In the process, he canted his head as if trying to catch a glimpse of her face in passing, and then asked, “Are you blushing?”

“No,” she insisted. “What would I have to blush about?”

Donning the chain mail, Link pursed his lips in thought, then glanced down at himself and drew out an enlightened, “Oh, it's because I wasn't wearing a shirt, isn't it?”

Again, she denied him. “I'm not blushing, Link … though you could've told me you were indecent.”

“I didn't think I was,” he countered with a shrug. “I guess growing up in the desert changes your view on the matter.”

Mira supposed that was true enough considering the heat he would've endured there, and conceded his point with a nod, ready to let the topic go.

But he wasn't quite done teasing her.

Pulling his green jerkin over his head, he playfully observed, "You were embarrassed."

Exhaling low, Mira rolled her eyes, which only made him grin. So she waved her arm at the food sitting on the tray and changed the subject.

“I made you something to eat.”

Looking the plate over, Link asked, "Breakfast in bed? Why the royal treatment, Your Highness?"

“Stop teasing me,” she grumbled. “After the day we had yesterday, I thought you might feel bad and wanted to treat you. So don't get used to it."

Grinning, Link conceded, “Okay, sorry, I got carried away.”

Still, truth be told, he was barely paying attention to their conversation. Instead, his focus was on the blush he'd seen moments prior. Was modesty the real source of her embarrassment? Or was it actually an appreciation for what she saw that turned her cheeks pink?

It seemed like wishful thinking, and Link knew he shouldn't be so curious anyway. This attraction he'd developed to his childhood friend was stubbornly persisting despite his better judgment, but even if he decided to pursue it, yesterday's events had thrown their futures into uncertainty.

If for no other reason, he needed to forget his amorous feelings because she was an actual princess he was supposed to be protecting. So even if things went well, there wouldn't be much of a chance for courtship afterward.

The thought left a sour taste in his mouth, so he pushed it away and grabbed one of the two plates from the tray, the eggs and bacon on top steaming.

Watching him take a piece to place in his mouth, Mira qualified, "Eggs and bacon was your favorite breakfast, right?"

Nodding, Link swallowed and related, "I haven't had any since we were little. The Gerudo only raise pigs.”

“There's no cuccos?”

Her question sounded playful, suggesting she already knew what he'd say, and after swallowing another bite, he returned, "Why do you think I _really_ lived there for ten years?"

"You're terrible!" she exclaimed with a few snickers before taking her own plate over to a chair near the window where she sat to eat. In turn, Link sat on the bed, both of them taking several bites in silence as Mira thought over their reason for coming to Roshala from the start.

Once half of her meal was consumed, she asked, “So what do you think Myriad sent us here to find anyway?"

Link thoughtfully pursed his lips, then suggested, "Maybe she wanted us to find Lyonel. She said I'd learn more about my parents here, and he had that letter from my mother.”

"True,” Mira drew out, musing, "and yet, she mentioned the word _tools_ , so it seems more like she was speaking of an item. Still, I suppose we'll find it if we're meant to have it. In the meantime, we should also visit the store for supplies before we leave town, don't you think?"

Link nodded, finishing his meal before he pointed out, “Saying we can even figure out where to go from here. By the way, where is Lyonel?”

“He left to purchase a few things in town and said he'd return soon."

Setting his plate aside, Link stood and suggested, “It might be a good idea to ask him about Myriad's instructions. After all, if you're right, we probably shouldn't leave Roshala empty handed."

Agreeing, Mira returned her plate to the tray, then lifted it with the words, “Just let me clean this up, and then we'll go to the village and find him.”

“Okay,” he replied, grabbing his leather harness to strap around his chest before donning his sword and shield. With the weapons in place on his back, he decided it would be a good idea to use some of the rupees Nabooru had provided to purchase a bow as well. While his skill with a blade was proficient, it seemed like a waste not to also employ his training in archery during their travels.

Hopefully, Roshala had a weapon shop that could provide something decent, and he turned to the door in readiness to find out—until his mother's letter still sitting on the dresser caught his attention.

Gazing down at it, he took the envelope and frowned, then carefully placed it in one of the pouches on his belt for safe keeping with a silent promise to do precisely as she'd asked. _I'll never doubt myself, mother. You gave me up to protect me, and I'll ensure that sacrifice wasn't for nothing._

Downstairs, Mira finished washing the dishes and was latching her belt around her waist when Link came down the steps. Seeing he was fully dressed, she smiled and accompanied him to the front door with the intention of traveling into town to find Lyonel—but it wasn't necessary.

Their host was right outside, grooming a horse on his front lawn.

The animal resembled a buttermilk buckskin in coloration, with black points and a matching mane and tail. Yet there was no cream coloring on its body, or if there was, it was so faint the fur appeared light silver.

"Good morning,” Lyonel greeted during their approach. “Did you two eat?"

"Yes, thank you,” Mira confirmed, admiring his animal with the words, “That's a lovely horse, by the way.”

"Thank you," he replied as they approached Epona who was tethered to the post at the end of the walkway. “I named him Frost because it was such a cold morning when he was born. He also seems to get along well with Epona, so I thought he'd suit."

Mira, who'd stopped to feed Epona a carrot as a treat for her burden of carrying two riders, cast a questioning look at Lyonel.

“Suit what?"

"Your needs,” he answered plainly, still brushing Frost's coat in adding, “Epona's a strong horse, but she'll wear down more easily carrying two riders. So I'm giving you Frost."

Her eyes widening, Mira held up her hands and shook her head. "Oh no, I can't just take him, but thank you so much for offering."

"I'm not offering, I'm giving him to you." Finishing off his grooming, Lyonel took Frost's reins and led him over to Mira where he pointed out, "These aren't casual times we face, my lady, and you two will need all the help you can get. So Frost is yours now.”

Mira stared between Lyonel and Frost in speechlessness, then glanced at Link when he supplied with a smile, "He's right, Mira. Epona needs the help."

Looking down at the reins as Lyonel held them out, Mira exhaled low, knowing she really couldn't refuse. So she accepted, qualifying, "Words aren't enough to thank you for all you've done for us.”

With that said, she stepped in and hugged him.

Lifting his arms as if surprised, Lyonel finally gave a small smile and patted her back, allowing her to step away before he bowed his head low, showing the proper respect for a royal born lady.

"Anything to help, my lady,” he related courteously, adding the question, “Might I ask you something though?"

"What's that?"

Raising his gaze back to her face, he inquired, "Are you uncomfortable with what you've learned about your true identity?"

_Am I uncomfortable being Zelda._ She exhaled a low sigh, then shook her head slowly, relating, "I'm not completely sure. At first I was certainly uncomfortable, but after hearing more about my family, I'm starting to find pride in knowing where I came from, and it makes me feel better about who I'm supposed to be."

Smiling, Lyonel gave an understanding nod and qualified, “Then I hope you won't mind my saying that I look forward to attending your coronation, Princess Zelda, and I pray that day comes soon.”

While Mira didn't mind his saying so, she wasn't sure how to respond. With the exception of Myriad who wasn't familiar with the name of Mira, this was the first time anyone had ignored her pseudonym and called her Princess Zelda. Not even Impa had ever used her true name, and she knew why—the Sheikah wanted her to accept the truth instead of forcing her into a role she wasn't ready for.

Yet the oddity in how Lyonel addressed her wasn't that the name sounded foreign. It was in how nice it felt to be called by her birth name, as if she'd gained absolution through his acknowledgment in a way she couldn't fully explain.

The thought prompted her to state, "I'd be honored to have you there and … maybe you could tell me more about my parents sometime.”

Lyonel's smile was warm when he responded, “Well, I can tell you right now that you're the picture of Queen Nissandra, though I do believe you have your father's nose.”

Standing quietly at Epona's side, Link smiled when Mira laughed at Lyonel's observation. It was always nice to see her so genuinely happy, and during such moments, he almost thought he might be glimpsing what she truly was—a princess.

Kind, generous, and caring, she was everything Hyrule needed in a future queen, and he knew she'd be a great one.

As she rubbed her new horse's muzzle, Link was drawn from his thoughts when Lyonel turned to him with the question, "So I suppose you're both ready to depart?”

"Well … ," Link started, regarding Mira with Frost as he considered Myriad's instructions. Was _this_ what they needed? Another horse to help with traveling?

Supposing that had to be the case, he finally answered, "Yes, I think we found what we needed.”

Canting his head curiously, Lyonel asked, “Why do you sound so uncertain?”

Sighing, Link admitted, "Myriad said we'd find tools here to help on our quest, and she also told me I'd learn more about my parents. Well, you had that letter from my mother, and you're giving Frost to Mira, so I think that qualifies.”

Questionably, Lyonel chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, I don't think she meant Frost.”

Confused, Link inquired, “If not Frost, then what?”

Reaching into his cloak's pocket, he produced the flute he'd been playing the night before and held it out to Link.

"She wanted me to lend you this, Hero of Legend.”

Regarding the finely crafted wooden instrument, Link shook his head. "I don't even know how to play one, Lyonel, so how can this help?”

"Well, it's not as simple as that," Lyonel replied. "You see, I never learned how to play one either."

Link's gaze snapped up to the man's face in confusion. "But you were playing it last night," he reminded.

“Not exactly,” Lyonel countered, gazing down at the instrument sentimentally. “This isn't a typical flute, Link. It's an enchanted heirloom, and after a while, it learned how to play _me_.”

Reaching for Link's wrist, he placed the instrument in his hand, then clapped a palm to his shoulder and related, “Just take it. You'll find out what it can do in time.”

Releasing a sigh, Link finally agreed, storing the flute on his belt with the words, "Alright, and I'll make sure to take care of it. Thank you, Lyonel.”

Stepping back as Link mounted Epona, he replied, “You're welcome, and the two of you stay safe on your journey.”

“We will,” Mira promised after mounting her new horse, adding as they started down the rocky path leading back to town, “and we'll come back to see you again as soon as we can.”

As they departed, Lyonel gave a nod of agreement with his wave goodbye. But instead of adjourning into the house once they were out of earshot, he remained at the roadside to take in the sight of them for as long as possible, remarking softly, “I'm looking forward to it.”

Few people would recognize the pair as the future queen of Hyrule and her capable defender, and even less would know the truth of their origins—a story that caused him an immense amount of guilt. Not a single day had passed over the last seventeen years that he hadn't blamed himself for sending those babies away.

And yet, as their images disappeared into the distance, Lyonel felt for the first time he'd been given a chance to start atoning. His only hope was that Link wouldn't hold him in contempt once all was said and done.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Link had a contemplative look on his face as he and Mira approached town, and she quickly took notice.

"What's wrong? Is that flute confusing you?"

"No," he shook his head, glancing at Frost with the words, "I just don't get our horses."

"Oh? What about them?"

"Why do I have a girl and you get a boy?"

Her soft laughter filled the air, a sound that warmed his heart as she asked, "Would you like to switch?"

"Nah," Link returned casually, "I think Epona would get jealous."

"She does seem the type," Mira observed with a playful smirk, then rubbed her mount's neck in adding, “but Lyonel was far too kind to just give us Frost, as well as lending you that flute."

“He supported the true King and Queen,” Link pointed out. “So he wants us to succeed.”

“That's true,” she conceded with a smile at the thought of Lyonel's kindness, hoping it was an example of the good they'd find left in the world.

With a brief glance back in the direction of his home, she related, "I wonder if we'll get to see him again soon.”

At her musings, Link considered everything Lyonel had done for them, both that day, and as babies. The notion had him smiling as he related, "Somehow, I think we will."


	18. Mercy

Cuccos. Why?

One of the flightless birds swooped by the pedestrians making their way down the street, feathers ruffled as it clucked in a fit with its owner chasing it down. Cringing, Link came to an abrupt stop to allow them both to pass—and genuinely wished the guy luck. With as upset as the cucco was, it was surprising a flock of the temperamental birds weren't charging in to save their companion.

Still, Link was fully prepared to lock himself in the nearest shop and let fate have its way with the poor citizens of Roshala at the first sign of an avian stampede.

Thankfully, Mira was already in a safe place, having opted to stop by a clothing boutique to see if they had anything useful for traveling. Of course, Link hadn't wanted to leave her alone there, but it was right across the road from his own destination, and besides, entering the boutique had him feeling like the center of attention.

After only a few moments, several of the ladies had looked his way with interest, and their chatter about the latest styles wasn't exactly his cup of tea. One of the girls was also asking her friends if the dress she'd tried on gave her too much cleavage—and when she purposefully requested _his_ opinion, he knew it was time to go.

Mira was certainly capable of browsing the boutique's wares without his help, and if the flirtatious women weren't reason enough to depart, there was always a chance that soldiers from Hyrule Palace would visit Roshala without warning. So it was best to save as much time as possible and move on before trouble found them.

Reaching his destination with the thoughts in mind, he briefly regarded the wooden sign above the door etched with a sword crossed by a bow and arrow before stepping inside to browse the wares.

The first item of note was a display of numerous swords near the door, most of which seemed to be well crafted, but Link paid them little mind. The best sword ever made was already resting upon his back, leaving his sole interest in a bow and quiver, and after locating them beyond the first isle, the shopkeeper standing behind the counter greeted him.

"How do you do? Might I be of assistance?”

Regarding their bows, he lifted one for inspection and quietly nodded as the shopkeeper joined him with a smile.

"Looking for a bow I see. We have some specials if you're interested. Certain bows come with a free quiver."

That was certainly a good bargain, though Link was too busy stretching the shooting string back to get a feel for the weapon to immediately respond. Since it was wound too tightly, he replaced the bow and found another that was a bit larger, not to mention more aesthetically pleasing with intricate designs on the riser and limbs.

Testing it the same way revealed the tautness of the shooting string was much more to his liking, and he nodded in approval.

Seeing this, the shopkeeper related, “Excellent choice! That's one of our bows on the special I mentioned, though it's a bit more pricey at five hundred rupees."

Link cringed over the price. After giving Mira two hundred to purchase supplies, he had just enough to cover the cost, but not quite enough left for arrows. While he could make his own, having some to start off was preferable, and the shop was selling theirs at thirty rupees for a bundle of fifteen.

When the shopkeeper followed his line of sight to the projectiles, he offered, "How about this—I'll throw in a full bundle of our best arrows with the free quiver for five hundred and ten rupees."

That deal gave Link pause—he'd only have five rupees left, but the investment was worth it. So he held out his hand to take the shopkeeper's in acceptance of his bargain, causing the man to grin.

“Wonderful! Just take your selection to the counter and I'll get your arrows and quiver.”

Doing as he asked, Link set the bow down on the counter, and the shopkeeper returned with the accessories just a moment later to complete their transaction.

Handing the rupees over, he took the quiver as the shopkeeper counted them up and idly asked in the meantime, "You don't speak much do you?"

Realizing he hadn't spoken a single word during their exchange, Link parted his lips to respond when the door behind the counter opened and a larger man walked through.

Seeing him, the shopkeeper smiled and related, "I've finally sold the bow we've marked down twice now."

"Good!" his coworker replied, regarding Link as he loaded his new quiver with the arrows.

While strapping it to the harness on his back, the man somewhat strangely observed, "I'm surprised you didn't add a few of our bombs to the order."

“I don't think he can speak,” the first shopkeeper noted.

"Ah well,” the second remarked before Link could inform them otherwise, adding, “I just thought he might want to purchase what he was browsing earlier."

Freezing in place, Link stared in confusion, asking, "What do you mean? When was I here earlier?"

The first shopkeeper arched his brows in surprise. “You _can_ speak!"

Link sighed, deciding to ignore the man as his coworker answered, "About half an hour ago? You came in and browsed the bombs, remember? I tried to offer you help, but you turned me away.”

_It's him … that mimicry is here._ At the thought, he grabbed the bow without confirming or denying anything to the shopkeepers and quickly departed. Once the door shut, the first shrugged and told his coworker, "Strange fellow."

Outside, Link glanced across the street to see Mira through the front window of the boutique, making a purchase, and he nearly took off to warn her. Yet movement in the corner of his vision captured his attention, and glancing right revealed the dark version of himself running down the alley between the clothing boutique and the building next to it.

He moved so swiftly Link had no time to warn Mira, taking off after the evil mimicry without question—particularly after the shopkeeper had related his interest in bombs of all things.

Emerging from the alley and onto the next street, Link looked in both directions to locate his dark half before he could vanish around another corner—but it turned out to be unnecessary. Not only was the roadway deserted, making single targets easy to spot, the moment he turned his head right, the windows of a nearby tavern shattered with an explosive cacophony reverberating through the area.

Link threw his arm up to block his face as dust and debris billowed out over the street, but not before he saw Dark Link standing nearby. The doppelganger had just thrown a bomb through the empty tavern's window, and the blast was likely heard several blocks away.

Lowering his arm once most of the dust had settled, he scowled at his copy, who was grinning maliciously. It was a look Link wanted to wipe from his face—and the best way to do so was by testing his new bow.

But just as he reached for an arrow, the mimicry remarked, “Catch!” and tossed a bomb his way.

Instinctively, Link caught it in one hand—and quickly noticed the fuse was lit.

Eyes widening, he grasped the sparking string and tugged it free of the explosive to cast aside. Once safe from being blown to bits, he glanced up just in time to see his dark half retreating.

"Get back here!"

Sprinting ahead to follow, he only got a few steps before a crowd of people emerged from around the corners of the buildings, blocking his path while asking numerous questions about the sound they'd just heard.

Link slid to a stop, watching as the townspeople shifted their gazes between the destruction of the tavern, and him—specifically the bomb in his right hand. _Oh great … ._

Knowing how it looked, he quickly dropped the bomb and shook his head as someone from the crowd called, "You blew up the tavern!"

"Why would he do such a thing?” came another voice.

As questions and accusations rolled through the crowd, Link vehemently denied his involvement. "I didn't do it, but I saw the person who did, and when I found him, he tossed a lit bomb at me and ran away. I had to pull the fuse out before it exploded, and it's laying there next to your feet.”

A tall, rounded man was standing right next to the fuse, and he bent over to pick it up. Inspecting the half burned string, he narrowed his brows suspiciously in Link's direction.

"If you saw who did it, then what did he look like?"

Link stifled a groan. _They_ _ _ **would**__ _ask that, wouldn't they?_ At the thought, he saw Mira working her way through the crowd with a satchel in her hands likely containing her recent purchases. She was also dressed a bit differently, wearing a light blue blouse under a gray, fur lined pelisse that hung down to her knees.

Emerging from the people gathered closest to him, she quickly approached and asked, “Link? What happened?”

"We found him here holding a bomb, but he says someone else blew up the tavern and then ran away after throwing a lit bomb at _him_!"

After the big man holding the fuse made the declaration, Link said softly, “It was _him_ , Mira.”

Eyes gone wide, she groaned low, obviously as annoyed by the Dark Link as he'd been. Yet she didn't comment and turned to the villagers instead, calmly explaining, “Please hold a moment, I happen to know this man, and he's hardly capable of what you claim.”

"We found him with a bomb in his hand, lady!” one of the men retorted. “That looks really suspicious!"

"I can see why it would,” she returned on a neutral tone, then leaned to grab the bomb Link had dropped and lifted it for an inspection before announcing, “This one's missing its fuse."

“Because I'm holding it," the big man replied, lifting it up.

"So, if I'm not mistaken,” Mira deduced, “you believe he threw a bomb into that tavern, then lit another only to pull the fuse out before you all could arrive."

"Because he knew we were coming," someone else in the crowd suggested.

Shaking her head, Mira countered, "If he knew you were coming, why would he light a second bomb from the start? Or why didn't he simply toss it into the tavern so he could pretend to be as surprised as you once you arrived? For that matter, he could've simply ran away.”

Everyone grew quiet at the logical questions, though their contemplation didn't last long when a voice called out, “He was browsing bombs in our shop just a half hour ago though!"

Mira exhaled low, frustrated by the extent of Dark Link's meddling. So she next asked, "What did this person look like?"

“Exactly like him,” the shopkeeper remarked, giving Link a thorough once over before adding, “well, except he was wearing black and I don't rightly recall his eyes being blue.”

“No?” Mira asked, turning to Link. "And what was the person you saw wearing?”

"Black," Link replied, omitting the fact that his mimicry's eyes were red if only because the villagers probably thought he was just lying to protect himself anyway.

Nodding, Mira asked the shopkeeper, “Did you mention his earlier visit to your shop before he purchased … ,” she gave her friend a look and noticed the new weapons on his back, concluding, “a bow?”

“I did, and I'll admit, it _was_ strange. He acted like he couldn't remember being there."

As the man considered it, chattering spread throughout the crowd, and it sounded as if several people were beginning to doubt Link was the true culprit. But it seemed Mira had at least convinced the shopkeeper because he next told everyone, “I think we have the wrong guy, and the true culprit is getting away as we speak.”

Link breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have at least one advocate besides Mira. He was also grateful for her rational intervention, otherwise the villagers would likely be dragging him off in shackles that very moment.

Before his musings could go any further, someone asked, “Which way did he go?”

Link parted his lips to respond when a familiar voice called from nearby, "I just saw him taking the western route out of town.”

Turning around with Mira, they spied Lyonel approaching with a horse's reins clutched in his hand. Coming to a stop nearby, the former guard qualified, “He was wearing black just as you described, and seemed to be in a hurry.”

Hearing this, several of the townspeople issued their thanks to Lyonel before some began to organize a search and others attempted to assess the damages done to the tavern. Lyonel approached Mira and Link at the same time, and before either of them could thank him for the assistance, he hastily related, “You two need to leave, now. I spotted soldiers entering town just a few moments ago, and I know they're from the palace because they're being led by a man named Arden, the current captain of Ganondorf's royal guards.”

"What?" Link asked, swiftly amending his question to, "Which way?"

"The north side, so take the south route. It'll lead you to the mountain pass to Kakariko.”

As he spoke, Lyonel watched the roads warily as if also uninterested in having any encounters with the soldiers, adding, “So be safe, and hurry."

With a nod, Link took Mira's hand and started moving to the adjoining road where their horses were tethered.

Once they arrived, Mira related, "These soldiers are becoming frustrating, and just so you know, I'm going to throttle that shadow of yours the next time we see him.”

“You'll have to beat me to it,” Link muttered as he mounted Epona, supplying, "He tossed a lit bomb at me, then left before the villagers arrived to set me up like Impa said he would. I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to stall us for the guards, too.”

Mira scowled, turning Frost to align with Epona as Link looked behind them—and whatever he saw had his glower intensifying. The look prompted her to gaze back as well, spying two palace soldiers on horseback at the opposing end of the dirt road.

Speaking with a few of the townsfolk, they didn't seem to notice Link or Mira's presence, and while the one on the right wore a helmet with a visor concealing his face, the other was a tall, burly man with a shaved head, probably the one Lyonel referred to as Arden.

A scar ran down the right side of his face, and despite the distance between them, his right eye appeared to be completely white. Furthermore, the broadsword strapped to his back looked as mean as he did, and Link immediately stated, "Let's go before they see us."

"With pleasure," Mira returned as they started toward the southern roads as Lyonel directed.

As they began to move, Arden glanced away from the villager to keep an eye on their surroundings, and noticed two horses and their riders moving down the street. The sight was nothing noteworthy, just two more people going about their day, or that was what he'd assumed until spotting the sword on the young man's back.

Brows narrowing in recognition, Arden let a shrill whistle to alert his men, then took his horse's reins and moved around the villager they'd been questioning to head in the direction of the departing travelers.

Hoping not to raise suspicion, Link and Mira slowly built speed until their horses were trotting at a brisk pace across the dirt path which steadily turned into a downward incline. The entire while, Link consistently glanced back to see if they were being followed, and for the first few minutes, the coast remained clear.

Yet, as they reached the southern exit of Roshala, another glance back revealed the same burly soldier following them alongside three other riders.

Scowling, Link considered their options, and only two came to mind—stay and fight, or keep going and try to outrun them. He had no problem with the first option, but considering their location in a village where his reputation was hanging by a thread due to Dark Link's mischief, he decided that riding was the best choice, and called to Mira, "We've got company!”

With a brief nod proving she'd also noticed the soldiers following them, she goaded Frost into a gallop as Link did with Epona—and like clockwork, the four soldiers followed suit, coming after them at top speed.

Just outside of Roshala the road leading away was surrounded by greenery. Sadly, there weren't enough trees around to fully hide them from view once the soldiers made it past the gate, but perhaps they'd find a place to hide and launch an ambush if escape wasn't possible.

Glancing back again at the thought, the soldiers finally emerged from Roshala's gate, turning to follow their trail with Arden at the lead. Only one of his companions was keeping an even pace with his steed while the other two trailed just behind, yet the entire group was gaining ground, and would likely catch up within the next few minutes.

Sneering at the thought, Link began to prepare for an engagement when a high pitched hum caught his attention.

Casting a brief glance over at Mira, he realized she'd closed her eyes with a ball of blue light forming above her head. The purpose of the light remained a mystery, but she didn't waste any time putting it to use.

After only a moment more, the ball of energy darted off in the soldiers' direction, flying toward them at top speed—though it didn't make impact. Instead, it flew between their horses and hit the ground with what appeared to be a harmless fizzle. Yet, when Mira opened her eyes again, a deep rumbling spread through the earth just as the dirt road behind the soldiers ruptured at the hands of a violent burst of energy shooting into the air and traveling in a line straight to them.

The sudden burst moved too swiftly for the soldiers in the back to escape, a wave of earth rising beneath their horse's hooves. As a result, both steeds stumbled as they were thrown forward, their riders flying through the air before the barrage of earth finally died down.

Leaving their downed companions behind, the first two soldiers kept pace, though Mira's spell had tremendously evened the odds. Link would have to thank her later, if not ask how she'd done that, but for now, he was too focused on finding a way to rid them of the remaining soldiers.

Continuing at a swift pace, it became clear that of their horses, Frost was the faster mount—thankfully. Even if Mira possessed any skill with a blade, she was unarmed, making it necessary for her to stay as far away from the soldiers as possible—and Link had no problems providing interference to ensure they never reached her.

So as the two soldiers flanked his sides with Mira several meters ahead, he pulled the Master Sword from its sheath and gripped Epona's reins tight, tugging them right to bump into the helmeted soldier's horse. The impact was minor, but it was enough to stagger his mount, causing him to lose ground—just as Arden caught up to Link's left side and drew a falchion from his belt.

Forced to defend himself, Link brought the Master Sword around to deflect Arden's blade, his enemy issuing moderately slow yet powerful strikes.

Sparks flew with each clash of metal as the two engaged, and Mira wasn't oblivious to the sounds, briefly looking back to see that Link was keeping Arden at bay. Thankfully, he was moving with enough skill and speed to counter the Captain's blows while maintaining Epona's path, and yet her heart pounded with concern for his safety.

But there was nothing she could do in that moment, particularly when Arden called to his comrade, "Get the girl!"

Looking wasn't necessary to know the other soldier was now heading in behind her, and Mira cast her gaze forward instead. Doing so revealed a way out of this mess a few hundred meters ahead where a crack in the earth had formed from a nearby waterfall, creating a gorge that was narrow enough to be jumped _if_ the rider was traveling light and their horse had gathered enough speed before reaching it.

If push came to shove, a little magic could also come in handy.

Regardless, they had no choice but to try, and as she rode toward the gap, she prayed the sounds of clashing metal behind her continued as silence could've indicated Link's injury—or worse.

Yet Link was holding his own, though he pulled Epona away from his opponent's horse to gain some freedom of movement. In doing so, he noticed the gorge as well—and Mira wasn't stopping, obviously intent on jumping it.

Recalling her ability to teleport, he had no worries over her ability to make it, and immediately put his attention back on the Captain when he issued another attack.

Raising the Master Sword to deflect the blow, Link allowed Arden to push his weapon back, hoping to make him think he was open. Thankfully, the soldier took the bait and drew his falchion around to sever Link's head.

Expecting the move, Link pushed himself aside, causing the blade to fly over his shoulder instead. At the same time, he flipped the Master Sword around in his palm so the blade pointed behind him, then slung his arm toward the front of their horses, aiming for his enemy's throat.

Yet Arden realized his mistake and anticipated the counter strike, reeling back just in time to avoid a critical hit, though it didn't prevent the tip of Link's blade from slicing his right cheek open. The blow turned his head to the side, a low growl of pain rumbling from his throat as blood pooled to flow down his cheek.

Simultaneously, his mismatched eyes pinned Link with enmity just before retaliating with more speed than Link thought a man his size could muster.

Bringing his falchion around, the blade struck at Link's torso, forcing him to lean so far to the side it drew across his left leg instead. Grunting as the searing pain sliced a path through his clothing and over the flesh of his upper thigh, Link fought to ignore it and keep his mind on the situation instead.

Doing so, he realized two things. First, his new slant upon Epona's saddle had caused her to veer right, momentarily preventing him from being injured a second time. That wouldn't stop Arden from closing the gap and issuing another attack, but for the moment, he was safe.

Second, and more importantly, Mira was about to jump the gorge.

Waiting until the right time to push Frost just a little harder, she kicked her heels into his flanks and took off at a sprint. Moments later, the horse met the edge of the gap, his hooves landing perfectly before pushing himself forward to leap through the air.

Moving in graceful form, Frost came down to the earth on the opposing side, his hooves meeting the rocky ground as he pranced forward with Mira rubbing his mane and commending him on doing such a good job. Yet she was gazing back the entire while, turning the steed as soon as he was steadied to watch the soldier who'd been pursuing her now reaching the gap.

Almost there, his horse sensed the danger ahead, and instinctively knew it would never reach the other side of the gorge with a heavy, armored rider weighing it down. As such, the animal ignored its rider's commands and stopped moving so abruptly it fell to its side.

In turn, the soldier's momentum propelled him from his mount's back, sending him careening over the edge of the gorge.

By sheer luck, the falling soldier managed to purchase the sturdy root of a tree jutting from the rocky wall and hung onto it for dear life. His horse, on the other hand, merely worked it's way back up and started idly grazing above him.

As he stared up at the ledge, the sound of galloping of hooves grew stronger until Epona soared over his head, jumping the gorge with as much grace as Frost had moments before.

Reaching the other side, Link pulled Epona around and looked back to see that Arden wasn't attempting to follow, knowing his weight was too much for his steed to cross the gorge. Instead, he slowly trotted up to the edge, chest heaving from their engagement as he cast a smirk their way.

"Don't think this is over, boy," he called to Link, then regarded Mira and snorted as if amused. "So, you're _her_ , the one they hid away. Ganondorf's wanted to meet you for a while, Zelda, or … what did they change that pretty name to?”

Link glared at the Captain, ready to demand he show her the proper respect—but Mira beat him to it.

Trotting a few paces ahead, she informed Arden, "My name _is_ Zelda, but _you_ will address me as Your Highness."

There was no arrogance in her tone, only authority, and she added just as concisely, "You may also tell your false king that if he wishes to meet me, then he should come and do so instead of sending his subordinates after me."

Link nearly started clapping, approving of her message to Ganondorf wholeheartedly. Yet Arden didn't seem to be impressed, grinning with a chortle of laughter.

“Be careful what you wish for, _your highness_ ,” he remarked sarcastically. “Ganondorf may just decide to come meet you very soon, and as for you,” he added with his gaze shifting to Link, “we _will_ meet again."

Sneering, Link retorted, "I'll look forward to it, and perhaps I'll do more than slice your cheek.”

Still grinning, Arden swiped the blood from his cheek, flicking it from his hand with the words, "Aye, you'll have your chance to match a mark to the one your father left, one he made just before I watched him die."

The comment was like a fist to the gut, and the mockery of Arden's subsequent chuckling ignited Link's anger as nothing ever had. It was enough to make him seriously consider jumping back over the gorge to engage the captain in a real fight, but he settled on retrieving his new bow and swiftly took aim.

Loosing his arrow, it cut through the air, flying true to its target. Yet the projectile stopped just short of reaching its mark—Arden caught it in his hand mere inches from piercing his skull.

Still grinning, he snapped the arrow in his fist and casually tossed the pieces over his shoulder with the words, "Nice try, kid, but not yet. There'll be another time.”

With those words, he turned on his horse to depart, leaving Link to stare behind him with his teeth clenched in anger. Sadly, there was nothing to be done about it for now, and he took a slow breath to calm his ire, knowing Arden was right—there _would_ be another chance to finish this.

Thankfully, the thought helped, and the sound of his best friend trotting over had him prying his gaze from Arden's retreating form to look at her and inquire, "Are you alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Mira replied while looking him over, and her eyes widened when she saw the state of his left leg. “You're bleeding! I put some potion in Epona's satchel after I left the clothing boutique, and I have some bandages.”

“There's no time,” he replied, grasping Epona's reins. "We should get away from here first, then take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Mira inquired, concerned. “It's not too deep?"

"No, it only stings a little."

As he spoke, they heard some shuffling nearby followed by a soft snap and a yell of fear. The sounds were coming from the gorge, and a look down revealed the soldier still hanging from the roots had been trying to climb his way up, but one snapped and caused him to falter.

Remaining still in the hopes that the root wouldn't break, the soldier was startled when an arrow pierced the rock wall above his head.

Seconds later, another joined it, slightly higher than the first, and then another, followed by the words, “Use those to climb up.”

If the soldier thought his assistance was strange, he didn't comment on it, using the arrows to work his way back up much more quickly than the roots would've allowed. Finally, he pulled himself up over the ledge and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily for several moments.

In the process, he finally sat forward and removed his helmet, revealing the face of a young man not much older than Link and Mira. Glancing up, he looked over at them and shook his head.

"Why did you help me?"

Shrugging, Link took Epona's reins and slowly turned her in preparation to depart, answering, “Because I'm not Arden, or even Ganondorf, and I know what mercy is.”

Without providing a response, the confounded soldier watched them depart before gazing down at the ground in thought.

Mira could only hope Link's mercy would help the man find a better path than serving Ganondorf, and moved to catch up with her friend so they could continue on their trip—not that she had any idea where they were going precisely. Yet her thoughts over the matter ceased when she noticed Link covertly slipping an empty vial of potion into the satchel hanging from Epona's saddle, likely under the impression that she wasn't looking.

The sight proved he'd taken her advice and drank a little, though she had to question why he was hiding it. Was his injury causing him more pain than he let on? Link wasn't the type to complain, after all, and she could only wonder if pride was the reason, or if he simply didn't want her to worry.

Either way, she decided not to point it out. All that mattered was his choice to take the potion, and if he didn't wish her to know just how much pain he was in, there was no reason to push him into admitting it.

Instead, as Frost reached his side, she asked, “So now what? This road leads to a few different places, including Kakariko. Do we need to go back there?"

"Not for anything I can think of," Link replied as they reached a rocky path leading up a shallow incline. “But before I forget, how did you do that back there?"

“Do what?”

“That spell you cast to throw those riders.”

“Oh,” she drew out, then gave a mild shrug. “I did it the same way I use all magic. Did the Gerudo never teach you any?"

Link considered his answer, then shook his head. "Not really, I don't think they have much of a taste for it."

"Well, then I'll have to remedy that," she returned with a smile, adding, "if you'd like for me to teach you I mean."

The further up the rocky mountain trail they traveled, the more the trees thinned out until all that surrounded them was boulders and gravel. Regarding the new area with mild interest, Link returned, "I wouldn't mind at all. Considering what's going on, it'll probably help.”

She smiled, agreeing with the sentiment wholeheartedly. A little magic could go a long way, and might've even prevented his injury during the fight with Arden as well. But Mira didn't dwell on the prospect for too long when the thought of the captain had her considerations trailing to the things he said.

Also, the things _she_ said.

As she mulled it over, Link inspected the hole in his pant leg, lifting it to see the slash beneath was already beginning to mend thanks to the potion he'd drank—not that it was anything more than a scratch. Still, it'd bled enough to make cleaning his leg at their next stop a priority.

Drawn from her thoughts in noticing her friend inspecting his wound, Mira asked, "How is it?"

"Fine, like I knew it'd be."

"So certain," she returned playfully. "You know, he _could_ have taken your whole leg off.”

“But he didn't, and that's what matters. He was aiming for my gut after all,” Link remarked pointedly, though he was distracted by the notice of a specific landmark up ahead. There, the mountain trail forked into two paths, and settled between them was a pedestal with a softly glowing Myriad Stone atop it.

Coming to a stop, he motioned at it with the words, "Look Mira, it's a Myriad Stone. We can use it to find out where to go next.”

When Mira didn't immediately respond, Link looked over to see a thoughtful expression on her face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, turning her considerate eyes in his direction. "I was just recalling what Lyonel said, and what I told Arden, and … I think I'd rather be called by my real name now.”

Turning her gaze down at her hands clutching the pommel of her saddle, she exhaled a sigh and related, “Now that I know the truth, continuing to use the name Mira makes me feel as if I'm just hiding from it rather than protecting myself. Perhaps it shielded me once, but Arden just proved it's too late for hiding now, and I want to try to be who I'm supposed to be. I want to face the truth.”

She wondered how her friend might respond and glanced up again to see him smiling warmly. The look was infectious, her own lips curving as Link nodded and replied, "Alright, then I'll call you Zelda."

Motioning at the pedestal ahead, he went on, "So, Zelda, do you think we should use the Myriad Stone now?"

She couldn't stifle her snickers at his use of the name. Somehow, it sounded nice coming from him, and it felt even better, like taking a much needed step in the right direction. As she'd told Arden, Zelda was her name, and though it initially caused only dread, she was quickly learning it was a more potent source of pride, and even strength.

So she finally responded to the name with a nod of her head. "Yes, Link, we should use Myriad's stone."

Grinning now, he extended an arm and remarked, “After you.”

And so Zelda it was.


	19. Wedding Bells

Frost sniffed at the ground, then lifted his head to watch with Epona as their owners approached the Myriad Stone nearby.

Coming to stand next to it, Link asked, "She said we could talk to her through a simple touch, right?"

"Yes," Zelda confirmed, waiting patiently to see what would happen.

Nodding, Link returned his attention to the stone, watching as it softly glowed in slow pulses. The surface resembled white marble, polished and glinting in the light of the midday sun.

Lifting his hand slowly, he placed it over the smooth orb, finding it cool to the touch. On contact, it reacted by emitting a small burst of white light into his palm. The occurrence seemed to signify some kind of magical connection because, despite the clear sky above, the surrounding area darkened, twinkling with tiny lights drifting around them.

Uncertain his assumption was correct, Link finally asked, "Myriad? Are you there?”

As if the stone itself was responding, her voice resonated clearly around them. "Yes, and it is good to hear from you again, Link. I sense that you and Princess Zelda are using one of the stones near Death Mountain, suggesting you've visited Roshala now. Is this correct?”

"Yes," he confirmed, explaining, “and we met a man named Lyonel who knew you and told us more of what happened with Dragmire. He also gave me a flute he says is enchanted."

"Yes, Lyonel is a true friend to those fighting for Hyrule. The flute he gave you can open many locks and provide new pathways if used properly, and I'm sure he explained how it plays.”

"He did," Link replied, staring intently down at the stone glowing beneath his fingertips in adding, "but we've come to a crossroad, and we're unsure where to go from here.”

"I had thought you might be uncertain at this point in your journey, and while the answer is simple, I have a short story to tell first that will explain the reason for your next step.”

As Myriad spoke, Link noticed Zelda stepping in closer with an expression suggesting she was completely engrossed in their conversation. So he didn't hesitate to ask, "What is it?"

"As you know, the King of Evil is powerful indeed, and seeks to rule over all, not just that which is dark and corrupt. Ganondorf also seeks what is good, knowing that without a proper understanding of light as well as dark, he will never achieve his goals. This is one of the things that makes him so dangerous, and his father shared that desire for understanding.”

After a brief pause, Myriad continued, “Yet there was a time when Dragmire was but a simple wizard, and not the powerful mage of darkness he became."

Zelda thoughtfully canted her head, musing aloud, "You said he became Dragmire when he summoned dark power from the Sacred Realm."

"Yes, and in order to summon this great power, he first _needed_ power.”

That was a good point, one Link and Zelda had yet to consider. To summon anything from the Sacred Realm of all places, he would've needed a potent and unique source of power capable of drawing forth what he desired, and it wasn't easy to imagine where he'd found such a thing in their own world.

So Link asked, “How did he gain the power to summon it?”

“By stealing it from an unlikely source,” Myriad started, explaining, “You see, everything leaves a mark in the world, be it physical or something more intangible. Hyrule's Sages are no exception, and for countless generations, they've passed through the great temples of our kingdom only for their descendants take up the torch when their time comes to depart.

“When such a time arrives, an essence of their soul is left behind in the temple where they served their duty. This essence is one they'd claimed for themselves upon taking their place as a Sage, and it's made stronger by their own virtues and knowledge after their passing. That essence then waits, manifesting within the walls of our sacred temples until a successor realizes their abilities and worth, and claims that essence for their own.”

Link considered her description, realizing these essences were a source of power passed on from generation to generation, and each Sage to claim it left that power stronger than the last. Surely, such power would've appealed to Dragmire as well, prompting the question, "Did Dragmire claim these essences for himself then?"

"He wanted to, but as it was not his destiny to assume the role of a Sage, he could not. Yet he needed that power, and knowing he would never convince any Sage to assist him, he resorted to placing dark orbs of magic in the temples designed to draw in spirit energy.”

At that, Myriad concluded, “With these orbs in place, Dragmire could control the essences to do with as he pleased."

That certainly explained his ability to summon dark powers from the Sacred Realm, and it also explained the lack of Sages within recent years. Even if one were to emerge, they would be unable to claim any of the essences because of Dragmire's dark orbs.

Myriad's information also provided a clue as to their next task, which Zelda supplied, "These orbs are still in the temples, and they're now feeding his son power.”

"Yes, and with it, Ganondorf will be much more difficult to defeat, almost to the point of impossibility. This is why I did not send you directly to Hyrule Palace. Even with your pieces of the Triforce in play, the false king's power far exceeds your own, and you wouldn't stand much of a chance.”

“Then we have to destroy the orbs to weaken him and make it a fair fight,” Link suggested.

“Yes, though you must beware of the dangers involved. The orbs imprisoning the essences have allowed evil into the temples, just as Dragmire would have wanted in order to keep them safe."

Link sighed, not at all surprised to hear this. After all, if it was a simple matter of walking into the temples and destroying the orbs, Hyrule wouldn't need a chosen one from the start.

So there was only one thing he needed to know.

"Myriad, how do we destroy these orbs?"

"Only one with royal blood in her veins can dissolve the simple magic used to create them, and you'll find the first by traveling to Goron City. There, in the ashes of Death Mountain, you will receive your next rite of passage."

Curiously, Zelda inquired, "But how do I destroy them?"

"This is something even I cannot tell you, my Princess. I can only promise that you'll know when the time comes, and take heed, Death Mountain does not take kindly these days to travelers amongst its slopes. So be safe on your journey.”

The twinkling lights surrounding them slowly faded as Myriad spoke those last words, the light returning to normal as Link pulled his hand from the stone. In doing so, he noticed a thoughtful expression on Zelda's face, and he could relate. Myriad had given them a lot to think on, and he regarded the trail leading up to Death Mountain where their destination awaited.

“Well, I guess we're climbing."

Zelda didn't immediately respond, and he realized with a glance her way that it was because she'd walked to their horses with the intentions of bringing both to where he stood.

Her movement provided the opportunity to admire her as the wind swept through her bronzed blonde hair and lifted the bottom of her new pelisse coat. With the weather getting colder everyday, it was definitely a worthwhile purchase, though he knew it couldn't have been as expensive as it looked.

Regardless, his focus was on _her_ , from the way she walked to details such as her pointed ears adorned by a new pair of earrings—pearls dangling from gold chains. All in all, she was simply lovely, the sight of her causing everything else to fade away.

"Link?"

"Huh?" Blinking, he realized he'd been staring as if in a trance, and drew out an, "Oh, sorry. What?"

Quirking a curious brow, Zelda asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Without a ready answer to provide, Link reached for the first subject that came to mind, asking, "Did you just get those earrings in Roshala?"

"Yes, and I realize it's frivolous, but I actually got them from Midus' wife, and she gave me a deal. Also, it turns out she doesn't have too much jewelry, she _makes_ it, and only gets upset with her husband because he always charges too much when he drunkenly sells it behind her back.”

Link smiled, supposing Midus was just too drunk to really explain why his wife got so upset with him. But more importantly, he was relieved his question had drawn Zelda away from the topic of his thoughts, unwilling to relate the fact that her beauty had caused his immense distraction.

So he took Epona's reins to mount her—just as his friend asked suspiciously, "Are you sure that's _all_ you were thinking about?"

The question made him flinch. Thankfully, his back was facing her now, otherwise she would've seen it and caught on, providing the opportunity to cover it up with the response, “Yeah, that and the fact that I can't leave you behind while searching this temple for that orb.”

Mounting Frost, Zelda inquired, “Saying you'd rather I stay in Goron City so you can fight the evil inhabiting the temple alone?”

“To keep you safe? Which is part of my job description, by the way,” he pointed out after climbing onto Epona. “Yes, I do happen to believe that would be easiest.”

Zelda smirked, riding up beside him with the response, "Well, there's a silver lining here in that, until I teach you a little more about magic, you'll have my abilities with you."

Gazing up the trail leading toward Death Mountain, he sighed and conceded, "Yeah, that's one good thing, but there's something else.”

“What's that?”

Shaking his head, he returned without much enthusiasm, "It's Death Mountain, which isn't precisely my favorite place. But come on, Mi–," he stopped himself and amended, "Zelda, let's get going so we can get this over with.”

Smiling, Zelda nodded as they continued up the path, unconcerned with his slip of her name. It was going to take time for both of them to get used to the change, and he'd likely call her Mira again without even realizing it. So she didn't mention it.

Instead, her focus was on his response to the question of what he'd been daydreaming about. Had he told the entire truth? She'd gone to fetch their horses while considering how to destroy the dark orbs so they would no longer feed Ganondorf power, and when she'd returned, he was staring at her with what she could've only described as a reverent gaze.

Considering her own admiration for him, it seemed like wishful thinking, and yet his look had set off a swarm of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Sadly, the reaction made it much harder to convince herself that her admiration was merely platonic—not that spending so much time with Link was helping matters from the start.

More and more, she was learning that his noble qualities were outmatched only by his modesty, and it honestly drove her mad. From slaying the giant spider to defeating the Stalfos, and even gaining Epona's trust, there were several instances where he could've gloated over his skill and bravery, and he would've been justified in doing so.

Yet he shrugged off all praise, and hadn't even wanted the villagers of Kakariko to throw a party for his miraculous return.

Sure, he liked to tease and occasionally engaged in a bit of mischief for the sake of fun, but that just added to his appeal. After all, if he were solely focused on duty and obligation as she tended to be, things would get boring extremely fast.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed all thoughts of admiration for the man fated to protect her out of her head. There simply wasn't room for such considerations, particularly if her admiration was developing into a full blown attraction as she feared. It was hard enough knowing the danger he faced simply being his close friend, and she really didn't need the complexity an infatuation would bring.

So for now, she focused on their trip to Goron City instead. Neither of them had ever met a Goron before, and only knew they were renowned for their immense strength. So Zelda could only hope they were friendly with visitors.

Otherwise this trip could become needlessly complicated.

▲  
△ △

Even in the Gerudo Valley, Link had never seen so many boulders.

As if Death Mountain had an unending supply, one would randomly go rolling past, followed by another, and then another, making their trek up the mountain tedious, and fairly dangerous. Due to this, they'd opted to walk their horses while staying as close to the mountain wall as possible in the hopes of avoiding the tumbling rocks.

Eventually, they learned that the entrance into Goron City was hidden within a long tunnel near the top of the mountain, and the information came from a surprising source. On one of the wider, more level paths, they found a Goron vendor with a small stand settled in an enclave of rocks.

Considering the location, his selection was unsurprisingly shoddy, and the tall, rocky owner looked bored to tears. So Link asked the obvious question of why he'd settled a merchant stand in such a barren place, and his reply made a lot of sense.

According to him, ever since the new King of Hyrule took over and rumor of curses spreading throughout the lands had taken root, it was as if the mountain itself had reacted by sending down boulders to keep unwanted visitors off of its slopes. Because of this, no one came by for trade anymore, and his business once supplied food humans could eat in exchange for what Gorons fed on—rocks.

In other words, rupees.

Thanking him, Link tossed a few his way for the information alone, and continued on with Zelda, following the Goron's instructions to reach the tunnel.

The higher they climbed the mountain paths, the more dangerous things became as well. Not only did they have the boulders to contend with, but a creature the size of a dog jumped from the side of the mountain wall toward them—a tektite.

With the body of a spider and one large eye at the center of its head, it jumped about instead of crawling, making it a more difficult target, and it had friends.

Their appearance slowed Link and Zelda's progress, though the monsters weren't very bright, or even powerful. When two of them attacked at once, Link took one out and prepared to face the second—just as it hopped in front of a rolling boulder.

After that, they decided the boulders weren't as useless as they seemed.

Their appearances also lessened near the top of the mountain where Link and Zelda finally found the tunnel the vendor mentioned located within an alcove of rock. Yet Link didn't immediately head toward it.

Instead, he approached the ledge of the path settled high on the side of Death Mountain, almost at its peak. There, standing so far above Hyrule, awaited a view of the kingdom that couldn't be found anywhere else while the wind whipped around him.

Watching her friend, Zelda curiously left Frost's side and stepped over to see what had captured his attention—and her lips parted in awe. The landscape stretching out across the horizon was breathtaking, the greenery and villages dotting the hillsides so tiny from their vantage point. Because they stood on the eastern side of Death Mountain, Lake Hylia was visible in the distance, the water glittering in the sunlight like a million diamonds cascading across the surface.

"It's exhilarating," Zelda rasped. “The roads are so small from here, and look at Lake Hylia!” Sighing in wonder, she related, “I've always wanted to see it.”

Smiling, Link regarded the distant body of water and qualified, “We traveled there once when I was about eleven. It's … big to say the least.”

"I bet you could catch some big fish there, too,” Zelda suggested, grinning.

"Man eaters," he joked with a soft chuckle, trying not to let her pleased expression distract him the way her beauty had earlier.

Still, he couldn't help but find the thought of taking her places he'd traveled to with the Gerudo appealing. If she looked half as pleased visiting them as she did seeing them from a distance now, it would be completely worth it, just as their treacherous trek up the boulder riddled mountainside now seemed.

Because of that, he spent another minute enjoying the view, and after gazing toward the south, he pointed and asked, “Is that Kakariko?"

"It's hard to tell because of the trees," Zelda replied, musing, “and it's a little strange. We haven't been gone that long, but it feels like it's been weeks.”

“With everything that's happened, it's not surprising,” he pointed out, giving the entire scene another once over while taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air in attempt to enjoy their pleasant excursion for as long as possible.

Sadly, they had pressing matters to attend, and once he exhaled, he did so in resignation, relating, “I guess we should go inside now, though.”

Zelda nodded in agreement, giving the scenery one last look to memorize it before turning away with Link. Already, he was taking their horse's reins to lead them into the tunnel connecting with the Goron City's gate, and she quickly joined them.

Inside, the passageway slowly grew darker, prompting Zelda to stop Link so she could grab the lantern she'd packed in one of Epona's satchels before they'd departed Kakariko. Opening the glass door containing the wick, she pushed her fingers inside and pinched the unlit stem.

Curious, Link watched as an orange glow emanated from beneath her fingertips, and when she let go, the wick was burning brightly.

Impressed, he took the lantern and announced, “If you're going to teach me magic, that's the first thing I want to learn how to do.”

Zelda smiled, promising to do just that as they moved further into the passageway. Yet their new light didn't reveal anything ahead—just as the vendor outside warned, the tunnel stretched on for quite a distance. Still, depictions of Gorons and various objects such as mountains were etched upon the walls, proving they were in the right place, and it wasn't long before two glowing lights appeared in the distance.

The source was a pair of wall mounted torches set on each side of the city's gate, and one of the large doors was already open, allowing light in from the area beyond.

Whatever awaited them inside was a mystery, yet they could hear the sound of a falling boulder or two emanating from within despite the fact that they were about to enter the city.

Or … was it something else?

Whatever the case, they soon came to a stop at the entrance and peered inside to find a large cavern with a domed out ceiling above. Several torches lined the walls along each level, and a quick count revealed there were at least seven, all with railed walkways running around the circumference of the cavern. Some possessed bridges for easier passage, and the walkway before them was at the center of the rest.

Zelda nearly stepped onto it when Link stopped her, asking "Wait, do you hear that?"

Listening, it sounded as if a boulder was getting closer, and as the thought struck, a rock went rolling by—then suddenly stopped. As if the abrupt halt wasn't baffling enough, the rock then started rolling backwards toward the gate where they stood and settled right in front of them.

Link and Zelda exchanged a confused glance, then watched as the boulder actually unfolded and sat up, revealing a Goron who'd been rolling around the sloped walkways. With his back facing them, the rocky being let a yawn and stretched his massive arms out before standing to his full height of nearly eight feet.

With … _skin_ a brownish color that was speckled with gray, he slowly turned around, shoulders slumped and burly, rocky body much bigger than Zelda and Link put together.

Black, beady eyes like two pieces of coal regarded them curiously, and his mouth suddenly curved in a smile.

"Company?"

"Um … ," Link drew out, looking at Zelda then back up at the Goron as he rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Yeah, we're visitors.”

"Oh! We have company!" The Goron excitedly turned, adding, "I should tell the others—wait!" Coming to a stop, he looked back at the Hylians and amended, "First, you should feel welcome here. So welcome to Goron City!"

He threw his hands up with the announcement, and Zelda smiled at his enthusiasm, replying, "Thank you so much. This is Link, and I'm Zelda. We hear you don't get visitors often."

"No, no, not since the new king." Shaking his head, the big Goron thoughtfully qualified, "Sometimes people manage to come up here, but Death Mountain is angry these days. Because of this, we've also been too busy finding ways to calm the mountain down to visit any human villages.”

With that said, he added an introduction as if he'd forgotten. “Oh, and I am Tongo. Pleased to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Tongo," Zelda replied, then glanced back at Epona and Frost waiting in the tunnel and asked, "Is it alright if we have horses here? There wasn't a place to leave them outside without fear of boulders harming them."

"Oh, oh! I love horses!" Tongo nearly bounced with excitement while canting his head to regard the animals standing behind the closed half of the gate with a fond expression before providing an answer.

"But you're right, it's too dangerous for them out there, even before the mountain's anger. So yes, we have a place where people used to keep them close to here, though it hasn't been used in a while. So I hope it's still okay. Just follow me."

Nodding in agreement, they let Tongo lead them down the walkway until he accessed a nearby door that wasn't too far from the gate. Looking inside, he nodded with the words, "Yeah, this is it. I don't think we have that food stuff horses eat anymore though." He thoughtfully rubbed his chin and qualified, "If we do, it's no good. Could be bugs in it."

Zelda tried not to snicker while Link related with a smile, "It's alright, Tongo, we have food for them, and it should be enough to last while we're here.”

Reaching up, he patted the Goron's arm to let him know everything was fine, and realized just how hard the golem-like creature was. Not an inch of his arm gave under Link's hand, making it seem like the best idea not to get on these people's bad sides.

After all, with as hard as this guy felt, he could probably hit someone hard enough to kill them.

The thought made him grateful that the Gorons were gracious to guests instead of hostile, and Tongo was glad to hear the horses had food, replying, "Good, good! Then you two should get them settled in and have a look around! We have rooms suitable for humans on this same level since this is where all of our visitors first arrive. A long time ago, it was used for our competitions, but when people kept arriving here, we built an arena on the ground level.”

After explaining that, Tongo turned to the door, adding on the way out, "I'll go let everyone know you're here, it will make them happy!"

“Thanks again, Tongo,” Link replied. “We'll see you again, right?”

“Count on it!” he returned happily, then rolled up into a ball on the walkway outside—apparently a faster means of travel—and swiftly rolled away.

Watching him go with a grin, Link listened as Zelda observed, "Well, they seem nice so far."

"Yes, and excitable, which worries me with how strong they are.” Smiling, Link looked back and asked, "Remember Archer?"

Snickering, Zelda nodded. "I do, so we'll have to make sure we don't do anything to make them _too_ happy."

“Or angry,” Link qualified with a chuckle as they worked on getting Epona and Frost into two adjacent stalls built into the large cavern chamber Tongo had brought them to. Warm, well lit, and spacious, it wasn't a standard stable, but Epona and Frost would at least be comfortable during their stay.

Once the task was completed and the horses were resting in their stalls, Link motioned at the door and stated, “Well, I guess we should go see what's around."

Nodding in agreement, Zelda followed Link out of the cavern and started their tour by walking about the entry level. Yet there wasn't much to see, and just as Tongo suggested, all they found were accommodations that had slowly fallen into disuse. This left only one question to ask by the time they found the stairs.

Up or down?

The numerous happy shouts of excited Gorons coming from below had Link thinking they should go all the way to the top and work down from there. After all, if the sounds had anything to do with Tongo informing everyone of their visitors, it seemed like a better idea not to be too close right then.

Zelda tried not to laugh at his reasoning while accompanying him up the stairs, but couldn't help herself. Still, he was right—best to let them calm down before providing an introduction.

Still, there wasn't much on the top level to be seen. More etchings graced the walls like those found in the tunnel leading to the gate. Yet one thing did stand out, being a large door with two Gorons standing on either side as if to guard it.

Seeing them, Link shrugged and decided to approach and find out what they were doing.

On the way, one of the Gorons exclaimed, "Look brother, we have company!"

His friend nodded, both grinning as if thrilled to see visitors in their city, and once close enough, Link offered a friendly greeting.

"Hello, we were just looking around. Why are you guys up here all by yourselves?"

"We guard this doorway to make sure nothing comes in or goes out," the first Goron explained. "Today it's our turn to watch."

Link and Zelda exchanged a curious look, the latter asking, "Why? What's on the other side of the door?"

"It leads inside the volcano," the second Goron, who was more of a silvery color, replied. "There have been monsters in there for a long time now, ever since that man came to visit us so long ago. Do you remember him, brother?"

“I do. He wanted to visit the Temple of Fire, and the problems started after he left, but he wouldn't help fix them. So now our Chief doesn't want anyone to pass and had the door locked to keep us safe.”

Frowning, he qualified, “But I miss the rocks from those caves. They were tasty."

As the Gorons agreed with each other over the edibility of the rocks from inside the volcano, Link and Zelda exchanged a knowing look. The man they mentioned was obviously Dragmire, meaning they were going to have to get through that door one way or the other. But, with the two large Gorons blocking their path, the question was _how_?

As Link considered it, Zelda asked the Gorons, "What if someone came here to fix it?"

"That would be good," the silvery Goron replied. “But it would take someone strong and he would have to get the Chief's approval first."

"Hmm," Zelda drew out, suggesting, “maybe we can talk to him because I believe we can help you."

“You do!”

Both Gorons asked the question simultaneously, staring down at them with eager expressions. In response, Link and Zelda momentarily froze, deciding they shouldn't seem too enthusiastic with their answer in the face of such strong and easily excitable beings.

So Link slowly nodded his head.

"Maybe," he drew out carefully. “But … where's the Chief?”

"Um," the brown one thought aloud, admitting, "we're not sure. He might be in his room. It's on the third level from the bottom floor."

"Then we'll go see if he thinks we're strong enough," Zelda announced with a warm smile.

"Okay!" they both replied, and the first added, "If you are strong enough, maybe the mountain will calm down for good, too. What do you think, brother?"

While the two began discussing it, Link and Zelda slipped away to access the stairs once more. On the way, Link mentioned, “At least now we know where to go."

"Yes," she agreed, qualifying, "I just hope the Chief thinks we're strong enough. Maybe we'll have to endure a test of skill. What do you think?"

Link considered it with a low sigh of breath. "A test of skill is one thing, but if there's some kind of physical endurance match involved, we're going to need help."

Zelda couldn't agree with him more, hoping that wasn't the case, or if it was, there was another way to access the Temple of Fire. Either way, she continued down the steps with him in order to find out, and soon enough, they found the level where the guards said the Chief's room was located.

There, they could hear chattering that didn't sound as excited as before, and curiously rounded the corner of the stairwell doorway to find a large group of Gorons agreeing with something said before they arrived.

"Look, brothers! They're here!”

Everyone turned to face the Hylians, including Tongo, smiling along with the rest as he invited them over.

As they approached, one of the Gorons remarked, "This will give the Chief something to be happy about. He's been in such a sour mood lately."

"I agree," another replied, asking Link and Zelda, "When did you decide to do this?"

The confusing question baffled them, yet they had no time to ask what he meant when a third interjected, "Who cares? They're here now and we can have a celebration for them!"

The other Goron's cheered at his exclamation, providing enough sound to cover Zelda's question as she leaned close to Link and asked, "What in the world do they think we want to do?"

Link shrugged, and while the thought of them becoming so excited again was intimidating, he also didn't want to ruin their moods by asking and then denying their assumption. Still, he moved over to Tongo while everyone was chattering and poked the Goron's arm to get his attention.

Turning around, Tongo smiled and asked, "Are you ready to go see him?"

“See who?” Link asked, adding hopefully, “The Chief?”

"Yes, he's the one who will perform the ceremony for you."

After sharing a confused look with Link, Zelda inquired, "What ceremony?"

Tongo chuckled softly, answering, "Your marriage of course! You did come here to be married, didn't you?"

Link and Zelda went wide-eyed, the latter shaking her head. "I'm afraid there's been a mistake, Tongo. We didn't come here for that."

"Oh," the Goron drew out, looking sincerely crestfallen. “How sad. We'd assumed a young couple such as yourself came here for the same reason as everyone else."

"You mean … ," Link started, “other people come here to get married?”

Tongo nodded. “People used to visit us for weddings all the time. You hadn't heard?"

"No, actually," Link replied. “Why would they do that?”

“Because Goron marriages aren't official outside of Goron City,” he explained. “So people came here to see if they could really do it, and if it works out, they leave to get married in their own cities. It all started with a young couple who visited us a long time ago. Their parents wouldn't let them wed, so we did it for them, and it worked out great! Ever since, word spread, and it became like a vacation for humans where we all have fun celebrating with music and parties!”

As Link nodded in understanding, Zelda raised a hand to her chin in thought, wondering how to tell everyone that they weren't actually there to be wed.

Before she could come up with a positive solution, Tongo qualified, "The Chief is my cousin, and he's been in a very bad mood because no one comes to visit for marriages anymore, and performing them always made us feel more connected to the rest of the world. But the longer we're stranded here by the problems with Death Mountain, the more it feels like everyone's forgotten about us."

Link sighed, wishing there was some way to help if only because they needed the Chief's permission to enter the volcano. But if the guy was in a foul mood, then they might not be able to get it, unless … .

Reaching over, Link took Zelda's hand and put his opposing arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side. As a result, she stared at him in surprise as he spoke.

"Well, the truth is that I'd considered asking Zelda to marry me, but I was too worried she'd say no. But now that we know you can marry us, and it won't be official outside of this city, maybe she'll agree to giving it a try.”

The words put an incredulous look on Zelda's face as Link gave her a charming smile complete with a set of arched brows as if trying to communicate an idea without words.

Instantly, she realized why he was doing this—if they let the Chief marry them, he might be swayed into letting them inside of the volcano. So she carried on with the farce, replying breathlessly, "I … I'm speechless, Link! You actually want to marry me?"

"Of course," he confirmed, turning his gaze up to Tongo with the earnestly spoken words, "I can't imagine a day without her."

Hit with a heady dose of confused amusement, Zelda was having a hard time not laughing, and an even harder one believing this was happening. But that just made it easier to feign surprise, and she went on with the words, "Why, Link, I had no idea you thought of me so sweetly."

An actual blush lit her cheeks, perhaps because of the feelings already budding for her friend which she'd been trying to ignore. But hopefully, Link would only think she was embarrassed about pretending to be in love, and wouldn't question her over it later.

Yet he was too busy trying to suppress his laughter to truly notice. This was turning out to be one of the most hilarious things he'd ever seen, and it was difficult to keep up the act as he placed a hand on her cheek and asked with as much concern as he could muster, "Is it too soon?"

The worried expression on his face coupled with his tone nearly made Zelda snort in amusement. But she managed to hold it in as Tongo studiously watched them along with the other Gorons, everyone awaiting the outcome.

Their audience was so distracting that she nearly gave the wrong answer. "Ye–I mean no, it's not too soon. I was hoping you'd ask, I just didn't want to make you feel rushed either. So yes, we can try it here, and if it doesn't work, then at least we'll know."

Link smiled and reached out to hug her as if relieved. That's when he remembered that an actual proposal was required to make it look legitimate, and so he stepped back with Zelda's hands in his, and got down on one knee.

“Then, Zelda, would you," he had to pause to prevent a few snickers, clearing his throat in the hopes of making it look as if he were choked up with emotion before continuing, "be my wife?"

This definitely wasn't the marriage proposal Zelda had always envisioned getting, yet she quickly nodded if only to get them out of this awkward position as soon as possible.

"Yes, Link, I will!"

"Really?" Tongo asked hopefully. "You really want to be married?"

Link and Zelda nodded simultaneously.

"As soon as possible," Zelda qualified. "After all, if it makes the Chief happy, then that's three people instead of two, right?"

"Ah hah!" the Goron laughed loudly. "You have a good point. So let me go talk to him and see if he's ready for it or not!"

With the others once again excited by the prospect of a marriage ceremony and having a reason to celebrate, Tongo hurried along to find his cousin, and a few others followed.

Once they were alone again, the Hylians breathed a collective sigh as Link stood again and Zelda asked softly, "Do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean aren't we just lying to get what we want?"

Link considered it, then replied, "Not exactly. Like Tongo said, it's not a true marriage outside of this city, so it doesn't really hurt anything, and it makes the Gorons happy.”

"I suppose you're right," Zelda conceded. "I guess I'm just, well … .”

As she trailed, Link quirked a brow, then grinned. “What? Pre-wedding jitters?"

"Don't say that!" Zelda scolded, but it was too late. His suggestion had already evoked a sense of incredulous anxiety, prompting the exclamation, "I can't believe we're doing this!"

A passing Goron gave them a curious look, and Zelda threw her arms around Link in a hug, adding, "It's just so incredible that it's finally happening!”

Thankfully, that seemed to appease the passing Goron, and she cringed as he walked on, releasing Link with a loud sigh.

"I'm not fit to be a Princess," she grumbled dejectedly.

Link nearly laughed, but held it in with an amused grin while giving her shoulder a comforting pat. "You are, you're just doing what you have to do, and look on the bright side.”

“What's the bright side?”

“It's me and not someone you barely know."

Zelda snorted, allowing, "I suppose," though she couldn't quite shake the feeling that it was _still_ a lie. Yet the whole idea was just too crazy to figure out from the start, and so she pushed the thoughts from her head for now to focus on a different matter that needed attention.

Waving a hand at Link, she asked, "So, where's my ring, mister?"

"Oh yeah," Link drew out, scratching his head. "Do you think they'll notice I don't have one?"

"You can tell them it's on Epona I suppose, or that you haven't had the rupees to buy one yet.”

As she made the suggestions, they heard someone calling down from the floor above. Looking up, they saw Tongo leaning over the railing with the words, “Come on up! The Chief says he'll be right with you!"

"Oh boy … here we go," Link said softly, then called back, "We'll be right up, Tongo!"

"Okay!" the Goron replied, disappearing from sight.

Taking a deep breath, Link regarded Zelda with a smile and held out an arm to escort her in a gentlemanly fashion. Latching her own around it with a sigh, she didn't seem entirely excited by their impending engagement, and he couldn't blame her. The last thing he expected to do that day was marry his childhood friend under false pretenses.

Still, the implication of it wasn't as bothersome as it probably should've been. The thought of marrying Zelda, even unofficially, was actually nice in a strange way he couldn't explain—and _that_ was the source of his own discomfort.

The only question left was to wonder how he managed to get himself into these kinds of situations.


	20. Test of Strength

Sham marriage or not, Link knew this was a day he'd never forget.

A group of happy Gorons escorted him and Zelda into their Chief's domain which resembled a large atrium lit by the fires burning within metal bowls suspended between rock pillars lining both sides of the room. At the opposing end of the chamber was a long table covered by a tasseled cloth while the rest of the décor consisted of large clay pots and numerous piles of rocks—or was that food?

It was hard to say, though neither wanted to ask their wedding guests, who were continually apologizing for their lack of human nuptial supplies, such as flowers and formal garments the couple could change into.

Their eagerness to please was unexpectedly touching, and the Hylians insisted that things were fine just the way they were as they reached the long table at the head of the chamber.

There, everyone waited quietly as the sound of rummaging came from a room in the back. Tongo, who'd been by their side the entire while, explained, "He's looking for his vestment because he likes to make this seem as real as possible for the people seeking his services."

Link and Zelda both smiled and nodded in understanding, but though she appeared to be calm, she'd taken her friend's hand in a firm squeeze as if truly a nervous bride-to-be. Perhaps she still felt badly for their charade, and if so, Link was starting to feel the same way.

No matter how odd the situation seemed, it was becoming more and more evident that the Gorons were merely seeking to connect with a world where they were quite different from others. After all, it was doubtful marriage was a common practice amongst their kind.

He also briefly wondered how they had children, but immediately decided some things were best left unsaid.

As he'd pushed the inconsequential thoughts away, the Chief exited the back room, grinning nearly from ear to ear. He was a larger Goron with skin such a dark tone of brown it almost looked black and markings along his arms and face. The same zigzags were likely found on his chest as well, but that was presently covered by the vestment he'd donned for their benefit—and it wasn't quite big enough to properly fit.

Still, he looked proud to wear it, his voice booming as he asked, "Who is seeking to be married today?"

Exchanging a look, Link and Zelda then gazed about at the other Gorons in the room—they were the only two present who could possibly be wanting to marry. But instead of mentioning it, they played along and raised their hands in answer.

Seeing the movement, the Chief headed over to stand in front of the table and directed, “Then come closer so we can perform this ceremony properly!"

Zelda had to elbow Link when he accidentally snorted in amusement as they stepped before the Chief. He couldn't help it though. The sight of the eight foot tall Goron in his tiny vestment was just too funny, and he cleared his throat in the hopes of preventing anyone from noticing his amusement.

Thankfully, no one commented as he provided an introduction. "I'm Link, and this is Zelda."

Zelda offered a respectful nod as the Chief responded, "I am Kioson, and pleased to meet you both. Now, if you're ready, then take hands and face one another."

Complying with his wishes, Zelda could only hope Link wouldn't tease her later for the blush she knew was visible upon her cheeks. Her embarrassment was simply too strong to ignore, leaving her unable to even hold his gaze.

Instead, she focused on Kioson as he fought to recall the traditional words, probably because it'd been so long since he'd performed a wedding ceremony. Yet he finally began—and his litany was surprisingly touching.

"We are gathered here to marry these two people together in the hopes that they have a strong, happy relationship with one another. We feel fortunate they've sought our help in the matter, and ask for the Goddesses to bless their bonding with might, love, and spirit.”

It wasn't a standard sermon, but the meaning behind the words wasn't lost on Zelda, and as he continued, she couldn't help thinking the affair wasn't as flaky as it initially seemed. After all, everyone in attendance was taking the matter seriously, proving it wasn't something Gorons only did for the fun of it.

Further proof came in the way Kioson noted that though his people didn't understand the love of a human couple, they had a great love for their brotherhood. So they wanted the couple now being joined to experience the same type of unity with one another, making the Gorons actually seem perfect for performing such ceremonies.

Sadly, the notion only made her feel worse for taking advantage of the situation, though nothing prepared her for Kioson's closing statement.

“And so, by my authority as Chief of Goron City, I declare you both wed. You can now kiss to seal your bond.”

Zelda's eyes widened—she'd forgotten that condition of getting married. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat, and if she'd been blushing before, her head was likely about to explode now.

Yet, as she looked at Link, her shame faded, replaced by a surprising sensation—ire.

It stood to reason he'd be at least mildly embarrassed by the prospect of kissing her, or even partly interested. Yet his mien was impassive as if completely composed, and without batting an eyelash, he leaned in and placed a brief kiss to her lips that left, well, everything to be desired.

As if it didn't matter, he stood straight again while the Gorons began cheering, and the jubilant sound reminded her of the truth that this wasn't real from the start. So why was she making such a fuss about it?

The question had her uncertain which was worse—her embarrassment over her reaction, or her irritation at Link's.

What was so important about that kiss? Even now, her heart was racing from the surprise of realizing she had to kiss him to officiate their marriage in Goron City, but … why? And why had Link's indifference seemed so irritating? It was almost as if she'd hoped to see interest in his features or, at the very least, some indication that he'd enjoyed it.

The thought proved her feelings for him were definitely growing beyond friendship.

Not that she had any time to examine her feelings just then. Instead, as the Gorons congratulated them, Kioson insisted the newlyweds be escorted to a room where they could rest until a celebration was prepared—and their idea of an escort was to carry the Hylians on their shoulders.

As if they weighed as much as feathers, Link and Zelda were walked back to the entry level of the city where they'd first arrived, and she couldn't complain. After their climb up the mountain, it was nice to get off of her feet for a bit, and they were taken to a room that was actually nice.

With a normal bed, some matching furniture, and even a soft rug on the floor, it was quaintly cozy, and the Gorons didn't stick around long. Instead, they were too eager to start planning their celebration for the happy couple, and left with the promise of alerting them as soon as things were ready.

Once the doors shut, everything got much more quiet, and it was nice after all of the hubbub over their wedding.

Yet Link was still amused by the affair, snickering as he leaned against the wall. The sound reminded her of the irritation she'd felt over his indifference to their kiss, and she stared down at the floor in thought over the matter.

Seeing the look on her face, Link's smile faded with a curious expression taking its place.

“Are you still feeling bad for lying about our intentions?”

"Well … yes," she drew out softly, adding, "but at the same time, I'm just … .”

He waited patiently for her to continue, and when she didn't, he prompted, "Just what?"

"Nothing," she finally remarked, turning away from him. “It was just a little irritating that I was the only one who seemed to be so … embarrassed.”

"Embarrassed?" Link pursed his lips. “Did something specific embarrass you, or was it the whole thing?"

“It's nothing important,” she muttered. “I shouldn't even be so frustrated by it."

Unwilling to admit her irritation over his indifference to their kiss was part of the reason for her embarrassment, she hoped to steer his attention away from the conversation by adjourning to the door and cracking it open with a peek outside to see how many people were still around.

Link watched her while considering their ceremony in attempt to pinpoint anything specifically humiliating, but nothing stood out. She'd blushed the entire time, and couldn't even look at him while they'd been holding hands. Still, she'd seemed the most out of sorts over their kiss, and didn't even move until after he'd placed a quick, meaningless peck upon her lips.

So maybe that was the reason—and if she was irritated by embarrassment over something she thought was silly, then he was frustrated because he couldn't kiss her the way he'd truly wanted.

Particularly after Kioson's surprisingly meaningful wedding sermon.

As the big Goron spoke and Zelda watched him instead of paying any attention to her friend, Link regarded her thoughtfully, particularly when Kioson talked about unification. The words brought to mind his growing feelings, and while he was nowhere near ready to marry his childhood friend, he also couldn't help noticing how well they actually did compliment one another.

The notion made his inability to truly kiss her even more frustrating, and it wasn't a simple matter of waiting to see how things turned out. Instead, the girl he'd grown up with was actually a princess, and that path would eventually take her out of his reach, at least in a romantic sense.

They would always be friends, and he'd always protect her and provide support, but their destinies would never allow them to be anything more … would it?

It wasn't the first time he'd had such thoughts, and again, they made his chest ache with longing, and only the sound of the door shutting again drew him out of his brief stupor. Looking up to see her stepping back, he decided the possibilities of a romantic affiliation didn't matter, nor did it matter what part of their ceremony had embarrassed her—he'd be happy as long as he found a way to make her feel better.

“Well, whatever embarrassed you, I was frustrated by putting you in that position, and just so you know, if it was the kiss, you don't need to worry, Mi–," he stopped himself and cringed. "Sorry. _Zelda_ ," he amended, "but I wasn't _really_ trying to kiss you anyway."

She quirked a brow and almost asked _why not_ before thinking better of it—not that the impulsive reaction didn't frustrate her even more. _Am I_ _ **really**_ _that interested in him?_

Taking a breath to keep herself in check instead of acting on her irritation, she nodded and replied, "I know, I'm just making a big deal out of nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stepping over to her.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

Coming to a stop a few feet away, he reminded her, “Because I know you. Maybe I missed ten years of your life, but it's almost like I never left, and when you're bothered like this, I know there's usually something deep down making you feel this way."

Zelda pursed her lips, knowing he was right. He _did_ know her, and it was especially irritating in this situation. Equally bothersome was the kindness in his tone when she had absolutely no intentions of revealing what was deep down making her feel this way.

So she folded her arms over her chest and stubbornly stated, "Well, maybe I don't wish to speak of it right now."

Thankfully, Link nodded understandingly and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to offer comfort. But instead of conceding, he replied, “Then you give me no other choice."

Staring in confusion, she drew out a baffled, "Huh?"

Without warning, Link grinned and grabbed her sides, attacking the ticklish spots he'd learned about when they were kids.

Gasping, Zelda grabbed his wrists, but it was too late. He'd already exploited her most vulnerable spot, and a loud squeal of laughter filled the room as she struggled to escape.

Outside, a few passing Gorons stopped and exchanged a confused look when she yelled, "Link, you're terrible! _Really_!" More laughter ensued with Link asking, "Had enough yet? Ah, not the neck!"

One Goron scratched his head while the other shrugged—they really couldn't figure out human mating rituals.

By then, their struggles had led them toward a large stone chair near the door, and Link fell onto it with his arms latched around Zelda's waist, pulling her down onto his lap. Still laughing and struggling to free herself of his grasp, her prior irritation was forgotten. Not only was it difficult to hold onto one's ire in the face of tickle torture, it also brought to mind memories of the play fights they had as children.

Sadly, his knack for winning those fights hadn't waned.

"Okay, okay!" she rushed out. “Stop! I'll go quietly!"

Link laughed at her choice of words and relented, both of them winded as they relaxed into the oversized chair—which was more like a small sofa. Groaning, Zelda slid back until her bottom hit the seat next to his leg, her back resting against the arm with her legs still draped over top of his.

Looking over at him, she pursed her lips and remarked, "You know, that wasn't fair. It's hard to defend myself because your hands are bigger and you're stronger."

Smiling, Link admitted, "I _was_ going easy on you. But speaking of defending yourself, I just remembered something."

"What?"

As she asked, he retrieved the sheathed dagger from his belt and handed it to her, explaining, "I wanted you to have this for emergencies. There may come a point where your magic is exhausted, and I don't want you left defenseless.”

Taking the dagger, she nodded. "That's a good idea, though I'm not sure how to use one efficiently.”

“Then, when we have time, I'll teach you and you can teach me about magic."

"Sounds like a deal," she returned with a smile, then freed the blade of its sheath and looked it over.

With a double edge, it was extremely sharp, proving he'd taken care of it just as he'd always tried to take care of her. From guarding her against bullies when they were growing up to protecting her from the King of Evil they now faced, it didn't seem to matter. Whether she was Mira or Zelda, he treated her the same, which was comforting in itself.

And that was yet another reason for her deep affection.

Putting the dagger back in the sheath, she stored it on her belt, then regarded him with a grateful smile. There was no reason to question the way he'd always protected her, and perhaps fate was a part of it. Regardless, it made their sham marriage seem ironic—they weren't truly wed, but she had the feeling there was no better man than the one she'd just married under false pretenses.

Still, this wasn't really the time for such thoughts, and she searched for a distraction by glancing about the room, observing, "So, now that we're married, we need better drapes and some nice flowers to spruce the place up a bit."

On a subservient tone, Link replied, "Yes, dear," and gave a defeated look that had her snickering.

Still, their farce of a marriage had her suggesting, "You know, we should probably tell Kioson the truth. I mean we let them perform the ceremony to make them happy, but we also wanted to enter the volcano, and I feel bad for misleading them when they took it so seriously."

Knowing she was right, Link sighed. The Gorons hadn't married them just to have fun, and the least they could do was tell their Chief the truth of their intentions. “If we want to get into that temple, we'd better do so soon, preferably before they start celebrating. Otherwise we'll be stuck here that much longer.”

“That's true. Gorons seem to have a lot of energy, so the party could last all night, and I'd like to get back out into the sun as soon as we can.”

"Then … ," Link started, hooking one arm under legs and the other around her back before lifting her up as he stood. Smirking at the sound of her gasp, he sat her on her own two feet and concluded, "I guess we should go see the Chief.”

▲  
△ △

“What do you mean you didn't truly wish to be wed?”

Standing behind the table in his chamber, Kioson scowled down at the couple he'd married not an hour ago, the look so stern it was surprising smoke wasn't shooting from his nostrils.

Contritely, Zelda replied, "I'm so sorry, Kioson, we didn't mean to deceive you.”

Confused, he waved a large hand with the question, "Then _why_ did you do it?"

"Well … ," Link started, unsure how to explain it with any grace, and his hesitation prompted Zelda to continue for him.

"We heard you were unhappy because no one comes to visit anymore, and when we learned that getting married would improve your mood, we decided to go through with it so the Gorons would have a reason to celebrate."

Kioson looked between them, inquiring, "You did it just to make us happy? Why would you care if we're happy or not?"

Zelda frowned, gathering the courage to answer the question honestly. Yet Link caught her attention by placing a hand on her shoulder with the intentions of telling Kioson himself. His only hope was to avoid becoming more closely acquainted with the Goron's oversized fist in the process.

“We did it because we didn't think you'd let us go into the volcano and stop the monsters that have been plaguing your city for so long if you were in a bad mood.”

With his confession issued, Link resisted the urge to lift his hands in attempt to block Kioson's rocky fist of doom and just waited along with Zelda to see what he'd say. Yet the Goron remained quiet, so Zelda added, “You see, we spoke with the guards by the entrance, and they told us how no one could go in unless they had your permission. So we thought letting you marry us would give you a reason to be happy again, and perhaps you'd let us pass. What we didn't realize was how seriously your people took these weddings."

After listening to her, Kioson finally responded by turning to pace, his large arms folded behind his back as if in thought—and it was difficult to tell whether he was angry. Because of his rocky frame, his face had a perpetual stern quality, leaving them unsure of his mood.

So Link added, "If you don't think we're strong enough, then–"

Kioson stopped him. "Hold on just a moment. I want to make sure I have this right. You're saying you were willing to marry just to pass through the volcano entrance, as well as to make us happy?” Skeptically, he asked, “Are you two even in love?”

"We've known each other all of our lives,” Zelda explained, adding, “so we do love each other, but we're just good friends.”

"Ah, I see. What your people call a blossoming romance," Kioson supplied, nodding in understanding.

Neither Link or Zelda corrected him, each unwitting to the others' denial over harboring an attraction to their friend, and their silence allowed the Goron to add, "It takes a person of strong character to admit such a lie, and despite it, everyone's happier now than I've seen them in a long time, which makes me feel good.”

Hearing this, Zelda exchanged a hopeful look with Link. Kioson hadn't given them permission yet, but learning he was glad for his peoples' improved morale made it seem more likely that he'd eventually relent.

As she had the thought, he asked Link, "So you want to go into the volcano and prove how much of a man you are to her, is that it?"

Link shook his head. "No sir, she's going in with me."

Eyes widening, Kioson looked between them. "You want to take your lady into a volcano?"

Link glanced at Zelda then back at the Goron when he suddenly began laughing loudly.

Unsure of the reason for Kioson's mirth, he pursed his lips and asserted, "Hey, I may not look it, but I'm tough, and I can protect her.”

"I know that, kid, otherwise you never would've admitted the truth to someone as big as _me_.” Waving a hand, he added, “So as far as I'm concerned, you're both free to pass, but only on two conditions."

Learning he approved of their request to enter the volcano was relieving, though neither of them relaxed due to his unnamed stipulations.

"What conditions?” Link inquired.

“First, don't tell anyone about lying over wanting to be married. We don't get many reasons to have fun anymore, and I'd like for my people to enjoy this party."

"Done," Zelda acquiesced with a smile, happy to give the Gorons a reason to celebrate.

“Good,” Kioson returned, grinning as he went on, “As for the second condition … .”

He paused to walk around the table, wordlessly motioning for them to follow him to the exit. On the way, they prepared to hear some complicated demand like giving up their horses in exchange for his permission.

Yet Kioson merely stated, “While you're in the volcano, if you happen to find any of those blue rocks, the really shiny ones, bring them back to us. They're rare, and we haven't been able to search for them like we used to without risking too much."

Link smirked at the Goron, providing an instant agreement as they exited the chamber. “You've got a deal.”

Grinning, the Goron suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh! Bring us the red ones, too! But … ," trailing, he shrugged. “They're harder to find."

Despite their rarity, they promised to bring back whatever they found as Kioson led them to the entrance into the volcano. There, he told the guards to open the doors, and as soon as the powerful Gorons hefted the heavy stone slabs apart, a notable heat came through that was almost stifling.

_Definitely a volcano_ , Link thought, looking back at Kioson when he stated, “You know, if you happen to destroy the source of the volcano's anger, we won't be so preoccupied keeping the mountain calm anymore, meaning we would have the time to visit you where you live.”

Smiling, Link nodded. "That would be nice, and we could all celebrate, right?"

"Yes!" Kioson grinned, admitting, "I miss the earthy rocks of the ground, too. So it will be good fun.”

Zelda turned a smile up to the large Goron, relating, “We'll look forward to it, Kioson, and before we go, I'd like to ask you something. I know we showed strength of character in telling you the truth, but … I guess I'm just surprised you aren't more curious about our reasons for going into the volcano.”

Kioson regarded her for a quiet moment, then questionably reached out and took her left hand in his. Zelda watched as he then turned it over to reveal the Triforce mark on the back and stated, "I saw this when you two were being married, and Link has one as well, doesn't he?"

Zelda nodded as he released her hand and went on, "A long time ago, a trusted woman came here and told me she had a vision that my people would soon fall into troubling times. Her name was Myriad, and she added that her vision entailed our salvation at the hands of two travelers with good intentions despite a few false bearings and golden marks on their bodies.”

With that said, he concluded, “Her story gave me hope when our people did fall under trouble from the volcano, and I believed it would one day come true. Now, you're here.”

Zelda couldn't suppress a smile. Myriad seemed to have cultivated a few connections in the world, making it even less surprising that Dragmire had sealed her within the Sacred Realm to keep her out of his hair.

She had no chance to mention the Sage however as Kioson mused, “I think it's kind of funny how you Hylians have visions but can't see everything in them because she didn't know what you'd look like, and only said you'd be marked in the same manner.”

As he chuckled, Zelda related with a smile, "Some things no one knows."

"You're right. But go now. I'm anxious to see what the two of you can do!”

Nodding, Zelda bid Kioson goodbye for now, and as Link turned to go with her, he added, "Take care of our horses while we're gone, okay?"

"We will," Kioson called back. “So just be careful in there, and keep your eyes open for the shiny rocks!"

As the Hylians disappeared inside and the guards shut the doors again, one of them looked up excitedly and asked, "Horses?"


	21. Temple of Fire

Humid and sweltering—no two words could've described the volcanic chasm any better.

Link removed his hat to use as a fan while watching the chasm's image waver in the heat. Despite their cavernous environment surrounding them with rock walls as black as soot, everything was clearly visible thanks to a river of lava flowing through a pit far below the ledge they stood upon.

The glow of molten rock cast a dim light throughout the area, and Link glanced back to see how Zelda was fairing.

At present, she was fishing a band from her pouch to tie her hair back in a messy bun that would keep it off of her neck. Once done, she took a slow breath and drew out, "It's … pretty warm, to say the least."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Link joked. "I think we could use a few fur coats just in case there's a cool breeze."

She smiled at his lighthearted joking as they began moving up a sloped incline, listening when he further suggested, "Maybe it's just because of the cave.”

"Do you think the heat's getting trapped in here and it's cooler up ahead?"

"I hope so,” he mused. “Otherwise we're going to get exhausted quickly. So keep your mouth closed as much as possible and breath through your nose. It'll keep you from getting dehydrated so fast.”

Zelda nodded, taking his advice to heart. After all, he'd lived in the desert for ten years and would know how to deal with intense heat.

Still, this place wasn't precisely the same thing as the desert, and their walk did grow tiresome after only a short while. That's when Link noticed something glinting ahead of them, and craned his head to see a blue stone in the wall.

Walking over to it revealed the strange stone had been set in a golden rim, as if someone placed it there for a specific reason. The sight reminded Link of the rocks Kioson asked them to find.

"Is this one of those shiny blue rocks Kioson mentioned?”

Inspecting the gem, Zelda shook her head. "This stone is carved, not naturally occurring, so I wouldn't think Goron's would eat it, but … I could be wrong."

"When are you ever wrong?" Link asked with a smirk while leaning against the wall with a deep breath. The heat was simply getting to be too much, and if things continued this way, they wouldn't last long enough to find the temple's entrance, let alone defeat whatever was inside.

At the thought, he remarked, "We should move before it gets any warmer."

Though she'd heard his suggestion, Zelda was too focused on the stone to immediately move, and instead, intuitively lifted her hand to touch its smooth surface. In doing so, it briefly flashed, causing her to draw in a quick breath, her eyes closing.

Seeing the sudden smile lighting her face, Link stood straight and turned to face her, confused until she remarked, "It feels like a cool breeze over my skin."

"What?" Glancing at the gem in the wall, he reached over and touched it as well—and she was right. Immediately, a cool gust breezed over him, lowering the surrounding temperature immensely.

With a low sigh of relief, he drew out, “Now _that_ would've been useful in the desert.”

Smiling, Zelda gazed at the stone and remarked, "I suppose the Gorons implemented these for visitors to the temple. But the real question is how long does the effect last?"

Removing their hands from the stone simultaneously, Link looked ahead and observed, "It'll probably wear off slowly, but there's another down the way.”

As he motioned his hand, she looked to see another stone like the one they'd just touched a distance up the rocky chasm, not too close, but there to be used if needed.

“Well, that's handy,” she remarked as they continued along, staying close to Link while keeping her footing in check.

The rocky ledge wound upward along the wall, and though it was solid enough, there were a few gaps in the road that, while easily jumped, were unpleasant considering where a fall would lead. Still, they managed to reach the end of the tunnel in due time, and emerged to find a rather scenic view.

At the vent of the volcano now, the evening sky was visible above, a deep golden yellow hovering over a web of rocky paths and magma pits. Just ahead was a broken bridge that lead to a huge platform settled within the molten lava, and at the top, constructed into the walls of the mountain itself was the entrance to the Temple of Fire.

Built with large, marble columns supporting a slanted overhang, Link and Zelda gazed across the sea of lava that barred their path from it, the latter asking, “Is that broken bridge the only way across? Because that's too far for me to teleport.”

Link scanned the area for another path to take, and spied a wooden rope bridge in the distance that appeared to be intact, connecting the ledge they stood upon to the far rock wall. Allowing his eyes to follow the path from there revealed that it led directly to the temple's entrance.

"No, look over there," he replied, taking her hand before heading toward the structure.

Once there, he had a closer look and noticed that the bridge appeared to be sturdy enough, but reached for the ropes to inspect them anyway—and they were certainly strong.

Yet looks could be deceiving, and he told Zelda, “I'll cross first, and if it's safe, I'll come back for you."

Zelda frowned, wanting to argue but knew it would be pointless. So she merely nodded in agreement and watched carefully as he started to cross.

After just a few steps, a slight waver passed through the structure beneath his boots, but he continued on without fear despite the bridge's length, which had to be about forty feet. So it wouldn't be a short trip, yet the bridge was holding well, and once he reached the center, he called back, “So far, so good!”

Moving on, Link nearly reached the end before deciding the structure was completely safe to cross and looked back to call, “It's not going to fall, so I'm coming back for you.”

From the distance, he heard her responding playfully, “I'll be right here, Your Majesty."

Grinning over her joke, Link started moving across the bridge again, but his amused expression quickly faded when something caught his eye on the rock wall behind Zelda. Coming to an abrupt stop not even halfway back yet, he pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow, taking aim.

Seeing this, Zelda looked back just as his arrow cut through the air overhead only to see it impaling the closest of several tektites now climbing down the wall behind her—and they were moving fast.

"Zelda, come on!"

Link didn't have to ask twice. As one of the spider-like monsters jumped from the wall in her direction, Zelda rushed toward the bridge. On the way, she extracted the dagger Link had given her just to be on the safe side, and threw a single look over her shoulder to see one of the tektites leaping her way.

The creature was coming down too swiftly for her to outrun, forcing her to stop in the hopes of using her dagger well enough to at least buy some time. Yet, before she had the chance, another arrow sailed overhead with enough force to knock it backwards.

Quickly turning her gaze in Link's direction to see him nock another arrow, he called, “I have you covered, just keep going!”

Under normal circumstances, she would've obeyed without question. But now, she called, “Wait, behind you!”

As soon as the words left her lips, a much larger tektite jumped from the opposing end of the bridge, flying over Link's head to come down between them. Looking up just in time to prepare for the landing, Link braced as the bridge shook, now swaying from the impact.

In turn, a snap sounded—rope?

Whatever it was, Link had no choice but to focus on removing the large tektite from Zelda's path, particularly considering the swarm coming up from behind her position.

As he drew his sword and shield to engage the creature, another snap sounded, and Zelda glanced down with no need to question the source. The bridge was safe with only a few people, but it wasn't prepared to handle a swarm of jumping tektites jostling it about, and surely enough, a tremor passed through the structure just as Link knocked one of the large tektite's legs away with his shield and immediately thrust his blade forward to stab into its eye.

Landing the fatal blow with relative ease, he pulled his arm back when the wooden beams beneath his feet grew lax as the ropes that once held them together broke away.

And a much louder snap sounded, signaling the structure's collapse.

With only one chance to survive, Link ducked down and grabbed a wooden plank with one hand and the rope railing with the other, holding on tight as the bridge began to fall. At the same time, he called to Zelda to do the same, but couldn't be sure if she heard him as his half of the bridge went careening downwards, swinging toward the rock wall.

Thankfully, it was too light to slam into it with much force, and Link held tight as it jerked to a sudden halt, forming a type of ladder for him to climb in the process.

Once the hanging bridge stopped jolting about and settled into a slow swing back and forth, he looked across the chasm to see if Zelda was hanging on the other half of the bridge, and his heart plummeted into his gut—she was nowhere to be found.

Frantically scanning the surrounding area with his eyes, he called, "Zelda!"

"I'm up here," she answered from above.

Snapping his gaze upward to see her standing above his half of the newly broken bridge, the sight of her face set his heart to beating again. A deep breath escaped his lips at the same time, one he hadn't realized he'd held as she reached down and directed, "Climb up so I can reach you."

Moments later, Link was high enough to take her hand, and she helped pull him up until he was resting on his knees next to her.

Smiling in gratitude for his safety, she parted her lips to comment on the situation, but was interrupted—and startled—when Link abruptly pulled her in for a tight hug.

He simply couldn't help himself. When he couldn't locate her after the bridge snapped, fear as he'd never known it suffused him, the thought that he might've lost her unbearable. She must've realized it as well because she didn't say a word and merely hugged him for several blissful moments before finally lifting her head back to to give him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, Link."

"No, don't apologize, I'm alright, I just … ," he trailed, exhaling a deep breath.

"You just got scared?"

"Yeah," he admitted with ease. “I forgot you could teleport and … I'm just glad you were close enough to make it across."

All things considered, that was the simplest of what he had to say. After believing she'd fallen, a million things were churning beneath the surface, from a desire to apologize for not getting her across the bridge himself to expressing his newly realized inability to carry on without her.

Yet the implications of such sentiments were too complex to casually mention. So he did the only thing he could do in that moment—swear to never let something like this happen again.

And if any of the evils they were soon to encounter wanted to test his resolve on the matter, they were free to try.

Unaware of his thoughts, Zelda replied, “It's a just good thing I heard the rope snap, otherwise … .” She shook her head, knowing the rest didn't need to be stated while gazing across the pit where the bridge once stood.

"I guess there's no going back now,” she observed.

"No," Link returned, getting back on his feet before helping her up as well, then added, "Only one way to go."

With those words, they regarded the entrance to the Temple of Fire. Another blue cooling crystal stood atop a pedestal at the landing of the narrow stairway leading up to the arched doors, leaving them both to wonder what awaited inside.

Whatever the case, neither were willing to wait to find out.

“Come on,” Link started. “Let's go destroy that orb and get out of here."

“Gladly,” Zelda returned, following him inside.

△  
△ △

The Temple of Fire was as inhospitable as the Gorons had been welcoming.

Making matters worse, the cooling crystals were much less plentiful inside, and while the heat wasn't as bad as in the chasm, it was still sweltering as Link and Zelda moved from chamber to chamber. Strangely, things were rather quiet as well, but the calm in the anterior rooms of the temple only served as proof that the phrase _quiet before the storm_ bore weight.

Fire Keese, a few armored Stalfos, more tektites than they could count, and several Armos barred their path further inside, as did a number of lethal traps. The dangers made it seem as if the temple itself was trying to stop them, and the closer they got to their destination, the more difficult things became.

Yet neither of them had to ask to know why. The evil infesting the temple had been free to flourish for years, growing strong in its bid to protect the dark orb—until Link's arrival.

Zelda knew her friend would be capable, but hadn't quite expected to witness the force of nature he unleashed. One after another, he toppled their foes, all the while asking that she conserve her magical abilities for emergencies only.

Though she agreed to his request, numerous puzzles required the use of magic to solve if they wanted to progress, leaving Zelda unable to teleport—which became a problem once imprisoned in a cage of spikes.

It started with a locked door prompting her to inspect what seemed to be a broken lever located within an alcove. The lever was likely used to unlock the door, but pulling it down did nothing—at least, not until a few armored Stalfos entered the area.

The monsters showed up during her inspection, and on the way into the chamber, one stepped on a floor panel that activated the device. It also triggered a set of bars to rise up out of the floor, trapping her inside the alcove as sharp, metal spikes emerged from the walls, slowly extending to impale her with no signs of stopping.

And Link wasn't having it.

As the spikes closed in, Zelda witnessed the extent of his determination and strength, their enemies succumbing to a ferocity she could be glad wasn't directed at herself. Furthermore, the show of skill provided a much needed sense of optimism that they would survive the temple's dangers and emerge victorious in the end.

Without a moment to spare, he defeated the monsters and stepped on the switch again to lower the bars, allowing Zelda to exit the alcove just before the spikes reached her. Immediately afterward, they reunited, each asking the other if they were alright followed by a laugh at their apparent lack of concern for personal safety.

With the way now open for them to proceed, they took the door to find a corridor leading to—unsurprisingly—another locked room. Yet this one was different from the rest. Not only was it larger, it almost seemed to be glowing, as if sealed with magic.

The surrounding area was bereft of activity, though a tall statue stood before the door, carved into the shape of a bearded man's head. But instead of eyes, a beveled rim encompassed the forehead, which seemed strange—until a single eye came into view, rotating around the top as if searching for … _something_.

The sight of it drew Link and Zelda to a halt, watching as the orb crossed their direction and continued to circle as if they were beyond its field of vision.

“Do you think it's watching for someone else?” Link asked. “As in what it sees, they know? Or is it just a security measure?”

"It's hard to say,” Zelda replied. “But the door looks as if it may be sealed with magic. I'll have to get closer to be able to tell."

Nodding, Link directed, “Then let me check it out first. That way, if there _is_ someone watching, they won't know both of us are here.”

Zelda agreed, allowing Link to approach the door while taking care to avoid the eye by moving around the statue when it was on the opposite side. Then, once the path was clear, he moved in and took the knob to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

Yet a symbol had been placed upon the center of the door Link easily recognized. It was the same as the one on the back of Zelda's amulet, and he considered the implications—

"Link, watch out! It sees you!"

Evidently, the statue's eye had sensed his presence the moment he'd taken the knob and turned much more quickly than normal. Thankfully, Zelda's warning provided Link enough time to look back and see the eye staring directly at him, now glowing as a low hum quickly grew in strength.

Unwilling to wait around and find out what it meant, Link jumped out of the way just as the eye projected a powerful beam of energy which slammed into the door where he'd stood a moment before. Due to the magical energy binding it shut, the door remained undamaged, and the eye didn't focus on it anyway. Instead, it followed Link as he landed, forcing him to roll out of the way before another shot could hit him.

Moving toward Zelda and out of the statue's line of sight, he slid to a stop across the marble floor and sent a frustrated look at the eye as it resumed turning.

"Okay, this is annoying,” he muttered, reaching for Zelda's hand while tugging his shield from his back with the opposing arm and directed, "Pull out your amulet. That door is emblazoned with the symbol of your family.”

Hearing this, she reached into her collar and found the chain of her amulet, tugging it out to rest against her chest with the question, "Do you think it will open the seal?"

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot,” he remarked, gaze fixated on the statue's eye.

Waiting until it passed their position again, he finally moved toward the door with her hand clutched firmly in his, shield up in case they were spotted. In turn, Zelda removed her amulet, and immediately began inspecting the symbol once they reached it while Link watched the eye.

"If it turns back to us again, I'll distract it."

"Okay," Zelda replied, too absorbed by her examination to say more.

Pressing her fingers against the door and drawing them down across the symbol, she found a strange, circular indentation. The shape seemed just right, and she lifted her amulet to fit into the beveled area, finding it to be a perfect match.

"Oh, I think you're right!” she announced on a scholarly tone. “My amulet fits. I suppose it's a key after all."

Casting a brief glance over his shoulder, Link remarked, “I'm glad, but the eye's coming back.”

"It's breaking the seal now," she confirmed, a whir of energy sounding as the magic binding the door began fading away.

"If you could tell it to break faster, that would be great,” Link returned, bracing as the eye came around to stare straight at them.

At the same time, Zelda took the knob in hand while extracting her amulet from the lock and opened the door just as the eye charged up. Ready to inform Link that they were free to pass, she was surprised when he suddenly pushed her through the door and into the next room with a beam of energy shooting overhead.

Nearby, a small chunk of the floor flew through the air as a result of the blast, and Link kicked the door shut with his boot to prevent the statue from causing any further problems.

With things growing quiet once again, he exhaled low and regarded the new area to make certain nothing threatening was nearby before pushing himself off of Zelda's back. Thankfully, everything was quiet in the tall chamber, which bore a striking resemblance to an atrium that had fallen into disuse.

With marble flooring and walls lined by granite columns, there wasn't a soul in sight, which only redoubled Link's wariness as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, she allowed him to help her stand and regarded their new surroundings while absently replacing her amulet. Though things were calm, the large chamber exuded a sense of foreboding that only grew stronger when Link pointed at a spot high above the room and directed, "Look up there."

Turning in the same direction, she spotted a large, black orb settled atop a pedestal resting high on a platform supported by a group of columns. There were no stairs or ladders about which could be used to reach it, though she was more intrigued by the orb itself at first glance.

Resembling a giant, glass marble, dark clouds of magic swirled inside the sphere like a storm sporadically flashing with lightning and fire—the stolen Sage essence.

“How do we reach it?” Zelda asked, curiously stepping forward only to find Link grasping her wrist to stop her.

Yet she didn't bother to look back or resist, having gotten a bad feeling as soon as she'd moved centered around the same thought next Link spoke aloud as if he'd read her mind.

"This is too easy."

"Agreed, though I'm not staying behind for you to inspect things,” Zelda returned with a determined gaze at her friend. "Not this time."

"Fair enough, but you're staying where I can see you all the same."

"Deal," she conceded with a smile curving her lips.

Link returned the look, though his smile faded to a more stern expression when an abrupt shriek sounded overhead, proving they weren't alone. The reverberation moved throughout the chamber, prompting him to draw his sword and shield without thought as they looked up toward the ceiling.

Because there were only a handful of torches lighting the chamber, it was a bit too dark to see clearly. Yet the flames suddenly wavered simultaneously as if _something_ was moving about, and Link stepped forward just as his eyes caught sight of a few shadows shifting overhead.

Simultaneously, an eye at the center of the movement opened with a shrill roar shaking the very foundation of the chamber as the creature pushed itself away from the roof and down toward them.

The movement was swift and surprisingly agile for its large size, forcing Link and Zelda to dive out of the way as the monster landed close by on two legs, spreading a massive pair of reddish, webbed wings. With an ovular body covered in red scales, its single, crimson eye glared at them threateningly above a mouth of fanged teeth dripping with saliva as a long tail snapped side to side behind it.

Despite its lack of arms, the legs looked as if they might have served just as well due to the finger-like toes tipped by long talons, as well as opposable thumbs.

With another deafening roar, the beast's tail lashed before it swiftly took to the air, and the resulting gust of wind had Zelda lifting an arm with a disgusted expression.

"Oh! His breath smells like rotten eggs!”

Sneering, Link watched the creature take flight with his response. “Sulfur.”

Familiar with the scent due to a few sulfur pits located close to the Gerudo Valley—not to mention the fire breathing lizards indigenous to the area—he looked back and warned, "It breathes fire, so try to stick close to the columns and don't get directly beneath it.”

Zelda nodded in agreement, realizing it couldn't fly close to the columns without the possibility of crashing to the ground. So they were certainly safer, and she glanced over at Link as he retrieved his bow and took aim, loosing an arrow at the monster's back.

Due to the scales, the arrows couldn't penetrate the creature's body deeply enough to have any real effect aside from making it shriek in pain. Otherwise, it turned to fly in the opposite direction, sailing toward them with a loud shrill directed at the ground.

In turn, a line of fire shot from its mouth and across the floor, lighting up the entire room in a flash as Link dove out of the way.

Landing nearby, an idea struck over how to get the creature to land for a real fight—aim for the eye. If it couldn't see, it wouldn't fly, and the best way to get a proper hit would be to stand directly in the line of fire.

Without hesitation, Link rushed toward the center of the room, coming to stand on a design of the Triforce carved into the marble floor. There, he nocked another arrow and waited for the Cygon to make another pass after its most recent attack.

Zelda watched carefully from her spot between two columns, though she wasn't able to simply observe. Instead, as the flames burning upon the floor died away, smaller fires were left behind, slowly drifting through the air before collectively lumbering toward her. Unnervingly, the smaller flames appeared to have menacing faces leering out from inside, and Zelda immediately lifted her hands.

In turn, her palms began glowing green moments before the flames drew in—only to strike a barrier lighting up around her. As a result, the drifting fires dispersed, though their impact did weaken her magical shielding.

Still, it had enough power to withstand a bit more abuse should the need arise, allowing her to focus on Link once more.

With the Cygon now passing overhead, he'd just taken aim. Waiting for the right moment to send the projectile sailing upward, it came when the monster finally turned and flew directly toward him. Moving swiftly, its jaws opened to unleash another blast of fire down upon the Hylian, the chamber once again lighting brightly around them.

With the fiery line rushing toward him, Link released the shooting string, sending the pointed tip of his arrow directly into the top of the creature's eye.

Instantly, the monster shrieked in pain, ceasing its fire—though Link was still forced to jump out of the way when it crashed into the floor where he'd just stood. As the creature's body slid to a stop in a heap, stunned from the pain and temporarily blinded, Link landed nearby and wasted no time rushing the now vulnerable monster.

Drawing the Master Sword on the way, he tore the blade through the monster's body with a determined yell, and most certainly didn't stop at one blow. Unleashing his own reign of fire, his weapon moved back in the opposite direction to do even more damage.

Blow after blow, he didn't stop until the monster grew angry and thrashed its tail protectively. The tip of the appendage slammed into Link's shield, which protected his body, and yet the force sent him flying away while his opponent worked its way back to its feet.

Hitting his back and sliding toward the column Zelda was faithfully stationed behind, Link let a low groan of pain. But his determination overrode it, and while pushing himself up, he found Zelda taking his shoulders to help.

Shaking his head to clear the fog, he looked up in time to see the Cygon getting back up before reaching with one of its hand-feet to remove the arrow sticking out of its eye. But he was too concerned about Zelda to focus on it, asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

"You're the one taking a beating here," she retorted, helping him to stand. "But yes, I'm fine. Now take this,” she added, producing a vial of potion from her belt. "I know yours is almost gone."

With a sigh, Link didn't have time to argue because the beast had just pried the arrow from its eye and turned to face them as if ready to continue their fight. So he merely took it with the words, "I'm giving it back after this fight, because I only need one more shot.”

Moving away from the columns, he sheathed his sword as the Cygon took flight, never realizing that his arrows were now laying upon the floor where he'd landed.

But Zelda did.

Resuming her position next to the column, she watched Link rushing back into the fray—and immediately noticed his quiver was empty. Eyes widening, she couldn't be sure if he was simply out of arrows, or if they'd fallen out of his quiver after his haphazard landing, and searched the area to find two of the projectiles on the floor.

Gasping, she called his name, but a resounding roar drowned out her voice. Making matters worse, Link was moving away swiftly to draw the monster's attention from her, having already pulled his bow to use it without the knowledge that his arrows had fallen from his quiver.

So, with no choice, Zelda went for the arrows, grabbing them to return to him.

With another blaze of fire raining down, Link ducked into a roll and stood with a spin to face the flying monster, reaching to his quiver for one of the two remaining arrows. Yet his hand grasped at nothing but air, and he threw a quick look over his shoulder in confusion.

Where were they? Scanning the surrounding area, he spotted Zelda heading toward him with his arrows in hand, realizing they'd fallen from his quiver after his landing.

Under normal circumstances, he would've simply moved toward her to take the projectiles. Yet the Cygon's most recent line of fire had birthed more of the floating flames which were now slowly drifting toward him.

Furthermore, their enemy was turning in midair behind Zelda, spreading its wings wide as if preparing to swoop down upon her.

Sneering, Link grabbed his shield and held it up before rushing headfirst into the drifting flames. One by one, they impacted the protective barrier, dispersing in a wash of flame across the metal surface as he gained speed.

After the last was gone, he grabbed his bow in the hand of his shield arm, clutching it tight before unsheathing his blade with his dominant hand.

Seeing him rushing toward her, Zelda then noticed the shadow of the Cygon engulfing her own and looked back to see the monster's talons above her, reaching out.

As it swooped down to the perfect height, Link jumped with all his might, careening toward the monster's body with sword raised high, the tip pointed at his enemy. Seconds later, the Master Sword impaled the monster near the mouth, drawing a pained screech as it drifted sideways, missing Zelda by mere feet.

Having ducked to keep from being grabbed, she lifted her head just as Link's bow fell before her. Gazing up from the weapon—which he'd intentionally dropped—she spied the monster righting itself in the air as Link hung on with the Master Sword still embedded in their enemy's side and using one of its two limbs to keep his footing.

Knowing what he needed her to do, Zelda snatched the bow from the floor and took a more offensive position.

Meanwhile, Link struggled to keep his balance, working his way up to the top of its head before jerking his blade out of its body. With it in hand, he lifted his arm in preparation to jab it downward into the single eye and blind the monster completely.

Yet, as if the Cygon expected the blow, it took off at a much faster pace.

The abrupt change in movement jarred Link into losing his footing, sending him falling downward with an instinctive yell that echoed out—but he never hit the floor. Instead, the creature grasped him in its claws, shrieking as it sailed over Zelda's head with a gust of wind blowing through her hair.

Watching in concern, the Cygon headed directly toward a wall, holding Link out in its foot to slam him against it with a great deal of force.

Grunting in pain, the impact sent his shield falling to the floor along with a good bit of debris. Yet Link managed to open his eyes and stare into the beast's singular, crimson orb. Searing pain wracked his limbs, pulsing through his head, but he couldn't give up, not with the perfect opportunity just before him.

Steadily lifting his sword to take advantage of the unprotected eye, he suddenly stopped as the creature squeezed him, though it wasn't the pain of its tight hold that prevented him from lashing out. Instead, an odd sensation began surging through his body, uncomfortable and intrusive, as if the evil fueling the monster was palpable now that Link was so close to it.

It polluted the very air, filling every breath as spikes of pain suddenly ripped through his mind with glimpses of a face he'd never seen.

With it came a voice, deep and menacing.

_—So you're the one … .—_

Accompanying the words were flashes of a black stallion mounted by a rider wielding a large broadsword of superb craftsmanship.

_—The savior of Hyrule?—_

Link grunted against the pain wracking his body, the face of evil he fought flashing through his mind—and he knew exactly who it belonged to.

Ganondorf.

Cringing as the painful glimpses shooting through his mind paralyzed him, the Cygon opened its mouth, the back of its throat glowing in preparation to char Link right then and there as the King of Evil continued.

_—You're not truly capable of winning this. You know that. Your futile quest to find me will be that which allows me to raze Hyrule from this realm and erect a new existence for my own.—_

Link had no idea what he meant, unable to focus on anything but his fight with the dark images as the Cygon's breath of fire was about to incinerate him.

Yet the creature abruptly jolted, turning its head with a shriek of pain before the fire could burn Link to ashes. Instead, the blast shot off toward a corner of the ceiling, bringing down debris as it turned to look back. Doing so broke the connection Ganondorf had established to Link, who squinted while casting his gaze beyond the monster's flapping wings to see Zelda standing on the floor below, bow in hand.

Having just loosed an arrow directly into the monster's back, she nocked the second—and last—arrow with a determined look in her eyes and took aim.

Head clearing from the fog of Ganondorf's intrusion, Link took only a moment before bringing his sword up with a grunt of force to stab into the creature's mouth.

Using all the strength he had left to hold its face toward Zelda, he yelled, "Do it! Aim for the eye!"

Taking a deep breath, Zelda summoned her own courage to do precisely as Link said—but this was different. The first shot was so much easier when the creature's body was blocking Link, making it impossible to hit her friend. But he was now visible, and she closed her eyes, her aim guided by the energy flowing from her hand and into the wooden weapon while steadily stretching the shooting string back, then released it.

Letting the arrow fly, it cut through the air in a sharp spin, sailing on a direct course into the monster's eye.

Once again blinded, the Cygon released Link with a loud shriek, allowing him to slip down the wall and hit the floor where he rolled to his arms and knees with a pant of breath. Yet he couldn't relax, looking back as the monster screamed in anguish while crashing down toward the floor nearby, though not without breaking through a column first.

With chunks of marble flying down, the creature gave one last thrash against the floor before it finally stilled in a crumpled heap.

Exhaling a low sigh, Link's head dipped forward, gaze hitting the floor where he noticed he'd landed over his shield. Shaking his head, he grabbed the item and replaced it on his back along with the Master Sword just as Zelda rushed over to his side and knelt down.

As she placed one hand on his upper arm and the other on his back, he pushed himself up and breathed out the words, "I'm fine."

He granted her a smile to prove it, though she was reminded of the way he so covertly took the potion after their encounter with Arden suggesting he may have been in more pain than he let on. So she did her own assessment of his current state to reassure herself, but aside from the dirt and dust covering him, he really didn't look much worse for the wear.

Still, she got the feeling he'd be sore later, though there was no time to comment on it.

Instead, a soft whir sounded nearby, drawing their attention to the Cygon's body to see it dispersing into numerous particles of light. As they drifted into the air, those particles culminated to form a small, glowing orb that emitted a soft hum.

Curiously, Link approached it, and Zelda followed, watching quietly as he reached out to touch the orb.

On contact, it seemed to absorb into his hands, causing them to glow brightly with several lights darting around his gauntlets. Moving faster and faster, they formed into a solid mass that flashed before fading away to reveal silvery white metal coverings on the backs of each glove—an enhancement.

Somehow, he instinctively knew these new additions to his arsenal would allow him to break even a boulder with a single punch, and Zelda seemed to realize it as well, stating intuitively, “I think it's a gift, some part of the power this temple once held that was consumed by the evil which birthed the monsters here.”

Nodding, a thought struck that had Link casting his gaze up at the altar where Dragmire's orb was held aloft. Presently, the orb was unreachable, but that was soon to change.

“These gauntlets will come in _handy_ sometime,” he started with a wry smirk while turning to approach one of the columns supporting the platform where he added, “like now.”

Zelda groaned at her friend's bad joke, but watched with interest as he balled a fist and pulled his arm back, then slammed his knuckles into the marble. The single hit sent a crack forming through the structure as Link backed away to watch the column snap in two pieces from a safe distance.

With the top half tilting to one side, cracking and crumbling sounded as the column gave way, causing the platform it once supported to tip forward. Creaking loudly in the process, the sound was punctuated by the thud of the pedestal housing the dark orb falling over.

As a result, the large sphere went rolling across the platform and fell to the floor several feet away as the altar crashed down behind it.

With a cloud of dust and debris flying about the ruins of the newly toppled structure, Zelda stated, "Well, that solves one problem. Now there's only one remaining.”

Link regarded her as she slowly approached the dark orb, which was nearly half as tall as she was. Its large size was a result of absorbing the spirit energy surrounding it, the flashes of lightning and fire contained within the smooth sphere serving as a testament.

Yet the question was how to destroy it, and Zelda recalled Myriad's suggestion that she would know how to do so when the time came.

Balling her fists, she intuitively realized it was true, and slowly lifted her hand toward the dark orb.

“Zelda … ,” Link started cautiously, as if unsure touching it was such a good idea.

Eyes still focused on the orb, she reassured, "It's alright, Link. Myriad was right. I know what I'm doing."

Exhaling low, he stood down with the knowledge that he had to trust her. Yet he couldn't help his protective nature and remained cautious as her fingers neared the black orb.

Finally making contact, she closed her eyes, hissing a breath through her teeth at the sensation it evoked. The evil used to forge the barrier was hungry, even ravenous for whatever energy it could find to absorb.

Yet she was just as desperate to release the Sage essence from its prison, drawing on the power contained within the orb, and as she held her hand against the smooth surface, the amulet around her neck began to glow. In turn, the blue stone flashed as a bright light emanated from beneath her fingertips with a low hum growing in volume.

The entire room quaked as a result, tiny fissures forming on the surface of the orb beneath her hand as Zelda continued to focus on the task of destroying it instead of the chaos it was causing around her.

Link briefly glanced about the trembling chamber before regarding his friend again, noticing the symbol of the Triforce on the back of her left hand was glowing. In turn, the dark orb started vibrating, the cracks lengthening along the surface as the hum became deafening.

That's when a fiery light seeped from within, growing brighter and brighter until the orb imprisoning it exploded.

The power it released was so bright Link had to hold up his arm to block it out. The entire chamber was momentarily engulfed in white, and neither he or Zelda could see a thing. Instead, the loud whir of energy released by the dark orb shot upwards in a bright beam before diminishing, leaving nothing behind save Link and Zelda lying unconscious on the floor.

Around them, the evil that had engulfed the Temple of Fire for so long faded away as the spirit essence returned to flourish, ending the dark reign on Death Mountain.

Outside, the beam of light unleashed by the young Hylians shot into the air high above the temple, towering like a shining beacon over the crater of the volcano. For a brief moment in time, the entire mountain was illuminated by the burst, catching eyes from all around—including a pair gazing through a window in the palace.

With a disdaining sigh, Ganondorf turned away and walked on.

As suspected, Myriad was being completely predictable.


	22. Scheming

"Link?"

Groaning softly, his eyes opened to behold a sky blue void. Stretching on endlessly, it was beautiful in its way, and yet the emptiness and confusion was overwhelming as Zelda asked his name, her voice echoing around him.

Turning his head left, then right, his gaze was met by the same blue abyss while asking, "Zelda?"

"Link? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, but … I don't see you."

Looking everywhere for some visual sign of his friend's presence only to find nothing, he abruptly jolted with a sharp gasp as some inexplicable force rushed through him. Shutting his eyes against the sensation, everything grew quiet once more, at least until a more masculine voice called to him.

"Link! Open your eyes, boy!"

Obeying the command, Link jolted with a gasp to see Kioson's face hovering just above his own. After hearing Zelda's voice in the void, the Goron's stern visage wasn't precisely the gentle beauty he expected to see.

Confused, he looked around to realize he was back in Goron City, resting upon one of their human beds. Right across the room on a separate bed was Zelda, just opening her own eyes.

But … what happened to the void? Had it been a dream? Even so, how had they gotten back to the city?

Whatever the case, Kioson stood straight again and happily remarked, "Welcome back! We weren't sure if you guys would ever come to!”

It was nice to be greeted in such a friendly manner, and Kioson's voice wasn't the only sound that was booming. There were also drums thumping in the distance as if some kind of celebration was taking place, and as Link sat forward, he asked, "How did we get here?"

Pushing herself up, Zelda found herself just as curious over the matter while Kioson thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Hmm, it's hard to say, but I think the mountain brought you back here safely after you finished your questing. You've been asleep for about seven hours now, too.”

"We have?" Zelda asked, confused. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

“No?” Kioson asked, adding after she shook her head, “Well, you didn't seem to be hurt when we found you, so we just carried you here for rest and kept a watch on you. There's also some good news.”

“What's that?” Link inquired.

“Ever since that loud blast we heard right before you came back, there haven't been any eruptions in the volcano or any tremors shaking the walls. The cave's free of monsters, too. So we've been celebrating and scouring them for the shiny rocks I told you about.”

The drumming outside the room stood as a testament to their festivities, and Link smiled as he stood to stretch the kinks out of his arms and legs, finding their trip into the temple had left them sore. After being knocked about and slammed into a few walls, it wasn't surprising.

So he was grateful they'd gotten some sleep, otherwise the discomfort would've been a lot worse.

As he had the thought, Zelda stood from bed as well, rubbing her eyes to clear them of sleep. Her muscles weren't as sore or stiff as Link's, though their recent tasks had drained her.

Still, she also felt more empowered than before.

It was a strange sensation, though the oddity of it had nothing to do with a lack of understanding. Zelda knew exactly why she was feeling as if her abilities had gained potency after destroying the dark orb.

Yet she couldn't be certain of the meaning behind it.

Regardless, she kept the thoughts quiet, hoping to discuss it with Link alone, and only told Kioson, "I'm glad everyone can go back into the volcano now.”

Nodding, Kioson gently patted Link's shoulder, but he cringed anyway—the Goron version of _gentle_ wasn't kind to sore muscles.

"We have you to thank!” Kioson announced. “So come down and we'll celebrate!"

Despite her appreciation for his invitation, Link's reaction to being patted on the shoulder had Zelda providing a warm smile with her denial.

“Thank you, Kioson, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline. We're both still worn out, and truthfully, it would be best if we leave soon. For all we've accomplished here, our work isn't quite done.”

Kioson frowned to hear this, but waved his hand as if to relent. "Alright, if that's what you need to do, you'll find your horses are ready for traveling. We cleaned and fed them for you, and I won't lie, we were so happy to have horses around again that we've spoiled them a bit. But they're strong, respectable creatures worthy of special attention.”

Zelda smiled, finding that she'd come to like the Gorons very much after all that had happened. So, at the risk of being squished, she showed her gratitude by leaning in to hug Kioson—and quickly realized she may as well be hugging a boulder.

Furthermore, the gentle pats he placed upon her back proved Link had every reason to cringe.

Still, she hid her discomfort with a smile and related sincerely, "Thank you, Kioson."

"No, it was the least we could do to thank _you_! But … ," he trailed, looking between them as she stood back. “You'll come back sometime, won't you?"

"Of course," Link confirmed. "I'd like to see the kind of celebrations you guys throw for myself."

"Alright! We'll make plans then! But I'm scheduled for a competition pretty soon now, so I need to go as well!” He grinned as if anxious to get to it. “Would you like me to send someone to show you out?"

"No, that's fine. I think we can find it," Link answered with a wave of his hand. “You just go win that fight."

Grinning, Kioson returned with conviction, "I intend to! So if we don't see each other again, you two take care!"

Waving goodbye, Zelda lowered her hand once Kioson departed and turned to Link with a curious question.

“Before you woke, were you having a dream about a void and calling my name?"

Brow furrowing, he nodded. "I was, why?"

"Because I had the same experience, and I don't think it was a dream.”

“Then what was it?”

“I believe we traveled through a portal that opened after I destroyed the orb,” she related. “Did you see anyone there?"

"No, I only heard your voice, and that's it."

"It's the same for me," she returned, then gazed downward with a deep breath—and Link knew that look. It was the solemn look that said she had a lot on her mind, and after their experience in the temple, he could relate.

Yet he shook his head before she could say more and remarked, "We'll talk about it on the way down Death Mountain, alright? I'd like to ask Myriad about a few things anyway. I mean I know we destroyed the orb, but I need to know … .”

As he trailed, Zelda canted her head curiously. "Know what?"

Thinking back to their fight with the Cygon, he finally shook his head and returned, “Like I said, we'll talk on the way to the Myriad Stone."

The concern was evident in her violet blue eyes, yet she nodded without pressing the matter. After all, Myriad likely had answers regarding her own questions, and that aside, it would be nice to see daylight again rather than being stuck within a mountain.

So she didn't make Link wait, accompanying him as soon as he started to move.

△  
▲ ▲

Over the years, a number of Myriad Stones had been destroyed, either at Dragmire's behest or by simple forces of nature. Most of those remaining were located in obscure areas with but a few exceptions, such as the one standing in the courtyard of Hyrule Palace.

Glowing as softly as the rest scattered throughout the kingdom, if one could see inside the gleaming gem and through the swirling clouds forming the barrier between realms, what might they glimpse on the other side? Even the most learned scholar had difficulty describing the Sacred Realm—and Dragmire's actions had sullied it.

Without the Triforce, the realm lacked its once pristine glory, and only Myriad's trickery had prevented him from transforming it into a dark world at once.

Now, she was imprisoned above the Temple of Light, bound by glowing shackles, their chains encompassing her body and reinforced in strength by her own power. Inanimate, silent amid the distant swirling clouds with her hood hanging low over her eyes, she remained that way until a touch came to one of her stones, pinging her senses with telepathic information.

Normally, she'd respond to such attempts at contact without qualm—unless the touch received was fouled by the darkness in one's heart.

Ganondorf smirked, lowering his hand from the stone after another refused response from the Sage of Light.

"So shy," he drew out mockingly, though it made no difference either way. Myriad had nothing to say to him, and he had no particular desire to hear her voice. If anything, he only wished to know if the rumors of her fierce protectiveness were true, but thus far, she'd remained as silent as a mouse.

Besides, if he had anything important to relate, all it took was a single touch.

The doors leading into the palace opened during his considerations, their thud drawing his attention as Arden emerged at the top of the steps. With him was the prisoner Ganondorf commanded him to retrieve, her arms shackled behind her back.

Leading her down the stairs, Arden shoved the woman to her knees before the King, her reddish brown eyes staring up through dirty white locks of hair to pin the tyrant she'd surrendered to as a means of protecting the residents of the Temple of Time.

"Impa,” Ganondorf greeted almost quaintly, remarking, "it's been a _very_ long time, hasn't it? Ten years, I believe."

Impa sighed, her expression impassive as she considered it before responding, "Yes, I believe you're right. Since the night you took the throne as a boy."

"And during the years prior to that night, you deceived everyone.”

Holding his gaze, she countered, "We were all deceived, Ganondorf. Even you.”

The corner of his mouth lifted in response as he conceded easily, "You're right. My true father was nothing if not a convincing liar, fooling everyone unfortunate enough to cross his path.”

Turning his back to her with those words, he regarded the Myriad Stone and qualified, "Except _her_. Myriad knew the truth from the beginning, didn't she?"

"She was the only one with the power to thwart Dragmire,” Impa replied, casting a curious look up at the back of Ganondorf's head. “But why does that matter? Why did you request my presence here?"

Chuckling, he turned an arrogant smirk down at her with his answer.

"I thought to provide you a chance to … _atone_ by offering the locations of the traitors now in hiding from me, those foolish enough to support that whelp I recently sensed on Death Mountain."

 _Death Mountain_ , Impa thought. Link had taken Princess Zelda to the Temple of Fire and she must've destroyed Dragmire's dark orb. Otherwise Ganondorf would've left Impa to rot in a cell until convinced she was of no use.

Now, their victory had him concerned, and for someone so arrogant, even a minor amount of worry was likely too much to easily deal with. So he wanted the locations of those who'd resist him, those who'd resisted his true father, either to destroy them, or perhaps use as leverage.

Keeping her expression neutral during her thoughts, she replied plainly, "You know I would rather die than do so."

Just as plainly, Ganondorf remarked, “Predictable, just like Myriad. But, if you insist on silence, very well."

At that, he clapped his hands as if to get someone's attention, and the gates leading into the courtyard from outside opened up. Watching, Impa's brows narrowed as Link's dark half stepped through them to head across the yard in their direction.

Striving to keep the uncertainty out of her voice, she asked the King of Evil, "What are you planning?"

“Something simple,” he replied as soon as Dark Link reached them, then added a question that seemed off topic. "I'm sure you've heard of a place named Engleton, correct?"

Impa had indeed heard of Engleton. Located on the road to Lake Hylia, was a very small town with some very good people living in it, and she cautiously nodded, wary of what Ganondorf would say next.

And it wasn't pleasant.

"Good, then you know it's a worthless place. Nothing there is even remotely worthy of redeeming.” Glancing over at the Myriad Stone, he continued, "Myriad is the only one of us who was never deceived, and I think now is the time to change the story."

"How?"

"By destroying Engleton of course,” he answered casually, placing a hand on Dark Link's shoulder before continuing, “and what better way than by sending this mimicry of your so-called hero along with a group of my soldiers? All he needs to do is inform Myriad that he's made the _wicked_ decision to wreak havoc on the village in the hero's good name, and she'll send him running along to assist the residents of Engleton where he'll find much more than his shadow awaiting him.”

With his deceptive plan explained, Ganondorf motioned to the stone, and Dark Link didn't hesitate. Walking over, the shadow lifted his hand, fingers coming within inches of initiating contact before Impa stopped him.

"Wait!"

Simultaneously, Dark Link and Ganondorf glanced over at the kneeling prisoner, their questioning expressions in sync with a single brow raising above an eye.

Exhaling a low breath, Impa turned her face away from them and asked, "If I give you the locations, will you leave Engleton in peace?"

The smirk that curved Ganondorf's mouth stung like a slap to the face, and the way his head lifted so triumphantly only added insult to injury. Yet his answer did provide a minor amount of relief even if it wasn't precisely what she wanted to hear.

"For now. Long enough to provide a fleeting sliver of hope that your treasured hero might pull through if it pleases.”

Impa sneered at the words, bound hands clenched into fists in anger—both at Ganondorf, and at herself for what she was about to do. But those who'd fought Dragmire and now resisted Ganondorf's rule were stronger than the citizens of Engleton, who wouldn't stand a chance against Dark Link or any of Ganondorf's soldiers.

So she finally gave the King of Evil an answer.

"The first you'll want to seek is Lyonel, probably the most dangerous of us all, if you could truly consider any of us dangerous."

Noting her bowed position and shackled arms, Ganondorf remarked, "Well, if you're _the_ most dangerous aside from Myriad, then I can understand why you'd frame it in such a manner.”

Shaking his head, his yellow gaze pinned Arden with the command, “Bring her to the dining hall.” As if amused by the thought, he derided, “Impa can betray her closest friends while we sit and enjoy afternoon brunch.”

"Yes, Your Highness,” Arden returned, leaning to take Impa's arm and pull her to her feet to escort inside as required.

Before following them, Ganondorf glanced back at the dark incarnation of his nemesis still standing near the Myriad Stone.

“As for you … ,” he trailed, having no directives for the mimicry at present, and just settled on stating, “carry on as you will.”

Dark Link didn't respond, watching as Ganondorf departed the courtyard with Arden and Impa before regarding the Myriad Stone once more, a malicious grin slowly curling his lips. _Carry on as I will? Link's not going to like that._

Despite Ganondorf’s sway over the shadow, he also had a mind of his own—and a good idea had just come to it.

Lifting his hand, he touched the stone, though a response wasn't given. Myriad remained silent, but it didn't deter him. The Sage could still hear him, and he slowly leaned in with a smirk, asking, "Myriad? You can tell that upstanding young man you've been leading around with a carrot on a stick that we'll be meeting again soon now, and I can't wait because I have some tricks up my sleeve I'm eager to show him.”

Grinning, Dark Link removed his hand from the stone and made his way through the courtyard with his plans in mind. _Ganondorf said he'll leave Engleton in peace for now, but_ _ **I'll**_ _leave it in pieces._

After all, the chances were that Link would eventually go to Lake Hylia and pass through Engleton on the way, and Dark Link didn't want to waste an opportunity to have a little fun—but not _too_ much fun.

At least, not with  _Link_ .

For as much as Link's suffering delighted him, his curiosity over Zelda outweighed it, and only with his light half out of his way could he get any answers.

Heading through the Palace gates and across the drawbridge, Dark Link recalled the first time he'd spied her in the Lost Woods, and later that night when he'd tailed them on the way to Roshala. She'd been wholly upset over her inability to meet someone, and accepted Link's attempt at comfort without qualm.

Somehow, the sight of them hugging made him jealous in a way he couldn't explain. He only knew his other half was responsible for the feelings. Link had provided the framework for his creation, and though his memories weren't shared, his emotions and even experiences were all ingrained into his dark counterpart.

And Zelda was feeling like much more than just a close friend.

Each day that passed had his strange fascination with her growing a little stronger, and if Dark Link closed his eyes, he could see her lovely face clearly. Her violet blue eyes, her fair skin and silken hair. Even her lips.

The more he considered it, the more he wanted to see her again if only to find out how soft they were for himself.

▲  
△ △

"It's hard to believe we're back here again."

Zelda's comment came as she and Link casually rode their horses down the same mountain trail they'd used to reach the summit of Death Mountain. Nearing the base now, the Myriad Stone they'd used before was also visible in the distance, and Link had to agree with his friend's observation.

After everything they'd been through, it did seem a little odd to be back here again. Perhaps it was the ease with which they'd traveled now that the volcano no longer seemed intent on pummeling them with boulder after boulder.

Or maybe it was the aftermath of their battle in the Temple of Fire coloring their perceptions.

Zelda couldn't dismiss the possibility, particularly when she regarded Link. Somehow, he seemed more solemn than usual as they made their way down the mountainside, yet she refrained from mentioning it if only because it was likely related to the question he'd wanted to ask Myriad.

Her own question for the Sage was also worrying, and regarded something that happened after destroying the orb.

In the temple, as she'd released the trapped essence, a sudden rush of power had overwhelmed her, seeping into her very being. Yet there hadn't been any time to consider it because she and Link immediately passed out. But as her grogginess faded in Goron City and she focused more on the way she felt, she'd recalled the strange occurrence and could sense an increase in strength which could only mean one thing.

Somehow, she'd taken a portion of the Sage essence for herself.

But why? That power belonged to the future Sage of Fire, and she certainly hadn't meant to take any part of it—or was she meant to be a Sage as well?

Something inside of her said yes, she was indeed a Sage, she simply wasn't the new Sage of Fire. So it made no sense, and she could only hope Myriad might have an answer.

Momentarily pushing the thoughts from her mind, she looked over at Link to see the same thoughtful expression on his face that he had when they departed Goron City. It was worrisome, and despite her earlier decision to wait until they'd spoken with Myriad before mentioning it, she needed the reassurance.

So she started by stating, "You're awfully quiet, Link."

Blinking, he glanced over at the sound of his name, then looked ahead again and pointed out, "So are you. Something on your mind?"

"Well, yes."

"Same here," he replied softly, halting Epona's movement as they reached the Myriad Stone. Yet he didn't dismount right away, and glanced at Zelda instead, admitting, "I saw Ganondorf in the temple."

Coming to a stop next to him, she stared with wide eyes. "Ganondorf? When?"

"When that monster had me before we destroyed it,” he explained, gazing down at his lap in adding, "I think he had some kind of psychic connection to the creature, and he told me something that … didn't make any sense, but it's bothersome all the same.”

Concerned, Zelda reached over to place her hand on his arm as he drifted into thought once again. Yet her touch drew his attention, his eyes traveling across her arm and to her face. Seeing the worry in her violet blue gaze, he gave her a reassuring smile and patted her hand with the words, "Let's just ask Myriad about it because it was probably just arrogance on Ganondorf's part.”

“Okay,” Zelda agreed before dismounting Frost to approach the Myriad Stone with Link right beside her.

Reaching out to touch it, they didn't have to wait for Myriad to respond, the area around them once again growing dark as if twilight were upon them.

As the small lights drifted by, Link immediately qualified, "Myriad, we've destroyed the first orb and … ."

Trailing in reluctance to burden the Sage with any problems, he glanced at Zelda and finally related, "We both have a few concerns.”

Myriad's gentle yet wise voice came through clearly, almost seeming to echo around them. "I sensed as much with your touch, and I too have had troubling times since our last communication.”

Link's expression grew stern as he regarded the stone, asking protectively, "What's happened?”

"Nothing I shall put before your own concerns," she responded. "Zelda, I have the feeling I already know what you would ask of me, which concerns the Essence of Fire and why you felt a part of that power imbue itself into you after you destroyed Dragmire's orb.”

"Yes, it does.” Zelda confirmed. “I feel as if something has awakened in me, Myriad, as if I'm supposed to be one of the Sages, but not the Sage of Fire. So I'm uncertain why some of the power came to me."

Unaware of this, Link cast a surprised look at his friend as Myriad explained, "The answer is simple. For generations, there have always been a collective of six Sages working to protect Hyrule. A seventh there is also, best described as their leader who possesses a small portion of magic provided by the rest, and this is your role, my Princess. You are the guardian, outranking us all."

Outranking them all? Even Myriad? Perhaps it was because of her wise nature and the power she'd gained from Dragmire's actions, but the notion of it seemed strange. Yet her words carried an undeniable sense of truth, so Zelda didn't comment on it and merely returned, "I see. I'd been curious if I'd done something wrong, but it didn't feel as if I had."

“Do not fret, my Princess. All is as it should be, and you'll learn more of your role in time.”

Hearing this did soothe Zelda's concerns, though it also made her too curious not to ask, "Did you know I was to become a Sage then?"

"I had my suspicions, yet saw no reason to burden you with the information before you felt the calling of your own accord."

Finding herself overwhelmed by the prospect of being a Sage in addition to her role as the true princess of Hyrule, Zelda replied sincerely, “Thank you. It _has_ been difficult to process everything.”

"You're most welcome, and I promise, things will get easier moving forth.” Myriad grew silent for a moment following before finally asking, "Link, what concerns you?"

Staring down at the stone, Link took a breath and started by relating what happened in the temple and how he'd encountered the King of Evil, then concluded, "Ganondorf told me our search for him would only help him raze Hyrule from this realm. I know it could be nothing more than taunting, but I wasn't sure and wanted to ask if you knew what he meant.”

Silence ensued his question, as if the Sage wanted to be certain her response was worded properly. Or perhaps she was mulling it over because the answer wasn't clear.

Either way, Link waited patiently, and she finally started by admitting, “This is not an easy question to answer. I'd mentioned my own troubles before, which have come in the form of Ganondorf's numerous attempts to contact me, either to waylay troubling news or issue arrogant words of mockery.”

Anger surged through Link at the thought of his inability to prevent Myriad from being subjected to such distressing acts. Yet he remained silent as she continued, “But what Ganondorf seeks is the same as his father. He wants an assembled Triforce, and believes your coming to him will simply bring him that which will grant him the ability to rule over all.

“But you mustn't allow him to fool you. His arrogance makes him think victory can be no other's, and he has quite the well to draw on.”

"That's what I'd considered, but … ," trailing, he shook his head. "I'm still concerned."

"I know, Link,” she replied, her tone soothing to him despite the situation. “And I'd be remiss in my duties if I said it was impossible for you and Zelda to inadvertently bring him that which he desires.”

Following those words, she made a good point Link had yet to consider. “Yet you must also be mindful of the source. Truly, none can deny that Ganondorf is powerful, but those consumed by the pursuit of power will fret at the loss of a single bit, and your actions at the Temple of Fire is proof. You've stolen a portion of his strength, and he will now lash out however possible.

“So do not take his words as a point of concern, but as a sign of doubt in his abilities to prevent you from stealing even more. After all, doubt is a potent weapon to use against one so arrogant, and to redouble his dubiety, you must now travel to Lake Hylia.”

Myriad's strategy had Link smiling as Zelda asked, “Lake Hylia?”

“Yes, and once you arrive, you will learn more of the reason for yourself. But beware, Link. Your shadow still lurks, and he'll certainly attempt to stand in your way. I've sensed the dark magic fueling his being, and though he's swayed by Ganondorf, his intentions remain his own, meaning he shouldn't be underestimated.”

Sighing, Link replied knowingly, “After what he's already tried to do, I'm not surprised, and we'll make sure to keep our eyes open. Still, I worry for you as well. I don't like the thought of what Ganondorf is doing to you.”

“Nor do I,” Zelda concurred. “There must be something we can do to help, or stop him from contacting you.”

Myriad replied as if humbled by their concern, starting by drawing out, “Oh Link, Princess Zelda, your consideration is much appreciated, but do not worry. With each of his attempts, I rest easy knowing mockery is his only recourse as I am presently far beyond his reach, and for as vile as he can be, his father was much more adept at riling me. So the best way to assist me is to continue on, and we will talk again once you've reached the lake.”

Releasing a soft breath, Link agreed. “Very well, and thank you again, Myriad.”

“You're welcome, Link. Farewell for now.”

Hesitantly, he lowered his hand from the stone with a sigh, allowing their connection to break. As daylight returned, he glanced over at Zelda in thought about what they'd just learned, and found that she too looked as if mulling things over—once more, they'd been left with much to consider.

Barely a week had passed since Link found his childhood friend again, and more had happened to him during that short time than in the ten years during their separation. One after another, the blows kept coming, making it seem as if the end of this journey would see two vastly different people emerging than those who'd started the path.

Yet it didn't entirely concern him, particularly after their victory in the Temple of Fire.

He knew Myriad was right, and Ganondorf would lash out now that they'd diminished his power, even with as little as they'd taken by destroying the dark orb. So things would only get harder from here, though he wasn't worried about the difficulty, or even for himself.

He was only worried for Zelda.

She'd endured the biggest changes of either of them. Not even her name was the same, though truth be told, he was starting to think Zelda was more suitable if only because she was turning out to be so much more than he'd first surmised.

Princess, Sage, cherished friend, she was all of those things, making it harder to see Mira in the woman standing before him. Perhaps they were truly one in the same, but when Link thought of Mira, he thought of a simple, kind young woman who lived in a village making deliveries and not the Princess who'd helped him defeat a monster twice their size.

At the thought, he walked over and asked, "By the way, when did you learn how to use a bow?”

As if pulled back to the present, Zelda looked up with arched brows. But she didn't need him to explain, shrugging after a moment of consideration with the response, "Impa's a skilled archer, and I'm not as talented, but that monster was no small target.”

"Then you got lucky when you hit the eye?"

At his teasing tone, her shoulders straightened as she took Frost's reins and replied on a haughty voice, "Maybe it was luck, or maybe I'm just good at aiming when I need to be, thank you very much.”

Canting his head, Link raised a single, knowing brow above his eye.

Unable to hold his stare for more than a moment without snorting in amusement, she cleared her throat and admitted with a sheepish smirk, “Alright, I used magic.”

Grinning, Link turned to mount Epona, stating once he was in the saddle, “There's no shame in that, and I'd rather you use magic if you're in doubt than take a risk.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Zelda returned with a smile after mounting Frost. She then glanced about at the trail and mentioned, "So, are we ready to go then? This road leads to Kakariko, and we can stop by to see how everyone's doing.”

"Sounds good," Link started, goading Epona into a trot while mentioning, "and I guess I'll have to start calling you Mira again for a while."

The notion was somewhat irritating. No one in the village would know her as Zelda, so using that name would only raise numerous questions.

Yet she pointed out, "Only while we're there."

"This is confusing,” he muttered.

Chuckling, Zelda gave her friend a sympathetic look as they moved along. Yet, while regarding him, her gaze turned contemplative, thoughts returning to the temple and how hard he'd fought.

If nothing else, their fight proved conclusively that he was worthy of the moniker _Hero of Legend—_ and she still had mixed feelings over the matter. On one hand, they'd already improved the lives of numerous people. The Gorons no longer had an angry mountain to deal with and even the citizens of Kakariko and Roshala would benefit from being able to visit them again in numerous ways.

Indeed, their victory lent a much needed sense of optimism to the situations they'd face in the future. But on the other hand, she hated to think of the situations they'd face in the future.

Link's burden in this situation was much greater than her own. Perhaps she was the true princess and a Sage to top if off, but he was the fighter paving the way for her to take her place. After all, she could've never made her way through the Temple of Fire to destroy Dragmire's dark orb without his support.

And the notion of his heroics put a blush on her cheeks she couldn't explain away.

So she distracted herself from it by stating, "You know, I couldn't help but admire your courage in the Temple of Fire. Maybe that's cliche of me to say considering you possess the Triforce of Courage, but all the same, I don't think that's the only reason you're so brave."

Glancing over, Link asked curiously, "Trying to compliment me?"

"Yes," she confirmed, feeling he was owed that much after all his hard work. "I am. Why, does that embarrass you?"

Finally smiling again—a welcome sight after how solemn he'd been that afternoon—his look distracted her to the point of being unprepared when he turned the tables on her with his response.

"Only because it's coming from such a beautiful woman."

Zelda didn't need the Triforce of Wisdom to know her cheeks had just turned as red as a rose, and she promptly looked ahead.

Seeing it, Link withheld a laugh, unwilling to make her think her discomfort amused him. It was just playful banter after all, a means of distracting her from passing on compliments he didn't feel were warranted.

And the best part of all? He'd meant every word and she hadn't even known it.

Or … was that the _worst_ part?

Link exhaled low, unwilling to get caught up in more thoughts of how his feelings for his friend were getting harder to ignore. She was the Princess of Hyrule, and they were both working to stop the kingdom from falling into ruin. Yet he was still having trouble dismissing his attraction to her, particularly after some of the things that had happened in the temple.

The notion of losing her was the most potent indication of his true feelings. He'd originally guessed his attraction to Zelda was merely fueled by the relief of finding her again after ten years spent apart with no memory of his past, and now?

Now he knew his feelings were more profound than he wanted to admit.

Grumbling under his breath, he glanced out at the scenery visible beyond the ledge of the mountain trail. They were no longer high enough to see Lake Hylia in the distance, but a great deal of the countryside was still spread out before them, and  _that_ was the issue needing his focus now.

He wasn't reluctant to admit his attraction to Zelda, and yet there were too many problems that could arise from doing so. Because of that, he pushed it aside and contemplated the next step of their journey.

They had a long way to go yet, and the thought reminded him of the story about the enduring battle to extinguish chaos as it continually returned to the world. He'd considered if such a time came about during his life, he wouldn't hesitate to help stop it, and his gaze drifted down to the back of his left hand in consideration of the truth.

He and Zelda had been unwittingly tied to that battle all along, and only one thing was clear.

No one could say where this path to destiny would end, but the legacy was worth the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the first book, and if so, you can find the continuation (Rise of Power) available on my account with Heart of Courage underway! If you'd like to stay updated on my progress and see fanart of both my fanfiction series and just reblogs of other people's amazing work, you can follow me on tumblr at zeldafanlegends.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much everyone! :)


End file.
